Troublesome Familly
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Kurasa, bagi semua orang aku terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya, dimana aku selalu berangkap dipagi hari untuk pergi kesekolah demi menempuh ilmu dan langsung pulang setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku berbeda. Kehidupanku tidak terlihat normal seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa aku ini... seorang pembunuh.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **Hah, cerita baru lagi. Padahal ada dua cerita yang masih belum tamat! XD

**Rate M**: karena aku mau masukin unsur yang tidak benar. Yang dibawah umur dilarang membaca!

T**roublesome Familly**

**Prologue**

Kurasa, bagi semua orang aku terlihatseperti anak normal lainnya, dimana aku selalu berangkap dipagi hari untuk pergi kesekolah demi menempuh ilmu dan langsung pulang setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Layaknya anak-anak normal lainnya, aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang istimewa. Nilai-nilai mata pelajaranku disekolah tidak terlalu bagus dan tidak terlalu jelek juga. Yang paling menonjol diantara semua mata pelajaran hanyalah olahraga saja karena aku lebih senang menggerakkan badan dibandingkan menggunakan otakku.

Aku juga mempunyai banyak teman layaknya anak-anak normal karena aku pintar bergaul dengan yang lainnya. Semua temanku juga senang denganku karena aku selalu ramah dan baik pada mereka, tetapi aku tidak populer sama sekali meski temanku banyak. Yah, bagi kalian jika melihat kehidupanku yang seperti itu pasti menganggap aku seperti anak normal lainnya, tetapi kalian salah.

Aku tidaklah normal seperti kesimpulan kalian, ada satu hal yang membuatku berbeda dari pada yang lainnya, yaitu keluargaku…

Aku berjalan kesebuah mansion yang besar. Aku mendekati pintu masuk itu dan membukanya. Begitu terbuka, aku langsung menghela napas yang dalam. Lalu kutarik napas yang sangat dalam untuk mempersiapkan oksigen yang banyak karena aku hendak berteriak dan memastikan aku tidak akan pingsan gara-gara kehabisan napas.

"! Kaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaj!" teriakku sekuat-kuat mungkin dengan perasaan yang sangat dan sangat kesal. "Mengapa kalian tega-teganya membuat rumah ini berantakan oleh sampah-sampah makanan siap saji! Padahal aku sudah membuatkan kalian sarapan!" teriakku sampai kehabisan napas kepada kedua pemuda berambut silver yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi.

Kedua pemuda berambut silver itu menutup kedua telinganya ketika Sora berteriak padanya…

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu Sora…" keluh Riku, pemuda dengan berambut silver yang panjang. "…Sarapan yang kau buat sudah tidak bisa kita makan karena kau lupa memberi makan sky, dia melompat kearah meja makan dan memakan habis semua sarapan yang kau buat untukku dan Kadaj." Katanya memberitaukanku.

Terlihat seekor anjing putih berlari kearahku, bulu anjing putih itu terlihat kotor akibat saus makanan…

Aku langsung menghela napas yang sangatlah dalam sekali lagi melihat anjing itu. '_Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi jika aku tidak lupa memberinya makanan…_' pikirku sambil menatap anjing itu. "Kau nakal Sky." Kataku memukul anjing itu dengan lembut.

Anjing putih ini adalah sky, dia adalah anjing kesayangannya Riku. Anjing ini tidak pernah merasa bersalah meski kupukul dia dengan pelan karena kenakalannya, dia selalu mengibaskan ekornya dan menatapku seakan-akan tidak mengerti apa maksudku. Yah, dia memanglah tidak mengerti karena da hanyalah seekor anjing.

"Hey Sora, bisakah kau membuatkan makan siang sebelum aku berangkat kuliah? Aku lagi malas harus pergi mencari makan diluar…" kata Riku sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan keperluannya sebelum dia pergi kuliah.

"Iya…" kataku sambil menghela napas.

Lalu aku menatap kearah Kadaj yang dari tadi diam saja. Dia terus menatap kearah televise sambil terdiam. Dia masih mengenakan baju tidurnya…

"Apakah kau ingin makan siang disini juga Kadaj?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia hanya mengangguk saja tampa mengatakan apa-apa sambil menonton televisi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat jawabannya. Lalu aku berjalan kearah dapur dan membuka freezer untuk mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang tersimpan didalamnya. Aku mengolah bahan-bahan itu dan ketika selesai mengolahnya, aku memasaknya sampai matang. Setelah selesai, aku meletakannya dimeja makan dan memanggil Riku dan Kadaj. Beberapa menit setelah kupanggil, terlihat Riku yang berjalan memasuki dapur dan langsung duduk dimeja makan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kadaj masih belum terlihat sama sekali…

'_Dia pasti malas menuju kemari…_' Pikirku sambil menghela napas.

"Oh ya Sora, kurasa hari ini aku akan pulang sedikit larut malam, gerbang rumah jangan dikunci ya? Aku akan menguncinya sendiri setelah aku pulang." Kata Riku memberitaukanku dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Lalu aku berjalan kearah ruang tamu dimana Kadaj masih duduk dan menonton televisi, aku mendekatinya dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam dapur dan menyuruhnya duduk dimeja makan dan makan. Diapun menurutiku dan kami makan bersama-sama…

Setelah kami semua selesai makan, Riku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan cepat, kurasa dia sedikit terlambat makanya dia terlihat bergegas pergi. Kadaj yang juga telah selesai makan langsung kembali keruang tamu untuk menonton televisi lagi.

Aku segera membereskan semua piring-piring kotor itu dari meja makan dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai, aku segera membersihkan seluruh sampah-sampah yang dibuat oleh Riku dan Kadaj hari ini karena dalam beberapa menit lagi, ayahku akan segera pulang dan aku ingin rumah ini bersih sebelum dia sampai karena aku khawatir jika ayah datang membawa tamu dan pasti tamu itu merasa tidak enak melihat rumah ini berantakan.

Ketika aku tengah membersih-bersihkan sampah-sampah, Sky, anjing kesayangan Riku datang menggangguku. Dia melompat dan menggigit seragamku. Dia seakan-akan berkata '_Mainlah denganku_' atau '_Mandikan aku_' padaku.

"Sky! Jangan ganggu aku dulu! Aku akan memandikanmu dan mengajakmu main nanti setelah aku selesai membereskan semua sampah-sampah ini dulu." Kataku sambil menatap anjing itu.

Anjing itu hanya mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Anjing itu menatapku dengan wajah polos sekali…

"Sky, duduk." Perintahku dan anjing itu mengikuti perintahku. Setelah itu aku menatap kearah jam. "Oh my god!" teriakku setelah melihat jam. '_Ayah akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit lagi dan aku masih belum selesai membereskan rumah ini!_' pikirku dengan panic.

Maka dengan cepat aku mengumpulkan semua sampah-sampah dan kumasukkan kedalam kantong plastic. Sky terlihat membantu memungut sampah-sampah yang berserakan ini, dia memang anjing yang pintar. Dia selalu membantuku terkadang, dia bisa memungut sampah dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang sampah ataupun kantong plastic.

Setelah selesai membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan, aku membuang sampah itu ketempat pembuangan sampah. Setelah itu aku memasukan Sky kedalam kandangnya dan baru akan kulepas satu jam kemudian setelah memastikan ayah tidak membawa seorang tamu, karena biasanya ayah suka membawa tamu bisnisnya, aku harus memastikan Sky tidak akan mengganggu mereka.

Setelah memasukan Sky kedalam kandang, aku segera berlari kearah kamar Kadaj untuk mengambilkannya baju untuk menggantikan baju tidurnya. Lalu aku menarik Kadaj kearah kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju yang sedikit formal.

"Ayo cepat diganti! Ayah akan pulang dalam beberapa menit lagi!" kataku memerintahkannya.

Kadaj terlihat sangat malas ketika aku menyuruhnya mengganti bajunya, tetapi dia tidak mengeluh dan langsung masuk saja kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, aku langsung berlari kearah kamarku untuk mengganti baju seragamku dengan bajuku yang biasa kupakai sehari-hari.

Dari arah jendela kamarku, terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver menuju kearah mansion ini. Dibelakang sedan silver itu, terlihat sebuah sedan berwarna biru mengikuti dari arah belakang sedan silver itu.

'_Ayah membawa tamu…_' pikirku sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Maka aku segera berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ruang tamu. Kubukakan pintu mansion ini untuk menyambut kedatangan ayahku. Sedan berwarna silver tadi berhenti tepat didepan pintu mansion ini. Dari dalam, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut silver panjang keluar dari sedan silver itu. Lelaki itu bernama Sephiroth, ayahku.

Dari arah belakang sedan silver itu, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam keluar dari sedan biru itu. Lelaki itu mengenakan dasi dan kemeja layaknya seorang pebisnis. Kurasa dia adalah rekan bisnis ayah hari ini…

"Selamat datang ayah…" Kataku tersenyum pada ayahku. "…apakah ayah ingin makan siang bersama dengan tamu ayah?" tanyaku sambil menatap tamu itu.

"Ya…" jawab ayahku sambil melepaskan jasnya dan memberikan jasnya padaku.

Maka kamipun masuk kedalam dan aku segera menggantungkan jas ayah digantungan. Aku menyadari bahwa Kadaj tidak menyapa ayah sama sekali. Maka aku segera berlai kearah Kadaj untuk menegurnya.

"Kadaj! Mengapa kau tidak menyapa ayah yang habis pulang dari kantornya!" Kataku menegurnya.

"Malas…" Jawabnya dengan acuh sambil menonton televisi.

Akupun hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawabannya. Hubungan dikelurga ini sangatlah dingin antara satu sama lain. Mereka sering megacuhkan satu sama lain dan terkadang aku mencoba mempersatukan keluarga ini meski selalu berakhir gagal. Meski begitu, diantara semua keluarga ini, Riku adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang sangat memperhatikan semua hal tentang keluarga ini. Jika terjadi masalah ataupu pertikaian, dia adalah orang yang selalu menyelesaikan semua masalah dan pertikaian…

Aku segera berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan makan siang. Dikeluarga ini, kami tidak mempunyai pembantu karena semua pembantu yang pernah bekerja disini tidak akan betah berlama-lama bekerja disini karena…

Yah, begitulah.

Aku segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari freezer, aku memutuskan untuk membuat steak yang lebih mudah dan cepat.

'_Dipukul sedikit biar dangingnya empuk!_' pikirku sambil memukul danging yang tadi kukeluarkan dari freezer dengan palu pemukul daging.

Membutuhkan beberapa puluh menit untuk memasak steak dan pelengkapnya. Aku tidak lupa untuk menambahkan saus steak agar tambah nikmat dan lezat. Setelah menyiramkan sausnya, tidak lupa kuletakan sayuran segar dan kentang goreng yang renyah dan gurih…

'_Selesai!_' pikirku dengan senyum.

Lalu aku membawakan dua buah porsi steak yang kumasak tadi kearah meja makan dimana ayah dan tamunya sedang menunggu masakanku sambil membicarakan tentang bisnis mereka.

"Ayah mau minum apa?" tanyaku setelah meletakan dua buah piring berisi steak yang tadi kumasak.

"Kopi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau anda?" tanyaku pada tamu ayah.

"Sama." Jawabnya singkat.

Maka aku segera berjalan kembali kearah dapur dan segera membuatkannya. Selagi aku menunggu air panas yang sedang kudidihkan, aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan bahwa mereka sedang membicarakanku…

"Sephiroth, aku dengan semua anakmu berambut silver, apakah anakmu yang tadi mengecat rambutnya?" Tanya tamu itu pada ayahku.

Tetapi ayahku tidak menjawab dan dia hanya terdiam saja…

Setelah air yang kudidihkan mendidih aku segera menuangkan air itu kedalam cangkir dan mengaduk air itu hingga larut dengan bubuk kopinya. Setelah itu aku membawanya kemeja makan dan meletakkannya..

"Hm, jika kuperhatikan, wajahmu juga tidak mirip dengannya Sephiroth…" Kata tamu itu pada ayah.

Ayah masih tetap terdiam dan aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata tamu itu. "Itu karena aku bukanlah anak kandung, aku hanyalah anak angkat." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya…" kata tamu itu yang tidak terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu…" kataku mengundurkan diri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Ketika aku berjalan keluar, aku mendengar bahwa tamu itu membicarakanku lagi…

"Apakah kau mengangkatnya hanya karena ingin dia menjadi pengurus rumah ini Sephiroth?" Tanya tamu itu pada ayah.

"Tidak, bukan begitu…" jawab ayah singkat dan dia kembali terdiam.

Yah, kesanku dirumah ini memanglah seperti pembantu atau pengurus rumah ini karena aku adalah anak angkat. Aku selalu mengurus semua urusan rumah tangga dirumah ini tangga diantara semua saudara angkatku hanya Riku saja yang terkadang mau bersih-bersih rumah ini jika dia sedang mood. Jika tidak mood, maka dia akan membiarkan rumah ini berantakan sampai-sampai ayah harus menggunakan cleaning service untuk membersihkan rumah ini.

Ketika aku pertama kali datang kerumah ini, rumah ini luar biasa berantakan dan sangat kotor. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membersihkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan harus membersihkan rumah ini, lagipula aku melakukannya bukan karena ini kewajibanku sebagai anak angkat, tapi karena keinginanku sendiri. Lagipula ayah tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika aku tidak ingin membersihkan rumah ini, tetapi aku risih melihat rumah ini kotor…

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar gonggongan anjing dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bajuku ditarik…

"Astaga! Sky! Kau keluar dari kandang? Bagaimana caranya?" kataku dengan bingung.

Anjing itu hanya menggonggong sambil menarikku kearah kamar mandi.

"Oh, kau minta dimandikan…" kataku tersenyum.

Lalu kuangat anjing yang beratnya sepuluh kilo ini keatas bak mandi dan menyalakan kran shower, lalu kumandikan dia.

Aku jadi teringat ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan sky, waktu itu dia sangatlah hitam kusam sampai-sampai aku mengira bahwa warna bulunya hitam, bukannya putih seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah selesai memandikannya, aku mangambil hair dryer untuk mengeringkan bulu-bulunya yang basah. Setelah itu aku membiarkannya berlarian di halaman rumah ini. Lalu kembali lagi masuk kedalam rumah dan berjalan menuju kamar Kadaj dan Riku untuk mengambil pakaian kotor mereka berdua yang berserakkan dikamar mereka.

Aku memasukan pakaian kotor itu kedalam mesin cuci dan mencucinya. Ketika selesai mencuci, segera kujemur. Setelah selesai, aku sudah tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lagi sehingga aku langsung menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat sejenak…

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan berbaring dikasur yang sangat empuk. Kurasa orang-orang yang selalu datang kerumah ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pelayan atau pembantu disini, tetapi tidak sekalipun saudara angkatku dan ayahku menganggapku seperti itu seperti yang ada dikisah-kisah disinetron yang ada ditelevisi, dimana orang asing yang tiba-tiba tinggal dengan sebuah kelurga selalu diperlakukan tidak baik dan dijahatin.

Ayahku sangatlah baik padaku, dia memberikan semua fasilitas yang juga dimiliki oleh saudaraku padaku. Bahkan jika aku meminta sesuatu padanya, dia juga pasti mengabulkannya tampa syarat apapun. Karena itu aku sangat senang bisa tinggal disini ketimbang tinggal bersama orang tua kandungku…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **review please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **sorry took so long to update, menunggu giliran nih~ banyak sekali waiting list story yang menumpuk~ (sweet drop)**  
**

**Rate M** : Rate M karena unsur tidak baik, seperti tidak menghormati orang tua, kekerasan n semacamnya yang tidak baik dan tidak pantas DICONTOH! Unsur Yaoi-nya sangat super minim, mohon maaf bagi yg penggemar berat Yaoi seperti diriku ini… TT_TT

**To a reviewer name Acchan Lawliet** **: **uh, makasih atas reviewnya n maaf harus mengecewakan, tapi unsur Yaoi disini sangatlah minim, jadi jangan terlalu berharap. Aku tidak pandai membuatnya, masih harus banyak belajar soal Yaoi…  
**To a reviewer name Meyra Uzumaki: **Makasih atas kritiknya.

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 1**

Hubunganku dengan orang tua kandungku sangatlah buruk. Orang tua kandungku sangat sering mabuk-mabukan dikala malam tiba, mereka bahkan rela berhutang kesana kemari hanya untuk membeli sebotol minuman keras. Mereka bahkan berniat menjualku ketika mereka tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli minuman keras, tetapi sebelum mereka berhasil menjualku, aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah bukan hanya karena aku tidak ingin dijual keorang asing, karena aku juga sudah muak dengan orang tuaku sendiri.

Setelah kabur dari rumah, aku lalu hidup di jalanan yang kotor dan dingin itu. Hidup di jalanan sudah menjadi santapanku sehari-harinya karena aku sudahsering tinggal di jalanan ketimbang tinggal di rumahku. Di rumah, orang tua kandungku selalu memukulku dan menyiksaku setiap harinya. Mempunyai luka memar di setiap bagian tubuhku merupakan hal yang sangatlah wajar saat itu.

Di jalanan kotor dan dingin itu, aku bertemu dengan bermacam-macam orang yang selalu bersikap dingin dan jahat padaku. Mulai dari preman yang selalu bersikap kasar setiap kali aku bertemu dengan preman itu. Orang yang suka mabuk-mabukan di jalanan yang sama seperti orang tuaku, mereka bersikap sangatlah kasar dan mereka juga pemarah ketika mereka sedang mabuk. Aku juga pernah bertemu dengan polisi yang selalu hendak menangkapku karena aku pernah melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti mencuri, tetapi aku berhasil lolos dari polisi itu…

Aku mendengar suara mobil melintas pergi dari halaman mansion ini ketika aku sedang melamun. Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku menuju kearah dapur. Dari arah dapur, terdengar suara ayah dan Kadaj sedang mengobrol…

"Jadi ini targetku selanjutnya?" Tanya Kadaj kepada ayah.

"Ya, dan kalian hanya mempunyai waktu sampai minggu depan. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat juga kau mendapatkan bayaran…" Kata ayah menjelaskan.

Lalu aku masuk kedalam dapur dan menatap kearah Kadaj dan Ayah.

"Target baru?" tanyaku.

"Ya…" jawab ayah sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, lalu dia melempar kearahku dan juga kearah Kadaj. "..Itu wajah target kita. Dia tingga di Hollow Bastion dan seorang pengusaha sukses, klien kita adalah saingannya dan dia mengingankan kematiannya secepatnya, semakin cepat, maka besar bayarannya. Nama pria ini Wolfrain dan untuk info lebih lanjutnya, kalian cari sendiri…" katanya mengakhiri penjelasan.

Lalu ayah berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kearah ruang kerjanya.

Setelah ayah pergi, aku menatap kearah foto yang dia berikan. "…"

"Man, ini pasti akan membosankan…" Kata Kadaj sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Dia berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan kembali menonton televisi sekali lagi…

"…" Aku masih terdiam sejenak melihat meja makan yang masih kotor karena piring-piring kotor itu.

Foto yang tadi ayah berikan langsung aku masukkan kedalam sakuku dan dengan cekatan, aku membersihkan seluruh piring-piring kotor dari meja makan. Selesai mencuci piring-piring kotor itu dan membersihkan meja makan, aku mendekati Kadaj yang berada di sofa dan sedang menonton televisi.

Aku lalu duduk disebelahnya dan menatapnya. "apakah kau mempunyai waktu luang, Kadaj?" tanyaku.

"…untuk tiga hari ini, aku tidak mempunyai kerjaan." Jawabnya sambil menonton televisi.

"Apakah kau ingin mencari informasi lebih lanjutnya sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak…" jawabnya dengan dingin. "misi kali ini sangatlah mudah dan aku baru akan mencari informasinya besok." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kata ayah, semakin cepat misi ini selesai semakin besar bayarannya. Lagipula kita tidak tau apakah dia berbahaya ataukah tidak…" kataku sambil menghela napas. "…dia seorang pengusaha sukses dan pastinya dia mempunyai pengawal pribadi untuk melindunginya dari bahaya…" kataku sambil menatapnya.

Kadaj lalu menatapku dengan senyum sinis. "Kurasa ini adalah tugas pertamamu ditingkat C, selamat berjuang." Katanya dengan senyum sinis dan dia langsung kembali menonton televisi .

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan selamat berjuang?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Kau akan tau setelah kau melakukan misi kali ini…" katanya sambil menonton televisi.

Kadaj tidak melanjukan penjelasannya dan aku hanya terdiam bingung sambil menatapnya. Maka aku ikut-ikutan menonton televisi saja karena aku sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi…

Sebenarnya keluarga ini memang terlihat sangatlah normal jika kalian mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar sini. Ayah adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, Riku adalah seorang jenius yang selalu mendapat penghargaan atas karya-karyanya, Kadaj adalah seorang model yang cukup terkenal di kalangan remaja, semua cewek disekolahku memujanya karena dia memanglah tampan. Masih ada kedua saudaranya yang lain yang juga sukses dibidang masing-masing dan kami memanglah terlihat seperti keluarga normal yang kaya raya. Tapi jangan hanya karena aku menjelaskan sisi terangnya mereka dan membuat kalian lupa bahwa kami ini hendak membunuh seseorang. Ya, kami ini pembunuh bayaran yang professional dan banyak orang yang selalu menggunakan jasa kami untuk kepentingan pribadi mereka.

Sebagian besar klien kami adalah orang-orang yang kaya dan kebanyakan yang menggunakan jasa kami ini ingin membunuh saingan mereka supaya keuntungan mereka tidak berkurang akibat dari saingan mereka. Setiap kali ada tawaran yang datang, ayah selalu memberikan category setiap tawaran yang diterimanya. Jika ada satu misi yang diberikan category E, itu berarti misi itu gampang dan sebagian besar misi bercategory E selalu diberikan padaku dan bayaran yang ayah berikan padaku cukup besar, yaitu lima puluh persen dari bayaran yang ayah terima. Untuk misi category D sampai A yang paling sulit, biasanya jika aku mendapatkannya, aku tidak akan melakukannya sendiri karena aku masih belum terlalu ahli seperti Kadaj dan Riku. Jadi jika mendapatkan misi diatas E, maka salah satu dari keluarga ini atau beberapa orang dari keluarga ini akan membantuku dalam melaksanakan misi ini.

Sebenarnya aku kurang suka membunuh, tetapi jika aku tidak membunuh, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa hidup seperti sekarang. Ya, membunuh atau dibunuh, itulah yang terjadi saat aku pertama kali membunuh seseorang yang sedang mabuk. Waktu itu, orang mabuk itu hendak membunuhku karena aku berusaha mencuri dompet yang berada didalam sakunya. Akupun mencoba melawan sekuat tenaga tetapi karena waktu itu aku masih terlalu kecil dan lemah, aku tidak terlalu banyak melawan. Aku yang lemah dan tidak berdaya ini dengan tidak sengaja mengambil beling botol pecah yang kebetulan berada di dekatku dan menusukkan beling kaca itu pada orang yang mabuk itu hingga dia tewas.

Setelah melihat dia tewas tubuhku langsung gemetaran karena ketakutan, tetapi itu hanyaberlangsung sebentar saja. Setelah melihat uang yang sangat banyak di dompetnya, aku mulai berpikir, bahwa ini adalah nasibnya untuk mati ditanganku karena aku membunuh untuk bertahan hidup. Ya, aku membunuh untuk menyambung hidupku didunia yang kejam dan dingin ini.

Tampa perasaan ragu maupun bersalah, aku mengambil dompet itu dan meninggalkan orang mabuk yang tewas ditanganku itu. Semenjak itu aku mulai membunuh dan membunuh dengan alasan menyambung hidup, jika tidak membunuh, maka kau akan dibunuh dan itulah prinsipku.

Sore berganti malam, tampa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku terlalu asik menonton televisi sehingga tidak menyadari waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku menoleh kearah Kadaj, dia terlihat tertidur di sampingku tampa suara…

'_Kapan dia tertidur?_' pikirku dengan bingung.

Aku langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya Kadaj dan mengambilkan sebuah selimut. Aku kembali ke arah ruang tamu dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang kuambil tadi. Televisi itu aku matikan agar dia tidak terbangun oleh suara televisi. Aku lalu menatap kearah jam setelah mematikan televisi.

'S_udah setengah lima sora, mereka berdua akan pulang sebentar lagi…_' pikirku sambil menatap jam.

Aku menuju kearah dapur dan memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam…

Tigapuluh menit berlalu dan aku hampir selesai memasak. Aku lalu mendengar suara motor yang melaju kencang dan menuju kemari ketika aku hampir selesai memasak dan tinggal menyajikan makanan yang kumasak itu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara benturan pintu yang sangat keras dan itu cukup membuatku terkejut dan nyaris membuat makanan yang kupengang terlepas dari genggamanku.

Dari arah dapur, aku mengintip kearah pintu masuk mansion ini dan melihat terdapat dua orang pemuda yang berada didepan pintu masuk. Seorang pemuda berambut silver panjang dan seorangnya lagi yang juga berambut silver, tetapi rambutnya pendek berjalan masuk sambil menutup pintu mansion, hanya saja kali ini dengan pelan sehingga tidak menimbulkan bunyi berisik dan mengangetkan.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan masuk kearah sofa dimana Kadaj sedang duduk dan dia(Kadaj) masih terlihat tertidur meski tadi suara benturan pintu sangatlah kencang, tetapi dia tidak bergeming dan terbangun sama sekali…

Salah seorang pemuda berambut silver pendek menuju kearah dapur, di mana aku berada dan seorangnya lagi duduk di samping Kadaj yang tertidur dan menyalakan televisi. Pemuda yang menuju kearahku (Dapur) itu lalu mendekati lemari es dan membuka lemari es.

"Hey Loz…" Kataku menyapa pemuda itu.

"Yo…" katanya sambil mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dan membawanya kearah ruang tamu.

Pemuda yang membawa minuman itu adalah Loz, dia adalah salah satu dari saudara angkatku dan juga pemuda berambut silver panjang itu yang sedang duduk di samping Kadaj, pemuda yang berada di samping Kadaj itu bernama Yazoo…

Setelah selesai menyiapkan piring-piring dan peralatan makan lainnya di meja makan, aku lalu berjalan kearah ruang kerja ayah dan sebelum memasuki ruangannya, aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu beberapa kali dan beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar ayah menyuruhku untuk masuk.

"Masuk…" Kata ayah dari dalam dengan nada memerintah.

Kubuka pintu itu dengan perlahan dan masuk. "Sudah waktunya makan malam ayah…" kataku memberitaukannya.

"Ya…" kata ayah yang langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Kami berdua langsung menuju ruang makan, tetapi aku berhenti di ruang tamu sebentar sebelum memasuki ruang makan.

"Mari makan…" Ajakku kepada mereka semua yang berada diruang tamu.

Yazoo dan Loz bersama-sama kearah ruang makan. Sedangkan Kadaj, dia masih tertidur dengan lelap diatas sofa. Aku lalu mendekatinya dan mencoba membangunkannya…

"Kadaj…" kataku memanggilnya dan menyentuh bahunya. "…hey…" aku mengguncang tubuhnya dengan pelan…

"…hm…?" Kadaj menyahut panggilanku, tetapi matanya masih tertutup.

"Kau ingin ikut makan atau tidak? Tanyaku padanya.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan itu membuatku kaget karena wajahku dengan wajahnya berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Aku segera menjauh dengan reflex dan nyaris terjatuh, mukaku sedikit memerah dan jantung sedikit berdebar-debar lebih kencang dari biasanya…

Kadaj menguap setelah aku menjauhinya dan dia bangun dari sofa setelah menguap. Kami berdua berjalan menuju kearah ruang makan dan kami makan bersama…

Piring-piring kotor bertumpuk setelah kami semua makan, aku segera membereskan piring-piring kotor itu dari meja makan dan membawanya ketempat cuci. Selagi mencuci, aku mendengar pembicaraan Kadaj dan Yazoo diruang makan. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan misi yang baru saja ayah berikan hari ini. Kadaj meminta tolong sesuatu pada Yazoo, dia meminta tolong pada Yazoo agar mencari lokasi tempat tinggal dan kerja target kami yang berada di Hallow Bastion…

"Aku akan mencarinya besok…" kata Yazoo yang menerima permintaannya. "…kau ingin ikut menyelidikinya kesana Kadaj?" Tanyanya.

"Kurasa aku lewat. Aku akan mencari informasinya dari sini saja…" kata Kadaj menolak ajakannya.

Selesai mencuci piring-piring kotor ini, aku lalu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Neh, Yazoo, bolehkah aku yang ikut denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Sure…" jawab Yazoo sambil menatapku. "…besok, aku akan menjemputmu setelah jam sekolahmu berakhir. Pastikan kau membawa baju ganti agar kita tidak perlu bolak-balik untuk mengambil baju gantimu, menyelinap dengan baju seragam sekolah hanya akan membahayakan kita jika ada yang mengenali baju seragammu. Musuh akan dengan mudah menyelidiki tentang keberadaan kita meski hanya melalui seragam sekolah yang kau kenakan…" katanya memberitakukanku dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Yazoo dan Kadaj berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan secara bersamaan, mereka berdua menuju kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan ayah dan Loz, keduanya sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan sejak selesai makan. Sepertinya Kadaj ingin menonton televisi di kamarnya, Yazoo ingin tidur lebih awal karena dia sudah tiga hari ini tidak pulang sejak kemarin karena ada tugas, begitu pula Loz, dia menjalankan tugas bersama-sama dengan Yazoo. Sedangkan ayah, dia pasti kembali bekerja di ruang kerjanya lagi hingga larut malam. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya bekerja hingga larut malam, ayah tidak terlihat lelah sedikitpun meski bekerja hingga larut… (**A/n**: wajar saja, diakan monster.)

Aku lalu menonton televisi sambil menunggu kepulangan Riku, aku menonton flim kesukaanku hingga sudah sangat larut malam…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: **Any review? Kritikan soal susunan kata-kataku? Soalnya saya merasa ada yg janggal dengan susunan kata-katanya. Jika ada, tolong diberitaukan lewat review atau PM(Private Massage). Belakangan ini saya pingin kritik yang membangun, seperti, terjadi kesalahan susunan kata n diberitau lewat review...


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Weew, kurasa aku sedikit melupakan cerita ini… (sweat drop) I hope you guys enjoy the story~ and don't FORGET to review~

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 2**

Ini merupakan yang kesepuluh kalinya aku menguap karena aku merasa mengantuk sekali hari ini. Pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh guruku sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam otakku, hanya masuk dari kuping kanan dan keluar dari kuping kiri, itu karena aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang dia ajarkan. Untungnya aku tidak perlu khawatir jika ada pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti, karena aku bisa meminta bantuan Riku untuk mengajarkanku…

Bicara soal Riku, kemarin malam dia pulang sekitar jam satu dini hari dan aku terus menunggunya hingga dia pulang. Ketika dia masuk dan melihatku masih bangun, dia terlihat sangat terkejut sampai-sampai menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan langsung menyuruhku untuk segera tidur. Tadinya aku tidak langsung menuruti perintahnya, soalnya aku masih ingin memastikan apakah pintu belakang, depan, dan pagar Old Mansion ini sudah terkunci supaya tidak ada pencuri yang memasuki tempat ini. Aku baru segera memasuki kamar setelah dimarahi oleh Riku karena dia khawatir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menyimak pelajaran besok pagi karena kurang tidur dan dugaannya tepat, saat ini aku tidak dapat menyimak pelajaran sama sekali.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan jika memang ada yang tercuri, karena semua yang tinggal di mansion ini tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi aku tetap saja harus mengecek keamanan rumah ini bukan karena mengkhawatirkan nasib barang-barang di sini, melainkan aku megkhawatirkan nasib maling yang akan mencoba mencuri di sini. Kalian pasti heran mengapa aku harus repot-repot mengkhawatirkan nasib maling itu, itu karena aku yang akan merasa paling repot jika ada maling yang sampai masuk ke sini.

Seluruh keluarga ini pasti tidak memberikan kata 'ampun' pada maling itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu mereka siap menembak mati maling itu dan itu yang kukhawatirkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan nasib maling itu apakah dia selamat ataukan tidak, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan cipratan darahnya ketika dia terbunuh di dalam mansion ini. Bayangkan, ketika darahnya sampai menciprat, barang-barang dan dinding mansion ini pasti yang menjadi korbannya. Nah. Yang jadi korban bukan hanya barang-barang dan dinding mansion ini, tapi aku juga. Aku harus membersihkan cipratan darah itu dari barang-barang yang terkena cipratan itu dan aku juga harus mengecat ulang dinding mansion ini jika ada dinding yang terkena cipratan darah. Merepotkan bukan?

Dulu, ketika aku belum ada, Riku bilang jika ada barang yang terkena cipratan darah sedikit saja, pasti akan segera di buang. Dinding rumah ini dulu berwarna merah gelap, kata Riku warna merah gelap ini sesungguhnya bukan berasal dari cat, melainkan darah…

Jadi, sejak aku tinggal di sini, aku tidak pernah mengizinkan mereka untuk membuang barang yang terkena cipratan darah, karena aku tau bahwa barang yang selalu mereka hendak buang berharga jutaan! Jadi membuang barang itu sama saja dengan membuang uang dan aku tidak ingin mereka membuang barang itu, lebih baik di jual daripada di buang, tetapi siapa yang mau membeli barang yang terkena cipratan darah? Hidup ini sulit, tanpa uang, kita tidaklah berdaya sama sekali. Makanya, meski kehidupanku sudah lebih dari cukup saat ini, tapi aku masih suka berhemat…

"…ra…Sora!" Teriak seseorang tepat di kupingku dan membuatku sangat kaget karena aku sedang melamun sambil menatap kearah jendela.

"…Roxas, kau membuatku jantungan…" kataku memberitaukanya.

"Itu karena kau melamun terus!" kata Roxas, teman sekelasku sambil menghela napas yang dalam. "Apakah kau tau bahwa aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari sepuluh kali dan baru kali ini kau sahut?" tanyanya.

"Tidak…" jawabku.

"Dasar kau ini…" katanya menghela napas sekali lagi. "Kau ini sedang tidur dengan mata yang terbuka ya? Lingkaran matamu terlihat hitam seperti panda saja…" katanya memberitaukanku.

"Oh , itu karena semalam aku begadang sampai dini hari karena keasikan nonton televise…" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh… hari ini kau ingin main denganku tidak di lapangan? Nanti sore ada pertandingan skate board dan aku perlu teman untuk latihan…" katanya mengajakku.

"Well, maaf Roxas, hari ini aku tidak bisa, aku mempunyai urusan…" kataku menolak dengan wajah sedih.

"Begitu ya…" katanya dengan sedih juga. "… ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan kita main ya." Katanya sambil mengambil ranselnya dan hendak berjalan keluar.

"Huh? Sejak kapan kelas ini kosong?" tanyaku heran karena baru menyadari kelas ini sudah kosong.

"Dari limabelas menit yang lalu…" katanya memberitau. "…kau ini memang tidur dengan mata yang terbuka ya? Masa tidak sadar bahwa semua orang sudah pada bubar?" tanyanya dengan heran dan bingung.

"Hum, kurasa iya!" kataku sambil tertawa.

Roxas lalu ikut tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Aku pergi dulu ya." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya." Kataku senyum sambil menatapnya pergi.

Aku lalu menghela napas dan mengambil ranselku. Aku berjalan keluar dan menuju kamar ganti cowok, aku lalu mengganti seragamku dengan baju biasa yang kusimpan di dalam ranselku. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, aku berjalan keluar dari sekolah dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut silver yang berada di gerbang sekolah sedang duduk di motornya sambil memainkan hand phonenya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan dia langsung menatapku dengan wajah kesal ketika aku berada di dekatnya.

"Lama sekali…"katanya dengan nada kesal. "…aku baru saja hendak meneleponmu untuk bertanya apakah kau jadi ikut denganku atau tidak." Katanya memberitau.

"Maaf, Yazoo…" kataku meminta maaf. "…tadi aku melamun sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa kelas telah bubar…"

"…Naik." Perintahnya.

Maka aku segera naik ke motornya. Dia lalu memberikanku sebuah helm dan segera kukenakan. Beberapa detik setelah aku mengenakan helm, dia mendadak melajukan motornya dengan cepat dan membuatku sangat kaget. Angin yang kencang behembus di kulitku dan terasa dingin, benda-benda yang ada disekelilingku tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas saking cepatnya motor ini melaju. Jantungku berdebar-debar dengan kencang karena tegang dan tanganku terasa basah karena keringat. Aku memegang tubuh Yazoo dengan seerat-erat mungkin agar tidak terjatuh. Rasa yang menegangkan ini terasa sangatlah asik dan menyenangkan karena sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya.

Ketika terdapat belokan yang cukup tajam, motor ini angsung miring sekitar empat puluhlima derajat. Dengan reflex, aku memegang Yazoo lebih erat karena khawatir akan jatuh. Laju motor ini semakin lama semakin cepat sekali, beberapa menit kemudian tanpa terasa perjalanan ini telah berakhir dan kita telah sampai di kota tujuan…

Begitu turun dari motor, kakiku terasa lemas, sehingga aku langsung berpegangan pada motor itu.

'_Tadi sangatlah seram dan juga menegangkan!_' pikirku sambil tersenyum dan juga gemetaran.

Lalu aku mencoba melepaskan genggamanku, kakiku masih sedikit lemas, tetapi sudah sanggup untuk menyokong berat badanku. Yazoo yang telah turun lalu melepaskan helmnya dan meletakkannya di motor, akupun iku melepaskannya.

"Hollow Bastion…" Kataku menyebut nama kota ini sambil melihat kota ini.

Kota ini sedikit gelap karena cuaca yang sedang mendung. Kota ini selalu mendung dan jarang sekali cuaca di kota ini cerah.

"Here…" Kata Yazoo yang memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"Jubah?" kataku heran sambil mengambil jubah yang dia berikan ini berwarna hitam dan panjang jubah ini hingga mendekati ujung kakiku. Terdapat sebuah kerudung juga untuk menutupi wajah. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan menyelinap ke tempat kerja di mana target kita berada untuk mengambil informasi tempat dia tinggal dan juga informasi tentang keluarganya." Jawab Yazoo dengan senyum sinis.

"…" awalnya aku masih belum menangkap arti yang dia maksud karena meski tubuhku di sini, tetapi jiwaku terasa tertinggal di sekolahan saking cepatnya motor yang dia bawa melaju. "Bisa diulangi?" tanyaku.

"Menyelinap." Katanya memberi jawaban yang mudah dicerna oleh otakku dengan senyum sinis.

"Oh! Jadi maksudmu jubah ini dipakai untuk menutupi wajah kita supaya tidak dikenali?" Tanyaku yang sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Tepat~" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dia bawa. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa buah knife dan silent gun. Aku di beri lima knife dan sebuah silent gun dengan sepuluh peluru cadangan. "Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika seandai kita ketahuan, show no merci, kid." Katanya padaku sambil mengenakan jubah.

Aku lalu mengangguk pelan dan mengenakan jubah yang dia berikan tadi, lalu aku menyimpan knife dan silent gun ini di dalam saku di balik jubah ini, lalu aku mengeluarkan sesuatu yang selalu berada di ranselku dan kumasukan juga kedalam saku jubah ini. Kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan parkiran di mana motor yang kami gunakan tadi di parkir. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah gedung berlantai lebih dari sepuluh yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami memarkir motor. Yazoo lalu berjalan ke pintu belakang gedung ini dan aku hanya mengikutinya saja dari belakang tanpa bertanya apa yang dia rencanakan.

Di pintu belakang gedung ini, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berjaga di sana dan ini lebih sedikit di bandingkan dengan pintu depan. Yazoo mendekati mereka tanpa memberiku petunjuk apa yang hendak dia lakukan, akupun meningkatkan kewaspadaanku karena merasa kita akan berkelahi dengan penjaga itu sebentar lagi. Yazoo terus berjalan mendekati para penjaga itu hingga para penjada itu curiga pada kami.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga dengan waspada karena mereka tidak dapat melihat wajah kami.

"No one~" Jawab Yazoo yang sudah berada di dekat para penjaga itu.

"A…apa maumu?" Tanya penjaga tadi dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Dua orang penjaga lain bersiap-siap memukul kami dengan tongkat pemukul jika kami melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Yazoo lalu mengeluarkan silent gunnya dengan cepat dan menembak penjaga yang bertanya padanya tadi.

Penjaga itu tewas sebelum dapat berteriak…

"!" kedua penjaga yang tersisa terkejut.

Mereka berdua hendak memukul Yazoo dengan pemukul yang mereka pegang. Akupun mengambil dua buah knife dengan cepat dan melemparkannya ke kedua penjaga itu. Satu knife terkena tepat di otak salah satu penjaga itu dan penjaga itu langsung tewas, satu lagi knife lagi terkena penjaga lain, knife itu mengenai tepat di lengan yang memegang pemukul itu.

"Aaaaaaarg!" teriak penjaga yang tersisa itu dengan kesakitan.

Yazoo lalu menembak penjaga yang tersisa itu dengan silent gun, dia menembak tepat di otaknya dan penjaga itupun tewas dalam sekejap. Aku mendekati para penjaga yang tewas itu untuk mengambil kembali knife yang kulempar, ketika aku menarik knife yang menancap di anggota tubuh mereka, darah mereka menciprat dan mengenai jubahku.

'_Damn…_' pikirku sambil menendak mayat mereka. '_Untungnya jubah ini berwarna hitam, sehingga noda darah mereka tidak kelihatan sama sekali…_' pikirku sambil menatap jubahku yang terciprat darah.

Yazoo lalu memberi instruksi untuk memasuki gedung ini, maka kami berdua masuk ke dalam…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Wow! Sebentar lagi ada adegan bunuh membunuh! XD review?


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: ** Update~ story kali ini agak berdarah-darah, semoga tidak ada yang mual setelah membaca story ini. btw, thank for reviewing last chapter! ^^

**Rate M** : Warning! If you afraid with blood! Then don't read!

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 3**

Ketika kami berdua memasuki gedung itu, aku merasa kewaspadaan Yazoo menurun dan aku juga merasa dia menjadi santai. Dia berjalan melewati setiap lorong gedung ini dengan santai seakan-akan tempat ini seperti gedung miliknya sendiri.

Kami melintasi beberapa orang dan mereka tidak terlihat curiga pada kami yang wajahnya tidak terlihat sehingga tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengenali kami. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat heran saat ini, yaitu Yazoo menyapa seseorang yang tidakdia kenal dan herannya lagi, orang yang tidak dia kenal itu malah menyapanya balik! Sulit di percaya…

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan melewati lorong gedung ini, kami menemukan ruangan security. Tanpa kata '_permisi_' ataupun mengetok pintu ruangan itu, Yazoo langsung masuk ke dalam. Akupun langsung memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengecek keadaan sekitar kami.

Di ruangan ini terdapat tiga orang yang sedang menjaga ruangan ini dan mereka juga sambil mengawasi lewat kamera pengawas. Salah seorang dari mereka menyadari kehadiran kami yang masuk tanpa izin…

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya orang yang menyadari kehadiran kami dengan wajah curiga.

"Kami…" kulihat Yazoo mengeluarkan silent gunnya. "…ini bukan siapa-siapa~" katanya yang langsung menembak ketiga orang itu secara bergantian dengan cepat.

Tanpa bunyi dari silent gun, darah ketiga orang itu menciprat mengenai layar monitor yang menayangkan gambar hasil dari rekaman kamera pengawas. Cipratan darah mereka nyaris mengenai kami, untungnya kami berada cukup jauh dari mereka.

Lalu aku merasa ada seseorang yang melihat kami, aku langsung menoleh ke pintu keluar dan melihat seseorang melihat kami membunuh ketiga penjaga di sini. Dia terlihat hendak berteriak dan sebelum dia berhasil berteriak, aku berlari kearahnya dan mendorongnya kearah dinding sambil menutup mulutnya.

Aku mencengkram mulutnya dengan kuat dan dia terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi tanganku yang mencengkram mulutnya. Expresinya bukan hanya terlihat kesakitan, tetapi juga terliha takut ketika dia melihat wajahku yang menatapnya dengan keinginan membunuh. Aku mencengkramnya semakin erat dan meraih knifeku dari sakuku. Tanpa ragu-ragu aku langsung menyayat lehernya dan darah langsung menciprat ketika aku melukai lehernya. Darah itu menciprat tepat mengenai wajahku dan aku segera menjatuhkannya sesaat setelah darahnya mengenaiku.

Kuseka wajahku dengan lengan jubah yang panjang ini , lalu aku menatap ke bawah. Aku melihat darah orang tadi mengalir dengan derasnya dan mengotori lantai yang saat ini kupijak. Sepatuku langsung kotor oleh darahnya dan aku menginjak mayatnya untuk menyeka darah yang melekat di sepatuku.

Kulihat dia masih hidup meski keadaannya sekarat. Aku lalu menusukkan knifeku tepat ke jantungnya agar dia segera mati. Untuk kedua kali aku harus terkena cipratan darahnya yang menyebalkan itu sekali lagi, kucabut knifeku dari jantungnya dan luka di jantungnya mengeluarkan darah yang lebih deras di bandingkan dengan luka yang ada di lehernya.

'_Merepotkan…_' pikirku sambil menatap mayat itu. '…_Harusnya aku menggunakan itu saja supaya aku tidak terkena cipratan darah lagi…_' pikirku sambil menyeka wajahku yang terkena cipratan darah yang kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menjerit histeris melihatku membunuh seseorang, dia lalu berlari sambil menjerit ketakutan…

Aku lalu menghela napas melihat bahwa seseorang melihat aksi kami. Lalu kembali memasuki ruangan security , kulihat dia sedang mengutak-atik system computer di ruangan ini dan menghapus beberapa rekaman gambar yang menangkap gambar kami berdua. Dia juga menghentikan fungsi kamera pengawas agar berhenti merekam semua yang tertangkap oleh kamera. Lalu dia menancapkan sebuah flash disk, sebuah alat untuk mentransfer sebuah data dari sebuah computer ke computer lain kearah hard disk di computer yang sedang dia utak-atik.

Yazoo lalu memindahkan sebuah data ke dalam flash disk miliknya dan begitu selesai, dia mencabut flash disk miliknya dan menghacurkan computer itu hingga rusak berat.

"Mereka berada di dalam ruangan itu!" teriak seseorang dengan keras.

"Now, sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Kata Yazoo yang tersenyum sinis sambil melempar flash disknya keatas dan menangkapnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku yang tadi kuambil dari ranselku.

"Oh~ ternyata kau membawanya~" Kata Yazoo yang masih tersenyum sinis.

Benda yang Yazoo maksud adalah sebuah benang baja yang saat ini kupegang. "Ya, aku lebih ingin menggunakan ini karena tidak ingin terkena cipratan darah lagi. Benang baja dapat digunakan untuk menyerang dalam jarakyang jauh dan juga menyerang musuh banyak sekaligus." Kataku padanya.

"Heh, mari kita segera keluar. Mereka pasti telah mengepung jalan keluar kita~" kata Yazoo sambil tertawa. "Ini pasti seru~"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami berdua berlari keluar. Ketika kami berlari keluar, kami melihat beberapa orang sudah menutup jalan keluar kami sehingga kami akan mengalami kesulitan untuk melewati lorong ini menuju lorong lain agar dapat keluar dari gedung.

"Jangan bergerak atau kami tembak!" Teriak mereka.

Aku lalu menghela napas dan menggunakan sarung tangan khusus agar dapat menggerakkan benang baja ini sesuai keinginanku. Aku lalu mengangkat tanganku keatas seakan-akan kami menyerah, tetapi itu bukan niatku. Ketika aku mengangkat tanganku, aku melemparkan benang baja itu kearah mereka yang berada di depan kami dan ketika kutarik, lima hingga enam tubuh orang-orang itu tiba-tiba terbagi menjadi dua terpotong oleh benang bajaku…

Yazoo lalu menembak kearah orang-orang yang berada di belakang kami dengan menggunakan dua gun. Bunyi tembakkannya yang keras sedikit bergema di lorong gedung ini dan kami langsung berlari meninggalkan lorong itu setelah semua yang mengepung kami itu dibunuh. Terdengar teriakan histeris di mana-mana dan membuat telingku sakit mendengarnya.

Tanpa kata ampun, kami membunuh siapapun yang kami temui meski mereka tidak bersenjata sekalipun. Yazoo selalu menembak mati target kami hanya dengan sekali tembak, sedangkan aku harus menembak sebanyak dua sampai tiga kali untuk membunuhnya. Ketika peluruku habis, aku lalu menggunakan benang baja karena tidak ingin terkena cipratan darah.

Aku memutilasi mereka yang kami temui hingga beberapa bagian, ada orang yang berteriak histeris ketika melihat sebuah kaki dan kepala yang terpisah dari anggota tubuhnya. Orang itu langsung pingsan dan Yazoo terlihat tertawa melihat orang itu pingsan karena melihat orang yang di mutilasi.

Potongan tubuh orang yang kami temui cukuplah rapi, daging dan tulangnya terpotong sama ratanya karena ketajaman benang baja ini yang melebihi pisau yang baru di beli. Hasil cipratan darahnya juga tidak separah knife yang kugunakan, cipratan darahnya hanya terlempar beberapa puluh senti meter saja sehingga aku tidak akan terkena ciptaran darah.

Pengontrolan benang baja tidaklah mudah, aku perlu beberapa tahun untuk dapat menggerakkannya sesuai keinginanku. Berlatih menggunakan benang ini membuatku selalu terkena luka sayat karena ketajaman benang yang melebihi pisau ini. Ayahselalu melatihku menggunakan benang ini dan memberiku tips yang sangat membantuku agar dapat mengontrol benang baja ini dengan baik. Jadi bisa dikatakan aku sangatlah bangga dengan kemampuanku saat ini.

Saking banyaknya korban berjatuhan, lantai di gedung ini bagaikan jalan darah. Sepatuku dan Yazoo menjadi kotor oleh darah itu, sehingga kami meninggalkan jejak lari kami di lantai yang tidak terkena darah.

Karena pintu keluar sudah pasti di penuhi oleh polisi yang akan datang beberapa saat lagi, kami memutuskan untuk keluar melalui sebuah jendela. Jendela yang pertama kali kami temui ditutupi oleh jeruji-jeruji besi sebesar setengah centimeter. Aku menggunakan benang baja untuk memotong jeruji-jeruji besi itu. Aku membutuhkan waktu semenit untuk memotong besi itu sehingga kami dapat memecahkan kaca jendela di balik jeruji-jeruji besi ini.

Yazoo langsung melompat keluar setelah dia memecahkan kaca dengan gunnya, aku langsung menyusulnya. Kami berlari melewati rerumputan di bandingkan jalan beraspal untuk menghilangkan darah di sepatu kami dan setelah mulai menghilang, kami berlari melewati jalan beraspal dan menuju ke gang tikus.

Di gang tikus, kami mencari toilet umum yang sepi dan jarang di gunakan oleh orang. Ketika menemukan toilet umum, Yazoo mengajak penjaga toilet umum itu masuk kedalam dan aku melihat dia membunuh penjaga toilet itu dengan silent gun.

'_Dasar…_' pikirku sambil menghela napas melihat Yazoo membunuhnya. '_…kurasa ini akan menjadi lebih repot, di mana ya aku dapat menyembunyikan mayat penjaga toilet itu ya?_' pikirku sambil menatap sekelilingku. '_hum, kurasa aku cukup memasukannya kedalam salah satu toilet di sini dan mengunci toilet itu. Dinding yang terkena cipratan darah juga harus dibersihkan agar tidak membuat orang yang ingin memakai toilet di sini curiga.'_ Pikirku sambil menatap ketoilet yang kosong.

Maka akupun melakukan sesuai yang kupikirkan tadi. Mayat itu kuseret kedalam toilet dan aku menyiram dinding yang terkena darah dengan air dan melap sisa darah yang masih melengket di dinding dengan kain bekas yang terdapat di sana. Setelah selesai, aku melempar kain itu kedalam toilet yang sama dengan mayat tadi dan menguncinya.

Setelah itu, aku melepas jubah yang terasa lengket di kulitku karena jubah ini sudah terkena banyak cipratan darah. Aku lalu meletakan jubah itu di samping wastafel dan aku membersihkan wajahku dengan air untuk menghilangkan sisa darah yang masih menempel di wajahku.

'_Damn, darah ini terasa sangat lengket di wajahku…' _Pikirku sambil menyeka wajahku dari air.

Setelah selesai mencuci wajahku, Yazoo yang sedang menungguku di luar langsung mengajakku kesebuah tempat yang tidak berada jauh dari tempat ini. Tempat itu adalah tempat pembakaran sampah. Yazoo mendekati tempat pembakaran sampah itu dan melempar jubah yang tadi dia kenakan kearah tempat pembakaran…

'_Man, ini sama saja dengan membakar uang…_' pikirku sambil menatap jubahku dan mengeluarkan semua senjata yang ada di saku, lalu membuangnya juga ketempat pembakaran. '_Kira-kira berapa ya harga jubah itu?_' pikirku penasaran sambil menatap jubah itu terbakar.

"Ayo kita segara pulang…" ajak Yazoo yang sambil meninggalkan tempat pembakaran.

"Ya…" kataku yang langsung pergi setelah menatap jubah yang terbakar itu sekali lagi.

Kami berdua keluar dari Hollow Bastion tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun dan langsung menuju Twilight Town. Yazoo mengantarku kembali ke Mansion dan dia memarkirkan motornya di depan pintu Mansion.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat Kadaj sedang menonton televise, dia sedang menonton sebuah berita…

"…_Sebuah perusahaan terkenal yang di miliki pengusaha sukses, Pak Wolfrain di serang oleh orang yang tidak di kenal. Ada kemungkinan yang menyerang perusahaan itu merupakan terorisme. Kejadian di tempat itu berlangsung cepat dan terdapat banyak korban tewas. Korban tewas sekitar tigapuluh orang lebih…_"

Aku mendengar siaran televise itu sambil melihat tayangan tempat kejadiannya. '_Cepat sekali masuk berita…_' pikirku kagum.

"Kadaj, here…" Kata Yazoo yang memanggilnya dan lalu melemparkan flash disknya kearah Kadaj.

Kadaj langsung menangkapnya. "Thank Yazoo…" katanya padanya sebelum Yazoo pergi lagi.

"Sama-sama…" kata Yazoo hampir keluar.

"Yazoo! Kau tidak ingin ikut makan malam?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku masih ada urusan lain…" Jawabnya sambil membuka pintu keluar.

Di saat yang tepat, sosok Riku terlihat di balik pintu yang Yazoo buka…

"Ah, kau pulang di saat yang tepat~" kata Yazoo sambil menatap Riku. "Ikut aku…" Katanya menarik Riku keluar, padahal dia ingin masuk kedalam…

"Hey!" Kata Riku protes sambil diseret oleh Yazoo.

Maka aku tau, bahwa Riku juga tidak akan ikut makan malam karena pergi bersama Yazoo juga. Padahal aku ingin meminta tolong padanya untuk mengajarkanku sebuah pelajaran malam ini karena aku tidak dapat menyimak pelajaran dengan baik, tetapi karena Yazoo mempunyai urusan dengannya, yah aku harus berkata apa lagi?

"Hari ini siapa saja yang akan ikut makan malam, Kadaj?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa hanya aku dan Loz saja. Hari ini ayah tidak pulang." Jawabnya.

"Ya sudah…" kataku yang berjalan kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, tetapi langkahku terhenti di meja makan dan aku berjalan kembali kearah ruang tamu. "Kadaj! Mengapa ada cipratan darah di lantai dan dinding!" kataku yang sedikit teriak.

"Tadi seorang klien bermasalah yang datang dan ayah memerintahkan untuk menghabisinya." Jawab Kadaj. "Oh ya, Sky ikut membantuku menyingkirkannya." Katanya memberitauku.

Lalu aku sadar bahwa lantai di rumah ini dipenuhi oleh jejak darah dari kaki anjing. Aku langsung duduk di lantai melihat banyaknya jejak darah itu lalu aku menunduk dan menghela napas. '_Astaga, ini hanya menambah perkerjaanku saja…_' keluhku dalam hati.

Maka aku segera bangun dan menuju ke dapur. Akupun memasak makan malam super cepat agar dapat segera membersihkan seluruh rumah ini dari darah yang mengotori rumah ini…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Lol, hujan darah di mana-mana~ XD  
kurasa chapy berikutnya aku mau coba memasukan light Yaoi. So, review please?


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Thanks for you visit and your review guys! ^^  
enjoy the story and don't forget to review~

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 4**

Setelah selesai memasak, makan bersama dan mencuci piring dan juga darah di dinding dan lantai, aku berlari mengelilingi mansion yang besar ini selama tigapuluh menit lebih, bukan karena sedang olahraga malam, tetapi karena mengejar sky yang keluar dari pintu belakang dan masuk dari pintu depan dan keluar lagi dari pintu belakang untuk menghindariku yang berusaha menangkapnya.

Aku lalu berhenti sejenak di dekat sofa di mana Kadaj sedang menonton televise karena kahabisan oksigen akibat berlari terus-menerus sambil meneriaki sky sehingga membuat nafasku tidak teratur. Sudah tiga kali aku mengelilingi mansion ini selama tigapuluh menit lebih dan aku merasa hampir pingsan karena nyaris kehabisan oksigen.

"Skyyyyyyy…" kataku dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. "…jangan lari terus…" kataku sambil menatap anjing berwarna silver itu yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Sky sedang bersembunyidi bawah meja kayu mahoni yang setinggi satu meter. Di atas meja itu terdapat bunga segar yang selalu kupajang agar ruangan ini terasa hidup, tetapi bunga itu tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu hari karena saat ini sudah layu karena di gigit oleh sky hingga bunga segar itu rontok. Anjing manis itu menatapku dengan wajah polosnya seakan-akan dia tidak bersalah sama sekali. Tetapi terkadang aku kesal ketika dia menjulurkan lidahnya itu, seakan-akan dia sedang mengejekku karena tidak berhasil menangkapnya.

"Sky!" kataku yang sudah tidak terlalu lelah lagi dan siap mengejarnya lagi.

Sky langsung berlari ke pintu belakang ketika melihatku sudah hendak mengejarnya lagi. Tetapi ketika aku ingin mengejarnya, tanganku tertahan sesuatu dan membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku saat menyadari bahwa Kadaj memegangi tanganku.

Dia hanya terdiam dan langsung menarikku ke sisinya. Aku terjatuh di atas pangkuannya dan bibirnya tiba-tiba berada di bibirku. Dia melumatkan bibirku dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku tanpa peringatan sedikitpun…

"Hm…" Desahku ketika dia menjelajahi mulutku.

Selama lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku, tangannya menyelip masuk kedalam bajuku dan menyentuh kulitku yang basah akibat berkeringat setelah berlari mengejar sky yang tidak mau di tangkap. Aku mendesah lagi dan dia berhenti menciumku karena kami berdua kehabisan oksigen yang di butuhkan oleh tubuh kami. Setelah memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paru kami, dia lalu menciumku lagi dan aku mendesahkan namanya.

Kadaj adalah seorang gay, begitu pula saudaranya yang lain karena di rumah ini tidak seorangpun yang mempunyai figur ibu, karena semua yang tinggal di sini adalah lelaki. Kata Riku, ibu mereka meninggal ketika dia melahirkannya.

Ayah adalah seorang bisexual dan kurasa itu juga penyebab Riku dan seluruh saudaranya menjadi gay. Gara-gara seluruh keluarga ini gay, kurasa itu yang menyebabkanku menjadi seorang gay juga semenjak aku tinggal di sebab itu, tidak pernah ada satupun pembantu perempuan maupun pembantu lelaki yang dapat bekerja lebih dari satu bulan karena semuanya gay, begitu kata Riku.

Selama semenit penuh aku menikmati setiap detik ciuman kami ini. Tetapi kalian semua jangan mengira-ngira yang tidak-tidak dulu, karena meski aku ini gay, aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukan sex, dan jika ada yang coba-coba, aku akan menyerang mereka dan membuat banyak luka lebam di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Aku paling sering berciuman dengan Riku, dia itu cukup pervert karena senang sekali meraba kulitku ketika kami berciuman. Well, aku memang tidak terlalu keberatan ketika d ia meraba kulitku, karena aku sendiri menikmatinya setiap kali tubuh atau tangannya menyentuh kulitku.

Ah, mari kita lihat daftar ciumanku kepada setiap keluarga ini. Pertama, Riku adalah orang yang paling sering menciumku. Kurasa ciuman kami sudah menembus angka limapuluh semenjak aku tinggal di sini. Ciuman pertamaku di rebut olehnya tanpa seizinku dan sebagai hadiah(_atau hukuman_) karena telah memciumku, maka aku menghadiahkannya sebuah tinjuan yang melayang tepat di mata kiri dan kanannya. Aku senang hadiahku itu dapat bertahan hingga seminggu lebih. (**A/n:** XD)

Ciuman pertamaku dan Riku bermula ketika dia pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk setelah temannya mengajaknya minum-minum untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kebetulan saat itu aku menunggunya hingga pulang karena cemas dia tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun padaku bahwa dia akan pulang larut malam. Ketika dia pulang, dia langsung terjatuh ke lantai begitu memasuki mansion ini dan akupun langsung panic melihatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Kucoba memapahnya hingga memasuki kamarnya. Kubaringkan dia secara perlahan dan saat dia berbaring, tiba-tiba dia tersadar dan menarikku mendekat hingga bibir kami bertemu…

Yang kedua, Kadaj adalah orang kedua yang cukup sering menciumku ketika dia berada di rumah. Kurasa ciuman kami sudah sebanyak duapuluh kali. Ciuman pertamaku dengannya ketika kami berdua sedang menonton televise bersama. Aku ketiduran selama beberapa menit di sampingnya ketika menonton televise karena mengantuk. Ketika aku bangun, aku menyadari bahwa seseorang memegangi bahuku dengan lembut dan bibirku terasa hangat dan basah. Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan melihatnya menciumku. Awalnya aku sangat terkejut melihatnya menciumku, tetapi akhirnya aku membiarkannya menciumku tanpa melawan sedikitpun…

Yang ketiga adalah yazoo, kurasa aku dan dia hanya pernah berciuman sekitar lima kali kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Dia termasuk orang yang aneh bagiku, kalau sedang tertarik, baru mau melakukannya. Jika sedang malas, maka apapun yang sedang dia lakukan akan dia tinggal. Ciuman pertamaku dengannya berawal ketika aku dan dia mempunyai misi bersama sewaktu aku masih pemula. Kami berdua merasa bosan ketika menunggu target kami keluar dari tempat perlindungannya. Di tengah kebosanan kami, dia tiba-tiba memegangku dan meraba setiap bagian tubuhku hingga bagian alat kelaminkupun dia sentuh. Tangannya berhenti di alat kelaminku dan memainkannya meski dia tidak memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku, tetapi itu membuatku mendesah agak terlalu keras dan dia segera menciumku ketika mulutku terbuka lebar ketika mendesah. Untungnya waktu itu target kami keluar beberapa menit setelah kami berciuman, sehingga dia berhenti mencium dan meraba tubuhku..

Yang kelima adalah Loz, dia adalah orang jarang kutemui dan juga menciumku, kurasa kami baru pernah berciuman sebanyak dua kali saja. Dari samua anggota keluarga ini, dia adalah orang yang paling banyak menerima misi dari tingkat rendah hingga super sulit. Dalam sehari dia dapat mengerjakan dua hingga tiga misi sekaligus yang terkadang harus segera di tuntaskan dalam duapuluh empat jam. Maka dari itu dia sangatlah jarang terlihat berada di mansion ini. Dia merupakan orang yang selalu bekerja keras sama seperti ayah. Ciuman pertamaku dengannya berawal ketika aku ingin membantu sedikit untuk meringankan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, dia terlihat sangat stress. Aku mencoba menghiburnya, meski hasilnya dia tidak terhibur sedikitpun, tetapi dia sangat menghargai perhatianku. Dia lalu menciumku dengan lembut dan kubiarkan dia menciumku karena kurasa itu membuat stressnya sedikit berkurang…

Yang terakhir adalah Sephiroth, atau yang kalian kenal sebagai ayahku. Dia hanya pernah menciumku sekali dan kurasa itu juga karena kesalahanku. Ciuman pertamaku dengan Sephiroth ketika aku memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin hanya untuk merapikan kamarnya, kulihat Sephiroth hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk saja yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Dalam sekejap, mukaku memerah dan aku mencoba bergegas keluar, tetapi keburu menutup pintu kamar ini ketika aku mencoba keluar dan dia menatapiku dengan senyum sinis. Aku hanya dapat terdiam dengan muka memerah padam dan jantung berdebar-debar dengan kencang seakan-akan ingin meledak saat itu juga. Dia lalu memegangi leherku dan membuatku merinding, diarahkan kepalaku ke atas melalui tangannya yang memegangi leherku dan dia memberiku ciuman dalam yang sangat passion( atau _menggairahkan bukan?_)…

Aku lalu berhenti mencium Kadaj karena aku betul-betul membutuhkan oksigen yang di butuhkan oleh tubuhku ini atau aku akan pingsan. Kadaj tersenyum sinis ketika aku menghisap oksigen secepat mungkin ketika kami berhenti berciuman.

"Napasmu terlalu pendek~"Kata Kadaj dengan nada mengejek.

"Ma… maaf saja jika napasku ini pendek…" kataku sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "…neh, Kadaj, bisakah kita menyelesaikan misi kita besok? Aku ingin mengambil misi lain…" Jelasku.

Karena aku masih di bilang pemula meski sudah tinggal dan melakukan banyak misi selama dua tahun sejak aku kemari, aku hanya di izinkan mendapatkan satu hingga dua misi dalam satu minggu. Sedangkan Riku dan Kadaj, mereka dapat mengambil lima hingga enam misi dalam seminggu. Yang paling extream tentu saja Loz. Dia pernah mengambil duapuluh lebih misi dalam seminggu, dia merupakan orang yang paling banyak menerima misi. Sedangkan ayah, beliau hanya melakukan misi sebanyak lima misi seminggu, tidak pernah lebih karena beliaulah yang selalu mengatur keuangan dan misi-misi yang penting dan tidak terlalu penting. Beliau juga memiliki sebuah bisnis yang telah sukses dan itu juga menyita cukup banyak waktu yang di miliki beliau.

"Hm, besok pagi aku ada sesi pemotretan hingga sore hari…" Katanya sambil menatapku.

"huh? Tapi kau bilang bahwa tiga hari kedepan tidak akan ada pekerjaan…" kataku dengan heran.

"Tadi siang ada pemberitauan darurat, ada perubahan rencana jadwal pemotretanku. Kurasa besok malam baru bisa melaksanakan misinya…" Jelasnya.

"Besok malam ya…" kataku sambil menatapnya. '_Pulang setelah selesai melaksanakan misi, apakah besok paginya aku bisa bangun ya?_' pikirku dengan cemas.

"Aku harus segera tidur…" Kata Kadaj sambil berjalan meninggalkan sofa. "Man, besok harus bangun pagi-pagi karena harus pergi ke studio, menyebalkan…" Keluhnya sambil menuju kamarnya dengan nada kesal.

Ketika Kadaj berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia berpapasan dengan Loz yang hendak keluar. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan ketat dengan ikat pinggang khusus yang dapat menyimpan beberapa gun dan pelurunya. Lengan baju kedua tangannya dilipatan hingga ke bahunya. Dilengan kirinya terdapat jubah yang terlipat dua, jubah itu sama seperti jubah yang kubakar hari ini…

"Kapan kau akan pulang lagi?" tanyaku padanya sebelum dia berjalan keluar.

"Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi…" katanya sambil memeriksa senjatanya dan mengenakan jubahnya. Dia berhenti di depan pintu sejenak dan menatapku. "…pastikan hpmu selalu menyala, karena beberapa hari lagi aku akan meneleponmu untuk melakukan misi bersamaku." Katanya mengingatkan dan langsung keluar dari mansion setelah mengatakannya.

"Kay…" kataku sambil senyum kecil setelah dia berjalan keluar.

Lalu aku mendengar suara gong-gongan tepat di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat sky tepat di belakangku, dengan cepat aku langsung menangkap anjing yang merepotkan itu.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga!" kataku dengan bangga karena berhasil menangkap anjing yang larinya super gesit ini. "Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman sky karena kau telah mengotori lantai mansion ini dengan jejak darah!" kataku sambil menggendong anjing silver itu dengan erat.

Aku lalu membawanya masuk kedalam kandangnya dan segera mengunci kandangnya setelah memberi makanan dan air untuk anjing malang yang kuhukum ini.

'_Wew, satu masalah selesai…_' pikirku lega. '_saatnya mengerjakan tugas sekolah…_' pikirku sambil menghela napas. '_Roxas marah tidak ya jika akumeneleponnya malam-malam begini hanya karena meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah?_' pikirku cemas.

Akupun berjalan menuju kamarku dan meraih hpku yang berada di atas ranjang. Aku berbaring dan menekan nomor Roxas dan menghubunginya…

Nada RBT favoritenya, simple and clean terdengar indah di telingaku karena aku juga menyukai lagu ini, setelah lagu hikari yang sama-sama dinyanyikan oleh Utada HIkaru.

_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on…_

"_Hello?_" jawabnya.

"hey Roxas, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini…" kataku setengah tertawa. "…bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah?" tanyaku.

"…" Roxas terdiam sejenak dan aku dapat mendengar bahwa dia menghela napas. "_Dasar. Siapkan pulpen dan catatan, karena aku akan menjelaskan panjang kali lebar khusus untukmu._" Katanya sambil mengeluh.

"Thanks…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: -**Yawn- ngantuk banget, akhirnya chapter 4 selesai di ketik juga… review?


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **akhirnya update setelah berhari-hari konsentrasiku pecah karena keasikan chat di facebook dan kemarin yang seharusnya publish ga jadi publish gara2 netku ga mau bekerja ==". Well, enjoy~

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 5**

Pagi hari yang sejuk menyapaku ketika aku terbangun. Kicauan burung yang merdu juga menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. Aku lalu merenggangkan tubuhku dalam posisi duduk di kasur, setelah itu aku menatap ke arah jam digital di meja yang berada di samping kasurku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:15 AM...

"Aaaaaarg!" teriakku kaget bukan main setelah melihat jam digital. "Aku terlambaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" teriakku sambil melompat turun dari kasur dan dengan cepat menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mandi kilat hanya memakan waktu lima menit saja dan aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kembali ke kamarku hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk saja yang menutupi bagian bawahku saja. Kubongkar lemari pakaian hingga berantakan ketika aku memasuki kamarku hingga kutemukan seragam sekolah yang kucari-cari di dalam lemari pakaian yang selalu tersusun rapi ini.

Aku memakainya secepat mungkin dan tidak perduli apakah seragam ini akan kusut atau tidak setelah kupakai terburu-buru. Aku bergegas berlari menuju dapur dan segera membuat breakfast yang mudah dan tidak membutuhkan proses yang berbelit-belit sehingga menyita waktuku yang berharga ini. Sandwich dengan sayur mentah yang masih segar dengan daging ham yang kupanaskan di oven agar segera hangat siap dalam beberapa menit saja.

Kuletakan sandwich itu di meja makan dan aku segera berlari menuju kamarku. Kusambar tas sekolah yang berada di dekat meja belajarku dan aku berlari kembali kearah dapur. Kali ini aku menyambar sandwich yang tadi kubuat dan aku memakannya sambil berlari keluar dari mansion, menuju sekolah.

Jarak antara mansion dan sekolahku cukuplah jauh, butuh tigapuluh menit jika berjalan santai, tapi jika berlari, hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit saja karena aku sudah terbiasa lari dengan kecepatan yang melebihi anak normal seusiaku karena...

Well, ini di perlukan jika terjadi kegagalan dalam misi yang sedang dilaksanakan. Di sekolah, belum ada seorangpun yang dapat mengalahkan kecepatan lariku dan aku merasa cukup bangga akan itu karena itu satu-satunya hal yang menonjol dariku, yaitu olahraga.

Di tengah perjalananku menuju sekolah, aku berpapasan dengan Roxas di tikungan, dia terlihat tergesa-gesa, sama seperti diriku...

"Pagi Roxas..." Sapaku sambil memperlambat lariku agar kecepatan lari kami sama.

"Pagi..." Balasnya sambil menatapku. "…Kau tahu, gara-gara mengajarkanmu lewat telepon hingga larut malam, aku jadi terlambat bangun dan tidak sempat mandi sama sekali..." katanya memberitahukanku sambil menghela napas.

"Oh, maaf..." kataku sambil tertawa pelan.

Gerbang masuk sekolah terlihat telah tertutup dari kejauhan karena pelajaran telah mulai dari pukul tujuh pagi dan kurasa kami berdua ini sudah terlambat sekitar tigapuluh menit lebih...

"Yah, jadi ikut pelajaran kedua deh..." kataku sambil tertawa pelan. "...kurasa pelajaran pertama pasti telah selesai."

"Ya..." kata Roxas setuju dengan perkataanku, dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa juga. "Ayo Sora, kau lompat ke atas pagar tembok ini dan ulurkan tanganmu setelah kau naik agar aku dapat memanjat tembok pagar yang tinggi ini." katanya sambil merapatkan jari-jarinya dan dia memasang kuda-kuda supaya dapat melemparku setelah aku menginjak jemarinya agar dapat melompati pagar setinggi dua setengah meter itu.

Aku berlari ke arah Roxas dan menginjak jemarinya sebelum aku melompat. Ketika hendak melompat, aku bertumpu pada salah satu kakiku yang sedang menginjak jemari Roxas. Bersamaan ketika aku hendak melompat, Roxas melemparku dan membuat lompatanku menjadi lebih tinggi bagaikan sedang terbang di langit biru ini.

Tubuhku terasa sangat ringan di udara dan ketika kakiku menyentuh tembok atas, tubuhku tidak kehilangan keseimbangan ketika menginjakkan kaki di lebar tembok yang hanya sepuluh senti. Kurasa karena keseringan dilatih memanjat tembok oleh ayah, aku jadi tidak punya masalah berdiri di tembok ini...

Lalu kuulurkan tanganku kebawah dan menarik Roxas yang berada di bawah setelah dia melompat sekali untuk meraih tanganku.

"man, kau tahu Sora? Aku ini selalu heran padamu..." katanya sambil memanjat tembok ini ketika kutarik dia keatas. "...kau mempunyai tenaga sebesar apa sih? Berat badanku dan berat badanmu itu hampir sama, tetapi kau tidak terlihat kesulitan sedikitpun dalam menarikku. Padahal kau ini kurus dan lebih terlihat seperti tulang tanpa daging sedikitpun dan hanya dilapisi oleh kulit." katanya heran, tetapi sekaligus bercanda.

"heh..." kataku sambil tertawa. "...biarpun terlihat kurus seperti yang kau katakan tadi, Roxas, tetapi begini-begini aku cukup kuat karena berhasil mengalahkan Axel, sang ketua karate di sekolah ini yang juga selalu menang di berbagai pertandingan yang pernah dia ikuti itu." kataku agak menyombongkan diri.

"yah, aku tahu sih..." katanya sambil tersenyum. "...tapi Sora, mengapa selama ini kau tidak ikut klub manapun? Padalah kau sangat ahli di bidang olahraga meski nilai mata pelajaranmu sangat payah." katanya heran.

Aku lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. sebenarnya sih aku mau ikut sebuah klub, tetapi jika memikirkan pekerjaanku yang suka datang tidak menentu, ikut sebuah klub hanya akan merepotkanku saja. "well, kau tahu bukan bahwa aku ini anak angkat?" tanyaku dan Roxas mengangguk. "karena aku anak angkat, maka aku harus mengerjakan semua tugas rumah tangga..." jelasku sambil mencari-cari alasan mengapa aku tidak ikut klub manapun, tapi alasanku itu bukanlah kebohongan, karena membersihkan rumah memang tugasku sih. "ah, tapi bukan berarti aku dipaksa oleh keluargaku. Kau tau, semua keluargaku yang ada hanyalah cowok. Betapa kotornya rumah itu karena tidak satupun saudaraku yang ingin membersihkannya! Kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya! Siapa lagi?" tanyaku. "lagipula jika tidak ikut klub aku jadi punya waktu luang dan aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu luang itu untuk bermain skate board bersamamu saja,Roxas!" jelasku sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kami berdua melompat turun dari tembok pagar dan berlari menuju kearah sekolah. Beberapa kelas yang kami lewati terlihat ribut karena jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir...

"hey Roxas! Nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi main skate board, ya? Hari ini aku ada waktu untuk bermain karena semua urusan rumah sudah sebagiannya selesai kukerjakan kemarin." ajakku dengan semangat.

"sure!" jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum.

Maka kami berdua menuju kelas kami masing-masing karena pelajaran kami hari ini berbeda. Pelajaran keduaku bahasa ingris dan pelajaran kedua Roxas bahasa jepang...

Ketika jam makan siang tiba, aku berjalan menuju kantin. Aku duduk di meja dimana Roxas dan ketiga kawannya yang sekaligus kawanku, Heyner, Pance, dan Olette berada.

"hey guys!" sapaku dengan senyum ketika duduk di meja mereka.

"hey Sora!" Jawab keempat temanku itu bersamaan.

"So, topic apakah yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kalian terlihat heboh sekali…" kataku sambil duduk di kursi dekat Roxas.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang teroris yang menyerang perusahaan di Hollow Bastion! Kami sungguh penasaran, kira-kira apa yang mereka incar di perusahaan itu ya?" Tanya satu-satunya perempuan yang duduk di sekitar meja kami, Ollete dengan heran.

"hum, kurasa mereka sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting! Menurut saksi mata, teroris itu masuk dari pintu belakang dan langsung menuju ruang keamanan…" kata pemuda berambut blond seperti Roxas, dia adalah Heyner.

"Itu sungguh aneh, bukan? Mereka sudah susah payah masuk, tapi mereka malahan langsung menuju ruang keamanan, apa yang mereka inginkan di sana?" Tanya Ollete yang bertambah bingung.

"Kurasa niat awal mereka adalah merusak semua kamera pengawas yang ada di ruang keamanan supaya aksi mereka tidak ketahuan karena kamera pengawasnya rusak. Tapi sayangnya, ketika mereka menyerang ruang keamanan untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka, keberadaan mereka di ketehui oleh seseorang sehingga mereka terpaksa membatalkan rencana mereka sebelum melaksanakan rencana mereka…" Jelas pemuda berambut hitam di samping Heyner yang bernama Pance.

'_Hampir tepat, Pance, tapi dugaanmu salah karena kami memang ada urusan di ruang keamanan…_' pikirku sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa mereka tidak akan menyerang lagi karena saat ini penjagaan perusahaan itu pasti sangatlah ketat sejak kejadian itu!" kataku berpura-pura menduga-duga, padahal aku tau bahwa kami tidak akan menyerang ke sana lagi.

"Ya, perkataan Sora benar. Karena gagal, kurasa mereka tidak ada niat menyerang dan sedang merencanakan ulang strategi mereka. Tetapi yang sangat aku herankan, apakah yang mereka incar dari tempat itu? Apakah uang ataukah dendam?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.

"Well, kurasa pertanyaan tentang teroris itu tidak akan terjawab hingga polisi memberitaukannya pada media masa…" kataku sambil menatap Roxas.

"ya…" kata Roxas sambil menatapku.

Jam makanpun berakhir dan itu juga yang membuat discusi kami yang singkat itu berhenti. Kami menuju kelas kami masing-masing. Kebetulan pelajaran aku, Roxas dan Heyner setelah makan siang ini sama, sehingga kami pergi bersama-sama.

Ketika jam sekolah telah berakhir, seluruh murid yang berada di kelasku langsung menuju keluar dengan cepat, hanya aku saja yang keluar paling terakhir setelah semuanya keluar karena aku melamun dan tidak menyadari bahwa kelas telah bubar karena pelajaran yang di jelaskan oleh guru sangat membosankan dan membuatku mengantuk. Di pintu keluar kelasku ini, aku melihat Roxas sedang menyandar di pintu keluar karena menungguku yang sedang melamun ini. Dia menungguku karena kita telah berjanji akan main skate board di taman…

"Ayo!" kata Roxas dengan semangat ketika aku berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, dimana dia sedang menyandar.

"Yeah!" kataku dengan semangat.

Kami berdua bergegas ke loker kami. Aku membuka lokerku yang terkunci untuk menyimpan beberapa buku dan mengambil skate board yang selalu tersimpan di loker. Sebenarnya skate board itu bukan milikku, melainkan milik Roxas. Dia meminjamkannya padaku karena dia memiliki tiga buah skate board…

Setelah mengunci kembali lokerku, kulihat Roxas mengeluarkan skate boardnya dari lokernya dan mengunci lokernya.

"Hey Roxas, mengapa hari ini kau tidak pergi ke sekolah menggunakan skate boardmu yang satu lagi yang selalu kau pakai kemanapun itu? Biasanya kau selalu menggunakannya setiap hari…" Tanyaku heran.

Biasanya Roxas selalu berangkat sekolah menggunakan skate board. Well, dia senang sekali bermain dengan skate boardnya dan biasanya kemanapun dia pergi, pasti skate boardnya selalu ada dan selalu dia pakai untuk berjalan-jalan…

"Well, skate board tersayangku itu patah…" jelasnya sambil menghela napas yang dalam. "…gara-gara memenangkan pertandingan skate board di taman kemarin, lawan tandingku marah dan langsung mematahkan skate boardku." Katanya dengan sedih.

"Jahat sekali…" Kataku dengan nada marah.

"Yeah…" Katanya setuju. "…sebenarnya aku ingin membeli skate board lagi, tapi uangku yang biasanya kutabung habis karena aku membeli PSP yang harganya sangat mahal." Keluhnya.

"Hey, bagaimana jika aku saja yang membelikannya untukmu setelah kita main?" Tanyaku dengan senyum.

"Huh? Tidak apa-apa nih? Aku jadi tidak enak…" Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

"Yeah!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "…lagipula kau selalu meminjamkan skate boardmu ini padaku! Jadi sebagai balasan karena selama ini kau selalu meminjamkannya padaku, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu padamu…" Jelasku sambil menatapnya.

"Thanks a lot…" Kata Roxas dengan senyum.

"You are welcome…" kataku sambil tersenyum juga.

Maka kami berdua menuju ke taman bermain setelah keluar dari sekolah. Di taman, banyak pemuda-pemudi seumuran dan beberapa tahun lebih muda maupun tua dari kami bermain di sana. Ada yang bermain skate board, ada pula yang berkencan, ada pula yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang hijau ini, ada pula yang sedang bersantai di kursi taman sambil membaca buku, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di taman ini.

Aku dan Roxas bergabung dengan pemuda yang bermain skate board di taman ini. Terkadang aku dan Roxas menantang mereka dan kadang pula juga kami mempelajari gerakan baru dari mereka. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak semahir Roxas bermain skate board, yah tapi aku bisa melakukan beberapa gerakan sulit karena Roxas telah mengajariku dan memberitaukan triknya agar dapat kukuasai dengan cepat.

Setelah kami berdua puas main skate board di taman, kami berdua menuju ke sebuah took yang menjual skate board. Di sana banyak model skate board dan parahnya, Roxas bingung hendak memilih model skate board yang mana karena dia suka semua model skate board di sini sehingga aku di suruh membantunya memilih skate board hingga dua jam lebih.

Setelah memilih hingga dua jam lebih, kami masih harus berdiskusi dengan pemilik toko ini agar kami di berikan discount. Karena pemiliknya keras kepala tidak mau memberikan discount, kami berdua jadi ikut-ikutan keras kepala dan ngotot mau diberikan discount. Satu jam berlalu dalam diskusi kami mendapatkan discount, karena pemilik toko itu lelah berdebat dengan kami selama sejam, akhirnya dia mau memberikan kami discount dan tentu saja kami berdua gembira atas kemenangan kami.

"Yeah! Terima kasih banyak, paman!" kataku dengan senyum sambil membayar skate board yang telah di discount itu.

"Ya…" kata paman itu dengan kesal karena kalah berdebat dengan kami.

Aku dan Roxas keluar dari toko itu dengan senyum kemenangan dan tentu saja wajah paman pemilik toko tadi masih terlihat kesal…

"Ini Roxas!" kataku sambil menyerahkan skate board yang kubeli ini.

"Thanks a lot, Sora! Aku pasti akan menjaga dan merawat skate board ini sebaik-baiknya karena ini adalah pemberianmu!" katanya tersenyum sambil menerimanya.

"Hm!" kataku sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku harus pulang…" kataku baru sadar bahwa hari sudah sedikit gelap karena waktu kami lebih banyak terbuang ketika di dalam toko tadi. "…sampai jumpa besok, Roxas!" kataku sambil berlari menjauh darinya.

"Yeah!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. "See ya tomorrow, Sora!" katanya dengan senyum bahagia.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **well, singkat dan tidak menarik ya? Well, soalnya aku ingin mengenalkan hubungan Sora dengan Roxas dulu, karena nanti peran Roxas di cerita ini cukup menarik –bagiku saja kurasa karena akukan authornya! *Plak!*-. So, review?


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Updateeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Maaf lama yah~ ehehehe  
enjoy the story! I hope you like it! ^^

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 6**

Ketika hari sudah mendekati tengah malam, aku masih sibuk menyiapkan senjata-senjataku yang akan kugunakan malam ini. Kadaj mengatakan, bahwa tempat tinggal target kami itu berada di Hollow Bastion. Target kami tinggal di sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah seharga tiga miliar! Wow, bahkan mansion ini kalah dengan mansion milik target kami itu!

Luar mansion milik target kami mungkin ada sekitar seribu meter lebih, begitu penjelasan Kadaj. Mansion itu memiliki lima lantai dan kamar tidur target kami berada di lantai tiga. Kadaj menjelaskan, bahwa penjagaan di sana sangat ketat, tapi hanya di halaman luar saja. Begitu memasuki Mansion itu, penjagaan di dalam mansion itu sangatlah longgar, sehingga kami tidak akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mencapai lantai tiga…

Ketika masih dalam proses memilih-milah senjata, Kadaj tiba-tiba memasuki ruanganku dengan selembar kertas yang dilipat beberapa bagian. Dibentangkannya kertas yang lebar sekitar dua meter kali satu meter itu di atas meja belajarku. Aku segera mendekatinya karena dia hendak menjelaskan sesuatu padaku yang lambat ini…

"Sora, ingat ini baik-baik…" Katanya sambil menatapku dengan expresi datar. "…seluruh rumah mewah ini di kelilingi oleh tembok yang tinggi dengan aliran listrik yang sangat kuat. Kita akan menyelinap masuk dari arah selatan, dekat hutan yang berada di dekat mansion itu dan sebelah kiri gerbang masuk mansion. Penjagaan di sekitar sana sedikit lebih longgar karena berada dekat hutan…" Katanya sambil menunjuk denah mansion itu, dia menunjuk ke daerah yang di jelaskannya. "…lalu…" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah yang lain. "…di sini, di siu terdapat sebuah pintu masuk untuk masuk mansion itu. Ruangan itu adalah ruang dapur bagian selatan dan di dekat ruangan itu, sekitar dua meteran, terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua dan di ruangan sekitar tangga terdapat penjaga juga. Kurasa, karena ruangan di sekitar tangga itu luas, kemungkinan kita bertemu dengan penjaga di ruangan itu sangatlah kecil. Penjaga di ruangan itu memerlu duapuluh menit jika memeriksa setiap tempat di ruangan itu…"Jelasnya panjang kali lebar.

"Ugh…" Keluhku yang mulai sulit mencerna penjelasannya yang panjang.

"Lalu…" Lanjutnya. "… jarak antara tangga lantai dua dan tiga tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar satu meter, sehingga tidak akan mengalami masalah. Tetapi masalah sebenarnya adalah ketika kita menaiki tangga lantai tiga, tepat di samping tangga lantai tiga tangga yang menuju kebawah, lantai dua, ada beberapa penjaga, menurut informasi, ada sekitar tiga orang…" Jelasnya.

Well, terkadang aku heran sendiri, darimana Kadaj dan yang lainnya mendapatkan informasi seperti ini yah? Aku memang tidak pernah bertanya pada mereka karena terkadang aku suka lupa bertanya. Mana lagi aku tidak bisa bertanya disaat seperti ini karena aku bisa lupa penjelasan Kadaj…

"…yang berada disekitar tangga lantai tiga…" Lanjutnya. "…dua orang lagi berjaga di sekitar kamar target kita. Kita harus menembaki tiga penjaga tadi dari bawah tangga secepat mungkin atau mereka akan memanggil bantuan dan membuat kita kerepotan. Setelah itu, barulah kita menuju kamar target kita yang di jaga oleh dua penjaga…" Katanya sambil menunjut kearah denah tempat target kami berada. "….setelah membunuh target kita, kita akan mencoba keluar tanpa ketahuan sedikitpun. Selesai…" katanya mengakhiri penjelasan.

Kepalaku terasa berasap, aku merasa jadi benda rusak karena tidak dapat mencerna dengan baik setiap penjelasannya…

_Loading…_

_Loading 10%..._

_Loading 30%..._

_Loading 50%..._

_Loading 70%..._

_Loading 90%..._

_Loading 100%..._

_Completed Saved!_

"Sudah mengerti?" Tanya Kadaj sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ya!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum meski dengan kepala yang masih berasap. Memang proses save penjelasan Kadaj mengalami sedikit kendala dan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk mengingatnya dengan baik di otakku yang lambat ini. "Lalu, apakah kita pergi sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Sisa waktumu lima menit…" Katanya memberitahu dengna senyum sinis sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

"Hah!" kataku terkejut bukan main mendengarnya karena aku masih belum selesai memilih-milah senjata.

Aku langsung membongkar seluruh lemari senjataku hingga berantakan dan berserakkan dimana-mana. Dari tadi , aku mencari kotak yang berisi peluru dan baru kutemukan kotak itu terselip antara sniper gun dan otomatic gunku. Aku mengambil jubah berbahan dasar karet yang panjang yang terletak di atas ranjangku bersama beberapa jenis jubah panjang lainnya dan langsung berjalan keluar, meninggalkan kamarku yang super berantakan akibat aku membongkar seluruh lemari senjataku karena panic Kadaj bilang sudah mau berangkat.

Lalu aku kembali masuk lagi ke kamarku karena aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu sarung tangan karet. Untungnya di lemariku, aku selalu menyiapkan satu tempat khusus sarung tangan sehingga aku tidak perlu membongkar lemari bajuku, sama seperti ketika aku membongkar lemari senjataku. Akupun kembali berjalan keluar dari kamarku…

Saat ini aku mengenakan baju hitam serba ketat dan celana hitam ketat sepanjang lututku. Kukenakan sarung tangan karet dan jubah ketika berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dimana Kadaj menungguku di sana. Sebelum menyapa Kadaj, aku memeriksa baik-baik senjataku apakah terbawa ataukah tidak. Dua buah silent gun tergantung di ikat pinggang khusus yang dapat menyimpan senjata di pinggang layaknya koboi. Lalu kotak peluru silent gun juga tergantung di samping silent gunku yang berada di sebelah kiri. Setelah selesai memeriksa, akupun mendekati Kadaj…

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya ketika aku mendekatinya dan aku mengangguk. "Let's go then~" Katana sambil tersenyum sinis.

Maka kami berdua menuju berjalan keluar dari mansion, aku terus mengikuti Kadaj dari belakang hingga kami berada di halaman mansion, tempat dimana dia memarkirkan motornya di gazebo(saung) dengan atap tanaman merambat. Dikeluarkannya motor itu dan di nyalakan mesin motor itu…

"Ah…"Kata Kadaj tiba-tiba sebelum aku menaiki motornya, kurasa dia teringat sesuatu yang penting. "…here…" Katanya sambil memberikanku sesuatu.

"Masker?" kataku dengan heran.

"Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika seandainya misi kita gagal. Aku akan menembakkan gas tidur keseluruh mansion tempat target kita itu sehingga memudahkan proses untuk melarikan diri…" Jelasnya. "…jika ada penjaga yang memasuki mansion itu, maka dia akan langsung tertidur jika menghirup gas tidur ini dalam tigapuluh detik…" Lanjutnya. "…masker ini…" katanya sambil menggenggam masker miliknya. "…akan melindungi kita selama tigapuluh menit dan jika lebih dari itu, maka effect dari gas tidur itu akan mulai bekerja pada kita. Jadi kita harus mengusahakan untuk keluar secepat mungkin…" Jelasnya ketika aku menaiki motor sambil mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Selesai menjelaskan, Kadaj langsung melajukan motornya mendadak dan membuatku terkejut karena posisiku masih belum benar. Terkadang aku sangat heran, satu keluarga ini, kecuali aku, suka sekali melajukan kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apakah mereka tidak khawatir akan terjadi kecelakaan? Memang sih selama aku tinggal di sini, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka kecelakaan akibat melajukan kendaraan mereka terlalu cepat. Tetapi aku hanya pernah melihat kalau ada yang pulang dengan luka tembak atau luka sayatan saja, tapi itu juga sangat jarang…

Pernah sekali, aku melihat Loz dan Kadaj pulang dalam keadaan terluka parah, yang terluka paling parah adalah Loz. Dia terkena tembakkan di perut kirinya. Waktu itu kadaj menjelaskan mengapa mereka sampai terluka, waktu itu Loz kelelahan akibat banyaknya perkerjaan yang dia kerjakan, makanya dia jadi lengah. Terkejut karena Loz terluka, Kadaj-pun segera menolongnya dan melarikan diri. Kadaj segera melakukan pertolongan pertama setelah mereka berdua melarikan diri, baru pulang ke mansion…

Loz diperintahkan ayah untuk istirahat selama beberapa hari supaya lukanya sembuh total. Tapi akibat Loz tidak bisa menerima perkerjaan dalam jumlah banyak seperti biasa karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan dia untuk bekerja, pekerjaanpun jadi menumpuk luar biasa! Syukurnya, kami sekeluarga tidak perlu panic dan harus lembur karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Pembunuh selain kami mau membantu kami menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang kami terima.

Sebenarnya, keluarga ini mempunyai banyak pembunuh yang telah terlatih, mereka sama sepertiku, dipungut dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga ini, tetapi mereka memilih tinggal berpisah dengan keluarga ini karena penghasilan mereka sudah cukup untuk menghidupi mereka dan mereka pastinya ingin tinggal di rumah milik mereka sendiri. Tetapi mereka tetap harus mengikuti perintah ayah karena mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan juga dari ayah…

Sebenarnya ayah juga mengizinkanku untuk pindah dan memiliki rumah sendiri jika aku mau, asalkan aku masih bekerja di bawah perintahnya. Tapi aku lebih memilih tinggal di mansion saja, karena jika aku pindah, aku khawatir, siapa yang akan mengurus rumah yang selalu berantakan ini? Meskipun mereka sekeluga ini terkadang merepotkan, tapi aku sayang pada mereka karena mereka adalah keluarga yang kuakui sebagai keluargaku, tidak seperti orang tua kandungku, aku tidak mengakui mereka…

Laju motor tiba-tiba berhenti dan aku menabrak punggung Kadaj ketika motor ini mendadak berhenti. Dia mengeluh kesakitan akibat benturanku dan aku segera meminta maaf karena aku melamun dan tidak sadar bahwa kita sudah sampai. Aku turun dari motor perlahan sambil memegangi lengan Kadaj. Setelah turun, kulihat Kadaj menatapi tanganku yang memegang lengannya…

"Maaf…" Kataku yang langsung melepaskan genggamanku.

"…" Kadaj tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung turun dari motornya.

Aku menatap sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa saat ini kami berada di tengah hutan. Cahaya bulan terlihat memasuki hutan yang gelap ini dari sela-sela dedaunan di pohon-pohon, sehingga hutan yang gelap ini tidak terasa terlalu gelap, malahan sebaliknya, hutan ini jadi terlihat indah…

"mari pergi…" Kata Kadaj yang berjalan pergi meninggalkanku dan motornya.

"Huh?" kataku di tengah lamunan melihat keindahan sinar bulan yang menembus melalui sela-sela dedaunan. "Ah! Tunggu!" Kataku kaget melihat Kadaj pergi meninggalkanku dan aku segera mengejarnya.

Kami berjalan di dalam hutan ini selama tigapuluh menit lebih di hutan ini hingga menemukan sebuah pagar tembok setinggi empat meter. Dengan gesit, Kadaj berlari menuju pagar tembok itu, dia melompat kearah pagar tembok itu. Dari arah pagar tembok itu, dia melompat lagi kearah pohon tinggi yang kebetulan berada di dekat pagar tembok itu. Dalam sekejap dia memanjat pohon yang tingginya sekitar tiga meter hanya dengan bantuan lompatan memantul dari pagar tembok itu dengan mudah. Dari pohon itu, Kadaj kembali melompat kearah pagar tembok itu, dia memegang ujung pagar tembok itu…

Jantungku berdetak kencang melihat tangannya menyentuh pagar tembok itu, soalnya kalau tidak salah ingat, Kadaj bilang bahwa pagar tembok itu dialiri listril di ujung pagar itu…

Tapi Kadaj terlihat baik-baik saja, kurasa karena aku lupa bahwa dia mengenakan sarung tangan karet, makanya dia baik-baik saja. Diapun memanjat tembok itu…

'_Wew, untung kadaj pakai sepatu karet…_' pikirku dengan lega melihatnya berdiri di atas pagar tembok yang di aliri listrik tanpa mengalami masalah.

Kadaj lalu melepaskan jubahnya, di turunkan jubahnya kebawah sebagai pengganti tali supaya aku dapat menaiki pagar tembok itu tanpa bersusah payah. Kupengang dengan erat jubahnya dan dia segera menarikku keatas. Tubuhku terasa melayang di udara ketika terlempar keatas. Kadaj langsung menangkap tubuhku yang masih melayang itu dan memanggulku di bahunya. Lalu dia melompat turun dari pagar tembok, memasuki halaman mansion…

"um, Kadaj…" Kataku ketika dia menurunkanku dari bahunya. "…kau tidak perlu memanggulku, lain kali. Aku bisa turun sendiri…" Kataku memberitahu.

"Jika kau menginjak pagar tembok itu, maka kau akan langsung pingsan. Kau menggunakan sepatu yang salah…" Katanya memberitahuku.

Aku lalu menatap kearah sepatuku, dia benar, aku salah memakai sepatu karena terlalu tergesa-gesa…

"Siapa di sana!" teriak seseorang dan pastinya yang berteriak itu bukanlah aku ataupun Kadaj.

Kadaj segera menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ternyata orang yang berteriak itu adalah salah satu penjaga yang berjaga di halaman ini. Dia terlihat memeriksa dengan teliti setiap tempat, bahkan pohon tempat kami sembunyipun di kelilingi olehnya. Sayang dia tidak menemukan kami berdua karena kami telah berada di atas pohon. Dia memang sempat menyorotkan senter penerang keatas pohon, tetapi sosok kami tidak terlihat karena tertutup dedaunan dan juga karena jubah kami yang gelap pasti membuatnya mengira kami adalah bayangan pohon juga…

"Kurasa hanya perasaanku saja melihat seseorang…" kata penjaga itu sambil menghela napas.

Setelah penjaga tadi pergi, kami berdua melompat turun tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun…

"Mari bergegas masuk…" Kata Kadaj sambil berjalan mendekati pintu mansion yang paling dekat dengan kami.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang…

_**TBC…**_

**Author Note: **review? Jangan paksakan review jika memang tidak bisa, tapi reviewlah jika kalian mau review/komentar/kritik cerita ini…  
thanks for the visit! ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Author note:** update! Update! XD  
Capek banget ngetik di hp! XD tapi jadi enak ngedit di kompie~ ga boros waktu~ hehehehe~ enjoy the story guys~

**Troublesome family**

**Chapter 7**

Ketika masuk ke dalam dapur itu yang berhubungan dengan pintu keluar, nasib sial menimpa kami. Kami melihat seseorang di dalam saat kami masuk, kurasa dia salah seorang penjaga yg sedang berjaga di luar dan saat ini sedang menyedu kopi untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya...

Dengan cepat, Kadaj segera menyerang penjaga itu selagi focusnya tertuju pada kopi yang sedang dia sedu. Dia memukul penjaga itu dan penjaga itu pingsan hanya dengan satu pukulan dari Kadaj. Kadaj lalu menahan tubuh lelaki itu sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai dan menimbulkan bunyi yang akan menarik perhatian penjaga lain.

"That was close one..." Kataku sambil menyeka keringat dingin di dahiku yang muncul karena kukira misi kami akan gagal secepat ini, padahal kami baru saja memulainya...

"Lebih baik kita sembunyikan orang ini..." Kata Kadaj sambil mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan penjaga yang bertubuh besar ini. "... Sora, ikat dia dulu..." Katanya sambil memeriksa tempat yang cocok untuk menyembunyikan penjaga itu.

"Yeah..." Kataku sambil mendekati penjaga yang pingsan itu dan kuikat dia sekuat-kuat mungkin.

Kubekap mulutnya juga agar tidak dapat berteriak dan meminta tolong ketika dia sadar...

"Sembunyikan dia di sini, Sora." Perintah Kadaj setelah aku selesai mengikat penjaga itu. Kadaj terlihat membuka sebuah lemari yang cukup besar. "Tubuhnya yang besar akan muat di dalam lemari ini, walaupun akan sangat sulit memasukannya..." Katanya sambil menatap luas lemari itu.

Maka aku menyeret tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar dariku, aku tidak mengalami masalah ketika menyeretnya karena sudah terlatih untuk membawa sesuatu yang berat dan pastinya beberapa kali lipat lebih berat dari tubuhku. Kadaj membantuku menekukkan tubuh lelaki itu dan kami masukan dia kedalam lemari. Kadaj mengunci lemari itu dan melempar kunci lemari itu kesuatu tempat...

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas menuju target kita..." Kata Kadaj sambil beranjak dari lemari tempat kami menyekap penjaga itu.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Tangga menuju lantai dua cukup dekat seperti penjelasan Kadaj, kami menaiki tangga itu untuk menuju lantai dua. Rasanya aku sedikit tegang saat menaiki tangga, seperti yang Kadaj jelaskan sebelumnya, bahwa terdapat penjaga yang berjaga di setiap lantai, jadi kami sangat berhati-hati ketika menaiki tangga. Meski berhasil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan sekarang kami sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dengan aman, aku merasa bahwa ada yang mengawasi kami...

Kurasa ini hanya perasaanku saja, karena jika memang ada yang mengawasi, maka Kadaj pasti akan memperingatiku karena aku adalah tipe yang ceroboh...

Lantai tiga, tempat target kami berada. Kewaspadaanku kutingkatkan semaximal mungkin supaya aku tidak bertindak ceroboh. Terdapat lima penjaga yang berjaga di sekitar tangga, tiga berjalan ke sana kemari dan dua berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga ini...

Kadaj memberiku isyarat agar bergerak cepat dalam menghadapi mereka. Dia lalu mengeluarkan silent gun, dia berlari keatas dengan cepat dan aku menyusulnya di belakang. Bersamaan setelah kami menginjakkan kaki di lantai tiga, bersamaan dengan itu, pelatuk gun kami tekan. Tembakkan Kadaj sangat cepat dan jitu, dia dapat menembak tiga penjaga sekaligus dalam lima detik, dan aku hanya dapat menembak dua penjaga dengan satu tembakkan meleset...

Kecepatan menembak Kadaj merupakan yang tercepat dalam urutan kedua di keluarga ini. Yazoo-lah yang mendapatkan urutan kesatu karena kecepatan tembak dan ketepatan yang nyaris seratus persen, sehingga hampir seluruh tembakkannya tidak pernah meleset. Sedangkan aku, aku adalah penembak yang paling lambat dan payah di keluarga ini...

Ternyata masih ada penjaga lain yang terdengar berlari ke arah sini setelah mendengar teriakan penjaga yang terkena tembakkan kami, meski teriakkannya tidak kuat. Kadaj terlihat memasang ancang-ancang untuk menembak kearah suara lari yang terdengar. Dari suara lari penjaga itu, aku dapat mengira-ngira bahwa yang berlari kearah kami ada dua orang karena langkah lari mereka tidak teratur, suara lari itu searah dengan tempat target kami berada.

Aku-pun memasang ancang-ancang untuk menembak juga. Kututup mataku dan mendengarkan arah pastinya mereka berlari di tengah kegelapan dan ketika sosok mereka masih belum terlihat...

Kugeser sedikit gunku ke kanan, sepertinya Kadaj tidak akan menembak sebelum aku menembak, kurasa dia ingin melihat apakan kemampuanku semakin baik atau sama saja. Kepekaan telingaku sangat bagus jika aku berkonsentrasi, herannya, aku dapat mendengar detak jantung Kadaj dan kedua penjaga yang berlari kearah kami dengan baik jika aku berkonsentrasi dengan mata tertutup.

Setelah hatiku mengatakan posisi gunku berada tepat di jantung salah satu penjaga itu, maka aku menarik pelatuk gun. Terdengar teriakan setelah beberapa saat, lalu aku menggeser silent gun-ku kearah kanan sedikit dan segera menarik pelatuk gun itu. Terdengar teriakan kecil lagi beberapa saat setelah aku menarik pelatuk...

"Tembakkan terakhir tidak mengenai vital..." Kata Kadaj memberitahu.

Memang benar apa yang dia katakan, aku masih dapat mendengar erangan dan detak jantung yang lemah dari arah penjaga itu terkapar setelah terkena tembakanku...

Kadaj lalu menembak dengan mengira-ngira posisi penjaga itu dari arahku menembak. Hebatnya, tembakkannya tepat mengenai vital, yaitu jantung penjaga itu dan erangan kesakitan dari penjaga itu tidak terdengar kembali...

Kami mendekati mayat penjaga itu dan memastikan sepenuhnya bahwa dia telah tewas. Tidak jauh dari situ, aku dapat melihat pintu kamar menuju target kami, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja saat ini. Tanpa rasa waspada sedikitpun, Kadaj langsung mendobrak pintu itu, tempat target kami. Yang mengejutkan, target kami sepertinya sudah tahu kehadiran kami karena dia langsung menatap kearah Kadaj ketika dia mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Expresi wajah target kami tidak terlihat ketakutan, sebaliknya, dia terlihat sangat tenang sekali...

"Sudah kuduga akan ada pembunuh bayaran yang datang malam ini..." Kata target kami dengan tenang.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga menyiapkan pembunuh bayaran juga untuk membunuh kami, bukan?" Tanya Kadaj padanya.

'Pembunuh bayaran?' Pikirku heran.

Tiba-tiba Kadaj mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. Bersamaan ketika aku terjatuh, sebuah peluru melintas dan mengenai rambutku sedikit. Kurasa, jika tadi Kadaj tidak mendorongku, kurasa peluru itu sudah masuk dalam kepalaku...

Aku dan Kadaj sama-sama menoleh ke arah peluru itu ditembakkan. Terlihat tiga orang lelaki dengan jubah berkerudung, sama seperti jubah kami karena jubah ini sangat mudah di pesan, mengarahkan gun kearah kami. Wajah mereka tidak dapat kulihat karena tertutup kerudung mereka,dan yang pastinya mereka juga tidak dapat melihat wajah kami juga, tetapi aku dapat melihat sedikit rambut mereka yang terjulur keluar dari kerudung mereka...

Salah satu dari pembunuh bayaran itu terlihat seumuran denganku, menurutku saja karena tinggi badannya hampir sama denganku. Herannya, aku merasa bahwa aku mengenalnya, kurasa hanya perasaanku saja, tidak mungkin aku mengenalnya...

Salah seorang dari mereka lalu menembakku yang masih belum sempat berdiri, aku langsung berguling kesamping untuk menghindari peluru itu dan langsung berdiri. Kakiku terkena sedikit timah panas itu dan menimbulkan luka lecet di kakiku, meski sakit, aku tetap dapat bergerak dengan normal. Kedua pembunuh bayaran tadipun ikut menembakki kami dengan silent gun milik mereka.

Kadaj tidak mau kalah dari mereka, dia membalas tembakkan mereka sambil berlari menghindar. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya dapat berlari dan menghindari peluru itu hingga aku dapat tempat persembunyian aman dari peluru-peluru itu. Aku-pun hanya menembak setelah bersembunyi dari satu tempat lain ke tempat lain...

Pembunuh bayaran ini sepertinya profesional, sama seperti kami. Mereka dapat menghindari tembakkanku dan tembakkan Kadaj yang akurat. Terkadang aku harus menggunakan meja untuk melindungiku dari peluru, kubuat meja itu terbaring di lantai agar menjadi pelindung sementara untukku. Kalau Kadaj tidak memerlukan benda lain untuk melindunginya, dia menggunakan gunnya sendiri untuk menghalau timah panas itu mengenainya, itu merupakan technical tingkat tinggi, hingga sekarang aku masih ragu meniru caranya meski aku sudah dilatih agar dapat melakukannya...

Sekali mereka berhenti menembak untuk mengisi peluru mereka yang habis, aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang balik.

Setiap kali aku menembak, tembakkanku pasti di hindari mereka. Selagi menembak, aku menyadari bahwa salah seorang dari ketiga pembunuh itu, yang kukira seumuran denganku, tidak terlihat dimanapun meski aku mencarinya selagi berkonsentrasi menembak...

"Sora! Menunduk sekarang!" Perintah Kadaj yang terlihat mengarahkan gunnya padaku.

Sesaat aku menunduk, aku dapat merasakan angin kencang melewati atas kepalaku, dan jika dugaanku tepat, itu adalah peluru yang di tembakkan oleh Kadaj...

"Arg!" Teriak seseorang tepat di belakangku.

Ketika aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat salah seorang pembunuh yang kukira seumuran denganku itu terlihat berjalan menjauh dariku sambil memegangi bahunya yang terkena luka tembak. Kulihat kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya terbuka, dia terlihat menyandar di tembok dengan expresi kesakitan...

Mataku membesar dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku sangat mengenal wajah pembunuh itu, bukan hanya sekedar pernah melihatnya di sekolah, tetapi dia adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat dan sangat akrab denganku ketika di dalam sekolah maupun di luar sekolah...

Dia memiliki rambut blond dengan mata biru, sama seperti teman di sekolahku itu. Gaya rambutnya juga sama persis dengan temanku itu. Aku sangatlah yakin, dia dan teman sekolahku adalah orang yang sama, dia adalah temanku, Roxas...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author note:**Uoh! Is that Roxas! O.O?

**Sora:** are you sure it was Roxas, Ven!  
**Me:** yep! It was him! -smirk-  
**Sora: ** you're not lying to me right? -wondered-  
**Me:** then, let's ask Roxas! XD -pulling Roxas-  
**Roxas:** what up? -wondered-  
**Me: **it was you, right? -menunjuk kearah cerita-  
**Roxas:** dunno, you're the one that make this story, why you're asking me?  
**Me:** aww! Because you're the one that play!  
**Roxas:** well, it true...  
**Sora:** so, it was you or not?  
**Roxas:** -smirk- it was a secret.  
**Sora:** aww! Unfair! Tell me!  
**Roxas:** ask it to Ven~ -go away-  
**Me:** bye Sora~ -running away-  
**Sora:** hey! Geez, no one want to tell me! See ya at the next story guys... -leaving with deep sighed-


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **yey~ update… -so sleepy- Z.Z  
enjoy the story? –yawn-

**Troublesome Famlily  
Chapter 8**

"Roxas..." Kataku tanpa sadar saat melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas.

Roxas langsung menatapiku ketika aku menyebut namanya. Dahinya mengkerut, kurasa dia heran mengapa aku bisa mengetahui namanya...

"Sora!" Teriak Kadaj, dari nadanya itu seperti sebuah peringatan.

Ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat seseorang hendak menembakku dan aku langsung berlari untuk menghindarinya. Ketika berlari menghindari tembakkan yang tertuju padaku terus-menerus, kulihat Kadaj memberiku instruksi untuk menahan napas dan aku segera melakukannya.

Kadaj terlihat melempar bom berisi gas tidur ke arah salah seorang pembunuh bayaran itu. Asap putih langsung menutupi pandanganku ketika bom itu meledak. Aku langsung menggunakan masker yang diberikan oleh Kadaj dengan cepat agar aku tidak mengantuk menghirup gas tidur itu.

Di saat seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengandalkan penglihatanku untuk melihat musuh. Lalu aku mendengar bunyi, seperti bunyi benda jatuh. Kurasa salah seorang pembunuh itu pingsan akibat gas tidur ini. Karena bunyi benda jatuh itu cukup dekat denganku, aku dapat menduga-duga bahwa Roxas lah yang pingsan, kurasa...

Berarti sisa dua pembunuh bayaran yang tidak pingsan terkena gas tidur ini. Terdengar suara tembakkan yang bukan berasal dari silent gun, karena tembakkan itu menimbulkan bunyi. Tembakkan itu terdengar dua kali dan asalnya berasal dari kamar target kami. Bersamaan dengan bunyi tembak tadi, terdapat suara kaca pecah juga...

"Jangan-jangan...' Pikirku sambil berlari menuju kamar target kami yang tidak terlalu jauh. Target kami terlihat tewas tertembak...

Dari kaca yang pecah itu, aku segera melihat ke bawah dengan hati-hati agar tidak terkena pecahan kaca. Kulihat Kadaj telah berada di bawah, dia menatap ke atas, ke arahku...

'Bagaimana caranya turun!' Pikirku terheran-heran.

Lalu kulihat dia menunjukkan benang baja yang berada di tangan kanannya, lalu menunjuk kearahku. Ternyata setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, yang dia tunjuk bukanlah diriku, melainkan pisau yang tertancap tepat di jendela kusen ini.  
Sebenarnya benang baja bisa di gunakan seperti tali biasa dan perlu kehati-hatian yang sangat tinggi agar benang ini tidak melukai dirimu sendiri.

Kuikat benang bajaku pada pisau yang tertancap kuat di kusen jendela itu. Aku melompat turun dengan hati-hati agar benang baja ini tidak memotong pisau yang menjadi penyanggaku ini. Aku turun secara perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Sayangnya, ternyata ada seorang pembunuh yang menyadari bahwa kami hendak lari. Dia mengarakan _silent gun_nya ke arahku dan menembakkannya. Aku melompat kesamping untuk menghindarinya.

Bersamaan ketika aku melompat ke samping, tanpa sengaja aku menarik benang baja terlalu kuat dan memotong pisau yang menjadi penyanggaku ini...

Keringat dingin langsung bermunculan di dahiku. Tubuhku terjatuh dengan cepat menuju ke bawah dan akan menabrak tanah yang keras beberapa detik lagi. Aku langsung memejamkan mata, siap merasakan tanah yang sangat keras di bawah...

Bukannya rasa tanah yang keras dan dingin yang kurasakan ketika aku sampai di bawah, tetapi yang kurasakan adalah tempat yang tidak terlalu keras dan hangat...

"Hampir saja..." Kata Kadaj sambil menghela napas panjang.

Ketika membuka mataku secara perlahan, aku melihat tangannya mendekapku dengan erat dan dia terduduk di tanah. Sepertinya dia menangkapku ketika aku terjatuh...

Mukaku memerah ketika menyadari dia memelukku dengan erat. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu mukaku memerah, karena mukaku berada di dadanya...

Kulihat pembunuh bayaran itu tidak menembaki kami dari atas. Dia terlihat lemas, kurasa efek dari gas tidur tadi. Kurasa dia melepaskan kami dengan berat hati karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk menyerang.

Aku tidak melihat satu pun penjaga di bawah sini, kurasa tujuan Kadaj menggunakan gun biasa untuk memancing seluruh penjaga di bawah untuk menuju ke atas, ke lantai tiga di mana majikan mereka berada. Sehingga tidak terdapat satu pun penjaga yang berjaga di bawah sini...

Kadaj lalu melepaskan dekapannya yang erat. "Ayo kita pergi..." Ajaknya sambil berdiri.

"Yeah..." Kataku sambil berdiri juga. '_Kuharap Roxas baik-baik saja..._" Pikirku.

Kami kembali ke Twilight Town secepatnya. Dengan tubuh yang lelah, aku berjalan memasuki Mansion bersama Kadaj. Kulihat, ada seorang pencuri yang berhasil memasuki mansion ini, dia terlihat mencoba mencuri sesuatu...

Kadaj langsung mengarahkan _silent gun_nya pada pencuri itu.

"Jangan!" teriakku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang memegang _silent gun_.  
Peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Kadaj meleset dan itu membuatku lega, bukan karena pencuri itu selamat, melainkan dinding Mansion ini yang selamat dari cipratan darah, meski tembok itu sedikit retak terkena peluru tadi...

Pencuri itu gemetaran melihat peluru itu berhenti tepat di samping kepalanya. Saking takutnya, pencuri itu langsung pingsan...

"Hari yang melelahkan..." Keluhku sambil berjalan mendekati pencuri yang pingsan itu. "...aku tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu pembunuh itu adalah Roxas, teman satu sekolahku..." Kataku sambil mengikat tangan pencuri itu dengan erat.

"_Well, that normal_, Sora..." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang mengikat tangan pencuri itu. "...jika kau bertemu salah satu teman sekolahmu dalam misimu yang lain, kau tidak perlu heran."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan heran.

"Karena hampir seluruh murid yang bersekolah di sekolahmu merupakan pembunuh dan juga calon pembunuh bayaran." Jelasnya dengan senyum sinis dan aku menatapnya dengan mata melotot. "Kelapa sekolah di sekolahmu itu merupakan mantan pembunuh bayaran. Sekolah itu di dirikan khusus untuk memberi pendidikan bagi para pembunuh bayaran yang ingin bersekolah. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa hampir setiap bulannya ada murid yang menghilang dan tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi?"

"Um, tidak..." Jawabku pelan.

"Karena hampir setiap bulannya terdapat murid sekolah yang tewas dalam misi mereka." Jelasnya sambil menatapku. Lalu dia mengangkat pencuri yang kuikat itu dengan satu tangan saja.

"Mau kau apakan?" Tanyaku ketika dia mengangkat pencuri itu.

"Akan kujadikan dia mainan dan makanan Sky." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia lalu menciumku sedetik dan mukaku langsung memerah. "Good night." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar, kehalaman belakang.

"Ni...night..." Kataku dengan muka memerah.

Sebenarnya, Sky bukanlah sembarangan anjing. Dia adalah anjing pembunuh yang sangat terlatih, tidak terlihat bukan? Tetapi, sesungguhnya dia sangat berbahaya, ketika diperintahkan untuk menyerang, anjing manis itu langsung berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Dia mengigit dengan sangat kuat, bahkan mencabit-cabit daging siapa pun yang dia gigit dan memakannya! Setelah memakan mangsanya, dia akan menguburnya di halaman belakang dengan sangat rapi, sehingga kami tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan mayat itu...

Yang paling merepotkan adalah membersihkan bulunya yang putih bersih dari darah. Biasanya, karena tidak bisa hilang, aku terpaksa mencukur seluruh bulunya hingga tidak tersisa...

Aku menguap dengan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar, rasanya tubuh ini sudah mau _shut down_ karena kehabisan baterai. Aku harus segera tidur dan mengisi energiku untuk hari esok yang pastinya sama melelahkannya seperti saat ini...

_**~ the next morning ~**_

Ketika pagi tiba, aku terbangun oleh bunyi alarm yang aku set di hpku. Dengan perasaan kesal, aku mematikan alarm itu karena badan dan mataku masih terasa berat. Tidur hanya beberapa jam saja membuatku sangat mengantuk sekali. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi secara perlahan, dengan mata tertutup sambil meraba-raba dinding agar tidak menabrak. Mataku terasa sangat sulit untuk dibuka dan harus kubuka paksa jika aku menabrak sesuatu, seperti menabrak kaki meja, tetapi setelah itu tertutup kembali.

Berjalan sekitar limabelas menit sambil meraba dinding, aku berhasil menemukan pintu kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup. Aku tahu itu pintu kamar mandi karena bentuk kunci kamar mandi yang berbeda dengan kunci pintu biasa. Tadi aku sempat salah masuk, karena pintu ruang cuci memiliki kunci yang sama, aku sempat mengira itu adalah kamar mandi sampai menabrak keranjang pakaian kotor...

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan meraba-raba kedepan agar tidak menabrak. Tidak kusangka aku menabrak sesuatu yang terlewati oleh tanganku yang meraba-raba di depan.

"Ow..." Kataku sambil memegangi wajahku yang sakit karena membentur sesuatu.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan melihat punggung Riku yang tidak tertutupi sehelai pakaian pun. Oh my god! Dia sedang _half naked_! Ternyata dia baru saja hendak mandi!

"Ma...maaf..." Kataku sambil melangkah mundur dengan muka memerah.

"Tidur sambil berjalan itu sungguh tidak baik, Sora. Terutama _pantless_... " Katanya memberitahu dengan senyum sinis.

Aku menatap ke bawah dan mukaku memerah padam. Astaga, aku hanya mengenakan celana dalam! Aku langsung menurunkan bajuku yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi kakiku ini.

"_So, want to took a bath with me_?" Katanya menawarkan dengan senyum sinis.

"I... I think I pass!" Teriakku sambil berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin sebelum diserang oleh Riku, karena kamar mandi termasuk tempat berbahaya, bagiku. Terkadang aku diserang oleh Riku saat aku mengantuk, dan untungnya, hingga saat ini aku berhasil lolos dari serangannya...

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi yang lain!" Teriakku ketika di luar. Aku menarik napas yang panjang, berharap rasa deg-degan ini pergi secepatnya. '_Wow, nyaris saja..._' Pikirku lega. _'Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makanan dulu setelah memakai celana.'_ Pikirku sambil menuju kamarku.

Setelah mengenakan celana, aku segera menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Roxas, apakah dia pergi sekolah hari ini? Tapi dia terluka, terkena tembakan Kadaj. Kurasa dia tidak akan masuk...

Selesai menyiapkan sarapan, mandi dan makan pagi bersama Riku, aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah dan yang menyenangkannya, aku diantar oleh Riku sehingga aku tiba lebih awal dari biasanya. Karena lebih awal dari biasanya, maka tempat ini masih sepi, tidak terlalu banyak murid yang berlalu-lalang...

Aku segera ke kelasku yang hanya terdapat satu atau dua murid yang biasanya datang pagi sekali. Karena masih pagi, aku memutuskan tidur di kelas sejenak hingga kelas ini mulai terasa ramai...

_**~ A few minutes later ~**_

Aku menguap setelah puas tertidur sejenak. Aku masih merasa mengantuk meski sudah tidur beberapa menit...

"Morning Sora." Kata seorang pemuda blond dengan tersenyum.

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika melihatnya, dan karena terkejut, aku nyaris terjatuh dari kursiku. "Roxas!" Kataku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

_**TBC...**_

**Author Note:** -yawn- ngantuk banget Z.Z  
any review?

**Sora: **hey! Benar tidak sih itu Roxas di chapter sebelumnya! –melihat chapter 7-  
**Me: **let me sleep… -sleepy-  
**Sora: **hey! Tell me! Don't make any excuse anymore!  
**Me:** -snoring-  
**Sora: ** aw man! She already fell in sleep! Geez, I hope the next chapter will answering my question! –deep sigh- hey! Nanti kau masuk angin jika tidur di sini!  
**Me:** -snoring-  
**Sora: ** geez, troublesome…


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **update again! ^^ -sigh- Cuma tiga reviewer :3  
ya sudah, enjoy the story~

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, mengapa kau bertingkah seperti itu? Apakah aku terlihat seperti hantu?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mataku saat ini. Roxas, orang yang kutemui tadi malam saat melakukan misi, saat ini berada di depanku dengan wajah sehat dan segar bugar seperti tidak terluka sedikit pun, padahal aku yakin sekali bahwa kemarin bahunya tertembak...

Kukedipkan mataku dan kugosok mataku untuk memastikan bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi karena aku masih mengantuk. Tetapi begitu mataku terbuka, Roxas masih terlihat juga, dia terlihat heran pada tingkahku.

"Roxas, kaukah itu?" Tanyaku seperti orang bodoh.

"Huh?" dia terlihat memiringkan kepalanya ketika mengatakannya. "Tentu saja ini aku, siapa lagi?" Tanyanya terheran-heran.

"Tapi... kau... semalam... bukankah kau..." Kataku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik saking bingungnya melihat Roxas yang seharusnya tidak masuk hari ini karena terluka, tetapi hari ini dia tetap masuk.

"Hm... kau ingin mengatakan apa,Sora? Aku tidak mengerti," katanya memberitahu.

Lalu aku mencoba memegang bahunya yang tertembak kemarin malam dan menekannya dengan kuat.

"Ow!" Teriaknya kesakitan ketika kutekan bahunya.

'_Tidak salah lagi, memang dia yang ditembak oleh Kadaj..._' Pikirku dengan wajah pucat. '_...apa yang harus kukatakan padanya_?' Pikirku bingung.

"Sora? _Hello_? _Earth to Sora_?_ Are you listening to me_?" Kata Roxas sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, dia terlihat kesal karena aku tidak menjawab sedari tadi. "HEY!" Teriaknya tepat di telingaku.

"Woah!" Teriakku kaget dan juga kesakitan sambil memegangi kupingku yang diteriakinya. "_My ear_..." Keluhku sambil menggosok telingaku.

"Ah, akhirnya jiwamu kembali pada tubuhmu," kata Roxas setengah bercanda dengan senyum sinis.

Aku lalu menatap Roxas yang sejak tadi tersenyum, aku ingin tersenyum juga, tetapi...

"Roxas, luka di bahumu itu...," Kataku sambil menatap bahunya.

"_Well_, luka di bahuku ini adalah kecerobohanku..." Jelasnya sambil menatap bahunya. "...kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, itu bukan salahmu."

Aku memucat setelah mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau... kau tahu bahwa semalam itu..."

Sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya, Roxas lalu menyela.

"_Yeah_..." Potongnya. "... aku baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah kamu, Sora. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika kau menyebut namaku, caramu menyebut namaku pagi ini sangatlah sama persis ketika kau menyebut namaku kemarin malam. Reaksimu juga yang memperkuat dugaanku bahwa kau adalah orang yang kuserang semalam," jelasnya. "Aku masih kurang yakin tadi malam, tapi sekarang aku sangatlah yakin bahwa orang itu adalah kamu, Sora."

Aku hanya terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang bermunculan di dahiku. Entah mengapa suasana kelas ini terasa sangat mencekam dan seakan-akan di kelas yang ramai ini, hanya terdapat antara aku dan Roxas saja, siswa yang lain terasa seperti menghilang. Entah mengapa aku sangat cemas setelah Roxas mengetahui identitasku, apakah dia hendak membunuhku sekarang?

"_Don't worry_, Sora..." Kata Roxas dengan senyum dan memecah keheningan kami berdua. Herannya suasana mencekam yang kurasakan tadi telah menghilang. "...aku tidak berniat membunuhmu untuk membalas atas gagalnya misiku. Semua orang pasti pernah gagal."

Aku langsung lega mendengarnya, apakah itu berarti aku dan Roxas masih bisa berteman? Tapi aku ini saingannya...

"Ro... Roxas..." Kataku menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu. "...Kau... masih ingin menjadi temanku?"Tanyaku dengan suara kecil.

"_Of course, no_,"jawabnya dengan wajah dingin dan serius, tentu saja jawabannya itu langsung membuatku sangat sedih. "Hey, aku cuma bercanda!" Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku, dia terlihat tertawa saat mengatakannya. "Jangan dibawa serius begitu!" Katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

Ketika dia melepaskan cubitannya, aku segera memegang kedua pipiku yang memerah akibat cubitannya. "_So, we're still friend_?" Tanyaku sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.

"_Yeah, but_..." Senyum Roxas tiba-tiba menghilang dan diganti dengan ekspresi serius. Entah mengapa aku langsung menahan napas ketika melihat ekspresinya yang mendadak menjadi dingin kembali. "...jika kita bertemu lagi dalam sebuah misi atau pun sebuah tugas penting,sebagai seorang pembunuh profesional, Sora..." Katanya sambil menatapku. Entah mengapa tatapanku sulit kualihkan dari tatapannya, yang dingin dan serasa mencekikku hingga aku merasa sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Ekspresinya mengingatkanku pada Dad-Sephiroth maksudku- ketika membunuh, ekspresi Roxas terlihat sama persis. "...maka saat itu kita bukanlah teman, melainkan musuh," katanya memberitahu.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah setelah dia selesai mengatakannya, tenggorokkanku terasa kering dan seperti habis tercekik karena aura Roxas yang mencekam sekali ketika ekspresinya mendingin. Kata-katanya yang tadi bukanlah candaan, melainkan sangatlah serius...

"_Hey_..." Panggil Roxas dengan ekspresi normal, suasana mencekam tadi tiba-tiba menghilang.

"_Ye... yeah_?" Jawabku dengan kaku, aku masih merasa tegang meski suasananya sudah tidak mencekam.

"Sora, _please_, bersikaplah seperti biasanya..." Katanya memohon. "...paling tidak, berteman denganmu membuatku merasa sedikit normal," katanya dengan senyum. "Rekan-rekanku, hampir seluruh dari mereka memperlakukanku dengan dingin jika kami memiliki tugas bersama. Bahkan aku juga merasa bahwa seluruh murid di sekolah ini juga memperlakukanku dengan dingin karena kami sesama pembunuh, kau merasakannya, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Ketika dia menanyakannya, aku baru menyadari bahwa perkataannya adalah benar. Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini terlihat dingin dan herannya, aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya...

"Ya...," Kataku dengan suara kecil.

Roxas lalu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hanya kau saja yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan hangat meski kau tahu bahwa aku ini juga seorang pembunuh dan mungkin juga musuhmu, tetapi kau tidak peduli akan hal itu."

Aku hanya tertawa pelan –dan ini tertawa palsu- saat dia mengatakannya. Sepertinya Roxas sedikit salah paham. Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dia itu pembunuh, aku ingin berteman dengannya karena dia keren sekali ketika bermain skate board. Lagipula, mungkin saja aku akan menjaga jarak dengan Roxas jika aku tahu dia seorang pembunuh juga, tapi Kadak –mau pun seluruh anggota keluarga ini— terlambat memberitahukanku bahwa murid di sekolah ini hampir seluruh adalah pembunuh dan aku terlanjur suka –bukan cinta!—pada Roxas yang _awesome_!

Dia sungguh berpengalaman cukup dalam bermain skate board. Aku suka olahraga, makanya aku suka skate board. Jujur, nilaiku tidak bagus di mata pelajaran apa pun selain olahraga dan kesalnya, aku harus mengakui bahwa hampir seluruh murid yang sekolah di sini berprestasi! Aw man...

"Sora?" Roxas memanggilku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Um, Roxas, pelajaran hampir dimulai,"kataku memberitahu setelah melihat guru yang mengajar di kelas ini masuk.

"Oh...," Katanya sambil menoleh kearah guru yang baru saja datang. "_See ya at lunch_," katanya sambil berlari menuju kursinya, dia tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Aku langsung melamun ketika pelajaran dimulai, aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran jika banyak pikiran yang menggangguku. Roxas, bagiku dia adalah temanku yang paling akrab dan juga paling dekat, aku lebih sering bersamanya dibandingkan dengan teman-temanku –sepertinya kami sesama pembunuh juga, tapi kami jarang bersama—yang lain.

Dulu, Roxas adalah orang yang dingin, tetapi karena sering kusapa, perlahan dia mulai berubah dan mudah tersenyum. Kami menjadi sangat akrab dan sering kami sering bermain bersama...

'_Berteman denganmu membuatku merasa sedikit normal_.' Kata-kata itu teringat kembali olehku. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu membuat hatiku terasa sakit, ini mengingatkanku pada orang tua kandungku yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan kasar, padahal aku hanyalah anak normal! Ah, Roxas juga, dia juga manusia yang terpaksa membunuh, sama sepertiku. Lalu mengapa... dia mengatakan bahwa seakan-akan dia tidak normal?

Ketika jam makan siang tiba, aku langsung berlari kearah kelas Roxas setelah pelajaran selesai. Pelajaran keduaku berbeda dengan Roxas, jadi kami pun mengikuti pelajaran di ruangan yang berbeda. Sebelum mencapai kelasnya, aku bertemu dengannya di tengah jalan. Dia terlihat berjalan ke arahku...

"Roxas!" Kataku memanggilnya.

Roxas terlihat heran karena aku berlari kearahnya. "Woah? Apa yang membuatmu tergesa-gesa, Sora?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu! Berdua saja!" Kataku dengan napas yang memburu akibat lelah berlari."Bisakan?" Tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"_Sure_," katanya dengan heran.

"Mari kita ke lantai atas ataukah ke kelas yang sepi?" Tanyaku.

"Kelasku lagi kosong, seluruh murid sudah keluar dan menuju kantin," kata Roxas memberitahu.

Maka kami menuju kelas Roxas yang lebih dekat. Aku menarik napas dalam sebelum bicara, lalu aku menatap matanya.

"Roxas, apakah kau masih memiliki orang tua?" Tanyaku.

"_No_..." Jawabnya. "...mengapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanyanya heran.

"Apakah kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau berbeda dengan anak-anak normal yang selalu bermain di taman?" Tanyaku sambil mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"_Yeah_," jawabnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Why_?" Tanyaku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"_Because, my hand smell blood_..." Jawabnya sambil menatapi kedua tangannya, tatapannya terlihat masih kosong.

Biasanya, jika kau membunuh seseorang dan tidak sengaja tanganmu terkena darah dari orang yang kau bunuh itu, maka tanganmu akan selalu tercium bau darah dan hanya dirimu sendiri saja yang bisa mencium bau darah itu.

Aku tahu karena tanganku juga berbau darah. Bau ini merupakan dosaku yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuhindari mau pun kuhilangkan, akan selalu melekat di tanganku...

"Roxas, mungkin kita memang berbeda dengan anak-anak yang bermain di taman. Tetapi, kita masih bisa berbaur atau bermain dengan anak-anak normal itu, karena, di mata mereka kita terlihat normal, sama seperti mereka juga...," Kataku dengan senyum.

Ekspresi Roxas yang masih terlihat kosong setelah mendengar penjelasanku membuatku bingung, karena seharusnya dia bereaksi sedikit, tetapi dia tidak memberikan sebuah reaksi. Dia menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya. Matanya yang tadi terlihat kosong dan redup, sekarang menjadi bercahaya. Dia pun tersenyum padaku...

"Sora, nanti kita bermain di taman, ya, sehabis sekolah usai?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

"_Okay! But_, bagaimana dengan bahumu?" Tanyaku cemas.

"_It okay_, luka ini tidak akan mengangguku ketika aku bermain skate board," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Tapi..." Kataku cemas, takut lukanya bertambah parah. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mencemaskannya karena dia adalah musuhku, tapi saat ini statusku adalah temannya, bukan musuhnya, makanya aku cemas. "...ada kemungkinan lukamu terbuka, Roxas."

"Sora, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kondisiku. Karena, mungkin siang ini kita adalah teman, tapi mungkin nanti malam aku akan menjadi musuhmu,"kata Roxas mengingatkan.

"_I know_, tapi biarkan aku mencemaskanmu saat ini, sebagai teman," kataku.

"_You know_, Sora, kau terlalu baik," katanya sambil menghela napas.

"_Not really_...," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Bell sekolah berbunyi, menandakan jam makan siang berakhir...

"_Aw man_! Aku belum makan siang!" Keluhku setelah bell berbunyi.

"_Well_, nanti kita makan siang setelah pulang saja," kata Roxas dengan tersenyum.  
"_See ya_, Sora! Nanti kita bertemu di loker ya!" Kata Roxas sambil berlari keluar kelas, pelajaran berikutnya bukan di kelas ini, melainkan di kelas yang lainnya.

"_Yeah_!" Jawabku sambil menyusulkan keluar kelas, aku berlari ke arah yang berbeda dengannya karena kelasku berada di arah yang berbeda dengannya...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **satu chapter akhirnya selesai… -yawn- any review?


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** man, ada kalanya aku merasa cerita ini seperti menggambarkan situasiku, tapi tidak seluruhnya sih ==" meski sudah bisa dibilang mendekati… -sigh-

**To a reviewer name SoraVanRoxasVan: **lol, aku mengerti kau kecewa karena cinta Sora buka untuk Roxas. XD Tapi, siapa tahu Sora berubah pikiran? I don't know, karena aku belum merencanakanya :D hehehehehe…

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 10**

Sejak hari itu, aku dan Roxas selalu bersikap seperti biasanya di sekolah, seakan-akan kami ini berteman layaknya anak-anak sekolah lainnya. Ketika bertemu dengannya di sebuah misi, dia benar-benar berubah total, menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan menyerang musuhnya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, termasuk ketika menyerangku...

Parahnya, aku merasa ragu-ragu untuk menyerangnya, padahal dia sendiri sudah bilang, bahwa ketika kami bertemu di sebuah misi mau pun tugas, kata 'persahabatan' kami sama sekali tidak berlaku, karena kami adalah musuh...

Riku –yang menjadi partnerku hari ini—sampai memarahiku berkali-kali karena aku terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyerang. Misi ini pun berakhir dengan kegagalan gara-gara aku dan Riku terlihat super kesal atas gagalnya misi ini. Bukan hanya misi yang gagal, aku pun terluka cukup parah sehingga harus merepotkan Riku ketika kami melarikan diri...

"Geez...," keluh Riku untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memapahku yang terluka.

"Sorry..." Kataku meminta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga.

Saat ini kami berada di Traverse Town, kota yang selalu terlihat gelap meski hari siang, tentu saja kami melakukan misi di malam hari, karena aku sempatnya cuma malam hari –karena pagi aku sekolah. Kami berdua pergi kesebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah. Well, apartemen itu milik keluarga ini, sayangnya, apartemen itu hanya digunakan ketika liburan saja...

Riku langsung mendudukkanku di sebuah sofa, aku merasa risih ketika melihat sofa yang mahal itu terkena darahku. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Luka tusuk yang berada di perut kiriku terus mengeluarkan darah segar, aku menggerang kesakitan ketika mencoba menggerakan tubuhku, meski hanya sedikit saja. lukaku yang lain - lengan kananku terkena sabetan pisau dan di pipi kiriku terkena luka gores- juga terasa sangat sakit sekali...

Riku terlihat kembali setelah berhasil menemukan kotak obat di suatu tempat. Dia mengeluarkan perban dari kotak obat lalu menatapku dengan wajah dingin dan kesal.

"Lepaskan bajumu," perintahnya dengan nada kesal.

Kubuka bajuku perlahan-lahan sambil merintih kesakitan karena menggerakkan tubuhku. Riku lalu memerban tubuhku yang terluka. Sungguh mengejutkan, dia memerban tubuhku dengan rapi setelah di bersihkan, dan sepertinya dia berpengalaman...

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku terlihat mahir membalut luka, itu karena aku sudah sering membalut luka Kadaj, Yazoo, mau pun Loz," kata Riku yang menjawab rasa penasaranku tanpa kutanya, apakah wajahku selalu menunjukkan apa yang kupikirkan?

Riku lalu membalut luka di lenganku setelah membersihkan lukaku. Aku terus merintih kesakitan...

"Ow,ow,ow! Sakit!" Keluhku ketika Riku membersihkan luka di pipiku dengan anti septik.

"Geez, bisa tidak kau berhenti mengeluh?" Kata Riku dengan sangat kesal.

"Sorry..." Kataku dengan wajah sedih.

"Arg! Dan bisa tidak kau berhenti mengatakan 'sorry' terus-menerus!" Tanya Riku dengan wajah kesal sambil mencubit pipiku yang tidak tidak terluka dengan kuat.

"Iya~" jawabku dengan pipi yang masih dicubitnya.

Riku lalu melepas cubitannya dan aku segera memegangi pipiku yang memerah dan juga terasa sakit. Riku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku dengan kasar, dia pun mendorongku berbaring di sofa dan aku merintih kesakitan karena luka di perutku terasa sakit ketika bergerak.

"Ah!" Rintihku ketika terbaring di sofa.

Riku lalu menciumku dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menjelajahi mulut ketika mulutku terbuka akibat merintih.

"Hm..." Desahku di tengah ciuman kami.

Riku lalu menggigit bibirku...

"Ow! It hurt..." Kataku dengan mata yang terdapat air mata.

"Berisik..." Katanya sambil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku.

"Hm..." Desahku ketika dia mulai menciumku lagi.

Entah mengapa rasa sakit di perutku jadi terlupakan dan berganti dengan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutku. Riku sibuk menjelajahi mulutku atau pun bermain dengan lidahku, aku pun hanyut dalam ciuman...

Mulut Riku terasa manis dan serasa memabukkan, sayangnya berciuman kami terhenti ketika kami berdua kehabisan oksigen...

Mukaku memerah ketika Riku menjilati luka di pipiku sambil menyentuh dadaku.

"Kau tahu..." Katanya sambil berbisik di telingaku dan itu rasanya menggeliti telingaku. Dapat kurasakan desahannya di leherku. "...beberapa orang suka menjilati luka di tubuhnya, tetapi sesungguhnya air liur itu tidak baik untuk luka karena mengandung bakteri,"katanya sambil mendesah di telingaku dan membuatku merinding.

"La...lalu... me... mengapa kau menjilati lukaku?" Tanyaku dengan muka memerah. Suaraku terdengar tidak karuan.

"Karena ekspresimu manis..." Katanya sambil menggigit telingaku dengan pelan.

Mukaku langsung merah padam mendengarnya, entah mengapa Riku selalu membuatku tersipu dengan mudah jika dia berada di sampingku. Jantungku berdebar-debar dengan tidak karuan, ini sungguh tidak baik untuk jantungku...

Riku lalu menempelkan plaster pada luka di pipiku. "Sora, mengapa hari ini kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh pipiku yang telah diplester.

"Uh, Riku, kuharap kau tidak marah setelah mendengar jawabanku..." Aku memandang Riku dengan takut-takut, sesekali aku menunduk sebelum menjawab. "... actually, salah satu musuh kita itu adalah teman sekolahku, sehingga aku ragu-ragu untuk menyerangnya," jawabku dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"..." Riku terdiam setelah mendengar jawabanku.

Suasana hening membuatku menjadi tegang. Wajah Riku terlihat gelap dan dia juga terlihat serius. Apakah dia marah? Tetapi, meski expresinya serius, tidak terasa aura kemarahan darinya...

Riku mendadak menghela napas setelah beberapa menit terdiam. "Kukira kau sedang sakit dan memaksakan dirimu untuk tetap melakukan misi," katanya sambil menyentuh pipiku.

Tatapan Riku terlihat sangat lembut, perasaan kesalnya tadi telah menghilang. Sepertinya tadi dia bukan kesal padaku, tapi kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkanku terluka...

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, Riku," kataku dengan senyum.

Dia lalu menghela napas lagi. "Baguslah kalau kau sadar bahwa aku mencemaskanmu."

Mungkin bagiku, Roxas adalah teman dekatku yang sangat kusayangi. Tetapi, jika kami bertemu di malam hari, rasa sayang itu tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa permusuhan kami. Seharusnya aku tahu itu, tetapi keraguanku yang menutupi kenyataan itu. Mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh ragu untuk menyerangnya, karena bagaimana pun juga, misi ini lebih penting dari tali persahabatanku dan Roxas, karena dari misi inilah, aku dan seluruh keluargaku bertahan hidup...

The next day...

Di sekolah, aku dan Roxas masih bersikap seperti biasanya, seakan-akan kejadian semalam, dimana dia melukaiku tidak pernah terjadi. Malam ini, aku dan Riku akan mengulang lagi misi kami yang gagal akibat kecerobohanku dan pastinya, aku akan bertemu dengan Roxas juga nanti...

"See ya tomorrow, Roxas!" Kataku dengan senyum, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit di perutku yang terasa setiap kali bergerak.

"Yeah!" Balasnya dengan senyum. "Semoga kita masih dapat bertemu lagi...," katanya dengan nada kecil. Terlihat sebuah kesedihan di wajahnya sebelum dia berbalik pergi...

'_Apa maksudnya?_' Pikirku heran.

Aku segera pulang ke mansion dan melihat seluruh anggota keluarga –termasuk Loz yang jarang pulang—berkumpul di ruang tamu. Tatapan mereka semua langsung tertuju padaku ketika aku pulang dan langsung membuatku canggung. Sungguh hal yang langka melihat semuanya berkumpul di satu tempat...

"A... ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Sora?" Tanya Riku yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Um, sedikit membaik, kurasa..." Jawabku dengan canggung karena ditatapi oleh mereka, bahkan Dad juga menatapku.

"Kau yakin dapat melakukan misi malam ini tanpa kegagal?" Tanya Dad dengan expresi datar.

'_Apakah mereka semua berkumpul karena membicarakan kegagalanku yang pertama kali!_' Pikirku dengan pucat pasi. "I...iya..." Jawabku dengan keringat dingin.

"Jika kau tidak yakin, maka kau akan digantikan oleh yang lain, Sora. Lagipula musuh kita akan sama dengan yang kemarin, kau akan melawan temanmu," kata Riku memberitahu.

'_Aku digantikan!_' Pikirku dengan wajah terkejut. "A...aku masih sanggup melakukan misi! Dan aku berjanji, kali ini tidak akan gagal lagi! Kumohon, jangan gantikan aku!" Kataku memohon.

Sesungguhnya, aku selalu takut jika misi yang diberikan padaku mendadak diberikan pada orang lain. Itu menandakan bahwa aku telah gagal dan ada kemungkinan, aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi...

Suasana hening membuat luka di perutku terasa sangat sakit akibat tegang, udara terasa hampa dan membuat napasku memburu tidak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai kurasakan disekujur tubuhku, rasanya kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku merasa mual. Aku tidak ingin dibuang. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku harus pergi jika aku dibuang. Aku sayang pada mereka, sebagai keluargaku...

'_Apakah mereka akan membuangku!_' Pikirku pucat pasi. '_Tidak! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi...,_' pikirku sambil memejamkan mataku, mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat dan berusaha untuk tidak gemetaran.

"Sora...," Dad memanggilku dan ketika kubuka mataku, dia sudah berada di dekatku.

"Ye...yeah?" Jawabku sambil menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu jika kondisimu tidak baik..." Kata Dad sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. "...misi tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika kondisi tubuh sedang tidak baik. Tubuhmu sedang terluka, lebih baik kau istirahat dan serahkan misimu pada yang lain..." Kata Dad. Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh daguku. "...kau bahkan terlihat pucat. Apakah kau sungguh yakin dapat melakukan misi malam ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas meski ekspresinya datar.

Aku terkejut ketika mendengarnya, ternyata dugaanku salah. Mereka ternyata sedang mencemaskanku, bukan berniat menyingkirkanku karena kegagalanku. Ternyata aku terlalu berpikir negative...

"Pikirkan ini baik-baik, Sora. Kami tidak ingin kau tewas terbunuh," kata Dad memberitahu. "Kau punya bakat yang masih terpendam dan bakatmu akan sangat berguna bagi kami."

"A...aku..." Kataku dengan wajah bingung, memang benar kondisiku tidak baik melaksanakan misi, tapi, ini adalah misiku...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **… -sigh- I wonder if worried too much was bad or not.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note: **lol, maaf jika masih ada misstypo, aku mengeditnya setengah2 :D

**Troublesome Family  
**

**Chapter 11  
**

Jika memikirkan tentang lukaku yang masih belum sembuh ini, gerakanku tidak akan selincah normalnya akibat rasa sakit yang menganggu ini. Tapi misi ini gagal karena aku...

Seseorang lalu menyentuh kepalaku saat aku sedang berpikir, ketika kuangkat wajahku yang sedang menunduk ini, tangan Kadaj yang lembut menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. 

"Just take some rest...," katanya sambil berjalan keluar bersama Riku. 

"Ah! Wait!" Kataku hendak mengejar mereka, tetapi Dad memegang bahuku dan membuatku membatalkan niatku mengejar mereka. Aku lalu menatapi Dad. "I'm sorry," kataku sambil menunduk. 

Dad hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Don't push yourself."  
Kulihat Dad berjalan keluar, kurasa dia mempunyai pekerjaan diluar sana... 

"Now kiddo..." Yazoo mengacak-acak rambutku hingga berantakkan. "...banyak-banyaklah istirahat agar cepat sembuh dan dapat menerima misi lagi. Ingat, jangan gagal lagi," katanya dengan senyum sinis, setelah itu dia menggendongku. 

"Wah!" Teriakku kaget ketika digendong olehnya. Rasanya malu sekali karena pose dia menggondongku bagaikan pose menggendong pengantin saja. "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri, Yazoo...," kataku dengan muka yang amat merah. 

Dia hanya tersenyum sinis tanpa menurunkanku. Dia membawaku ke kamarku dan menurunkanku di atas kasurku dengan perlahan. Setelah menurunkanku, dia menciumku secara mendadak dan membuatku kaget. 

"Have a nice sleep~," katanya setelah menciumku, wajahnya sangat dekat sekali dan aku dapat merasakan napasnya mengenaiku.  
Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka memerah hingga Yazoo pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak biasa tidur siang, karena biasanya pada jam segini, aku mengurus cucian, merapikan mansion, memasak, menjemur, dan lain-lainnya. Aw man, kujamin pekerjaanku menumpuk besok! Well, tapi pasti selesai jika diselesaikan satu per satu... 

Aku menghela napas, mencoba merelexkan tubuhku dan mencoba tidur. Meski jarang tidur siang, aku adalah orang yang mudah sekali tertidur meski tidak terlalu mengantuk. Mungkin karena aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, maka dari itu aku butuh istirahat yang cukup. Man, baru saja merelexkan tubuh beberapa puluh detik, sekarang mataku sudah terasa berat dan mengantuk sekali... 

Ketika mata terbuka, aku segera melihat kearah jam dinding. Ternyata sudah sore dan aku tertidur sekitar tiga jam lebih... 

Aku segera turun dari kasur dengan semangat karena merasa energiku full dan aku merasa dapat mengerjakan apa pun dengan cepat. Sayangnya, begitu bangun aku justru merintih kesakitan sambil meringkuk di lantai. Aku lupa bahwa lukaku masih belum sembuh total dan akan selalu terasa sakit jika bergerak secara mendadak... 

Setelah rasa sakit itu berkurang, aku pun bangun perlahan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Di luar, ruang tamu, dapur, mau pun tempat lainnya terasa sunyi. Di ruang makan, kutemukan sebuah note yang tertuju padaku... 

To Sora 

Aku dan Loz pergi keluar karena diberi misi dadakan. Di lemari es, terdapat makanan dan tentu saja itu junk food, kau tahu bahwa aku mau pun Loz tidak bisa masak, bukan? Panaskan saja sebelum kau makan.  
From Yazoo 

PS: aku tidak sempat memberi makan Sky. 

Aku meletakan note itu setelah selesai membacanya dan menuju lemari es. Kubuka pintu lemari es dan dapat kurasakan hawa dingin yang keluar, sungguh terasa nyaman. Dibagian bawah rak lemari es, terdapat sayuran dan daging yang sudah tidak terlalu segar. Di rak tengah, terdapat beberapa jenis junk food. Aku mengambil salah satu junk food yang ada, burger, salah satu makanan kesukaanku. Kututup lemari es dan memasukkan junk food itu kedalam microwave untuk menghangatkannya... 

Bunyi 'ting', khas dari bunyi microwave yang menandakan bahwa telah selesai menghangatkan. Kukeluarkan dengan hati-hati karena masih sangat panas, setelah meletakan di meja, aku mengambil gelas kosong dan kuisi dengan the dingin yang selalu tersedia di lemari es.  
Rasanya sepi sekali jika sendirian di mansion... 

Aku meninggalkan makananku yang belum kusentuh di atas. Aku berjalan keluar ke halaman belakang mansion dan menuju kandang Sky. Anjing putih berbulu tebal itu langsung menggong-gong dengan keras, seperti memintaku untuk segera mengeluarkannya dari kandang, kurasa? 

"Woah! Easy boy," kataku tertawa ketika membukakan pintu kandangnya. 

Sky langsung berlari ke sana kemari setelah keluar dari kandangnya. Sepertinya dia merindukan kebebasan di luar kandangnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anjing putih yang sangat semangat itu. 

"Sky! Ayo kita makan sama-sama!" Panggilku sambil berjalan memasuki mansion. 

Sky yang tidak sabaran langsung mendahuluiku memasuki mansion. Dia terlihat duduk manis di dalam dapur –tepat di samping mangkoknya yang bertuliskan namanya— sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, seakan-akan tidak sabaran untuk makan. Dia langsung menggong-gong kearahku ketika aku mengeluarkan makanan kaleng berisi makanan khusus anjing...

"Sabar," kataku sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu. 

Kubuka dan kutuangkan kedalam mangkoknya, dia langsung melahap makanannya sesaat setelah kutuang... 

"Woah! Easy boy, nanti kau tersedak jika makan terburu-buru," kataku sambil tertawa. 

Setelah mencuci tanganku, aku segera memakan makananku yang telah mendingin. Selesai makan, aku hanya menatapi Sky yang masih menjilati mangkoknya yang kosong, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, hari ini aku disuruh istirahat saja dan jangan bekerja dulu... 

Aku menatap kearah ruang tamu, biasanya Kadaj atau Riku selalu menonton televisi jika mereka sedang senggang, rasanya sepi sekali tanpa mereka... 

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah yang pertama aku sendirian di dalam mansion. Dulu, aku selalu sendirian di mansion, karena masih pemula, dulu aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk berlatih menembak dan mempelajari beberapa bela diri... 

Ketika langit telah menjadi gelap sepenuhnya, tidak seorang pun yang pulang juga. Aku berbaring di sofa—dengan Sky yang tidur di atas perutku sebagai penghangat—sambil menonton televisi. Sesekali aku membelai tubuh Sky, dia tertidur—atau pura-pura tertidur?—dengan tenang sekali...

Sesekali lukaku terasa sakit ketika aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Sky. Jika perkiraanku benar, seharusnya lukaku akan sembuh dua hari kedepan, dan sembuh sempurna seminggu kedepan. 

Sekitar jam 10 malam, aku mendengar suara motor memasuki mansion ini dan membangunkan Sky. Sky langsung melompat turun dari tubuhku dan berlari ke depan pintu mansion. Begitu pintu mansion terbuka, Sky langsung melompat kearahnya, ternyata Riku yang pulang... 

Kulihat Riku membelai Sky, wajahnya terlihat terluka... 

"Riku!" Aku reflex bangun ketika melihat wajahnya terluka. "Ouch..." Aku merintih kesakitan ketika bangun mendadak sambil memegang perutku, lukaku terasa sakit sekali. 

"Geez, apa yang kau cemaskan?" Kata Riku dengan heran, aku melihat sosok Kadaj di belakangnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terkena luka gores di wajah saja. Temanmu cukup gesit juga," katanya sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di wajahnya. 

Mulutku ternganga saat mendengarnya. "Dia melukaimu!" Kataku tidak percaya. 

"Yeah, setelah aku melukainya cukup parah," kata Riku dengan senyum yang –entah mengapa—membuatku takut, senyumnya terasa mengerikan... 

"O-oh..." Aku kehilangan kata-kata. 

Kadaj terlihat menuju kamarnya, kurasa dia ingin segera tidur... 

"By the way, Sora..." Riku terlihat duduk di sampingku. "...pernahkah kau berniat untuk mencari kakakmu?" Tanyanya, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. 

"Um, no," kataku sambil menjauhkan wajahku darinya. "Why you asked?" Tanyaku heran. 

"Well, sebenarnya baru-baru ini Dad bertemu dengan kakakmu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Dulu kakakmu pernah bekerja dengan kami, kira-kira sepuluh tahun dalam bimbingan Dad," jelasnya sambil menatapku. 

"Huh! Benarkah!" Kataku tidak percaya bahwa kakak kandungku –yang tidak pernah kuingat—pernah bekerja dengan keluarga ini. 

Kakak kandungku dijual oleh kedua orang tua kami saat aku berumur tiga tahun, maka dari itu aku tidak mengingat wajah mau pun namanya. 

"Yeah, saat ini dia bekerja lagi di bawah bimbingan Dad," jawab Riku dengan senyum, kali ini senyumannya tidak seseram tadi. "Kau mau menemuinya?" 

"Um, kalau pun aku menemuinya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya...," kataku dengan sedih. "Kami tidak pernah bertemu, kurasa, sehingga tidak ada gunanya juga aku menemuinya," jelasku. 

"Tapi, dialah yang meminta kami mengadopsimu. Aku juga baru tahu bahwa kalian adalah saudara ketika Dad memberitahukannya tadi pagi," jelasnya. 

"Huh? Benarkah?" Kataku terkejut.

"Yeah, Dad mengadopsimu karena kau masih ada hubungan darah dengannya, Dad tidak pernah mengadopsi sembarangan orang jika dia tidak memiliki bakat membunuh. Lagipula dia juga yang meminta Dad mengadopsimu," jelasnya.

"Siapa...nama kakakku?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Riku. 

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note: **lol, siapa ya kakak Sora? Yg pasti bukan Vanitas :P

Review! XD


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: **man, cadang story ini menipis, tinggal dua chapy lagi ==" mana lagi tamatnya masih jauh! DX

Enjoy the story~ =w=

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 12**

"His name was Leon," jawab Riku.

"Leon..." Aku mengulang nama yang disebutkan oleh Riku tadi. "Apakah dia tinggal di Twilight Town?" Tanyaku yang semakin tertarik akan kakak yang tidak pernah kuingat.

"Well, dia terkadang tinggal di Twilight Town dan terkadang berada di Hollow Bastion, tergantung misi yang dia kerjakan," jelas Riku.

"Oh, kurasa dia sibuk," kataku sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Well, who knows? Coba saja kau mengunjunginya? Kau dibebas tugaskan selama beberapa hari hingga kau sembuh total, manfaatkan waktu liburnya sebaik mungkin," kata Riku sambil menyentuh kepalaku dan membelaiku.

"Aku dibebas tugaskan!" Tanyaku tidak percaya. Astaga! Berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan misi sementara waktu!

"Yeah," jawab Riku dengan senyum. "Ini..." Dia menyerahkan sesuatu padaku, sebuah kertas kecil yang bertulisan sebuah alamat. "...itu adalah alamat tempat tinggal Leon di Twilight Town dan juga di Hollow Bastion." Riku terlihat bangkit berdiri sambil merenggangkan badannya. "Pergi tidur sekarang, Sora, atau kuserang," katanya memperingatiku dengan senyum sinis.

Tiba-tiba dia memegang belakang sandaran sofa dengan kedua tangannya, aku tidak dapat bergerak karena terhalang oleh kedua tangannya itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Now go," katanya mengizinkanku pergi. "Or you wanna stay with me?" Tanyanya ketika wajahnya masih begitu dekat denganku.

Sesungguhnya badanku ingin tetap berada di sini, tetapi otakku sudah memberikan WARNING berkali-kali. Sehingga aku segera menyingkir dari sisi Riku sebelum aku diserang lagi olehnya.

Mukaku langsung memerah padam ketika aku tiba di kamarku. Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Bagaimana mungkin otak dan tubuhku berselisih! Aku memegangi daguku, man, rasanya kepalaku ini amat panas, dan jantungku terasa berdebar-debar, otakku masih mengenang adegan Riku menciumku...

Ugh, lupakan, lupakan, aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Aku harus tidur...

_~the next day~_

Di sekolah, aku tidak menemukan Roxas dimana pun. Kurasa Riku benar-benar melukainya hingga dia terpaksa meliburkan diri dari sekolah. Tapi apakah lukanya parah? Atau jangan bilang dia meninggal akibat lukanya yang parah! Damn, aku tidak tahu harus lega atau khawatir mengetahuinya. Sebagai teman tentu aku sedih jika dia meninggal, tetapi sebagai musuh tentunya aku merasa lega. Jadi, haruskah aku lega atau sedih?

Kurasa sedih, karena aku kehilangan teman. Tanpa kehadiran Roxas, rasanya sekolah terasa membosankan. Kami berdua selalu saling menyapa saat masuk sekolah, makan siang bersama, bermain-main dalam kelas jika kami mendapatkan pelajaran di kelas yang sama, dan membuat janji bermain di luar jam sekolah jika kami sempat...

Ah, bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu dimana Roxas tinggal. Jika kupikir-pikir, selama ini aku mau pun Roxas tidak pernah mengundang main ke rumah masing-masing. Aku tidak mengundangnya karena aku tidak ingin kehidupanku diketahui olehnya, mungkin begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jadi serba salah...

Ketika jam sekolah berakhir, aku masih menyempatkan diriku mencari Roxas, berharap dia ada dan tadi pagi kebetulan saja tidak bertemu. Tetapi dia memang tidak masuk hari ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak segera pulang karena hari ini mansion kosong dan aku pasti merasa kesepian di sana. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat kakakku berada, tempat tinggalnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, cukup naik bus selama limabelas menit saja. Menurut catatan yang diberikan oleh Riku, dia tinggal di sebuah apartment yang cukup elite. Gedung apartment itu berlantai duapuluh, kata Riku. Kudengar-dengar, apartment itu memiliki roof garden, alias kebun di puncak gedung.

"Woah...!" Kataku dengan mulut menganga melihat apartment tempat tinggal kakakku.

Meski tinggi, aku dapat melihat roof garden dari kejauhan. Wow! Terlihat dengan jelas pohon hijau yang amat terawat di atas sana. Bahkan sekeliling gedung itu dihiasi oleh tanaman hijau yang amat indah, terdapat air mancur pula...

"Ini sih bukan cukup elite, tapi super elite!" Kataku membenarkan penjelasan Riku yang mengatakan 'tempat ini cukup elite'.

Aku lebih terkejut lagi melihat kedalam apartment ini, tepatnya tercengang hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tempat ini sangat bersih dan tertata dengan indah! Selain itu, terdapat banyak lukisan indah terpajang di dinding-dinding. Satu lagi yang membuatku kagum, terdapat tanaman hijau dalam pot, banyak lagi! Di letakkan di sudut-sudut atau di samping sofa, benar-benar green apartment...

Aku lalu mengeluarkan catatan dari Riku lagi. "Hum, dia tinggal di lantai... duapuluh!" Aku terkejut membacanya. "Tinggi sekali," keluhku sambil berjalan mendekati lift.

Ketika menunggu pintu lift terbuka, kulihat seseorang dengan bekas luka diantara kedua matanya datang dan menunggu di sampingku, kurasa dia ingin menaiki lift juga...

Entah mengapa, jika kuperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik, aku merasa wajahnya mirip denganku, kurasa ini perasaanku saja. Ups, karena terlalu lama menatapinya, dia menyadari bahwa aku menatapinya...

"Maaf," kataku dengan muka memerah karena terpegok menatapinya.

"...Sora?" Kata pemuda brunette itu.

Aku terkejut ketika menyebutkan namaku. "Kau...siapa?"

"Sepertinya mereka memberitahukan tempat tinggalku padamu," katanya sambil menatapku. Lalu pintu lift terbuka sesaat setelah dia mengatakannya. "Come, lebih baik kita bicara di tempatku saja," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Entah mengapa, aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya, rasanya dulu, seseorang pernah menggenggam tanganku. Saat kuraih tangannya, rasanya sentuhan tangannya terasa tidak asing bagiku, rasanya seperti pernah digenggam olehnya, dulu...

Kami berdua memasuki lift, aku terus menatapi genggamannya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat mengapa sentuhannya seperti pernah kurasakan sebelumnya? Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba mengingatnya, aku tetap tidak mengingat apa-apa...

"Um, Leon, right?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu dan dia mengangguk pelan. "Um, mengapa kau meminta Dad –maksudku, Sephiroth—untuk mengasuhku?"

Dia menatap mataku, genggamannya terlepas dan dia menyentuh kepalaku. "Cause I was failed to protect you," jelasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Gagal...melindungiku?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

Dia mengangguk pelan, lalu membelai kepalaku. "Aku tahu kau sangat menderita ketika aku pergi."

Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya, terdapat rasa bersalah dari nada bicaranya dan juga kesedihan meski expresinya datar. Kami berdua terus terdiam hingga pintu lift terbuka. Leon mendorongku dengan pelan keluar dari lift dan membawaku menuju tempat tinggalnya. Luas tempat tinggalnya sekitar 10 meter persegi, termasuk besar untuk ukuran aparment. Ruangan ini tertata sangat rapi, sayangnya ruang tamu dan kamar tidur menjadi satu, terdapat dapur kecil di sudut ruangan ini dan hanya diberi sekat saja.

"Duduklah," katanya setelah menutup pintu. Dia terlihat berjalan menuju kearah dapurnya.

Ketika aku duduk, sofa miliknya sangat empuk, mirip sekali yang di mansion. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia membawakan segelas susu dan sekaleng kopi instan, susu itu untukku.

"Thanks," kataku ketika menerimanya.

Leon hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa sambil membuka kaleng kopinya, dia duduk berhadapan denganku. Aku meminum susuku yang terasa dingin, sepertinya ini susu kemasan yang disimpannya dilemari es.

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa menit sambil meminum susuku, aku bingung hendak berkata apa. Sesekali aku menatapinya dengan wajah bingung, dia terlihat sangat santai sambil menatapiku. Aku merasa canggung ditatapi olehnya...

"Um," aku mencoba memecahkan kesunyian, tapi bingung ingin mengatakan apa. "Kau... Um, bahagia dengan kehidupanmu?" Tanyaku asal, entah mengapa aku merasa itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh di dunia ini. Sudah jelas dia bahagia dengan kemewahan yang dimilikinya!

"Yeah. Aku bahagia karena masih dapat menemuimu, Sora," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Um, Leon, mengapa selama ini kau tidak pernah menemuiku?" Tanyaku heran.

"Selama ini aku sering menemuimu, tetapi tidak menyapamu," jawabnya.

"O-oh," aku tercengang mendengar jawabannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa dia pernah menemuiku, tapi aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya...

"Sora, are you happy with your life?" Gilirannya bertanya padaku.

"Aku...sangat bahagia," jawabku dengan senyum. "Aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua meski mereka semua –kecuali Dad—menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Meski begitu, mereka sangat menyayangiku dan memperhatikanku. Mereka adalah keluarga yang baik!" Jelasku dengan senyum lebar.

"Kurasa...kau tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku lagi, ya," katanya dengan senyum sedih.

Aku heran mendengarnya. "Um, bukannya aku tidak ingin tinggal denganmu, Leon. Jika kau ingin aku tinggal bersamamu –sebagai kakak-adik—tentu aku mau," kataku dengan senyum.

Leon lalu tersenyum."Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau masih tidak nyaman denganku."

"That's true," kataku jujur. "That because I don't remember you at all," kataku memberitahu.

"I know, back then, kau masih sangat kecil, umurmu baru tiga tahun dan aku sepuluh tahun. Jadi wajar saja kau tidak ingat apa pun tentangku," katanya dengan senyum.

"Oh, hey, bagaimana kalau aku menginap di sini selama empat hari? Aku tidak akan mendapatkan misi selama beberapa hari, soalnya lukaku masih belum sembuh total," jelasku.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Leon dengan wajah serius.

"Um, yeah, akibat kecerobohanku," jelasku dengan malu.

"I see...," katanya sambil menatapku.

Setelah diam beberapa menit, Leon lalu menatapku. "Sora, do you ever have a sex?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"What! No! Of course not!" Kataku terkejut bukan main dengan pertanyaanya, mukaku super merah saat mengatakannya. "Tapi...,aku pernah ciuman." Suaraku memelan.

Wajah Leon bertambah serius. "With who?"

"Um..." Aku sangat bingung bagaimana hendak mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku dicium lebih dari satu orang. Bagaimana aku menjawabnya…

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note: ** man, lagi writer block buat cerita yang satu ini, tapi akan kuusahakan tamat. =="

Mungkin tamatnya di sekitar chapter 20-25? Well,I dunt know~ :P


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** man, tanpa terasa aku ternyata merindukan yaoi setelah sekian lama menulis fic yang minim unsur yaoi, hanya sho-ai...  
Tanpa terasa aku pun jadi rindu pada fic ini! ^^" dan untuk fic kali ini, I just want to be myself.  
Do whatever you want, go wherever you want, and live the way you want.  
Live free as a cat -Neku-.  
Man, I'm so jealouse to Neku! Bisa seenaknya saja di dunianya sendiri! Aku mau banget jadi kayak dia! XD  
Sayangnya tidak bisa... TT_TT  
So, enjoy this story with some sugar? -slap!-

**Troublesome family**

**Chapter 13**

"_Someone you like_?" Tanya Leon sebelum aku menjawab, aku sungguh bingung bagaimana caranya mengatakan padanya.

"..." Aku terdiam sejenak. Seseorang yang kusukai? Siapa? Riku? Kadaj? Yazoo? Loz? Termasuk _Dad_ juga?

Hum, aku bingung. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar tidak karuan, jawabannya ya mereka semua. Sebenarnya aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku menyukai sentuhan mereka...

"Sora?" Leon memanggilku.

"..." Aku terus diam, mengacuhkannya karena sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

Kusadari dia menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan lembut dan mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"_You have a problem with the person you like_, Sora?" Tanyanya sambil menatap kedua mataku.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa detak jantungku menjadi tidak karuan saat menatap matanya. "_N-no_," kataku sambil mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. "Aku...aku hanya tidak tahu...bagaimana caranya mengatakannya padamu," jelasku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Leon dengan lembut.

Aku kembali menatapi matanya yang biru lembut bagaikan air laut. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut dan hangat. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja...

Mukaku langsung memerah padam setelah menciumnya. Ekspresi Leon terlihat datar, tidak terlihat terkejut -mungkin tepatnya _stunning_.

"_I...love being kissed by them_," jelasku dengan suara kecil dan hampir menghilang.

"..." Leon terus terdiam dan membuatku cemas.

Apakah dia marah? Atau mungkin sekarang dia membenciku? Expresinya terlihat begitu datar sehingga membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku sangat gelisah melihatnya terus terdiam, bahkan tidak bergerak! _Aw man! What should I do_...

"Um, Le-Leon?" Kataku menegurnya yang terus _stunning_ setelah mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian.

Dia lalu menghela napas dalam, itu merupakan reaksinya yang pertama. "_I never tough... you will kissed me again,_" katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Mukaku langsung memerah saat mendengarnya, aku pun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Aku pernah menciumnya, dulu?

"Benarkah?"

Leon lalu duduk di sampingku, aku semakin berdebar-debar merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat. Lengannya yang hangat menyentuh lenganku, rasanya nyaman sekali...

Entah mengapa, jika aku terlalu berdekatan dengan seseorang, bawaanku deg-degan melulu dan tubuhku terasa memanas, seperti terbakar.

_Man_, aku tidak bisa membayangkan semerah apa mukaku saat ini! Leon terlihat bergerak sedikit akibat posisi duduknya yang kurang nyaman dan detak jantungku justru semakin tidak karuan...

Oh man, what's wrong with me! I need to calm down, calm down...

"Sora," kata Leon secara mendadak setelah kami membisu beberapa saat.

"Ye-yeah?" Jawabku tanpa menatapnya.

"I think I'm changed my mind, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku saja, Sora?" Tanyanya.

"Huh!" Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut hingga mataku terbuka sangat lebar.

"To tell you the truth, I always love you since we still young," jelasnya sambil menatap mataku, dia menyentuh bahuku.

Aku menatapi tangannya yang memegang bahuku dengan wajah bingung. Leon...menyukaiku? Sejak kecil? Aku menatap matanya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sambil mendekatkan tubuhku...

Kubiarkan dia menciumku tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun. Sentuhan bibirnya yang hangat sungguh nyaman, aku memegang tubuhnya yang hangat sambil menikmati sentuhannya.

Aku mendesah pelan di tengah ciuman karena sentuhannya yang membuatku merinding, seperti disengat listrik. Leon menciumku berkali-kali, seakan sekali saja tidak cukup...

Ciuman ini terhenti saat dering telepon genggam milikku berbunyi. Leon terlihat meraih telepon genggamku yang berada di sakuku...

Setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponku, dia menyerahkan telepon itu padaku. Dilayar telepon, tertulis Riku memanggil...

"Ya?" Jawabku ketika menerima panggilan itu.

"_Hey, Sora, hari ini aku pulang cepat, kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu? Di Traverse Town banyak sekali penjual makanan_," kata Riku.

Sepertinya tugasnya di Traverse Town sudah selesai...

"Um, apa saja, Riku," jawabku.

"_Apa saja?_" Tanya Riku, dia terdengar heran dan juga bingung. "_Bagaimana kalau sekotak shusi?_"

"Boleh," jawabku dengan senyum. "_See ya at home,_ Riku."

"_Yeah_," balasnya sambil mengakhiri panggilan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Leon.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "Dia hanya menanyakan oleh-oleh dan biasanya makanan," jelasku.

"Oh..."

"Um, Leon, about...staying with you...," kataku sambil menatapnya. "Kurasa, aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu," jawabku dengan pelan. "Karena jika aku pergi, maka tidak ada yang mengurus mereka," kataku dengan senyum.

"Mengurus?" Tanya Leon dengan nada heran, tapi expresinya tetap datar.

"_Yeah_," kataku sambil mengangguk. "Setiap hari, mansion pasti penuh dengan sampah junk food! Sudah itu pakaian kotor pasti menumpuk hingga segunung di mesin cuci mau pun di kamar mereka! Ugh, pokoknya isi mansion itu pasti kacau jika tidak ada aku!" Keluhku soal capeknya mengurus mereka. "Sudah itu mereka jarang sekali memandikan Sky! Maksudku, anjing ke sayangan Riku. Dan bayangkan! Jika ada pencuri masuk ke dalam mansion, mereka langsung menembak mati pencuri itu dan mengotori dinding mansion! Aku pun terpaksa mengecat ulang dinding mansion yang terkena darah..."

Aku mengoceh selama satu jam lebih dan Leon hanya diam mendengarku berbicara terus menerus. Aku baru menyadari bahwa dia tersenyum setelah selesai mengoceh...

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang tinggal di sana," kata Leon dengan senyum.

"Um, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku senang tinggal di sana..." Dahiku mengkerut mendengarnya. "Kurasa tepanya... aku senang diriku berguna bagi mereka," kataku dengan senyum.

Leon masih tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Okay then, you win_. Kau boleh tetap tinggal disana. Tapi Sora, maukah kau tinggal di sini kapan-kapan?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh kepalaku.

"Yeah!" Jawabku dengan senyum lebar. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, mungkin salah satu dari mereka sudah pulang dan aku harus memasak makan malam sebelum mereka memesan junk food," jelasku.

"Bukankah orang yang meneleponmu mengatakan akan membawakan makanan?" Tanya Leon.

"Iya, tapi biasanya dia pulang agak malam. Jadi aku tetap harus memasak. Dulu, mereka sering sekali memakan junk food, padahal terlalu sering memakan junk food sangat tidak baik," kataku sambil menghela napas.

"Sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikan kesehatan mereka."

"Yeah! Karena mereka juga memperhatikanku dengan baik, maka dari itu mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri!" Balasku dengan senyum, Leon. Juga tersenyum. "_Okay, see ya tomorrow_, Leon! Aku akan menginap disini besok," kataku mengingatkannya lagi.

"Yeah," katanya sambil mengantarku keluar dari apartmentnya dan menemaniku hingga aku berada di lantai bawah.

Aku sampai di mansion ketika hari telah gelap. Ketika hendak membuka pintu mansion yang terkunci-karena pagi tadi hanya ada aku dan Riku saja. Saat memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang kunci, kusadari bahwa pintu tidak terkunci. Mungkin sudah ada yang pulang...

"Aku pulang," kataku ketika masuk.

"_Welcome_," jawab _Dad_ dari arah dapur.

Maka aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. _Dad_ terlihat sedang minum kopi, tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya dia selalu berada di ruangannya. Jika dia berada di luar ruang kerjanya, berarti dia sedang istirahat selama beberapa jam...

"Um, mau kue, _Dad_?" Tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan sekotak kue dari lemari es.

_Dad_ hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meminum kopinya yang terlihat masih hangat, berarti dia baru saja istirahat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan _Dad_ sebentar...

Sudah lama sekali kami tidak berbicara santai seperti ini. _Dad_ mengatakan, bahwa bulan ini tidak terlalu banyak misi yang diterima, sehingga kami dapat istirahat sejenak. Terkadang _Dad_ menanyai beberapa hal padaku. Mulai dari kemampuanku menembak, lukaku, misi yang kuterima, sekolah, dan lain-lainnya.

Aku sangat menikmati pembicaraan kami yang jarang terjadi, aku sampai lupa waktu saking asiknya mengobrol dengan _Dad_. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku lupa memasak saat Riku pulang membawakan makanan, dan tentu saja itu akan menjadi makan malam kami. Untungnya Riku membeli makanan cukup banyak...

"_Welcome home_!" Sambutku dengan senyum ketika melihat Riku pulang.

"_I'm back_," balas Riku dengan senyum.

Beberapa menit setelah Riku pulang, kami segera makan malam karena Yazoo dan Loz tidak bisa pulang hari ini, begitu kata Riku...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: aww man :3 still long way to go too finishing this story! X3

Hehehehehe... Since I haven't decide Sora pairing, so I open a polling!

Jika ingin melihat pollingnya, kunjungi profileku, dibagian atas ada polling, di sana ada beberapa pilihan character, tolong dipilih ya? :D

_***time to chat with Sora***_

**Sora:** _you know, my heart is beating so fast every time they were close to me. And I don't know why... -blushing-_

**Me**:_ aww! That's because you love them! XD_

**Sora**:_ Really? But...all of them? Isn't that's...not normal?_

**Me**: _lol! Of course, YES! But you're belonging to every one! LOL!_

**Sora**:_ (sweat drop) man, you're nut(read: crazy)?_

**Me**:_ OF COURSE I'M NUT! -Laugh evil-_

**Sora**:_ (sweat drop again) oh, just ignore that crazy author. Any review for me, guys? (Smile)_

**Me**:_ HEY! Not you! But MY STORIES! Geez... -sighed-_


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note: **yaaaaay~ update! Hehehehehehe! Man! It's been a long time since I updated this story =x=" enjoy!

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 14**

Hari ini, Roxas juga tidak masuk. Apakah luka yang Riku berikan sangat parah sehingga dia masuk rumah sakit? Hum, jika iya, dimana ya dia dirawat? Apakah aku bisa menjenguknya?

Aku menabrak seseorang ketika berjalan sambil melamun...

"Ouch, maaf...," kataku sambil memegangi mukaku yang membentur tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Geez, kau ini aneh. Sudah berkali-kali kau kupanggil dan kau tidak sadar hingga menabrakku?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah spike dengan mata emerald, terdapat dua tato seperti air mata di bawah ke dua matanya.

"Sorry, Axel," kataku meminta maaf sekali lagi.

Dia adalah Axel, seniorku, yang pernah kukalahkan sekali dalam pertandingan karate di sekolah.

"Sora, mengapa kau tidak pernah ikut karate lagi?" Tanya Axel dengan senyum sinis. "Jangan bilang kau takut kukalahkan?" Ejeknya.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku malas pergi kesana jika tidak ada Roxas," jelasku sambil menatapnya.

"Speaking of Roxas..." Axel terlihat menghela napas juga. "He was coma," katanya memberitahu.

"He was...what! Kau bercanda, bukan, Axel!" Tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku juga ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bercanda," jawab Axel dengan senyum sedih.

"Dimana...dia dirawat?" Tanyaku dengan wajah sedih.

"Rumah sakit Twilight, di kamar nomor 13. Tidak sembarangan orang dapat mengunjunginya," jawab Axel dengan sedih.

"Bisakah aku mengunjunginya!" Tanyaku sambil memegang seragam Axel. "Kumohon, Axel..." Aku menatap matanya.

"Kau yakin ingin mengunjunginya, Sora?" Tanya Axel dengan heran.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Aku pun ikut heran.

"Because, you are our enemy," jawabnya dengan wajah serius. "Mungkin saja aku menjebakmu saat kau menjenguk Roxas," katanya mengingatkan.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Axel benar, dia juga musuhku. Tapi...

"Jika kau ingin menjebakku, mengapa harus menunggu aku menjenguk Roxas? Bisa saja kau menyerangku di sekolah, justru lebih banyak celah di sekolah, bukan?" Tanyaku heran.

Axel terlihat terkejut, lalu dia tertawa. "Astaga! Kau tidak menanggapi peringatanku dengan serius!" Tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Aku serius, Axel!" Jawabku dengan kesal karena dikira bercanda. "Habisnya! Pertanyaanmu itu aneh! Jika kau memang ingin membunuhku, seharusnya kau membunuhku dari dulu!"

"Nah..." Dia terlihat tersenyum normal. "Jika ada rekan yang tewas atau pun terluka, kami jarang sekali balas dendam pada yang membunuh atau yang melukai. Ini merupakan resiko dari pekerjaan," jelasnya sambil menghela napas.

"Kau benar," kataku dengan sedih. "Jadi, aku boleh mengunjungi Roxas?"

"Tentu."

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, Axel mengajakku ke Rumah Sakit Twilight. Sebuah Rumah Sakit cukup besr, bisa dikatakan paling besar ke empat di kota ini. Tetapi ada yang aneh, aku merasa mengenal beberapa orang yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini, tapi siapa mereka? Aku tidak ingat...

"Man, pasien di sini semakin banyak saja," kata Axel memecah kesunyian.

"Rasanya aku mengenal beberapa orang yang dirawat di sini," kataku sambil melihat setiap kamar pasien yang kami lewati.

"Wajar kau merasa mengenal mereka, karena sebagian besar pasien yang dirawat disini adalah seorang pembunuh, dan juga satu sekolah dengan kita," jelas Axel dengan suara kecil.

"Wh-!" Aku terkejut bukan main. "Benarkah?"

Axel hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sinis. Kami berdua memasuki ruangan ICU, terlihat seorang pemuda blond yang berbaring di atas kasur, memakai masker oksigen dan infus. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan ragu-ragu, dia terlihat sangat pucat. Sudah...berapa hari dia tertidur seperti ini? Dua hari? Apakah besok dia akan bangun ataukah tetap tertidur seperti sekarang?

Seandainya saja, Roxas hanyalah orang biasa, mungkin, dia tidak akan terbaring di sini. Dia pasti sedang bermain denganku, bermain skate board di taman dan berlomba dengan pemain lain...

Axel lalu menyentuh kepalaku. "It's okay, he will wake up."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedih.

"Dia sudah duabelas kali koma, dan ini merupakan yang ke tigabelas kalinya," jawabnya.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku mendekati Roxas dan menyentuh tangannya yang pucat. "Roxas, cepatlah sadar. Aku tidak punya teman main skate board selain kamu..."

Roxas hanya terdiam, aku dan Axel menunggu selama beberapa puluh menit, berharap dia sadar. Aku dan Axel berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal karena tidak ada hal yang yang bisa kami lakukan di dalam sini. Aku mencoba mengorek sedikit informasi tentang Roxas darinya.

Nasib Roxas mirip denganku, yaitu ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya dan hendak dijual. Bedanya, Roxas membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Axel adalah orang yang menemukan Roxas dan mengajaknya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Roxas memiliki bakat menjadi pembunuh sejak kecil. Dulu, kata Axel, dia sering membunuh anak-anak sebayanya yang mengejeknya.

Satu hal lagi yang sedikit mengejutkan. Ternyata Roxas mempunyai seorang kembaran. Dia seorang perempuan, wajah gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Roxas. Axel mengatakan, kembaran Roxas sangat lemah karena dia penyakitan, sehingga dia tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk bersekolah. Saat ini, kembaran Roxas sangat cemas dengan keadaan Roxas yang koma, dia ingin sekali menjaganya di sini, tapi kondisinya tidak mendukung...

Hari mendekati sore, sudah saatnya aku pulang.

"Bye Axel, bye Roxas," kataku sambil menatap Roxas yang berbaring di kasur.

Begitu kembali ke Mansion, aku langsung menyiapkan makan malam untuk semuanya, setelah itu aku berencana menginap di apartment Leon.

"What are you cooking, chef?" Tanya Riku ketika memasuki dapur.

"Pasta," jawabku sambil mengangkat rebusan pasta. "Oh ya, hari ini, aku akan menginap di rumah Leon!" Kataku dengan senyum.

"Kau sudah menemuinya?" Tanya Riku sambil mencicipi saus pasta yang kubuat, dia sempat berkata 'hm...' Saat mencicipinya.

Kurasa dia sangat kelaparan saat ini? Makanya masuk kedapur...

"Yeah, dia sangat ramah!" Jawabku dengan senyum "Here ya," kataku sambil menyerahkan dua piring pasta pada Riku dan dia mengambilnya. "Kau sedang senggang, kan? Tolong bantu aku bawa pastanya, sementara aku mengambil minuman," kataku sambil mengambil gelas.

Riku membawa pastanya dan kami makan malam bersama. Hari ini, Dad dan yang lainnya pulang lebih malam, jadi makanan mereka kumasukkan dalam lemari es, sehingga tinggal dipanaskan saat mereka hendak makan.

Selesai makan, aku menuju kamarku, mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk menginap. Aku membawa sepasang piyama, baju sekolah, dan tas sekolahku. Ditengah persiapan, Riku datang memasuki kamarku.

"Here," katanya sambil memberikanku sesuatu.

Kuterima benda yang diberikannya, sebuah pistol mini. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan heran.

"Aku lupa memperingatimu, untungnya kau tidak diserang saat mengunjunginya," kata Riku sambil menghela napas. "Saat ini, Leon sedang diincar. Well, bisa dikatakan karena tugas yang Dad berikan padanya. Waspadalah terhadap sniper." Riku terlihat sangat serius.

Aku hanya bisa menatapinya dengan wajah terkejut. Astaga, tidak heran Leon sangat waspada ketika aku menatapinya terlalu lama saat mencoba mengunjunginya. Dia merasa sangat waspada jika ada yang mengawasinya. Semua pembunuh dilatih menajamkan instingnya, agar mereka menyadari seseorang mengawasinya.

Sayangnya, instingku sangat kurang peka, aku merupakan orang yang paling sering ditolong ketika seseorang sedang mengawasiku...

"Sora? Sora? Earth to Sora? Kau masih disana?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Riku memanggilku.

"Y-ya?" Jawabku.

"Careful," katanya sambil menciumku dan aku langsung memundurkan badanku karena terkejut. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"O-okay..." Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Riku berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, biasanya dia selalu bercanda...

Aku pergi menaiki bus, menuju ke tempat Leon. Pistol kecil pemberian Riku kusimpan di dalam saku jaketku, agar mudah kuraih saat aku diserang.

Aku pun meningkatkan waspada, memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku. Tapi, kurasa aku tidak akan diserang sekarang, karena saat ini, jarakku dengan tempat tinggal Leon masih jauh.

Semoga...tidak terjadi apa-apa...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: wew =w=" I am so dilemma... Pingin pair Riku n Sora lagi... Tapi aku juga pingin pair Sora x Sephiroth/Kadaj/Yazoo/Leon/Roxas/Axel/Vanitas(dia masih belum dapat peran )/Cloud(niatnya jadiin Cloud kakak kelas, tapi berubah pikiran melulu, jadi perannya blum kutentukan OxO"). And Loz is out of option! =x="


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** updaaaate! *screaming like crazy* oh man! I miss this fic =w=" fic ini menunjukkan diriku yang sesungguhnya~ *dasar pervent* enjoy~

**Disclaimed!** I DON'T OWN Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix. Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix born at japan, and the creator was Tetsuya Nomura. I am admire him so much...couse he created Sora! ^^

To a reviewer name **Sha-Ra-kun: **wkwkwkwkwkw! Yah, Roxas memang cocoknya number 13! XP

To a reviewer name **Kairi Sakuraba**: wkwkwkwwk! Thanks udah mendukung beberapa pair dengan Sora! Lol! XD

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 15**

Gara-gara meningkatkan waspada, aku jadi waspada secara berlebihan...

Geez, kurasa aku harus menurunkan kewaspadaanku atau aku akan menjadi paranoid karena mencurigai orang secara berlebihan.

Meski malam, lampu kota yang terang benderang membuatku merasa bahwa sekarang masih seperti siang saja.

"Sora?" Seseorang memanggilku dan aku segera menoleh, seorang pemuda blond yang lebih tua dariku terlihat berjalan mendekatiku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah, Mr. Cloud," kataku sedikit terkejut melihatnya di sini. Dia adalah guru sekolahku, . Dia mengajarkan beberapa mata pelajaran di kelasku dan dia adalah wali kelasku yang sangat disiplin."Aku sedang...mengunjungi saudaraku," jawabku.

"Saudaramu? Aku baru tahu bahwa saudaramu tinggal di sini. Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, ya. Terkadang mereka tinggal di tempat lain," jawabku dan itu kenyataan. Jika mereka tidak bisa pulang, mereka mempunyai rumah, mansion atau apartment ditiap kota, sehingga tidak perlu menginap di hotel.

"Oh, aku lupa bahwa keluargamu sangat kaya." Mr. Cloud terlihat menghela napas. "Pastikan kau tidak keluar malam-malam, sungguh berbahaya," katanya mengingatkan.

"Yes, Mr. Cloud," kataku mengangguk. "Mr. Cloud tinggal sekitar di sini juga?"

"Yeah, aku baru pindah kemari beberapa minggu lalu."

"Oh..."

Kami berdua terdiam. "Um, kalau begitu, saya ingin menuju ke tempat saudara saya dulu."

"Dimana dia tinggal?" Tanyanya.

"Di sana," kataku sambil menunjuk apartment Leon.

"Kebetulan saya juga tinggal di sana, bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama?" Ajaknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk karena tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mr. Cloud tinggal di lantai tiga, sehingga kami berpisah di lift. Tadi, Mr. Cloud sempat bertanya beberapa hal padaku, tidak terlalu penting sih...

Aku langsung menuju ke apartment Leon. Ketika tiba di depan pintu apartmentnya, aku langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Beberapa kali mengetuk dan aku berdiam diri, menunggu jawaban. Tidak ada jawaban? Apakah dia pergi? Aku mengetuk sekali lagi, menunggu beberapa saat, dan tidak ada jawaban lagi...

Apa dia sedang pergi? Aku duduk di depan pintu dan menyandar di pintunya sambil memainkan hp, berharap Leon datang atau membukakan pintu jika dia memang berada di dalam.

Sebuah sms masuk saat aku memainkan HPku.

"_Hey, Sora, besok mansion kosong. Dad dan aku akan melakukan misi, jadi kau langsung ke tempat Leon saja, tidak perlu pulang._"

Begitulah isi sms tersebut, berasal dari Riku.

Aku lalu membalasnya.

"_Berapa hari kalian pergi?_"

Lalu balasan datang.

"_Mungkin cuma sehari saja? Semoga saja lusa sudah bisa pulang..._"

Jawaban Riku terlihat kurang begitu yakin. Saat aku hendak membalas sms Riku karena tidak ada kerjaan, mendadak pintu apartment Leon terbuka dan membuatku terjatuh, kehilangan keseimbangan karena sandaranku menghilang.

"Waaaah!" Teriakku kaget.

Aku terjatuh dan terbaring di lantai. Di atasku, terlihat Leon yang menatapiku dengan expresi datar.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kuraih tangannya, tangannya terasa dingin. Mungkin dia habis mandi? Rambutnya terlihat basah dan ada handuk di bahunya...

"Kau habis mandi?" Tanyaku ketika bangun.

Aku dapat mencium tubuhnya yang wangi, wangi sabun mandi yang tidak kukenal. Mungkinkah sabun mandi mahal? Mungkin juga, karena rata-rata yang tinggal di sini kaya...

Leon hanya mengangguk, lalu mengunci pintu ketika aku masuk.

"Kau ingin mandi juga?" Tanyanya.

"Um, boleh," jawabku dan dia langsung memberikankunya. Handuknya wangi...

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar mandinya. Harus kuakui, kamar mandi di sini memang mewah, hampir sama mewahnya seperti di mansion. Kamar mandinya masih tercium aroma sabun mandi...

Selesai mandi, Leon terlihat duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, kebiasaannya mirip sekali dengan Kadaj...

Aku duduk di sampingnya. "Neh, Leon, benarkah kau sedang dimata-matai?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"...Yeah. Yang memata-mataku sepertinya tinggal di sini juga, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan tempat tinggalnya," jelasnya tanpa menatapku.

"Apakah kau sudah pernah melihat sosoknya?" Tanyaku.

"Belum."

"Huh? Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia tinggal di sini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku selalu merasa diintai di dalam gedung ini, bukan di luar. Pengintaiku sangat profesional, dia sangat berhati-hati dalam mengawasiku," jelasnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kira-kira, siapa ya yang mengintai Leon? Kami berdua terus terdiam sambil menonton tv, hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur di sampingnya...

_PRAANG!_

Aku terkejut dan terbangun mendengar suara benda pecah, seperti kaca pecah! Kulihat aku berada di ruang kamar, mungkin kamar Leon?

Aku mencari pistol kecilku...

Aw man! Dimana aku meletakannya! Aku sangat yakin aku menyimpannya di... jaketku! Dimana jaketku! Mungkinkah Leon melepaskannya saat aku tertidur dan meninggalkannya di sofa!

Man, bagaimana ini...

Aku berjalan mendekati pinti dengan tubuh berkeringat dingin. Mencoba membuka dengan pelan pintu kamar, mengintip bagaimana kondisi di luar...

Aku tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas karena gelap, tapi aku melihat seseorang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, memegang...pistol!

Siapa dia? Dan dimana Leon? Apakah dia baik-baik saja! Samar-samar, aku merasa seperti melihat seseorang berbaring di lantai, mungkinkah dia tewas tertembak!

Si-siapa yang terbaring di lantai? A-apakah Leon! Oh god, semoga bukan dia...

Orang yang memegang pistol tersebut menyerat mayat tersebut keluar. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar, mencari jaketku yang mungkin terletak di sofa...

Tidak sengaja, aku tersandung sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dan jatuh...

_BRAAAK!_

Oh shit!

"Sora?" Aku mendengar suara Leon. "Kaukah itu?" Dia bertanya sambil menyalakan lampu.

"Le-Leon?" Aku terkejut dan juga senang mengetahui dia masih hidup. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa terdengar suara benda pecah?" Tanyaku.

"Ada mata-mata yang masuk, sehingga kubereskan," jelasnya.

"Ah! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku begitu menyadari bahwa dia terluka.

"Ya, hanya luka tergores," jawabnya sambil menatap lengannya yang berdarah.

"Aku akan ambilkan perban!" Kataku dengan panik.

"Perban ada di kamarku," katanya memberitahu.

Aku segera berlari ke kamar. Leon meletakkan perban di tempat yang mudah kutemui, di dalam lemari di samping kasurnya. Mungkin dia sengaja meletakannya di sana karena praktis diambil saat gawat darurat?

Aku langsung memperban lengannya. Hasil perbanku cukup buruk, tapi paling tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahan...

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu," kata Leon sambil menyentuh kepalaku.

"It's okay," balasku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf aku tidak membantumu tadi, aku tidak sadar bahwa terjadi penyerangan..." Aku sedih sekali, baru pertama kali ini aku super lengah.

Leon terdiam, tetapi terlihat tersenyum lembut. "Ayo kita kembali tidur," ajaknya.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana dengan mayat tadi!" Tanyaku panik.

"Sudah kuurus. Besok, mayat itu akan terbakar bersama sampah-sampah," jawabnya.

"Oh..." Aku tercengang. Cepat sekali dia menyingkirkan mayat itu? Atau memang akunya yang lambat dari dulu, jika mengurus pembuangan mayat?

Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak dulu Riku, Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz selalu menemukan berbagai cara menyingkir mayat dalam waktu singkat, dan cuma aku yang lamban...

Geez! Kurasa aku memang payah...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** yay~ two chapter left! Don't go yet! ^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Note:** update again! Lol! One chapyer left before hiatus! XD

**Disclaimed!** I DON'T OWN Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix. Both of it belong to Tetsuya Nomura, the creator.

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 16**

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar alarm HPku berbunyi. Tunggu, kenapa nada alarmku berbeda dari biasanya?

"Ya?" Aku mendengar suara Leon.

Oh, ternyata telepon...

"...ya." Leon terdengar lebih banyak mendengar daripada membalas.

Aku menguap sambil merenggangkan badanku ketika bangun. Rasanya aku mengantuk sekali, kurasa aku akan tidur beberapa menit lagi, soalnya ini hari minggu...

Aku merasakan Leon menyentuh kepalaku, membelaiku dengan lembut. Dia terdengar masih menelepon. Kira-kira, siapa yang meneleponnya ya?

"Land of Departure?" Kata Leon dan aku langsung menatapnya.

Land of Departure berada cukup jauh dari Hollow Bastion. Apakah dia mendapatkan misi di sana? Berarti, dia akan pergi beberapa hari?

Leon kembali terdiam ketika aku menatapinya. Dia menatapku sejenak, lalu memfocuskan pada HPnya kembali.

"Ya," katanya sambil mengakhiri panggilan.

"Kau dapat tugas?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Yeah," dia mengangguk pelan. "Tapi besok baru berangkat."

Aku lega mendengarnya. Berarti aku tidak akan sendirian hari ini, karena Riku dan yang lainnya baru akan pulang besok. Ah! Tapi siapa yang memberi makan Sky hari ini ya? Semoga dia tidak kelaparan ketika aku pulang besok...

"Jika kau masih mengantuk, tidurlah lagi."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi!" Balasku dengan senyum. "Biasanya kau masak atau makan di luar, Leon?"

"Makan di luar. Aku tidak sempat membeli bahan makanan, sehingga lebih sering mengandalkan makanan kaleng mau pun junk food," jawabnya datar.

"Oh..." Aku sedih mendengarnya. "Um, kalau begitu, bagaimana aku yang masak untukmu?"

"...Boleh. Tapi kita harus membeli bahan-bahan terlebih dahulu," katanya memberitahu.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami keluar dari apartment, menuju supermarket yang menjual sayur-mayur segar dan juga daging segar. Aku merasa, Leon memperhatikanku saat aku memilih bahan-bahan. Apakah ada yang salah dengan tingkahku?

Di tengah kesibukan memilih, kami bertemu dengan Mr. Cloud. Hum, sungguh kebetulan kami bertemu lagi...

"Good morning, Mr. Cloud," sapaku ketika melihatnya.

"Ah, morning, Sora. Kita bertemu lagi...," kata Mr. Cloud dengan datar, dia tidak terlihat terkejut melihatku. Tatapannya lalu tertuju pada Leon di sampingku. "Dia adalah?" Tanyanya.

"Dia adalah Leon, kakak kandungku," jelasku padanya. "Leon, Mr. Cloud adalah guru dan juga wali kelasku," jelasku pada Leon.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda," kata Mr. Cloud sambil menyalami Leon.

Leon hanya mengangguk sambil menyalaminya. Entah mengapa dia terlihat waspada, ada apa ya?

"Saya baru tahu kalau kau mempunyai kakak kandung, Sora," kata Mr. Cloud dengan tenang, tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Yeah, saya baru mengetahui bahwa saya masih memiliki kakak kandung kemarin," jelasku.

Kami sedikit berbasa-basi. Mr. Cloud sempat bertanya, apakah aku mengerjakan pr. Ketika dia mengatakannya, aku baru ingat bahwa aku belum mengerjakan prku yang mulai menumpuk...

Geez, besok aku akan lembur mengerjakan pr di saat istirahat siang...

Setelah berpisah dengan Mr. Cloud, Leon masih terlihat waspada. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung, apakah dia mewaspadai Mr. Cloud? Tapi setelah Mr. Cloud pergi, dia masih terlihat waspada...

Saat menatap Leon, aku melihat sebuah titik merah di tubuhnya. Wajahku memucat melihatnya...

"Look out!" Teriakku sambil mendorong Leon.

Sebuah peluru melesat dan mengenai orang lain karena aku mendorong Leon. Aku dan Leon terjatuh menabrak rak sayuran. Leon segera bangun dan menarikku, berlari menghindari tembakkan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Aku dapat mendengar jeritan histeris, kaget dan panik melihat beberapa orang terkena tembakkan.

Leon terus menarikku berlari, hingga kami berbelok di balik sebuah gedung, berlindung dari tembakkan. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, tidak kusangka ada yang berani menyerang di siang bolong seperti ini. Mungkinkah mereka pembunuh pro, makanya mereka berani menembak di siang hari?

Kulihat Leon menyimpan sebuah pistol di jaketnya, mungkin dia memang selalu antisipasi? Aku mengeluarkan pistol kecil pemberian Riku, aku tidak membawa cadangan peluru, sehingga harus berhemat saat menembak...

"Leon, apakah kau membawa cadangan peluru?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku hanya membawa tiga cadangan peluru," jawabnya sambil mengintai.

Leon lalu keluar dan menembak setelah memastikan posisi musuh. Dia menembak sebanyak tiga kali saja, karena dalam satu pistol hanya berisi enam peluru.

Dia lalu kembali berlindung, sepertinya tembakkannya gagal mengenai musuh, karena posisi musuh sangat jauh, begitulah analisaku. Senjata yang digunakan oleh musuh kami adalah senjata khusus untuk jarak jauh, dengan bantuan alat teropong, sehingga membuat akuransi tembakkan meningkat.

"Leon, bagaimana kalau kita mundur dulu? Tidak mungkin kita dapat melumpuhkan musuh jika posisinya sangat jauh...," kataku menyarankan.

"..." Leon terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah," katanya setuju. "Tetaplah waspada, Sora, jika dugaanku benar, kita sudah dikepung."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku dan Leon berjalan ke arah yang aman, tetapi tetap waspada. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat mendengar sirine polisi. Cepat juga polisi sampai...

Sebuah tembakkan meleset melesat melewatiku. Reflex kami mencari tempat berlindung agar tidak terkena tembakkan berikutnya. Arah tembakkannya berasal dari atas, sekitar tigapuluh derajat dari pandanganku.

Di depanku tidak terlihat apa pun, sedangkan di sebelah kiri dan kananku adalah gedung apartment mewah.

Dimanakah penembak itu...

Beberapa menit aku memperhatikan sekitarku, aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Di lantai tiga gedung apartment sebelah kiri, terlihat sebuah jendela terbuka. Jendela itu ditutupi oleh gorden mewah, terdapat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik gorden sambil mengawasi kami...

Aku mengarahkan pistolku kepadanya, menutup mataku sejenak, menanyakan pada hatiku apakah posisi pistolku berada tepat padanya. Aku menembak sebanyak dua kali setelah merasa posisi pistolku tepat.

Ke dua embakkanku tepat mengenai penembak itu, penembak itu jatuh dan aku tidak dapat melihat keberadaannya.

Leon dan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk berlari mendekat. Aku menginjak jemari Leon yang lipatnya menjadi pijakan, dia melemparku ke atas dan aku langsung memegang kusen jendela. Aku masuk dan bersiap untuk menembak, tetapi tidak ada siapa pun selain orang yang kutembak tadi...

Aku mengangkat bahuku, heran karena kukira masih ada orang. Aku berjalan mendekati jendela dan turun.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain yang kutembak tadi di atas," jelasku pada Leon ketika turun.

Beberapa detik setelah aku turun, apartment yang kumasuki tadi meledak, tapi tidak mengenai bawah sini. Leon langsung melindungiku dari benda-benda yang jatuh di atas, syukurlah tidak ada kaca yang mengenainya...

"Mereka berusaha menghilangkan jejak," kata Leon sambil menatap apartment yang terbakar karena ledakan tadi. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke apartmentku."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Selama perjalanan pulang, kami tidak diserang lagi, mungkin mereka mundur sementara karena polisi datang?

Begitu memasuki apartment Leon, Leon segera membuka tv dan mencari siaran berita...

Mengejutkan, apartment yang meledak tadi langsung dijadikan siaran langsung di berita. Perkiraan korban terkena tembakkan ada enam orang, dan korban tewas ada tiga orang...

"_And I try walk away but I keep telling myself, he(she)'s the one for me..._"

Aku terkejut mendengar HPku berbunyi saat serius melihat berita. Panggillan dari Kadaj...

"_Hey, kau baik-baik saja?_" Tanya Kadaj dengan tenang.

"Ah ya. Kau melihat berita? Bukannya kau lagi dalam tugas, Kadaj?" Tanyaku heran.

"_Well, aku memang sedang dalam tugas. Aku menonton berita dari HPku,_" jawabnya.

"Oh..." Aku sedikit tercengang, bisa-bisanya dia bersantai saat sedang menjalankan tugas?

"_Apa yang terjadi?_" Tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Well..." Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Kadaj, bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengincar nyawa Leon dan juga aku yang berada di dekatnya.

Ditengah penjelasan, Leon meminta untuk meminjam HPku, dia ingin bicara dengan Kadaj...

Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan, ya?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **one chapter left! Don't go yet! XD


	18. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** I miss Yaoi SO MUCH! Lol! Time for revenge! Wkwkwkwkwkwk! -nuts-

**Disclaimed!** I DON'T OWN Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix. But I own this story! Hehehehehe...

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 17**

"Kadaj, apakah kau tahu tentang organization Reaper Crown?" Tanya Leon, lalu dia terdiam beberapa menit. "Begitu..." Leon terdiam kembali. "Ya, tato itulah yang membuatku mencurigai bahwa pembunuh itu adalah anggota Reaper Crown," katanya.

Reaper Crown, rasanya aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Sebuah organization ya? Jika kupikir-pikir, selama ini aku tidak pernah menanyakan tentang organization pembunuh pada Riku, Dad juga tidak pernah memberitahukanku, mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk belajar dan bekerja, sehingga Dad tidak ingin menambah kesibukanku?

Aku menghela napas. Sudah cukup lama aku menjadi seorang pembunuh, dan masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui...

"...yeah, aku pernah berurusan dengan salah satu anggota Reaper Crown, ketika mendapatkan tugas membunuh seorang pengusaha," kata Leon dan dia terdiam mendengar balasan Kadaj. "Ya, mereka melindungi pengusaha itu..."

Hum, diskusi keduanya lama juga...

"...Mungkin juga," kata Leon sambil mengubah posisi duduknya, meletakkan salah satu tangannya di belakang sofa. "Okay," katanya sambil memutus panggilan, lalu menatapku. "Sora, sementara kita tidak bisa keluar. Aku akan memesan junk food, kau ingin apa?"

"Apa saja," jawabku.

Dia mengembalikan HPku dan meraih HPnya yang diletakkannya di meja. Aku kembali focus pada tv, lagi iklan. Aku memutuskan untuk ke dapur, mengambil segelas air.

Leon terlihat memasuki dapur juga, dan membuka lemari esnya yang rata-rata penuh dengan minuman kaleng. Dia mengambil sekaleng kopi, lalu menatapku.

"Want some?" Tanya menawarkan sekaleng susu.

Aku mengambilnya, rasanya dingin sekali...

Kami kembali ke sofa dan berita telah dimulai, tetapi memberitakan lokasi yang lain, bukan di sini...

"Sorry, Sora," kata Leon tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Aku heran mendengarnya minta maaf. "Mengapa kau minta maaf, Leon?"

"Karena kau masih belum sembuh total, dan aku membuatmu menghadapi masalah yang kuhadapi," jawabnya.

Aku terdiam. Lukaku memang masih terasa sakit, tapi sudah tidak sesakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagipula, seharusnya mulai hari ini aku sudah dapat bekerja kembali, tapi kuyakin Riku, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, dan Dad tidak akan mengizinkanku sebelum sembuh total, soalnya aku ceroboh.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "Sesungguhnya lukaku sudah pulih, meski tidak seratus persen sembuh, tapi aku sudah dapat melakukan misi hari ini. Tapi Dad pasti tidak mengizinkan," jelasku sambil menghela napas.

Leon terlihat tersenyum, lalu mendekapku. Aku blushing saat didekapnya...

"Karena mereka sayang padamu, sama sepertiku," jelasnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku juga sayang mereka...

"Untuk beberapa ke depan, aku akan tinggal di kota lain, ini adalah malam terakhir aku di sini," kata Leon ketika kami tengah mandi bersama.

Kata Leon, dulu aku dan dia sering mandi bersama. Sayangnya, aku tidak ingat sama sekali...

"Berapa lama?" Tanyaku sedih.

"Mungkin sebulan atau lebih, tergantung kondisi. Jika organization Reaper Crown berhenti memburuku, maka aku akan kembali," jawabnya sambil menggosok kepalaku dengan sampoo, aku membelakanginya. Aroma sampoonya sungguh enak.

"Hum, jika kau tidak bisa kemari dalam beberapa bulan, bolehkah aku yang mengunjungimu?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Tentu," jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Leon lalu menggosok badanku setelah membilas rambutku, itu membuatku sedikit merinding. Aku selalu merinding jika bagian sensitifku disentuh...

Aku sedikit mendesah ketika dia mengosok sedikit kebawah, mendekati... penisku.

Aku terkejut ketika dia menyentuhnya. "Le-Leon..." Aku mendesah sambil memejamkan mataku.

Leon hanya terdiam, masih memegang penisku dan meremasnya. Aku memegang lengannya, sedikit gemetaran dan lemas. Kurasakan hembusan napasnya di leherku, dia mencium leherku...

"Aaah..." Aku mendesah pelan sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba relex.

Jantung berdetak kencang, tubuhku memanas karena merasakan tubuh Leon yang panas. Dia meraba dadaku, menyentuh kedua putingku secara bergantian...

Aku lalu menatapnya dan menciumnya, dia membalas ciumanku dan mendekapku lebih erat.

Setelah merasa puas berciuman, kami mengakhirinya dan segera menyelesaikan mandi yang tertunda.

Selesai mandi, kami langsung menuju kamar. Aku berbaring di samping Leon, tidur berdekatan dengannya agar hangat. Tubuhku mengigil setelah mandi, padahal tadi saat berciuman, rasanya panas sekali. Tapi begitu selesai, rasanya dingin sekali...

"Kau hangat," kataku sambil memegang tubuhnya.

Leon hanya tersenyum, membelai rambutku yang lembab karena basah. Aku terlelap dalam belaiannya, rasanya, dulu sekali, aku pernah dibelai seperti ini...

Mungkinkah ini ingatanku yang samar-samar? Dalam memori aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi tubuh ini lebih mengingatnya, jauh di lubuk hatiku...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **selesai QAQ *akhirnya bisa hiatus dengan tenang! Rest in peace!* okay, abis ini hiatus 2 minggu! -mingkin?- tidur lelap~ main game~ huaaaaa! Aku rindu Kingdom Hearts re:coded! TTATT

Review~


	19. Chapter 18

**Author Note**: Update again :3 *on time* enjoy the snack :P *slap!*

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 18**

Aku terbangun dan melihat Leon sudah terbangun, menatapi layar HPnya. Karena masih mengantuk, aku kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba tertidur kembali. Sayangnya tidak bisa, karena Leon membangunkanku kembali...

"Sora..." Dia menyentuh kepalaku. "Maaf aku menganggumu, tapi bisakah kau bersiap-siap sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Hm..." Aku mengangguk pelan, masih ngantuk.

Aku bangun dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi Leon setelah menabrak dinding sekali. Aku berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

Aku melepas seluruh pakaianku dan menyalakan kran. Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang berat, jika tidak kupaksakan terbuka, aku bisa tertidur ketika sedang mandi...

Aku bersin setelah tersiram air selama sepuluh menit. Sulit sekali mengusir rasa kantuk ini, meski tubuhku sudah mengigil terkena air, tapi rasa dingin ini bagaikan tidak terasa jika kau mengantuk.

Sekali lagi aku bersin, dan segera keluar pancuran shower. Tubuhku mengigil sangat kuat, sampai aku merasa dunia bergetar karena kakiku ikut mengigil.

Aku keluar setelah mengenakan pakaian. Leon terlihat sedang duduk sambil meminum kopi, tidak memakan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak memiliki roti tawar?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak, karena aku tidak memiliki pemanggang," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan masakan sesuatu untukmu," kataku sambil berjalan mendekati lemari esnya.

Well, kuputuskan untuk memasak makanan yang mudah saja. Kebetulan terdapat sarden kaleng dan juga kentang potong siap goreng.

Kami makan bersama. Setelah selesai, kucuci seluruh peralatan memasak dan makan. Tidak baik ditinggalkan begitu saja, soalnya Leon tidak akan kembali ke apartment ini dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, tempat ini harus kupastikan bersih sebelum dikunci.

Untungnya, Leon merupakan orang yang bersih. Sudah kupastikan seratus persen tidak ada sampah yang tertinggal. Jadi kami bisa pergi meninggalkan apartment ini selama beberapa hari dengan tenang.

Ketika berada di lobi bawah, aku menghela napas sedih. Sungguh singkat sekali pertemuanku dengan Leon. Sekarang, kami harus berpisah lagi dan tidak bisa bertemu dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," kata Leon sambil menyentuh kepalaku.

"Thanks," balasku dengan senyum.

Kami berjalan ke parkiran. Astaga, aku baru tahu ternyata Leon mempunyai mobil. Sepertinya sebuah mobil mewah, tapi aku tidak tahu nama mobil ini karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai otomotif.

"Masuklah," kata Leon setelah membuka kunci mobilnya.

Aku mengangguk. Saat masuk, mobil ini mempunyai kursi yang empuk. Terdapat dua buah speker di depan dan di belakang. Ah, bahkan ada TV juga. Mewahnya...

Sesaat setelah menyala, mobil ini melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobil ini berjalan menuju sekolahku dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Hm, sejak kapan Leon tahu lokasi sekolahku? Rasanya aku tidak pernah memberitahukan lokasi sekolahku. Apakah Dad yang memberitahukan lokasi sekolahku?

"See ya, Leon," kataku sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

Leon mengangguk. Mobilnya melaju menjauhiku. Aku menatapi mobilnya hingga tidak terlihat, lalu menghela napas. Aku berjalan masuk ke wilayah sekolah dan langsung menuju kelas. Saat masuk, aku melihat Roxas sedang duduk di kursinya. Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Aku mengucek mataku. Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Roxas terlihat tersenyum saat melihat sosokku. Aku berlari mendekati dengan tidak sabaran.

"Roxas!" teriakku sambil memeluknya. "Ini kau, bukan!" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

"Well, aku ini hantunya," jawabnya dengan nada bercanda. "Bercanda. Ya, ini memang aku. Siapa lagi yang ada dihadapanmu kalau bukan Roxas?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa. "Kau tahu, aku cemas sekali karena kau sudah koma beberapa hari! Aku khawatir kau tidak akan pernah bangun," jelasku dengan sedih.

"Aku masih punya alasan mengapa aku tidak boleh mati. Maka dari itu aku terus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup," balasnya dengan senyum. "Kau tahu, kau salah satunya alasanku."

"Huh?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku?"

"Yap. Aku masih belum mengajarkan banyak teknik skate board dan kau belum mentraktirku makan karena aku sudah mengajarmu secara gratis," jelasnya. "Tentunya aku tidak ingin pergi sebelum menagih utangmu," lanjutnya dengan senyum sinis.

Aku hanya tertawa datar mendengarnya. Yah, paling tidak dia masih memiliki alasan untuk hidup.

Saat pulang, Roxas bilang dia ingin mampir ke mansionku. Awalnya, aku langsung waspada dan ragu apakah boleh aku mengajaknya. Tapi setelah dia mengatakan bahwa dia datang karena memang ada urusan dengan Dad—Dad yang memanggilnya tepatnya, kewaspadaanku langsung menghilang. Hum, tumben Dad memanggil pembunuh yang bukan bawahannya?

Ketika sampai di Mansion, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda mereka sudah pulang. Gerbang mansion masih terkunci.

"Belum ada yang pulang," kataku sambil menghela napas.

Kubuka gembok gerbang dan membuka gerbang mansion. Roxas mengikutiku masuk dari belakang. Saat kubuka pintu mansion, sesuatu mendadak menubrukku hingga jatuh dan membuatku kaget hingga menjerit.

"Sky?" kataku heran saat melihat seekor anjing putih berdiri di atas tubuhku.

Sky menjilatiku berkali-kali, lalu menggong-gong. Dari cara Sky menggong-gong, sepertinya dia meminta makan. Riku pasti lupa memberinya makan...

Roxas menyingkirkan Sky dari tubuhku dan aku bangun.

"Um, Roxas, kau bisa menunggu sambil menonton TV di sana," kataku sambil menunjuk sofa dimana Kadaj biasa berada jika sedang libur. "Aku akan memberi makan Sky dulu sebelum dia memakanku," jelasku.

"Okay," balas Roxas sambil berjalan mendekati sofa dan menyalakan TV.

Wow, dia langsung menganggap mansion ini rumahnya sendiri. Sky kembali menggong-gong sambil menggigit celanaku, berusaha menarikku ke dapur.

"Iya,iya," kataku sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Saat di dapur, kulihat di meja dapur terdapat piring kotor dan juga sampah junk food. Astaga, jika aku tidak ada, kuyakin tidak akan ada yang mau mengurusnya hingga berhari-hari.

Sky terlihat duduk dengan manis di depan mangkoknya yang kosong. Aku pun mengambil makanannya di lemari dan menuangkannya. Dengan lahap, Sky menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu lima menit. Dia pasti sangat lapar hingga bisa memakan sekantong makanan anjing.

Aku membuka lemari es dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda. Sesungguhnya aku kurang terlalu suka soda, soalnya membuatku kembung. Tapi tidak ada minuman lain karena aku belum berbelanja.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di samping Roxas.

"Here," kataku sambil menyerahkan minuman soda yang kubawa.

"Thanks," kata Roxas ketika menerimanya.

"Hey, Roxas, kira-kira apa yang membuat Dad memanggilmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin...ada hubungannya dengan Reaper Crown," jawab Roxas sambil menatapku.

Aku terkejut. Reaper Crown katanya? Mereka yang menyerang Leon beberapa hari ini?

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Roxas.

"Tepatnya, beberapa hari lalu aku dan kakakku diserang oleh mereka," jelasku.

"Ah, begitu. Hebat juga kau tidak terluka." Roxas terlihat kagum.

"Err...karena kakakku yang melindungiku," jelasku malu.

Kudengar suara motor melaju masuk ke dalam mansion dengan cepat. Dari suaranya, terdengar dua motor yang menuju kemari. Suaranya terhenti dan beberapa menit kemudian, pintu mansion terbuka. Sky terlihat berlari keluar dan mengelilingi ke duanya.

"Hey Sky, kau sudah makan?" Riku terlihat mengelus kepala Sky.

Rupanya Riku dan Loz yang pulang. Tapi dimana Dad? Bukankah dia yang memanggil Roxas?

Tatapan Roxas dan Riku saling bertemu, suasana mendadak memanas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Apakah Roxas marah gara-gara Riku melukainya hingga koma waktu itu?

"Kita bertemu lagi," kata Riku dengan senyum sinis.

"Yeah. Senang bisa bertemu lagi," balas Roxas dengan senyum sinis.

Ke duanya berjabat tangan. Entah mengapa mereka saling menjabat tangan dengan erat hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Kuyakin pasti sakit sekali...

Loz langsung memisahkan ke duanya. "Kau tidak mengajak temanmu?" tanyanya pada Roxas.

"Dia sibuk. Jadi aku datang memenuhi panggilanku sekaligus mewakilinya," jawab Roxas.

Loz terdiam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi. "Seperti yang kami katakan di telepon, bahwa kami ingin mengajak beberapa anggota kalian untuk bekerja sama melawan Reaper Crown. Ini surat perjanjiannya. Berikan pada atasanmu," katanya sambil menyerahkan surat tersebut.

Roxas menerimanya dan langsung menyimpannya di tas sekolahnya. "Kuyakin kalian memanggil kami bukan hanya karena alasan tadi."

Riku dan Loz tersenyum sinis.

"Menyingkirlah, Sora," perintah Riku.

Aku pun menyingkir dengan penuh tanya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Loz melemparkan sebuah pisau pada Roxas dan Roxas menangkapnya. Man, tadi aku menegang saat pisau tersebut dilempar. Takutnya menusuk Roxas.

"Ah, kalian menguji kami?" tanya Roxas. "Apakah pertarungan waktu itu tidak cukup?"

"Tepatnya, kami ingin menguji apakah kau sudah sembuh total," jawab Loz sambil menyerang Roxas dengan pistol. Begitu juga Riku.

Mulutku menganga. Mereka memberi Roxas pisau, sedangkan mereka menyerang memakai pistol! Itu tidak adil!

Saat aku hendak protes, Riku langsung menatapku dengan senyum sinis. Seakan-akan tahu aku hendak protes.

"Riku!" Aku tetap protes padanya. "Ini tidak adil!"

"Tidak ada yang namanya keadilan jika kau seorang pembunuh bayaran," balas Riku sambil menembakki Roxas yang berlari menghindar dari tembakkan.

Roxas menangkis tembakkan Riku dan Loz—dan kuyakin aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa Roxas berlari mendekatiku dan mendadak menubrukku. Dia memegangku. Pisau yang diberikan Riku pada di arahkan ke leherku.

"Jika kalian menembak, maka Sora-lah yang kena," ancam Roxas dengan senyum sinis.

Aku menghela napas. "Sayang sekali, Roxas, aku sudah sembuh."

Aku langsung menjatuhkannya dan mengunci posisinya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatanku."

Roxas menatapku dengan datar. "Well, kau benar," balasnya dengan tertawa. "Ya sudah, cukup main-mainnya."

Aku menyingkir dari Roxas dan dia bangun.

"Kau baru akan diizinkan ikut misi ini jika hasil cek up menunjukkan kondisimu sudah baik, Sora," kata Riku memberitahu.

"Iya."

"Okay, kalian tidak akan mengujiku lagi, kan?" tanya Roxas. "Seperti kalian lihat, kondisiku prima karena bisa menangkis dan menghindari seluruh tembakkan kalian. Aku sudah boleh pergi?"

"Silahkan," jawab Riku cuek.

"Bye Sora," kata Roxas sambil berjalan keluar.

"Bye."

Setelah Roxas pergi, Riku mengajakku cek up di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku pinginnya cek up besok, karena belum menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi Riku ngotot memintaku cek up sekarang. Jadi yah...kuturuti saja daripada dia menyeretku ke sana.

"Kami pergi dulu, Loz," kataku sebelum menutup pintu mansion.

Riku menyalakan motor dan aku naik di belakangnya. Kukenakan helm yang Riku berikan sebelum dia melajukan kendaraannya. Aku memegang Riku sangat erat saat kendaraannya melaju cepat—ngebut tepatnya.

Tanpa terasa, sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit. Wow, seperti biasa, rasanya jiwaku masih tertinggal di mansion saking cepatnya motor ini melaju. Jantungku masih berdebar kencang meski sudah berhenti. Seramnya...

Aku masih terduduk di motor selama beberapa menit, sedangkan Riku sudah turun. Dia menatapku dengan senyum sinis.

"You looks so girly," ejeknya.

"Shut up!" jawabku masih lemas.

"Ayo turun," kata Riku sambil menggendongku turun.

"Wah! Ri-Riku! Aku bisa turun sendiri," kataku dengan wajah memerah. Sudah itu dia menggendongku ala bridal style.

"Alright, princess," ejeknya sambil menurunkanku perlahan.

Aku memasang wajah cembetut dan Riku tertawa pelan. Kami pun menemui resepsionis. Mengejutkan, ternyata Riku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter. Tidak heran dia ngotot memintaku cek up sekarang.

"Hey, Riku, kapan kau membuat janji dengan dokter?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan menuju ruang cek up.

"Well, bukan aku yang membuat janji, tapi Dad," jawab Riku. "Dad memintaku mengajakmu hari ini karena tahu kau sudah pulang."

"Oh," kataku masih menatapnya.

Tidak kusangka Dad memperhatikanku. Mungkinkah dia ingin memastikan apakah aku sudah bisa diberi misi atau tidak? Kuyakin pasti misi sedikit menumpuk karena absennya diriku.

Saat masuk, seorang dokter langsung menyuruhku duduk. Dia bertanya beberapa hal padaku, mulai dari kondisi lukaku apakah terasa sakit saat bergerak hingga makanan yang kumakan. Setelah itu, dia mulai memeriksa lukaku.

"Sepertinya sudah sembuh, tapi belum sempurna. Kau sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas berat," jelas Sang Dokter setelah mengecek kondisiku.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Berarti aku sudah bisa mendapatkan misi.

Kami pun pulang setelah Riku membayar biaya cek up. Saat tiba di mansion, aku turun dengan badan lemas. Aku sungguh bertanya-tanya, apa sih asiknya ngebut?

Saat masuk, Dad terlihat berbicara dengan Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz. Huh? Mengapa mereka semua berkumpul? Apakah mereka sudah janjian?

"Hay Dad, Kadaj, Yazoo. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku ketika aku dan Riku mendekat.

"Reaper Crown," jawab ke empatnya.

Huh? Apakah Reaper Crown sudah menjadi masalah serius hingga membuat satu anggota keluarga berkumpul?

"Tadi, Leon menghubungi dan mengatakan, dia kembali diserang," kata Yazoo sambil menatapku.

Leon...diserang?

"Dia telah menyingkirkan lima anggota Reaper Crown yang menyerangnya hari ini. Hari ini juga, aku dan Kadaj di serang empat anggota Reaper Crown," lanjut Yazoo.

"Ah, aku dan Loz juga diserang satu anggota Reaper Crown hari ini," jelas Riku.

"Mengapa mereka menyerang kita juga?" tanyaku heran.

"Bukan menyerang, tapi menganggu, Sora," kata Riku mengoreksi.

"Mengganggu?" tanyaku heran.

"Mereka ingin menjatuhkan reputasi kita sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Jika gagal, tentunya merusak reputasi, bukan?" tanya Kadaj sambil menghela napas.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Memang benar sih. Selama ini, Dad selalu mengusahakan misi yang kami terima berhasil. Kalau gagal total-bukan dalam arti menunda atau mundur sementara, memang reputasi kami sebagai pembunuh bayaran turun. Soalnya, jika gagal berkali-kali, maka yang menyewa kami tidak akan membayar dan mencari pembunuh lain.

"Reaper Crown mencoba menjatuhkan reputasi kita untuk mendapatkan pelanggan kita. Bukan hanya kita saja, tapi Organization XIII juga," jelas Dad.

"Organization XIII," gumamku sambil mengingat Roxas dan Axel. Di tengah liburanku dengan Leon, aku menyempatkan diri bertanya pada Leon tentang beberapa kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal. Selain keluarga ini dan anak asuhnya, Organization XIII merupakan salah satu kelompok pembunuh terbaik juga.

"Mereka berusaha mengambil alih seluruh permintaan pembunuh bayaran. Pastikan kalian tidak segan-segan membunuh anggota Reaper Crown. Satu hal lagi, ada alasan besar mengapa kita harus bekerja sama dengan Organization XIII, karena ingin menyingkirkan Reaper Crown untuk selamanya," jelas Dad.

Aku menatap Dad. Jika dua kelompok pembunuh bayaran sampai bekerja sama menyingkirkan satu kelompok pembunuh bayaran lain, berarti kelompok itu sudah benar-benar mengganggu.

"Kapan...misi penyingkiran kelompok Reaper Crown dilakukan?" tanyaku.

"Sebulan dari sekarang. Kita akan menyelidiki terlebih dahulu jumlah anggota Reaper Crown. Meski kita berhasil menyingkirkan pemimpin Reaper Crown, belum tentu kelompok itu akan mati. Selama masih ada bawahannya, ada kemungkinan mereka bangkit kembali dengan pemimpin baru," jelas Dad.

Entah mengapa aku merasa setuju dengan Dad. Seandainya jika Dad meninggal, kuyakin di antara Riku, Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz akan menggantikannya. Kurasa aku out of the option karena tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Pembicaraan berlanjut pada misi-misi yang menumpuk. Dad memberiku tugas yang harus kulaksanakan sendiri. Tugas level B. Tumben aku diberi tugas level tinggi dan diminta bekerja sendirian? Yang lain juga mendapatkan misi masing-masing dan dikerjakan sendirian.

Mungkinkah karena tenggat waktunya sudah terlalu dekat, maka dari itu Dad memberikan misi yang harus kami kerjakan sendirian?

Kuterima sebuah kertas berisi informasi misiku. Di sini tertulis targetku adalah seorang anak kecil yang berumur sembilan tahun. Yang membuat misi ini berada di level tinggi karena penjagaan anak kecil ini yang super ketat. Keahlian penjaga anak kecil ini hampir setara dengan pembunuh bayaran.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa bangga diberi tugas ini sendirian. Berarti, Dad mulai mengakui kemampuanku...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note**: wew =w=" niatnya misi berikutnya bersama Riku, tapi aku berubah pikiran! XD review?


	20. Chapter 19

**Author Note: **wew! Update juga :3 jujur, menulis cerita AU(alternate Universe/Cerita yang berbeda dari game/anime aslinya) memang terasa mudah daripada canon(mirip dengan game/anime asli)! Jadi maafkan aku karena hingga kini KH:keyblade war-ku belum di-update TTATT

To a reviewer name **Sha-Ra-kun**: wkwkwkwwk! Yap2! All x Sora! LOL keroyokan lebih seru :3 *slap!*

To a reviewer name **Kitsune Syhufellrs**: wkwkwkw! Sorry hiatusnya lama! Soalnya pingin banget main game! Selama modem tertancap, aku ga bias tancap mouse buat main. LOL. Chapter kurang panjang? Well... kali ini lebih panjang, kurasa? *bang* Cloud x Sora? Dunno~ toh pairing di sini ga jelas . :P

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 19**

Keesokkan malamnya, aku bersiap-siap melaksanakan misiku hari ini. Batas waktu misiku hanya tiga hari. Man, berat juga. Semoga saja hari ini langsung selesai, sehingga aku bisa menerima misi berikutnya.

Lokasi targetku tinggal berada di Traverse Town. Cukup jauh. Berhubung aku tidak memiliki kendaraan-tepatnya tidak mau memiliki, maka aku memilih bus sebagai alat tranportasi. Butuh sekitar satu hingga dua jam untuk tiba Traverse Town. Tergantung kondisi jalanan. Lancar atau macet.

Traverse Town. Begitu tiba di kota ini, entah mengapa tempat ini terasa sangat gelap di malam hari. Pencahayaan kota ini sangat sedikit. Tapi masih tergolong cukup terang sih. Aku masih dapat melihat hingga duapuluh meter ke depan dengan cukup jelas.

Hum... Dia tinggal di Thirth District.

Aku berjalan menuju ke Thirth District. Meski sudah malam, masih banyak orang yang mondar-mandir di malam hari. Sepertinya beberapa orang menatapiku. Mungkin mereka heran mengapa bocah seumurku masih berkeliaran di malam hari.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartment. Aku mengeluarkan kertas yang Dad berikan dan membacanya ulang.

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Inilah tempat tinggal targetku. Apartment ini memiliki sistem pengaman yang canggih. Setiap tempat dilengkapi CCTV. Sehingga siapa pun yang berkunjung akan terrekam.

Man. Sepertinya aku harus merusak CCTV-nya terlebih dahulu-soalnya aku tidak pandai menghindari CCTV. Berbeda dengan Riku, Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz. Mereka dapat menghindari CCTV dengan sangat baik.

Hum, berarti aku harus ke ruang keamanan. Dimana penjaga sedang memantau kondisi dari CCTV.

Ketika masuk, aku terpaksa membiarkan wajahku terekam sebagian-aku memakai kerudung jaket untuk menutupi rambutku. Lalu aku menemui resepsionis, sekedar menanyakan alamat, bukan maksud berkunjung.

Lalu, aku meminta izin untuk menggunakan toilet di sini dengan alasan tidak dapat menahan BAK(buang air kecil) lagi. Sang resepsionis pun mengizinkan.

Jika dugaanku tepat. Ruang ke amanan tidak terlalu jauh dari resepsionis. Karena jika butuh bantuan, maka petugas keamanan akan segera datang menolong.

Ketika melihat sebuah ruangan-yang tidak memiliki nama, aku mencoba untuk masuk. Ternyata...bukan ruang keamanan. Hum... Apakah dugaanku salah ya?

Aku mengeluarkan HP-ku dan langsung menghubungi Dad. Beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung hingga akhirnya diangkat.

"_Ya?_"

"Dad, aku ingin tanya, ruang keamanannya dimana ya?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

Umumnya, pembunuh bayaran tidak sebodoh aku, sampai harus menanyakan pada orang lain dimana ruang keamanan.

"_Ah, dari resepsionis, sekitar duapuluh meter di sebelah kanan, kau belok ke kiri dan akan menemukan ruang keamanan lima meter di depan,_" jawab Dad. "_Kau mengalami kesulitan?_" Terdapat nada khawatir saat Dad mengatakannya.

"Tidak. Hanya kesulitan menemukan ruang keamanan untuk mematikan CCTV-nya saja," jawabku. Aku tersenyum mendengar Dad merasa khawatir.

"_Hati-hati._"

"Yeah," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Kuakhiri panggilan.

Baiklah. Untungnya toilet berada di sebelah kanan resepsionis, sehingga aku hanya perlu berjalan ke kanan lagi hingga menemukan belokan. Terus belok ke kiri.

Begitu menemukan pintu tertulis 'ruang keamanan', aku mengetuk pintu tersebut dan terdiam di depan. Begitu terbuka, seorang penjaga terlihat heran melihatku berdiri di depan pintu.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengintip di dalam. Hanya terdapat satu penjaga di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nak?" tanya penjaga tersebut.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Tanganku memasukki saku jaketku. Kukeluarkan sebuah pisau dan mendadak menendak penjaga tersebut hingga terjatuh. Kubekap mulutnya, lalu kutusuk salah satu matanya.

Jeritannya tertahan oleh tanganku. Dia berusaha mendorongku, lalu kutusuk matanya yang lain. Perlawanan penjaga tersebut semakin melemah dan akhirnya berhenti. Kututup pintu keamanan dan kukunci. Aku harus menyabotase CCTV terlebih dahulu, baru ke tempat targetku.

Aku tidak terlalu lihai menggunakan komputer, tapi mengerti sedikit cara menghapus permanen hasil rekaman CCTV.

Setelah memastikan semua rekamam hari ini-pagi hingga malam- terhapus, aku mematikan sistem CCTV agar berhenti merekam.

Beres.

Kubuka perlahan pintu keamanan dan mengintip keluar. Tidak ada siapa pun. Jaketku sedikit terkena noda darah, sehingga aku terpaksa memakainya terbalik. Untungnya jaket ini mempunyai dua sisi berbeda. Dimana dalamnya berwarna hitam, luarnya berwarna biru. Kekenakan kerudungku hingga menutupi seluruh wajahku. Kuyakin wajahku terkena cipratan darah.

Ketika keluar, aku mengunci kembali ruang keamanan dan menyimpan kuncinya di sakuku. Kunci ini memang tidak terdapat sidik jariku karena aku memakai sarung tangan. Tapi ada baiknya kunci ini tetap bersamaku agar tidak seorang pun yang dapat masuk ke dalam. Kalau perlu kubawa pulang.

Targetku berada di lantai dua. Aku pun tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu terlalu lama di dalam lift-sehingga orang yang satu lift denganku tidak terlalu mencurigaiku. Dari lantai satu ke lantai dua hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih duapuluh detik.

Menurut informasi, targetku tinggal bersama seorang pembantu dan juga dua orang bodyguard profesional.

Mendadak, aku menyenggol seseorang secara tidak sengaja. Aku suka tidak memperhatikan jalan jika sedang berpikir.

"Sora?" kata orang yang kusenggol. Kerudungku sedikit terbuka karena bersenggolan.

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku-wajahku selalu menunduk jika sedang berpikir.

"Roxas? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku heran. Dahiku langsung mengkerut ketika melihatnya.

Roxas terlihat memakai jubah hitam. Dia memakai kerudung untuk menutupi wajahnya, sehingga aku sedikit tidak mengenalinya. Untungnya aku sangat hafal dengan suaranya.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," balasnya sambil tertawa. "Aku ada misi. Kau juga?"

Aku mengangguk. Entah mengapa aku menjadi waspada. Apakah Roxas disini sebagai musuhku atau bukan?

"Kuharap kau disini bukan sebagai musuhku..." Aku melangkah menjauhinya.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak," balas Roxas dengan santai. Dia tidak terlihat waspada. "Aku mendapatkan misi untuk membunuh seseorang di sini," lanjutnya.

"Sama. Apakah targetmu di lantai ini?"

"Yeah. By the way, kau tidak menghindari CCTV? Di sini sangat banyak CCTV," katanya memberitahu.

"CCTV-nya sudah mati. Kumatikan dan kuhapus untuk mengaburkan jejakku."

"Ah, berarti sia-sia sudah usahaku menghindari CCTV sejak masuk tadi." Roxas menghela napas.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Targetku masih beberapa pintu di depan. Aku harus bergegas menyelesaikan misi hari ini. Banyak misi yang menumpuk. See ya!"

Aku berjalan melewati Roxas setelah dia mengangguk mengerti. Kami berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Apartment dengan nomor pintu 22. Tertulis nama pemilik apartment ini, Kuruna Hitsugi, targetku. Seorang gadis. Umurnya baru sekitar sembilan tahun. Hidup terpisah dengan orangtuanya yang super sibuk dan juga kaya raya. Sering sekali diculik untuk dimintai tebusan dalam jumlah yang luar biasa.

Siapa pun yang menyewa kami untuk membunuhnya, kuyakin motifnya mungkin sekedar balas dendam atau mengancam orangtuanya. Well, aku tidak perduli. Tugas adalah tugas. Berhasil atau gagal. Itu saja yang ada di kamusku. Aku tidak boleh mengasihani targetku. Tidak perduli tua atau muda, lelaki atau pun seorang wanita. Mereka semua sama saja.

Aku mengeluarkan silent gun. Aku akan memaksa masuk dengan merusak kunci pintu. Jika menyamar sebagai pegawai atau satpam apartment ini, kuyakin bodyguard-nya tidak akan mengizinkanku masuk apa pun yang terjadi.

Kupastikan peluru silent gun-ku terisi penuh, lalu aku menendang pintu apartment dengan kuat.

_**BRAK!**_

Bunyi benturan yang keras membuat penghuni apartment-seorang pembantu dan seorang bodyguard yang sedang menonton TV- terkejut bukan main. Sang pembantu sampai terlompat saking terkejutnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kutembakki sang bodyguard tepat di dahinya. Darah menciprat ke belakang setelah peluruku menembus otaknya. Sang bodyguard langsung tumbang tidak bergerak.

Sebelum sang pembantu berteriak, kutembaki jantungnya dengan cepat. Sang pembantu tumbang dengan wajah shock.

Aku menghela napas. Kuyakin masih ada satu bodyguard lagi yang berjaga di kamar majikannya. Dia pasti sedang menganalisa situasi, makanya tidak bergegas keluar.

Aku harus hati-hati. Bodyguard yang disewa termasuk profesional. Aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah...

Kumatikan lampu ruang tamu. Dari dua ruangan yang ada, hanya satu kamar yang lampunya menyala. Apakah targetku berada di kamar yang lampunya menyala atau yang tidak menyala?

Jika kuperhatikan, dikamar yang menyala seperti tidak terdapat aktifitas. Mungkinkah...

Aku berjalan mendekati kamar yang lampunya mati. Terdiam sejenak, menunggu pintu terbuka sendiri. Jika dalam waktu lima menit mereka tidak juga keluar, aku terpaksa mengambil tindakkan. Kuyakin mereka telah menelepon polisi.

Lima menit berlalu. Pintu juga masih belum terbuka. Aku terpaksa melakukan tindakkan!

Kutembakki kunci kamar dan langsung menendangnya hingga terbuka. Ketika aku mengacungkan silent gun-ku ke dalam dengan posisi setengah berlutut, aku tidak melihat siapa pun di dalam. Jangan bilang aku salah menganalisa?

Maka aku bergegas menuju kamar yang satu lagi. Kutembak kunci kamar tersebut dan langsung membukanya. Kosong...

"Damn!" teriakku kesal setelah mengetahui bahwa targetku ternyata tidak berada di tempat.

Aku menghela napas dalam. Berusaha menenangkan kekesalanku.

Aku menatap ke arah pintu keluar yang rusak. Aku mungkin dapat memperbaikinya, meski tidak sempurna. Kurasa aku terpaksa menunggu di sini. Tapi maximal jam tungguku hanya setengah jam. Lebih dari itu sangat beresiko.

Setelah memperbaiki sebisaku hingga terlihat 'normal' di mataku, aku pun menutup pintu dan berdiam diri di dalam.

Mayat yang terbaring di lantai sungguh terasa menggangguku. Bukannya aku takut pada mayat. Hanya saja, kebiasaanku menyingkirkan mayat secepat mungkin membuatku ingin membuang mayat tersebut jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. Tapi buat apa aku repot-repot? Kan ini bukan apartmentku...

Lima menit lagi tigapuluh menit berlalu. Aku merasa gelisah. Sepertinya misiku tidak dapat selesai hari ini...

Tigapuluh menit berlalu. Aku menghela napas dalam. Sepertinya memang harus ditunda. Kubuka pintu keluar perlahan, mengintip untuk memperhatikan apakah ada seseorang diluar. Aku tidak boleh terlihat keluar dari tempat ini, meski sudah memakai kerudung.

Entah keberuntungan atau memang kebetulan saja. Tapi kulihat targetku berjalan bersama bodyguard-nya, menuju tempat ini.

Aku tersenyum. Kututup pintu keluar dengan pelan. Aku memasang ancang-ancang menembak ketika pintu terbuka. Kututup mataku. Mencoba mendengar langkah kaki mereka. Semakin dekat...

"Tadi menyenangkan sekali." Terdengar suara gadis dibalik tembok tempatku bersandar.

"Huh? Pintu tidak terkunci," lanjut gadis tersebut.

"Tunggu," perintah seorang lelaki pada gadis tersebut.

Jantungku berdetak cukup kencang. Sepertinya dia memang profesional, hingga mencurigai pintu yang tidak terkunci-karena aku tidak bisa memperbaiki kuncinya.

"Biar kuperiksa."

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Begitu melihat sosoknya, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu aku langsung mengarahkan silent gun-ku padanya. Ketika kutekan pelatuk silent gun-ku, dia menghindar di saat kritis. Damn.

Dia langsung mencoba memukulku-karena jarak kami sangat dekat. Tentunya aku langsung melompat mundur sambil mengarahkan senjataku padanya.

Peluruku meleset. Tapi dia lupa, di belakangnya ada targetku.

Targetku berteriak kesakitan ketika peluruku menembus bahu kanannya. Ketika hendak menembaknya lagi, bodyguard-nya langsung mendorong tubuh targetku.

Aku langsung berlari keluar karena sosok keduanya menghilang tertutup tembok.

Nah, entah ini kebetulan atau bagaimana, tapi pas sekali Roxas berada tepat dibelakang targetku. Dan wow... Wajahnya berlumuran darah-meski pakaiannya tidak terlalu terlihat terkena cipratan darah karena dia memakai jubah hitam.

Hum, kurasa Roxas tidak akan membantuku. Tapi kedatangan Roxas memberiku keuntungan. Bodyguard tersebut mengira Roxas adalah rekanku, sehingga dia panik.

Sesekali bodyguard tersebut menatap padaku dan Roxas secara bergantian. Dia memegangi targetku sekuat tenaga. Targetku terlihat hendak pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

Roxas terlihat berjalan mendekati targetku dan bodyguard-nya. Mungkin hanya ingin berjalan melewatinya. Tapi tindakkannya membuat bodyguard tersebut semakin panik.

Aku mengacungkankan silent gun-ku pada sang bodyguard. Kutarik pelatuk silent gun saat dia menoleh ke arah Roxas yang semakin dekat dengannya. Peluru tersebut menembus belakang kepalanya dan... astaga, darahnya menciprat mengenai Roxas. Untungnya cuma jubahnya.

Keduanya terjatuh. Targetku terlihat sangat ketakutan meski kesadarannya telah menurun.

"Selamat tidur," kataku sambil mengacungkan silent gun-ku pada targetku.

_**BANG!**_

Targetku tewas seketika.

Selesai.

Mission single pertamaku tidak terlalu buruk juga. Sehari langsung selesai.

Roxas menatapku. "Selesai?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau juga?"

Roxas mengangguk juga. "Polisi sudah sampai di bawah karena jeritan tadi," katanya memberitahu.

Mukaku memucat. "Damn," kataku sambil menggigit bibir.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi misiku. Dad selalu memberi jalan keluar alternatif jika polisi datang sebelum aku berhasil keluar.

Tangga darurat sudah pasti dijaga oleh polisi sejak mereka datang. Jadi mungkin aku akan mencoba menganyun ke gedung sebelah. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran, kami diwajibkan membawa benda-benda yang membantu untuk melarikan diri. Alat ini lebih penting dibandingkan dengan alat penyerangan.

Aku mengeluarkan pengait dan tali tambang. Kuikat tali tambang pada pengait.

"Kau akan menyeberang ke gedung sebelah?" tanya Roxas sambil memperhatikanku.

Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu, Roxas?"

"Aku sedang menunggu teman. Dia sedang di bawah. Mungkin berbaur dan menyamar jadi polisi. Dia tahu harus menemuiku dimana agar dapat menyerahkan padaku pakaian untuk menyamar," jawab Roxas dengan senyum.

"Oh..." Kukira dia sendirian. Ternyata dia mempunyai partner. "Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, ya?"

Roxas mengangguk dan aku melempar pengait ke gedung sebelah yang berjarak hanya sepuluh meter. Pengait tersebut menyangkut di tangga darurat. Setelah memastikan pengait tersebut terkait dengan kuat, aku menatap Roxas.

"See ya!" kataku dengan senyum. Aku menaiki pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari tembok.

Roxas terlihat membalas senyumku.

Aku melompat turun dan mengayun ke gedung sebelah. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat tubuhku meluncur dengan cepat.

Kubentangkan kakiku kedepan, siap menabrak tembok di depan dengan kedua kakiku. Bagi orang normal, dijamin kakinya akan patah terkena benturan yang cukup kuat. Kalau aku sih, hanya akan sedikit nyeri karena sudah biasa.

Begitu mendarat di gedung sebelah. Aku menaiki tangga darurat hingga ketempat pengaitku terkait. Aku harus melepaskan pengaitku untuk menghilangkan jejak.

Di gedung sebelah, tempat Roxas berdiri tadi, Roxas sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Beberapa polisi terlihat berkeliaran mencari pembunuh-aku dan Roxas.

Aku bergegas turun dari tangga darurat. Tidak ingin keberadaanku di tangga darurat terlihat-meski kuyakin tidak akan terlihat karena di tangga darurat ini tidak memiliki penerang. Lagipula aku juga mengenakan pakaian hitam.

Harus kuakui. Dad memang hebat. Beliau hanya menerima misi yang memiliki jalan pelarian yang baik, jika polisi datang sebelum kami berhasil pergi.

Begitu tiba di bawah, aku masih tetap mengenakan kerudung karena wajahku masih terkena noda darah. Mungkin aku harus mencari toilet yang sepi dan remang-remang. Aku tidak mungkin pulang naik bus dalam keadaan seperti ini...

Di First District terdapat toilet umum yang remang-remang, tapi tidak terlalu sepi. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencuci mukaku di dalam WC...

Aku keluar dari WC setelah memastikan tidak ada noda darah di wajahku. Segar sekali rasanya setelah mencuci muka. Lumayan buat mengusir ngantuk.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat. Man, berarti perkiraanku sampai rumah sekitar pukul duabelas malam lebih jika lancar. Belum ditambah waktu menunggu bus.

Aku menyandar di tiang lampu, menungggu bus yang kira-kira datang limabelas menit lagi. Rasa mengantuk mulai menyerangku karena bosan. Man, rasanya ingin sekali meminta Riku atau Kadaj menjemputku. Soalnya, jika keduanya ngebut, dijamin sampai di rumah dalam waktu tigapuluh menit.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, tapi berusaha untuk tidak tertidur. Mendadak terdengar klakson mobil dan membuatku terkejut.

"Yo, Sora," sapa seseorang dibalik mobil-entah apa jenisnya aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu-dengan senyum sinis. Axel.

"Axel! Roxas! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Well, kami hendak pulang ke Twilight Town. Kau juga sedang menunggu bus ke Twilight Town, kan?" tanya Axel.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, Sora," ajak Roxas yang duduk di samping Axel.

"Um..." Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk ikut atau tidak.

Jika ikut, aku bisa hemat biaya perjalanan dan waktu. Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu kuwaspadai dari mereka berdua. Memangnya mereka berniat menculikku? Untuk apa pula mereka menculikku?

Okay. Berpikir semenit saja cukup. "Aku ikut!" jawabku dengan senyum, lalu berjalan masuk ke mobil-entah milik Axel atau Roxas. Tapi sepertinya milik Axel karena dia yang menyetir. "By the way, kau punya SIM, Axel?" Aku iseng bertanya.

"Well... yes. SIM palsu," kata Axel sambil menunjukkan SIMnya dengan bangga.

"Wow. Sudah berapa lama kau bisa menyetir?"

"Hampir...tiga tahun," jawab Axel dengan bangga.

Mulutku menganga. Dia belum resmi boleh memiliki SIM, tapi sudah pernah menyetir selama tiga tahun? Padahal umurnya sama dengan Riku-bedanya, Riku genius sehingga diterima masuk universitas di usia muda.

Well, karena mengantuk, aku tidak bertanya lagi. Kuputuskan untuk tidur selama perjalanan. Man, aku mengantuk sekali...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: wew :3 apa yang terjadi selanjutnya blank di otakku. Tapi jika mulai memikirkan cerita selanjutnya, ada saja yang bisa kutulis! Lol! Review guys!


	21. Chapter 20

**Author Note**: yay! Thanks da review guys! X3 maaf lama update untuk yang satu ini! Hehehhehehe… soalnya focus ke YOL sih…

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 20**

Aku merasa seseorang menggendongku. Karena sangat mengantuk, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Bahkan aku terus mengacuhkan orang yang mencoba membangunkanku. Man, biarkan aku tidur. Aku ngantuk banget...

Orang tersebut terdengar menggerutu karena aku tidak mau bangun. Akhirnya dia meletakkan disebuah tempat yang sangat empuk. Nyamannya...

Dering HP sungguh menggangu tidurku yang nyaman. Aku pun bangun dengan kesal sambil mencari HP yang berbunyi dengan mata setengah terpejam. Kumatikan dering HP tersebut dengan kasar dan kembali berbaring dikasur.

"Geez, kau tidak mau sekolah, Sora."

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Dia benar! Sekolah!

"Astaga!" kataku sambil bangun. "Ah..."

Kusadari aku berada di tempat yang tidak kukenal...

"Morning, sleepy head," kata Axel sambil tertawa. Rambutnya terlihat basah. Mungkin habis keramas.

"Dimana aku?"

Axel tersenyum sinis. "Ceritanya panjang. Mandilah dulu dan pinjam seragam Roxas. Kau tidak ingin terlambat sekolah, kan?" tanya Axel sambil melempar handuk bersih padaku.

Aku menangkapnya, lalu menatapi jam di HP. Mataku melebar. Aku terlambat.

"Damn!" jeritku sambil melompat turun dari kasur.

Aku berlari masuk ke kamar mandi— sepertinya habis Axel gunakan. Kamar mandinya berada di kamar ini juga. Aku dapat mencium aroma sabun yang habis digunakannya. Wangi yang manis.

Selesai mandi, kulihat Roxas berada di kamar ini. Apakah dia tinggal satu rumah dengan Axel?

"Morning, Sora," sapa Roxas dengan senyum. "Catch," katanya sambil melempar baju seragam.

"Thanks, Roxas!" balasku dengan senyum ketika menangkapnya.

Aku kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengenakan seragam Roxas. Cukup mengejutkan. Ukuran kami ternyata sama. Aku berjalan keluar.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ajakku.

Keduanya hanya membalas anggukkan.

Saat keluar, aku baru sadar bahwa tempat ini merupakan apartment kecil. Meski begitu masih tergolong elit di mataku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu apartment siapa?" tanyaku sambil menatap kedua temanku. Kami sedang menunggu lift.

"Axel. Apartmentku tidak memiliki ruang kosong untuk tamu," jawab Roxas.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, kami masuk dan turun ke lantai satu. Kami berlari menuju sekolah—Axel dan Roxas memang selalu terlihat berjalan kaki menuju sekolah sepertiku. Ternyata jarak sekolah dengan apartment mereka tidak sejauh jarak mansionku—tidak sepenuhnya milikku sih— dengan sekolah. Tidak heran tadi Axel masih sempat-sempatnya bersantai.

Kami bertiga tiba di sekolah tepat waktu sekali. Kami pun berpisah dan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Astaga! Aku melihat guru berada di depanku! Sudah itu Mr. Cloud.

Mr. Cloud terlihat menyadari kehadiranku melalui suara lariku. Dia menoleh dan membuatku canggung. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Mr. Cloud menatapku sejenak.

"Masuklah lebih dulu."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Te-terima kasih." Aku menunduk hormat saat melewatinya. Mr. Cloud memang selalu baik.

Aku berjalan masuk ke kelas dan langsung duduk. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mr. Cloud baru masuk.

Pelajaran pun dimulai...

Ketika istirahat siang, aku, Axel, dan Roxas duduk di satu meja.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa tidur di apartmentmu, Axel?" tanyaku sambil mengaduk-aduk susu strawberry-ku.

"Well, kami mengantarmu sampai di mansionmu. Tapi setelah kami memencet bell berkali-kali, tidak ada satu pun yang membukakan gerbang mansion. Berhubung kau sangat susah di bangunkan—you sleep like a log— dan kami tidak tahu harus membawamu kemana lagi, jadi diputuskan kau menumpang di apartmentku." Axel tersenyum sinis.

"Kemana seluruh penghuni disana?" tanya Roxas heran.

"Sepertinya mereka sibuk. Tugas kami menumpuk, sehingga semuanya ikut lembur. Kecuali aku. Masih sekolah sih," jelasku sambil menghela napas.

Aku menghisap seluruh susuku melalui sedotan, lalu kulahap roti bungkus isi keju dengan lahap. Perutku berbunyi ditengah pelajaran saat guru sedang menjelaskan. Soalnya aku tidak sarapan pagi sih. Parahnya lagi, aku sempat ditertawakan teman-teman sekelasku gara-gara ini. Aku sampai menunduk malu dan tidak berani mengangkat kepala saking malunya. Untungnya Mr. Cloud menenangkan kelas, sehingga mereka berhenti menertawakanku.

"Sora," panggil seseorang dan aku menoleh ke sumber suara berasal. Mr. Cloud. "Ini." Dia menyerahkanku sekotak nasi yang berisi sayur-mayur dan irisan daging ikan goreng. Sepertinya ini salah satu menu di kantin.

"Untukku?" tanyaku sambil menerimanya.

Mr. Cloud mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Axel dan Roxas menatapiku.

"Baiknya," komentar Axel.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya Mr. Cloud mencemaskanku. Aku pun memakannya. Sudah lama aku tidak makan bekal dari kantin—umumnya roti kubeli sebagai jajanan.

"Kau ada misi nanti malam?" tanya Roxas.

Aku menelan makananku sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu. Dad belum memberiku misi."

"Oh..."

Jam sekolah berakhir. Ketika tengah membereskan buku—kupinjam dari Roxas karena bukuku berada di mansion, HP-ku berdering. Panggilan dari Riku.

"Ya?"

"_Hey Sora. Aku berada di depan gerbang sekolahmu. Segeralah kemari._"

Aku melihat ke arah jendela. Riku berada di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menduduki motornya. Dia melambaikan tangan padaku saat melihatku di jendela.

"Iya." Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Riku mengakhiri panggilannya.

Aku bergegas turun setelah memasukkan seluruh bukuku kedalam tas—milik Roxas juga.

"Hey."

"Hey, Riku! Kemarin kau tidak pulang?"

"Nope. Lembur. Tadi pagi baru sempat istirahat dan malam ini kita berdua ada misi yang harus kita kerjakan." Mendadak, Riku terdiam sejenak setelah menjelaskan. Dia menatapi tasku. "Kau membeli tas baru?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku meminjamnya dari Roxas. Kemarin malam aku menginap di apartment Axel," jelasku sambil menatap tas Roxas. "Aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

"Kau menginap?" Riku menatapku dengan heran.

"Um, iya. Saat melakukan misi, aku tidak sengaja ketemu Roxas. Saat hendak pulang, kebetulan mereka menemukanku di terminal bus dan mengajakku pulang. Aku terima tawaran mereka," jelasku dengan ragu-ragu.

Riku menghela napas. "Mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Bagus. Naiklah. Kita akan menuju Hollow Bastion sekarang. Sebenarnya Dad tidak memberi kita misi. Kita hanya akan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan senjata. Penyelundupan," jelas Riku dengan senyum sinis.

"Dengan motor?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Senyum sinis Riku melebar. "Mobil truk."

Mulutku menganga. "Siapa yang menyetir?"

"Orang di depanmu."

"Kau!?"

"Siapa lagi yang ada di depanmu? Motor?"

Ejekkan Riku langsung membuatku cembetut. Aku kan hanya mau memastikan bahwa dia yang menyetir.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Ayo naik. Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri?"

Aku menghela napas. Aku naik ke atas motor Riku dan dia memberiku helm. Aku segera memakainya dan memeluk Riku dengan erat. Sudah kuduga dia ngebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati saking takutnya. Aku juga berharap kalau Riku tidak menabrak sesuatu di depan. Jika dia menabrak, bisa-bisa kami terpental.

Aku pun tidak tahu sudah dimana aku saat ini. Apakah sudah di tengah jalan ataukah masih jauh. Yang kutahu, Riku berhenti mendadak dan membuatku takut. Bunyi rem motornya terdengar sangat mengerikan! Seperti hendak terjadi tabrakkan saja...

Aku menarik napas berkali-kali. Tanganku yang memeluk Riku dengan erat terasa gemetaran. Jujur, ini lebih menakutkan daripada terjun dari gedung. Kurasakan tangan Riku yang hangat—atau tangaku saja yang mendingin akibat rasa takut?—menyentuh tanganku.

"Kau takut?" tanya Riku setelah melepas helmnya. Kurasa dia sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Sa-sangat."

Aku melepaskan genggamanku dan turun, lalu berjongkok sambil menunduk. Daratan. Senangnya masih bisa menginjakkan kaki di daratan!

Riku terkekeh melihatku berjongkok selama beberapa menit. "Sudah baikkan?"

"Ya," jawabku sambil mencoba berdiri. Man, masih sedikit gemetaran.

"Ikut aku."

Kami berjalan ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan motor Riku di sebuah parkiran di mall. Kami tidak memasuki mall, tapi menuju ke sebuah gudang...

Tunggu dulu! Aku kenal tempat ini! Inikan perusahaan Dad! Jadi kami masih di Twilight Town? Kukira sudah keluar dari Twilight Town.

Penjaga gedung langsung mengizinkan kami masuk karena sudah hafal dengan wajah kami. Kami berjalan menuju ruang parkir yang berisi puluhan truk dengan bak tertutup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Riku, memangnya persediaan senjata sudah habis?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Seingatku, stok senjataku masih cukup untuk sebulan. Aku juga jarang menembakkan puluru lebih dari duapuluh. Satu peluru harganya mahal! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa besar dana yang Dad siapkan untuk membeli seluruh senjata dan asesorisnya. Seperti peluru, peredam suara, dan lain-lainnya.

"Well, sebenarnya yang paling banyak menghabiskan persediaan senjata itu Kadaj dan Yazoo. Stok senjata kita menipis gara-gara mereka bedua." Riku terlihat menghela napas dalam.

Aku pun ikut menghela napas. Untuk urusan kedua orang itu, aku memang angkat tangan. Mereka berdua termasuk boros dalam menggunakan senjata. Orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi pun dia tembak mati tanpa ragu-ragu. Kadang mereka berdua menggunakan bom asap, gas tidur, bom dengan daya ledak kecil, dan lain-lainnya untuk memudahkan misi mereka. Meski itu membuat kekacauan dan menghebohkan wartawan, polisi, mau pun masyarakat.

"Lalu, mengapa Dad menyuruh kita mengambil senjata? Biasanya Yazoo dan Kadaj yang disuruh."

"Well, Dad belajar dari kejadian-kejadian yang keduanya lakukan saat mengambil senjata. Pertama, hampir sebagian senjata rusak dalam perjalanan akibat peletakan senjata yang sembarangan. Kau tahukan mereka berdua itu malas. Kedua, mereka berdua pasti akan mencoba senjata baru di tempat. Biasanya Dad selalu memesan beberapa senjata baru. Cara keduanya mencoba cukup mengerikan. Nyaris mengenai sang penjual dan membuat mereka menjadi ragu menjual senjata pada kita. Ketiga, sudah enam kali nyaris tertangkap polisi. Untungnya Kadaj pintar berkelit sehingga mereka lolos dari polisi."

Aku hanya tertawa kaku mendengarnya. Untuk bagian yang ketiga, memang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Enam kali nyaris tertangkap polisi. Aku yang mendengarnya saja pasti merasa khawatir.

Riku naik ke kursi pengemudi dan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Baru pertama kali aku melihat Riku mengemudikan truk. Kalau mobil-mobil biasa—yang mewah dan pastinya harganya juga mahal— aku pernah melihatnya mengemudikannya. Jantungku berdebar kencang melihat truk mulai berjalan. Pertanyaaku hanya satu. Apakah dia bisa mengemudikannya dengan aman?

"Oh ya, Riku. Kau membawa SIM?"

Riku langsung menunjukkan SIM palsunya dengan senyum sinis. "SIM adalah sebuah kewajiban. Sama seperti kau menggunakan helm. Kenakan sabuk pengamanmu."

Aku mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Riku mengeluarkan truk ini dengan kecepatan sedang. Harus kuakui, dia terlihat mahir mengemudikan truk yang cukup besar ini.

Okay. Dia berhasil keluar ke jalanan dengan aman. Dia meningkatkan kecepatan truk perlahan-lahan ketika jalanan sepi dan menurunkannya ketika terlihat kendaraan di depan. Caranya menyalip juga bagus. Berirama tenang.

Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan...mungkin?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note: **weeeeeeew~ maaf kuputus disini XD malas nulis panjang-panjang~


	22. Chapter 21

**Author Note: **update again! Man! Aku baru sadar bahwa udah lewat 20 chapter! Tidak terasa sama sekali (terharu). Thanks banget yang da review! Balasan review berada di bawah! Thanks for visiting!

* * *

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 21**

Aku menguap selama dalam truk. Aku merasa bosan selama dalam perjalanan. Riku mengatakan, butuh tiga jam menuju tempat pembelian senjata ilegal. Aku membaca buku pelajaran untuk mencegah ngantuk. Tapi dugaanku salah. Aku justru tidak bisa konsentrasi dan menjadi pusing. Setiap kali Riku membelokkan truk ini, rasanya kepalaku serasa berputar ketika membaca buku pelajaran.

Maka kuputuskan untuk kembali menyimpan buku pelajaranku dan memperhatikan jalan saja. Jalan tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tidak terlalu sepi juga. Kecepatan Riku stabil. Antara 40 hingga 50 kilometer.

Sudah satu setengah jam kami berjalan dan Riku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dia mampir di sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir jalan.

"Mengapa kita berhenti?" tanyaku heran.

"Tempat ini wajib didatangi sebelum kita ke sana."

"Mengapa?" Kepalaku memiring.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Riku tersenyum sinis.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Masih merasa bingung. Aku membuntuti Riku yang berjalan masuk ke restoran. Dia menuju ke sebuah meja yang berada paling pinggir. Terdapat seorang lelaki berambut hitam onyx yang duduk di meja tersebut. Sesekali dia melirik jam di tangannya. Dia terlihat bosan.

"Maaf menunggu lama," sapa Riku pada lelaki tersebut.

"Ah, akhirnya. Kau sudah membawanya?" tanyanya.

"Sudah." Riku terlihat mengeluar sebuah cek tunai dan menyerahkannya.

Orang tersebut menerimanya dan langsung menyimpannya di saku bajunya. "Dan dia adalah?" Dia menatapku.

"Sora," jawab Riku. Mendahuluiku. "Dia adalah saudaraku."

"Saudara? Kalian berdua terlihat sangat berbeda."

Riku hanya terdiam. "Sora, dia adalah Mr. Toni. Mr. Toni yang selama ini memasok '_barang_' yang kita butuhkan."

Barang yang Riku maksud adalah senjata. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, Mr. Toni, apakah semua barang yang kami pesan lengkap?" tanya Riku sambil menatapnya.

"Lengkap."

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengambilnya hari ini. Jika seandainya barangnya tidak lengkap, kami akan membakar gudang Anda," ancam Riku dengan nada kecil tapi tatapan tajam. Entah mengapa aku merasa tatapannya sama seperti ketika dia hendak membunuh seseorang.

"Y-ya." Mr. Toni terlihat ketakutan.

Dia berjalan meninggalkan kami dengan wajah menunduk. Riku duduk di salah satu kursi. Aku pun duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kita tidak langsung berangkat lagi?" tanyaku sambil melihat menu makanan yang terletak di meja. Meski restoran ini kecil, menu makanan di sini tergolong cukup banyak.

"Masih banyak waktu, sehingga kita bisa bersantai. Lagipula ada baiknya memberi waktu pada Mr. Toni untuk memastikan semua pesanan kita lengkap." Riku mengambil menu yang kupengang, lalu memanggil seorang pelayan. "Dua hot chocolate dan pancake."

"Pancake-nya mau pakai saus apa? Kami mempunyai beberapa saus. Ada selai strawberry, nanas, red cherry, grape, dan apel. Ada juga madu, mentega atau margarin yang rendah lemak, chocolate, dan Vanilla," balas Sang pelayan.

"Aku mau chocolate dicampur vanilla!" seruku dengan senyum.

"Anda?" Sang pelayan menatapi Riku.

"Madu."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sang pelayan terlihat pergi mengantarkan pesanan.

"Neh, Riku, apakah setelah ini, masih ada tugas lagi dari Dad?" tanyaku dengan suara kecil.

Riku mengangguk. "Kau masih ada misi denganku besok malam. Kau baru bebas tugas lusa."

"Huh? Mengapa?" tanyaku heran.

Riku menyandar wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. "Karena jika kau ikut tiga hari berturut-turut, yang ada kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran sekolah. Kata Dad, dia menanyakan nilaimu minggu-minggu ini pada kepala sekolahmu."

Mulutku menganga. Aku hanya terdiam menanti lanjutan kata-kata Riku.

"Kepala sekolahmu mengatakan, minggu-minggu ini nilaimu diambang kehancuran," kata Riku sambil tertawa.

Mukaku memerah. Aku menunduk malu mendengarnya. Memang belakangan ini aku sulit konsentrasi jika mengantuk.

Pelayan tadi datang membawakan dua hot chocolate dan dua pancake. Dia menyerahkan pancake madu pada Riku dan pancake chocolate plus vanilla padaku.

"Terima kasih," kataku ketika pancake-ku diletakan di depanku.

Ketika Sang pelayan berbalik dan hendak pergi, aku langsung meraih pisau dan garpu. Siap mengoyak-ngoyak -err, maksudnya, siap memotong dan menyantap pancake yang masih hangat ini. Kurasa kebanyakan membunuh membuatku suka lupa diri ketika memegang pisau.

Man, tinggal bersama pembunuh selama bertahun-tahun membuatku sedikit lupa pada kehidupan yang dikatakan 'normal' oleh orang-orang normal.

Aku berusaha menyantap seluruh makanan dengan pelan. Riku belum menyentuh pancake-nya sejak tadi. Dia mendapatkan telepon saat pelayan tadi mengantarkan pesanan kami. Aku mencoba menyimak pembicaraannya...

"...sehingga misi tertunda?" Riku terdiam sejenak. "Ya. Ya. Hm..." Riku terdiam lagi.

Aku menatapinya dengan penasaran. Dia terlihat sangat serius sekali mendengar pembicaraan di telepon.

"Baiklah. Kuusahakan bisa menerima misi yang tertunda itu. Focuslah pada misi lain, Kadaj."

Riku mengakhiri telepon.

"Ada apa?"

"Misi Kadaj tertunda karena targetnya mengganti jadwalnya. Kadaj memintaku menggantikannya membunuh targetnya. Malam ini."

Mulutku menganga. "Malam ini? Bagaimana dengan sen-maksudku, barang yang akan kita ambil?" Nyaris saja aku mengatakan senjata di tempat umum.

"Well, maka dari itu kita harus bergegas sekarang." Riku langsung berdiri. Dia benar-benar tidak menyentuh pancake-nya sedikit pun. Bahkan minumannya juga tidak disentuh.

Riku memanggil pelayan dan langsung membayar tagihan pesanan kami. Sebenarnya sih sangat di sayangkan membiarkan makanan yang tidak disentuh terbuang sia-sia. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu pancake ini dibungkus.

Kami berlari menuju truk. Begitu masuk, dengan sigap Riku menyalakan mesin dan langsung jalan sebelum aku selesai memasang sabuk pengaman. Kecepatan truk ini sekitar 70 kilometer per jam. Kecepatan truk menurun saat Riku mencoba menyalip mobil di depannya.

Terkadang aku merasa ngeri saat Riku menyalip. Dia suka menaikkan kecepatan truk mendadak dan aku jantungan karena khawatir dia menabrak mobil yang disalipnya...

**(-lllllll-)**

Hari sudah gelap saat kami tiba ditempat penjualan senjata ilegal. Orang tadi, Mr. Toni, terlihat menunggu kedatangan kami. Riku memarkirkan truk ke dalam gudang Mr. Toni. Gudang ini merupakan gudang kamuflase. Untuk menipu polisi, gudang ini di isi dengan berbagai macam barang. Mulai dari makanan ringan yang diimpor, barang-barang yang terbuat plastik seperti piring dan gelas, tumpukan rim kertas yang jumlahnya ratusan, minuman kaleng dan botol, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran. Di mana yah senjata ilegalnya dia simpan? Jumlah yang kami pesan cukup banyak. Pastinya tidak mudah untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Kalian, geser kardus-kardus minuman botol itu!" perintah Mr. Toni pada anak buahnya.

Dengan hati-hati, anak buah Mr. Toni menggeser kardus minuman botol satu per satu. Tumpukkan kardus tersebut ada tujuh tingkat. Sehingga membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk menggesernya. Begitu semuanya digeser, terpal yang digunakan sebagai alas kardus digeser. Dibalik terpal tersebut, terdapat pintu besi yang rata dengan lantai. Ketika dibuka, terdapat sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah tanah.

Wow! Ide yang briliant. Memang benar jika ditutupi terpal dan ditimpa oleh kardus yang berisi botol minuman yang terbuat dari kaca, polisi pasti tidak akan mencurigainya. Ditambah ruang rahasia di bawah tanah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengiranya. Bahkan aku saja tidak percaya terdapat ruang bawah tanah di sini.

Aku, Riku, dan Mr. Toni turun ke bawah bersama-sama. Tidak ada penerang sedikitpun di bawah sana. Sehingga penerang yang kami gunakan hanyalah senter. Aku melangkah dengan hati-hati ke bawah.

Begitu tiba dibawah, aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku ke arah wajahku karena merasa panas. Udara dibawah sini sangatlah pengap. Tidak ada sirkulasi udara. Satu-satunya sirkulasi udara di sini hanyalah jalan keluar saja.

Riku mengecek senjata-senjata yang ada di sini. Kulihat terdapat beberapa jenis senjata baru yang tidak pernah kulihat. Aku menyentuhnya dan melihat-lihat senjata tersebut.

30 menit berlalu. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Pakaian Riku dan Mr. Toni juga terlihat basah. Man, aku ingin segera keluar.

"Baiklah. Semua kondisi senjata sudah kucek. Secara fisik semua senjata ini baik-baik saja. Tapi saya harap, tidak terdapat masalah saat kami menggunakannya," kata Riku sambil menatap Mr. Toni.

"Penyedia senjata ini menjamin tidak ada yang cacat karena sudah mereka tes," balas Mr. Toni.

"Semoga."

Kami berjalan keluar dan Mr. Toni meminta anak buahnya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh senjata yang berada di bawah tanah. Seluruh senjata tersebut masuk ke dalam truk kami setelah 30 menit berlalu. Aku dan Riku menyusun dengan hati-hati senjata yang kami masukkan. Begitu selesai, Riku meminta beberapa puluh kardus makanan ringan yang ada di gudang ini. Ancang-ancang jika ada polisi yang mengecek ke dalam truk kami.

Seluruh kardus makanan ringan menutupi ratusan senjata di dalamnya. Terdapat tiga tumpukkan kardus yang berfungsi sebagai lapisan pertahanan. Umumnya, polisi di jalan yang akan kami lalui pernah menurunkan satu kardus yang berada di dalam truk kami, begitu kata Riku. Mereka mau memastikan bahwa muatan kami benar-benar berisi makanan ringan.

Riku juga telah menyiapkan surat jalan sebagai bukti pengiriman barang yang berada di truk. Untuk memperkuat bukti bahwa kami ini memang kurir pengantar barang saja.

Well, semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah saat perjalanan nanti. Aku tidak tahu apakah kami sukses membawa semua senjata ini ataukah tidak. Semoga saja sukses.

"Terima kasih banyak Mr. Toni. Jika _memang_ senjata yang Anda jual tidak mengalami masalah seperti biasa, maka kami akan memesannya lagi," kata Riku sebelum menutup pintu truk.

"Sama-sama."

Riku menyalakan mesin truk begitu dia menutup pintu. Dia langsung menjalankan truk ini dengan cepat. Dia tidak menurunkan kecepatannya ketika memasuki jalan besar. Sekarang aku lebih khawatir kami ditangkap karena berjalan melebihi kecepatan daripada tertangkap karena menyelumdupkan senjata api.

"Riku, ada baiknya kau menurunkan kecepatan truk ini," saranku.

"Don't worry Sora, jika seandainya ada polisi yang melihat kita, maka aku akan langsung berhenti," balas Riku sambil senyum sinis. Dia tidak terlihat khawatir sedikitpun.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan..."

Terdengar sirine polisi sebelum Riku selesai menjelaskan. Riku pun langsung berhenti.

"Pura-puralah kesakitan!" perintah Riku.

"Apa!? Bagaimana!?" Aku panik bukan main.

"Meringis saja sudah cukup!" balas Riku sambil melirik polisi yang turun melalui kaca truk.

"Me-meringis?" Aku pun langsung mencoba mengingat bagaimana aku meringis saat terluka. Kepegangi dadaku, pura-pura kesakitan di bagian jantung.

Riku langsung turun menemui polisi ketika aku berpura-pura kesakitan. Riku menjelaskan bahwa dia melanggar kecepatan berkendara karena hendak ke rumah sakit untuk menolongku yang mendapatkan serangan jantung ringan.

Herannya, polisi tersebut percaya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka percaya. Selain caraku meringis kesakitan, sepertinya ada hal lain yang membuat mereka semakin percaya.

"...kami tahu Anda terburu-buru karena ingin menolong teman Anda. Tapi kecepatan kendaraan Anda juga dapat membahayakan keselamatan kalian berdua."

Riku bernegosiasi dengan polisi agar dia tidak diberikan surat tilang. Polisi tersebut berbaik hati dan tidak memberi kami surat tilang asalkan tidak mengulanginya lagi.

"Terima kasih! Maaf sekali, tapi saya harus segera mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit terdekat," kata Riku sambil menaiki truk.

"Perlu kami antar?" polisi tersebut menawarkan bantuan.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Kuyakin ada yang lebih membutuhkan Anda, Polisi, dibandingkan kami," balas Riku dengan senyum.

Riku kembali menjalankan truk. Aku pun berhenti meringis kesakitan dan menghela napas.

"Man, kukira mereka tidak percaya."

"Well, mereka sepertinya sangat percaya karena sekujur tubuhmu berkeringat hingga membuat bajumu basah," jelasnya.

"Ah..." Aku menatapi bajuku yang basah oleh keringat. Bajuku basah ketika berada di ruang bawah tanah tadi. "Tapi bajumu juga basah," kataku memberitahu.

"Well, mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikanku."

"Oh..."

"Sora."

"Hm?"

"Kurasa kita akan melakukan misi terlebih dahulu sebelum membawa senjata ini pulang."

"Huh? Misi di mana?"

"Masih di sekitar sini. Kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Karena target kita sudah berada di sebuah gedung, tempat dia rapat, 30 menit lalu. 15 menit lagi dia akan pergi dan kita hanya mempunyai waktu 10 menit untuk membunuhnya."

"Apa!? Singkat sekali! Apakah tidak bisa ditunda?" tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Misi ini adalah misi operan dari Kadaj. Dead line-nya hari ini. Mau tidak mau, kita sudah tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Bersiaplah," kata Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku sudah siap dari tadi. Hanya saja aku tidak membawa apa-apa selain pisau."

"Well, aku ada cadangan pistol untukmu." Riku mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari jaketnya. Sebuah mini pistol diserahkan padaku. "Pistol itu tidak memiliki peredam suara. Maka dari itu, begitu menembak, kita harus segera pergi secepatnya. Pastikan tembakkanmu tidak ada yang meleset."

"Mengapa kau tidak menembaknya sendiri saja?"

"Ah, aku tetap menembakki target kita. Maksudku, kau tembakki orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk mengaburkan bukti bahwa seakan-akan kita hanya menembakki orang secara asal untuk meneror saja."

Aku langsung menggangguk mengerti.

Riku memarkirkan truk ini di parkiran umum, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah jubah dan sarung tangan dari kantong plastik.

"Gunakan ini dan jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat wajahmu," kata Riku sambil menyerahkan jubah tersebut.

"Apakah kita akan melakukan penyerangan di dalam ruangan?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku dan Riku mengangguk dengan senyum sinis.

Kami turun setelah mengenakan jubah dan menuju ke sebuah gedung. Kami harus berlari karena tidak ada waktu bersantai. Tanpa segan-segan, Riku langsung menghajar penjaga di pintu belakang hingga dia pingsan. Kami berlari masuk menyelusuri lorong.

"Kau tahu dimana posisi target kita saat ini?" Kutatapi Riku dengan wajah bingung. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresiku karena wajahku tertutup kerudung.

"Tidak."

Mulutku menganga.

"Tapi menurut Kadaj," tambah Riku dengan cepat, "target kita akan terlihat berjalan keluar melalui lobby depan. Sehingga kita tidak perlu mencarinya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia sudah keluar sebelum kita di lobby?"

"Well, misi gagal," jawab Riku dengan ringan.

Aku langsung merasa sedih saat Riku mengatakannya. Misi gagal. Itu adalah kata-kata yang paling takut kudengar. Aku takut kegagalan tersebut berefek pada nasibku meski aku tahu mereka tidak akan pernah membuangku. Kukepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. Apapun yang terjadi, misi ini harus berhasil.

Ketika tiba di lobby, Riku menggumamkan kata 'damn' sambil melihat ke arah pintu keluar. Apakah orang-orang yang telah keluar adalah target kami? Tapi yang mana? Ada begitu banyak orang...

'_Tembakki orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk mengaburkan bukti bahwa seakan-akan kita hanyalah menembakki orang secara asal untuk meneror saja._"

Kata-kata Riku mendadak teringat olehku. Kukeluarkan pistol mini dari sakuku. Kuarahkan senjataku pada orang-orang yang telah keluar.

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

Lima tembakkan kuarahkan secara random pada orang-orang yang berada di luar sana. Aku tidak tahu yang mana target kami. Tapi semoga saja salah satu dari lima orang yang terkena tembakkanku adalah target kami.

Histeris terdengar ketika darah bercipratan. Mereka pun berlarian ketakutan.

"Kau tidak mengenai target kita, Sora," jelas Riku dan wajahku memucat.

Tubuhku terasa lemas saat mendengarnya. Kami gagal. Aku terduduk dan menunduk sedih.

"Hey, maksudku, kita belum gagal. Kau hanya salah tembak saja," balas Riku dengan cepat. Berusaha menghiburku.

"Benarkah!?" Aku langsung menatap Riku.

Dia menarikku bangun sebelum menjawab, "ya. Target kita justru di sana."

Riku mengarahkan pistolnya pada lift yang hendak terbuka. Begitu terbuka, pelatuk pistol ditekan dan peluru meluncur masuk dan mengenai penumpang lift. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah terkena peluru tersebut. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai lift setelah membentur dinding lift. Orang-orang yang satu lift dengannya berteriak histeris.

"Mision complete," kata Riku dengan nada bangga. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Riku langsung menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku berlari keluar. Ketika di luar, Riku langsung menyerang seseorang yang baru saja mematikan mesin motornya. Dia terjatuh dan Riku menaiki motornya.

"Kupinjam dulu," kata Riku. Kuyakin dia tersenyum sinis.

Ketika aku naik, Riku langsung menjalankan motor curian tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Bagaimana dengan truk kita, Riku!? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa target kita belum keluar!?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak karena suaraku ditelan angin.

"Nanti Kadaj akan mengambilnya! Aku menyelipkan kunci mobil tersebut di sela-sela bawah mobil! Di tempat yang hanya diketahui anggota kita saja! Soal target kita, aku tahu dia belum keluar karena Kadaj mengatakan, bahwa target kita mempunyai kebiasaan mengobrol cukup lama di lobby!"

"Tapi tadi kau berkata 'damn' saat kita tiba di lobby!"

"Itu karena kukira kita datang tepat waktu! Ternyata dugaanku salah, justru kita kecepatan!"

Astaga! Dia berkata 'damn' hanya karena kami kecepatan!? Bukan terlambat? Dasar.

Aku tidak membalas lagi. Man! Riku membawa motor ini terlalu kencang! Aku takut! Lebih takut dibandingkan dikejar oleh polisi! Kupeluk Riku lebih erat lagi dan berharap motor ini segera berhenti. Rasanya seperti kau jatuh ke jurang dalam kecepatan tinggi. Yang paling kutakutkan, dia kehilangan kendali karena motor ini terlalu cepat.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author Note:** wew! Penyelesaian chapter kali ini mepet! XD thanks for reading! Don't forget to review my story!

To a reviewer name **Kitsune Syhufellrs**: hahahaha… Cloud memang selalu keren. XD


	23. Chapter 22

**Author Note: **update! Hehehehe... Habis update-an ini, aku akan hiatus seminggu seperti biasa :3 sudah satu bulan berlalu dan paket internetku habis. Jadi istirahat seminggu dulu deh. Balasan review ada di paling bawah!

* * *

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 22**

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Man, lelah sekali. Kami berhasil kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Riku membuang motor yang dicurinya di lokasi yang cukup jauh dari mansion ini. Kami pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tentunya setelah membakar habis jubah yang kami gunakan. Kami tidak mungkin berjalan menggunakan jaket itu. Jika dipakai terus, nanti menjadi petunjuk bagi polisi untuk menangkap kami jika ada orang yang melihat kami berjalan pulang menggunakannya.

Meski kami berjalan kaki hingga tengah jalan dan melanjutkan perjalan dengan kendaraan umum, kakiku masih merasa lemas gara-gara Riku melajukan motor di kecepatan di atas 100 kilometer per jam. Semua yang kulihat bagaikan kilat saja.

Aku memeluk bantalku erat-erat. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa saat ini. Yang pasti, aku ngantuk.

**(-_-)Zzzzzz**

_In you and I, there's a new land..._

Dering yang berasal dari HP membuatku terbangun dengan perasaan kesal. Ini dering panggilan telepon, bukan alarm. Man, aku baru saja tertidur beberapa menit. Biarkan aku tidur...

_Angel flight..._

_Wonk ouy neht noitceffe deen I._

Kuraba-raba kasurku dan mencari posisi HP-ku berada. Mataku terasa berat untuk dibuka.

_My santuary..._

_My santuary..._

_Where fears and lies, melt away..._

Begitu menemukan HP-ku, aku langsung menekan tombol jawab.

"Hm...?" Aku hanya bertanya dengan gumaman.

"_Sorry membangunkanmu, Sora, tapi ini urgent_."

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Dad yang menelepon.

"A-ada apa?" Rasa kantukku hilang seketika. Kini, berganti dengan keringat dingin. Kata '_urgent_' sangat jarang keluar dari mulut Dad.

"_Riku, dia tertembak dan saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Twilight Hospital. Aku ingin kau menemaninya karena Kadaj harus melanjutkan misi yang gagal. Dia berada di kamar nomor 358,_" jelas Dad.

Wajahku memucat mendengarnya. Aku tahu Riku langsung pergi lagi setelah mengantarku pulang, karena masih ada misi lain. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia lengah hingga tertembak. Mungkinkah dia kelelahan sama sepertiku? Aku menggigit memegangi jariku. Dahiku mengkerut ketika aku cemas memikirkan kondisi Riku.

"_Sora?_" Dad sepertinya khawatir karena aku terdiam cukup lama.

"Ah, y-ya. A-aku… akan segera ke sana," balasku dengan terbata-bata.

"_Hati-hati. Dan jangan terlalu khawatir, meski kondisi Riku cukup parah, dia baik-baik saja._"

"Y-ya."

Kuakhiri panggilan dengan tangan lemas. Luka Riku cukup parah. Aku segera bangun dan membawa beberapa baju ganti. Kuyakin aku akan menginap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari ini. Kutelepon taksi langganan keluarga ini dan meminta mereka segera mengirim taksi ke mansion secepatnya.

Aku menunggu taksi tersebut dalam kegelisahan. Saking gelisahnya, aku tidak bisa duduk tenang sehingga memutuskan mondar-mandir bagaikan setrika. Setiap beberapa menit, aku melirik jam di dinding dengan perasaan yang terus bertambah gelisah.

Ketika mendengar klakson mobil, aku langsung bergegas keluar dari mansion. Aku mengunci pintu dan berlari keluar pagar. Begitu masuk, sang sopir bertanya padaku apakah aku akan langsung ke Twilight Hospital. Aku hanya mengangguk saja tanpa menjawab.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam. Aku berlari tanpa memperdulikan teguran suster yang kulewati. Kamar nomor 358. Ini merupakan kamar VVIP. Aku berhenti berlari tepat di depan pintu. Napasku tersengal-sengal setelah berlari. Tanganku terlihat gemetaran saat hendak memegang gagang pintu. Pintu terbuka sebelum gagang pintu kusentuh. Sosok Kadaj terlihat di balik pintu. Ekspresinyanya terlihat marah, seakan-akan ingin membunuh siapa saja yang ditemuinya.

"Jaga Riku baik-baik," kata Kadaj ketika berjalan melewatiku.

Dapat kurasakan keinginan membunuh yang sangat kuat saat Kadaj mengatakannya. Tubuhku sampai gemetaran akibat kata-katanya.

Aku berjalan masuk dan melihat Riku menggunakan masker oksigen. Tangan Riku ditusuk sejenis selang infuse yang tersambung pada kantong darah. Sepertinya dia kehilangan banyak darah, sehingga membutuhkan donor darah.

Kututup pintu kamar Riku dengan perlahan, lalu berjalan mendekatinya dengan pelan. Aku merasa sedih melihat kondisinya. Aku tidak tahu di bagian mana yang tertembak karena tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Kusentuh tangannya yang sedikit dingin.

"Riku. Semoga kau cepat sembuh," bisikku dengan nada gemetaran.

_**(I just can't let you go!)**_

"...ra...Sora..."

Terdengar suara familier yang membangunkanku. Aku menggumam dan mencoba bangun. Tubuhku terasa pegal-pegal karena tidur dalam posisi setengah terduduk. Tubuhku mengigil karena tidak menggunakan selimut.

Ketika bangun, aku menggosok mataku terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari orang yang memanggilku.

Mataku tidak menangkap siapa pun di ruangan ini. Hanya ada aku dan Riku saja.

"Sora."

Aku menoleh ke arah Riku. Mataku melebar. Riku sudah sadar!

"Riku!" seru dengan senang melihat Riku sadar. "Kukira kau tidak akan bangun selama beberapa hari," kataku dengan cemas.

Riku tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak koma, hanya tertidur akibat obat bius. Meski lukaku cukup parah, aku masih sadar hingga masuk rumah sakit."

"Oh... Apa yang membuatmu lengah, Riku? Jangan bilang kau kelelahan?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak kelelahan. Hanya saja, saat itu jumlah musuh terlalu banyak sehingga kami kesulitan. Ini diluar dugaan," jelasnya sambil menghela napas. "Ugh!" Riku terlihat kesakitan ketika mencoba bergerak.

"Ada baiknya kau tidak bergerak dulu. Kau ingin ambil apa? Air?" Aku segera bangun dari kursi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin ke toilet."

_Hening..._

**(._.")**

Dad mengunjungi Riku ketika siang hari. Hari ini, aku meminta izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari. Aku tidak tahu harus izin sampai kapan, tapi aku merasa tidak tenang jika meninggalkan Riku sendirian—meski dia bilang bahwa tidak masalah jika dia sendirian di rumah sakit.

Dad sudah membayar tagihan rumah sakit dan biaya rawat inap untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Dad pada Riku.

"Seperti yang terlihat."

Well, itu jawaban yang membingungkan. Jadi Riku merasa baik atau buruk?

Dad tidak berkomentar soal jawaban Riku. "Dokter mengatakan, butuh waktu agar seluruh lukamu sembuh."

"Aku tahu," balas Riku sambil menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang melukaimu, Riku?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Anggota Reaper Crown. Perkiraan Kadaj meleset saat menghitung jumlah mereka. Perhitunganku juga meleset. Kami tidak menyangka bahwa jumlah mereka bertambah ketika kami tengah bertarung."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Tidak heran Kadaj terlihat sangat marah. Mereka menyerang keroyokkan. Tindakkan pengecut.

"Semalam, Kadaj berhasil menuntaskan misi bersama Yazoo dan Loz," jelas Dad.

"Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ya. Hanya luka kecil."

Luka kecil. Jika mereka bertiga sampai terluka, meski hanya sedikit saja, berarti anggota Reaper Crown bukan musuh yang dapat diremehkan.

Dad pun pergi setelah berkunjung selama 30 menit. Dia tidak banyak waktu luang, sehingga harus segera kembali kerja. Tapi aku senang Dad menyediakan waktu untuk mengunjungi Riku. Dad sangat sibuk, tapi dia sangat memperdulikan kami.

"By the way, kau bolos?" tanya Riku setelah Dad pergi.

"Enak saja! Aku minta izin tidak masuk beberapa hari untuk menjagamu, tahu!" jawabku dengan wajah cembetut.

Riku terlihat tersenyum. "Thanks."

Entah mengapa, aku mendadak tersipu melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Aku duduk di sampingnya, tidak tahu hendak berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di sampingku? Kasur ini cukup muat untuk kita berdua," kata Riku sambil menepuk kasurnya.

"Huh!?" Aku langsung salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu tidurmu tidak lelap semalam. Tidurlah lagi."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku duduk di kasur Riku dan berbaring di sampingnya. Aku tertawa pelan. Sudah lama tidak tidur bareng Riku. Dulu, saat aku pertama kali menjadi anggota keluarga ini, aku tidur sekamar dengan Riku. Riku yang menawarkan untuk tidur sekamar dengannya. Alasannya, well, mungkin diminta oleh Dad. Saat itu, aku memang selalu merasa sendirian sebelum Dad menemukanku. Aku selalu menjauhi keramaian karena aku hanyalah anak jalanan yang kotor dan tidak berguna.

"Sudah lama tidak tidur sekasur denganmu, Riku," kataku sambil menatapnya.

Riku tertawa mendengarnya. "Bukankah dulu kau suka marah jika aku menyelinap tidur di kasurmu saat kau tidur?"

"Hey! Itu karena kau suka menggangguku saat tidur!" balasku dengan wajah cembetut.

"Mengganggu?" tanya Riku dengan senyum sinis dan aku mempunyai firasat buruk. "Seperti...ini?"

Riku mendadak menciumku dengan lembut. Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajuku dan membuatku mendesah.

"Ouch!" Riku merintih kesakitan ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Hendak mendempetkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

Aku tertawa melihatnya merintih. "Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam dulu hingga lukamu sembuh."

"Ya, ya, ya. Saya akan mendengar saran Anda, Dokter Sora," balas Riku dengan senyum.

"Bagus. Kau sebaiknya tidur dan jangan ganggu aku tidur juga." Aku menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Selamat tidur," kataku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ya."

**(-_-)Zzzz**

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang cukup keras hingga membangunkanku.

"Kau tertawa terlalu keras, Yazoo."

"Ah, sorry, Riku. Kalian lucu sekali."

"Well, sepertinya aku juga bertambah relex dengan adanya Sora di sampingmu."

"Mungkin juga, Kadaj."

Aku mendengar Riku terkekeh pelan. Aku menggumam pelan sebelum membuka mataku.

"Ah, hay, Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz," kataku sambil menggosok mataku yang masih mengantuk.

Kulihat terdapat perban yang cukup banyak di lengan kanan Yazoo. Sedangkan kadaj dan Loz terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Kata Dad, kalian semua terluka ringan. Tapi mengapa hanya Yazoo yang mengenakan perban?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, kalau Loz ada beberapa tulangnya yang remuk ringan. Sedangkan Kadaj, tangan kiri terkilir ketika bertarung jarak dekat," jelas Yazoo.

"Huh?" Aku tercengang mendengarnya. "Tapi kalian sungguh baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk tanganku, butuh beberapa hari untuk sembuh. Tapi ini tidak akan menghambatku dalam melakukan misi," jelas Kadaj sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan kirinya.

"Kalau kau, Loz?" Aku menatap Loz dengan cemas.

"Tulang remuk merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi padaku," balas Loz dengan mudah.

Mulutku menganga setelah mendengarnya. Aku menatapi Yazoo.

"Cuma tergores," kata Yazoo sambil menatapi lengan kanannya.

"Um, kalian tidak ada misi malam ini?"

"Ada," jawab Loz.

"Aku dibebas tugaskan dan akan menggantikanmu menjaga Riku," jawab Kadaj.

"Huh!? Aku diberi misi?" Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Setahuku, Riku bilang hari ini aku dibebas tugaskan oleh Dad. Apa Dad berubah pikiran berhubung aku izin dari sekolah?

"Yup. Kau, aku, dan Loz," jawab Yazoo dengan senyum sinis.

"Dimana?" Kumiringkan kepalaku.

"Di Traverse Town. Kita akan berangkat melakukan misi setelah makan malam. Come one, Sora," ajak Yazoo sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar ini.

Loz ikut keluar dan aku menyusulnya. Yazoo dan Loz berjalan menuju parkiran. Rupanya mereka membawa sebuah mobil mewah—dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu ini mobil jenis apa.

"Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau mempunyai mobil ini, Yazoo?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Aku tahu ini milik Yazoo karena dia yang menyetir. Jika Loz yang menyetir, berarti ini milik Loz. Mereka berempat selalu mempunyai kendaraan sendiri dan mereka jarang meminjamkan pada saudaranya yang lain.

"Well, sudah lama. Hanya saja jarang kugunakan karena aku lebih senang menggunakan motor. Dad menyarankanku membawa mobil karena kau ikut," jawabnya.

"Oh. Tapi mengapa menggunakan mobilmu?" Aku semakin heran.

"Well, tadinya Dad meminta salah satu dari kami untuk menggantikanmu menjaga Riku. Kami melempar koin, tebakkan yang salah akan menggantikanmu menjaga Riku."

"Dan Kadaj yang salah tebak?"

"Yup. Aku dan Loz mengundi menggunakan koin lagi siapa yang akan membawa mobil."

"Dan kau yang menang?" tanya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Yazoo dengan senyum sinis.

Begitu mobil dinyalakan, raungan halus mobil terdengar. Mobil berjalan pelan keluar dari parkiran rumah sakit dan memasuki jalan raya yang relatif ramai. Cara Yazoo menyetir sama baiknya dengan Riku. Hanya saja, ketika jalanan mulai sepi, Yazoo langsung meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya hingga di atas 80 kilometer per jam! Padahal rambu di jalan ini menyarankan kecepatan kendaraan antara 50 hingga 70 kilometer per jam untuk menjaga keselamatan antara pengendara.

"Kita akan makan malam di mana?"

"Di restoran Wing Blade," jawab Loz.

Wing Blade? Nama restoran yang unik. Seperti tempat penjualan senjata saja karena ada kata blade, yang berarti pedang bermata dua.

Begitu tiba di parkiran restoran, kami turun setelah mesin mobil telah mati. Restoran ini ramai juga. Banyak sekali kendaraan mobil yang terparkir di sini. Dari mobil berukuran kecil yang hanya memuat lima penumpang, hingga mobil yang panjangnya melebihi ukuran mobil pada umumnya. Panjang mobil ini sekitar 4 meter lebih. Padahal mobil biasa cuma sekitar 3 meteran.

"Wow! Mobil amerika," komentar Yazoo saat melihat mobil sepanjang 4 meter yang menarik perhatianku juga.

"Sepertinya orang yang memiliki mobil ini sangat kaya," komentar Loz.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Loz?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Karena harga mobil ini sekitar 2 miliar," jelasnya.

Mulutku menganga ketika mendengarnya. 2 miliar!? 2 miliar untuk satu mobil saja!? Yang benar saja! Mengapa mobil ini bisa semahal itu!? Apakah karena mobil tersebut memiliki teknologi yang paling terbaru!? Sulit dipercaya.

Setelah Yazoo dan Loz puas mengamati mobil mahal tersebut, kami berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Restoran ini sangat ramai dan sepertinya tidak ada tempat lagi untuk kami.

"Sepertinya penuh," komentarku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mem-booking satu meja untuk kita bertiga. Ayo," kata Yazoo sambil berjalan masuk.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, baru mengikutinya. Kami berjalan kesebuah meja yang berada di pingir kanan. Terdapat kaca raksasa di dinding kanan. Aku sempat tertipu karena efek kaca raksasa ini membuat restoran ini seakan-akan sangat luas. Ternyata tempat ini tidak sebesar yang kukira.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Dia duduk sendirian di sebuah meja sambil meminum secangkir kopi. Aku tahu itu kopi karena yang dipesannya pasti kopi mahal. Aroma kopinya sangat kuat! Bahkan tercium olehku yang berada lima meter darinya.

"Hay, Dad," kata Yazoo yang duduk di hadapannya.

Aku mengambil kursi di sebelah kanan Dad dan Loz di sebelah kirinya. Aku menatapi Dad. Tumben Dad ada di sini?

"Pesanlah makanan dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian setelah kalian selesai," kata Dad sambil menatap kami.

"Dad akan menjelaskannya di sini?" tanyaku heran.

Di sini terlalu ramai. Terlalu berbahaya menjelaskan misi kami di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Tidak. Kita akan pindah ruangan setelah kalian selesai makan," jelas Dad sambil mendorong menu makanan yang berada di tengah meja padaku.

Aku membaca menu makanan selama beberapa menit. Dari segi harga, semua makanan yang dijual di sini termasuk mahal. Aku baru tahu kalau tempat ini ternyata tempat elite. Dahiku mengkerut melihat semua makanan yang dijual. Aku tahu semuanya enak, tapi aku jadi kebingungan mau memilih yang mana. Rasanya aku akan memesan semua makanan yang ada jika saja perutku elastis seperti karet. Sayangnya, perutku tidak seperti itu. Daripada mubazir, lebih baik kupilih satu dari sekian banyak makanan.

"Neh, Yazoo, Loz, dari semua menu yang ada, mana yang paling enak?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka berdua.

"Well, kau tahu kan bahwa seenak apapun makanan yang direkomendasi oleh orang-orang, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap memilih steak, Sora," jawab Yazoo.

Aku menatapi Loz.

"Bagiku, semua makanan sama saja."

Aku menghela napas. Kukerutkan dahiku dan memikirkan menu yang harus kupilih.

"Cobalah sushi," saran Dad.

Aku menatap Dad sejenak. "Okay!" balasku dengan senyum.

Aku memesan sushi sesuai kata Dad. Yazoo memesan steak dan Loz memesan spageti. Kami terdiam selama menunggu makanan. Sesekali Yazoo memainkan HP-nya dan Loz memperhatikan sekitarnya. Yang mengherankan, kusadari Yazoo, Loz, dan Dad terlihat waspada. Ada apa? Ini bukan sesuatu yang wajar. Ada musuh di sini.

Kusipitkan mataku. Dahiku mengkerut dan mencoba menatapi sekitarku. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang di sini tanpa masalah berarti—karena bangkuku menghadap kaca dan aku melihat dari kaca tanpa dicurigai oleh siapa pun. Aku melihat dua orang menatapi kami. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, tapi aku yakin mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran juga.

Makanan kami datang dan kami masih makan dengan perasaan waspada. Gara-gara terlalu waspada, aku sampai tidak dapat merasakan rasa makananku. Ada rasa, tapi entah mengapa otakku meresponnya sebagai rasa hambar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu makanan yang Dad rekomendasikan padaku ini enak atau tidak.

Ketika kami selesai makan, Dad membayar makanan yang kami pesan dan kami segera pindah ke ruangan lain. Begitu pindah ruangan, Yazoo dan Loz langsung memasang mode bertarung. Yazoo langsung mengeluarkan dua pistol yang selalu menjadi andalannya. Loz hanya mengeluarkan satu pistol. Biasanya dia mengkombinasi tembakkan dengan serangan tangan kosong. Sialnya, aku tidak membawa apapun. Sehingga Dad memberikan pistol cadangan miliknya padaku.

"Bersiaplah," kata Dad dengan wajah waspada.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author Note:** Wow!? What happen!? I also don't know! Lol! Review?

To a reviewer name **Vaqne: **Eks! Kau benar! Thanks buat reviewnya meme :3


	24. Chapter 23

**Author Note: **update again :) wew, bentar lagi internetku mati lagi (tgl 9 mati dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir). Aku mau cuti (hiatus) ffn dulu hingga akhir tahun. Maaf cuti kelamaan, lagi stresssssssss...

By the way…  
There's no reviewer at all in the last chapter! TTATT aww man… that's sad…

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 23**

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Loz dan Yazoo menurunkan senjatanya. Mengejutkan, ternyata di balik pintu hanyalah orang biasa, yaitu pelayan restoran ini.

"Ada apa?" Pelayan tersebut heran ketika kami semua menatapinya.

"Tidak," jawab Yazoo.

Mendadak, pelayan tersebut tertembak tepat di kepala. Dia terjatuh dan tidak bergerak. Aku dapat mendengar jeritan di dalam restoran ketika mendengar bunyi letusan senjata.

Yazoo bersandar di dinding samping pintu. Seseorang mendadak berlari masuk ke ruangan ini sebelum Yazoo menembaknya! Kami langsung berpencar menghindari tembakkan yang ditembakkan olehnya.

Karena masih berada di dalam ruangan, aku memakai meja sebagai tempat berlindung dari peluru. Ketika hendak membalas tembakkan, kulihat musuh lain hendak menembak Loz. Aku pun menembaknya dan mengacuhkan musuh pertama yang sedang fokus pada Dad dan Yazoo. Karena menembak dalam kondisi terburu-buru—khawatir dia menembak terlebih dahulu sebelum tembakkanku, tembakkanku hanya mengenai lengannya. Padahal niatku menembakki bagian tubuhnya, seperti jantung.

Tapi Loz menyadari bahwa musuh yang kutembak mengincarnya dirinya. Karena jarak Loz tidak terlalu jauh dari musuh tersebut, sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah musuh tersebut setelah Loz mengindari tembakkan—dan aku terkagum-kagum melihat dia bisa menghindar. Begitu musuh jatuh, Loz langsung menembaknya.

Datang dua musuh lagi. Padahal kami baru menjatuhkan satu. Aku langsung membantu Yazoo ketika Dad dan Loz menghadang dua musuh baru. Sebenarnya tadi aku bingung harus membantu siapa—karena jumlah musuh lebih dikit dari jumlah kami. Tapi berhubung Dad langsung mengambil alih musuh baru, maka menurutku menjatuhkan musuh pertama harus segera dilakukan.

Aku menghela napas lega setelah semua musuh tewas. Lenganku tertembak, tapi sudah kuikat kuat dengan kain agar darah berhenti mengalir. Yazoo dan Loz hanya terkena besatan peluru saja.

Sayangnya, kekhawatiran kami tidak terlihat berkurang. Dengan sigap, Dad, Yazoo, dan Loz langsung memeriksa mayat musuh kami. Sepertinya mencoba mencari identitas mereka.

"Tidak ada petunjuk," kata Loz sambil melempar mayat yang dipegangnya. Dilemparnya mayat tadi kembali ke lantai. "Kau menemukan sesuatu, Yazoo?" Loz menatapi Yazoo.

"Tidak. Kau Sora?" Yazoo dan Loz menatapiku.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun juga.

"Sebaiknya kita segera," kata Dad sambil berjalan keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV di sini?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"CCTV di sini sudah dimatikan oleh mereka sebelum Dad kemari," jawab Yazoo yang menyusul Dad keluar.

Aku dan Loz segera menyusul mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Biasanya, di bawah kamera terdapat lampu yang menandakan kamera tersebut menyala. Lampu tersebut adalah inframerah. Jika seseorang mengenai inframerah, maka kamera akan otomatis merekam. Jika tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenai inframerah lagi dalam beberapa puluh menit, maka kamera akan berhenti merekam," jawab Loz. Mendahului Yazoo.

Saat kami keluar dari restoran yang telah sepi gara-gara insiden tadi, kami dapat mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Kami semua bergegas menuju mobil. Hanya Dad yang tidak ikut bersama kami karena memiliki mobil sendiri.

Begitu masuk, dengan sigap Yazoo menyalakan mobil. Aku baru saja menutup pintu, tapi Yazoo sudah menjalankan mobilnya. Aku sempat oleng ke samping karena mobil mendadak jalan. Luka di lenganku terasa sakit ketika aku menahan beban tubuhku agar tidak membentur kursi. Aku meringis kesakitan, tapi dengan suara kecil agar konsentrasi Yazoo tidak terganggu.

Man, aku sudah terluka sebelum melakukan misi. Tapi ini hanyalah luka kecil—meski sesungguhnya dibilang luka berat oleh dokter, kurasa aku dapat bertahan jika melakukan misi nanti. Tapi jika diizinkan. Dering HP mendadak berbunyi. Aku kaget bukan main karena saat ini suasana sedang tegang. Kucari HP-ku yang berada di saku. Di layar, terlihat nama Dad. Dad meneleponku selagi menyetir?

"Ya?" jawabku ketika menerima panggilan.

"_Bagaimana kondisi lenganmu?_"

"Baik." Tentu saja kata-kataku bohong. Tapi Dad pasti tahu sih jika aku berbohong. Luka mana sih yang tidak sakit.

"_Apakah pelurunya tertinggal di dalam?_"

"Ya..."

Aku dapat mendengar Dad menghela napas. "_Minta Yazoo berhenti di kilometer 120._"

Aku langsung menjauhkan HP-ku. "Yazoo, Dad minta kita berhenti di kilometer 120," kataku memberitahu.

"Got it."

Dad menyarankanku untuk meminum obat pereda rasa sakit sebelum dia mengakhiri panggilan.

Aku dapat merasakan suhu tubuhku meningkat karena tubuh ini mendeteksi benda asing—peluru—di dalam tubuhku. Mungkin besok aku akan demam jika peluru ini tidak segera dikeluarkan. Aku mencari obat di kotak P3K. Seharusnya terdapat obat pereda rasa sakit di dalam, karena Dad selalu menyaran untuk menyimpan obat tersebut di P3K. Loz terlihat menyodorkan sebotol air padaku.

"Thanks," kataku ketika meraihnya.

Begitu memasukkan obat pereda rasa sakit ke dalam mulutku, aku langsung meneguk air dalam jumlah banyak.

"Eww!" Aku menjulurkan lidah. Pahitnya obat masih terasa pada lidahku. Mengapa ya semua obat terasa pahit dan bau?

"Ada permen di dalam kotak P3K," kata Yazoo tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana bisa ada permen di dalam sana?" tanyaku heran.

"Untuk mencegah kantuk," jawab Yazoo. "Lagipula, hanya permen kopi saja yang tersedia di sana."

Aku mengacak-acak sedikit isi kotak P3K. Terdapat sekantong permen di dalam. Jika kuperhatikan, memang semua jenis permen yang ada di sini memang hanya rasa kopi saja. Hebatnya lagi, bukan hanya satu merek permen saja, tapi ada sepuluh.

"Pahit?" tanyaku sambil memilih permen.

"Tidak sepahit obat."

Aku pun mengangkat bahu lalu mengambil secara acak. Kugigit pembungkus permen untuk membuka bungkusnya. Rasanya memang tidak sepahit obat, tapi tetap saja pahit!

Yazoo menghentikan kendaraannya di kilometer 120. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti di belakang mobil ini. Dad terlihat keluar sambil membawa tas berisi peralatan...dokter? Aku tahu itu peralatan dokter karena terdapat tabung suntikkan yang tersimpan di kantong luar tas.

Tapi, sejak kapan Dad mempunyai alat-alat dokter? Dan mau apa Dad dengan alat-alat tersebut?

Dad masuk dan langsung memeriksa lenganku. Aku menatapinya dengan bingung dan juga cemas. Aku mau di apakan yah?

Dad terlihat mengeluarkan alat suntik. Dia mengisinya dengan cairan 'entah apa aku tidak tahu'. Setelah memastikan suntikkan dapat bekerja dengan baik, Dad menyuntikkan ke lenganku. Setelah itu Dad terdiam, tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Yazoo dan Loz terlihat seperti menunggu sesuatu, begitu juga Dad.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mataku mendadak terasa berat. Memang sudah memasuki jam tidur sih, tapi biasanya aku tidak merasa ngantuk sekali. Ugh, mataku sudah tidak kuat. Bahkan rasa sakit pun tidak dapat kurasakan akibat rasa kantuk ini. Aku pun menggosok mataku.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku minta izin tidur, Dad."

Dad hanya mengangguk. Hebatnya, sekali memejamkan mata, aku langsung terlelap. Samar-samar, aku merasa seseorang memegangi lenganku yang terluka. Ada benda dingin yang terasa menembus kulitku, tapi tidak sakit. Rasa dingin itu perlahan-lahan menghilang karena pikiranku sudah terbang ke alam mimpi yang indah.

Ketika tersadar, kusadari tubuhku berbaring di kursi mobil—sandaran kursi diturunkan, sehingga seperti kasur—dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Hari masih gelap, tapi aku sendirian di dalam mobil. Kemana yang lain?

Setelah menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, terdapat sebuah kertas di sampingku. Tulisan Yazoo...

_Jika kau bangun dan membaca surat ini, berarti kami masih dalam misi. Jika merasa sanggup untuk ikut, kau bisa menyusul kami. Tapi SMS dulu untuk mengetahui lokasi kami._

_PS: jika memang tidak bisa, jangan paksakan ikut._

Huh? Jadi saat ini mereka masih melakukan misi? Kuraih HP-ku dengan tangan yang tidak terluka. Hum, jika dipikir-pikir, baru kusadari tanganku sudah diperban. Tapi pelurunya kan belum dikeluarkan. Rasa sakit di lenganku sudah tidak sesakit sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja sakit saat kugerakkan.

Butuh beberapa menit bagiku menulis SMS dengan satu tangan saja. Balasan kuterima beberapa puluh detik kemudian. Cepatnya…

_Tidak jauh dari parkiran. Pergilah ke selatan. Berjalanlah sekitar 200 meter, maka kau akan mendengar suara benturan peluru dari silent gun._

Mulutku menganga membaca SMS tersebut. Jadi dia membalas SMS-ku ketika sedang bertarung? Man...

Meski tangan sebelahku tidak bisa pakai untuk menembak, tapi ketepatan menembakku tidak menurun. Hanya saja kecepatan menembakku menurun.

Aku keluar dari mobil setelah mengambil senjata yang berada di kursi pengemudi—sepertinya ada yang sengaja meninggalkannya di sana. Entah siapa. Ketika sudah berjalan 100 meter, aku dapat mendengar benturan peluru beberapa kali dengan samar-samar. Aku pun berhati-hati melangkah, takut ada tembakkan yang mengenaiku. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang ketika aku sudah berjalan 150 meter. Peluru-peluru yang terlihat meluncur dari berbagai arah. Aku pun mencari tempat berlindung sekaligus mencari jalan aman. Lokasi yang berada di depan gedung-gedung yang telah tutup.

Tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin Yazoo bisa memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam parkiran gedung, sementara gerbangnya saja ditutup? Apakah mereka merobohkan gerbangnya? Atau merusak kuncinya? Meski penasaran, tapi aku tidak bisa menanyakannya sekarang karena Yazoo, Loz, dan Dad tidak bersamaku...

Ketika aku mengintip lokasi penembakkan dari balik gedung, aku dapat melihat musuh kami. Sedangkan Yazoo, Loz, dan Dad, aku tidak bisa melihat keberadaan ketiganya.

Dengan tangan yang tidak terluka, aku mengarahkan silent gun-ku pada salah satu musuh kami. Jumlah mereka ada... satu, dua, tiga... enam! Dengan kondisiku, kurasa tembakkanku hanya akan mengenai satu saja. Beruntung jika tembakkan keduaku kena.

Aku mencoba konsentrasi penuh, membidik kepala target terdekat. Meski aku merasa ragu akan akuransiku, tapi hatiku berkata bahwa tembakkanku ini akan mengenainya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah langsung membunuhnya.

Aku menghela napas dalam sebelum menekan pelatuk silent gun. Ketika hendak menekan, seseorang mendadak membekak mulutku. Mataku melebar karena terkejut terdapat orang di belakangku. Celaka!

"Shh... Jangan tembak mereka dulu, Sora."

Aku pun melirik ke belakang. Melihat orang yang membekap mulutku dengan tangannya. Yazoo.

Meski Yazoo sudah melepaskan bekapannya, tapi jantungku masih berdebar-debar kencang saking kagetnya aku mengetahui ada seseorang di belakangku dan tanpa kusadari.

Setelah merasa tenang, aku pun bertanya, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu keberadaanku, Yazoo?" Aku terheran-heran. Keringat dingin kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku. Tanganku masih terasa gemetaran sedikit.

"Aku tahu kau akan melewati jalan ini karena ini memang satu-satunya jalan aman yang terhindar dari tembakkan peluru."

"Oh. Mengapa aku tidak boleh menembakki mereka?"

"Soalnya kita sedang menunggu mereka kehabisan peluru."

Aku langsung mengintip lagi ke arah musuh kami yang terus menembak. Jika kuperhatikan, mereka memang lebih banyak menembak dan jarang terdapat balasan. Entah mengapa kesannya kami memang terdesak, tapi sesungguhnya ini jebakkan.

"Tapi sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Yazoo dengan ekspresi heran.

"Sebentar lagi. Cadangan peluru yang mereka miliki seharusnya sudah mulai menipis." Yazoo terlihat mengintai musuh kami yang terus menembak.

Mendadak, Yazoo langsung mengeluarkan dua silent gun-nya dengan cepat dan langsung menembak ketika musuh kami kehabisan peluru. Aku langsung memberi nilai 100 pada tembakkan Yazoo yang langsung tepat sasaran. Dua orang tumbang bersamaan. Aku pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Tembakkan pertamaku berhasil membunuh satu orang. Tembakkan kedua hanya melukai karena mereka mulai bergerak. Tapi sebelum mereka berhasil bersembunyi di tempat yang lebih aman, terdapat dua tembakkan dari arah lain. Satu tembakkan dari dua tembakkan tadi meleset. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, berhasil membunuh satu dari tiga orang yang tersisa. Aku dan Yazoo langsung berlari mendekati mereka. Dengan sigap Yazoo langsung menembak mati salah satu dari orang yang tersisa. Tersisa satu orang yang terluka terkena tembakkanku tadi.

Yazoo langsung memegang baju musuh kami dan menariknya berdiri—musuh kami terjatuh saat lari. Sepertinya dia jatuh karena luka di kakinya.

"Katakan, apakah kalian anggota Reaper Crown?"

Yazoo mendadak marah. Cengkramannya terlihat begitu kuat. Tatapan matanya dingin menusuk sehingga membuatku merinding ketakutan. Aku sudah pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja merinding jika melihatnya lagi.

Musuh kami, seorang lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Yazoo, terlihat diam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menjawab. Yazoo mengangkatnya lebih tinggi lagi. Kali ini, wajahnya lebih dekat pada musuh kami.

"Sepertinya nyawamu ini tidak berharga bagimu, ya?" Senyuman sinis yang terkesan kejam muncul di wajah Yazoo.

Aku langsung membalikkan badan ketika Yazoo menusuknya menggunakan pisau. Dia bermaksud menyiksanya hingga dia bicara. Yazoo akan terus menyiksanya hingga mati meski informasi yang kita inginkan tidak dapat. Jeritan kesakitan terdengar beberapa kali. Kuyakin setiap kali dia menjerit, berarti Yazoo menusuknya sekali lagi.

Aku menghela napas. Untungnya aku membawa HP-ku. Kupasang colokan ear phone ke HP-ku—dan tanganku sakit ketika mencoba mencoloknya. Soalnya aku kesulitan mencoloknya dengan satu tangan—dan kupakai di telingaku. Kuputar musik dengan volume sedang. Aku tidak suka mendengar teriakkan ketika penyiksaan. Rasanya aku seperti ikut merasakan sakitnya ditusuk. Loz dan Dad terlihat kemari beberapa detik setelah aku memutarkan musik di HP-ku.

Karena aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, aku mencoba membaca gerakan bibir Dad dan Loz. Sepertinya mereka menanyakan sesuatu pada Yazoo, soalnya kata 'informasi' keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Dad terlihat menghela napas pelan, lalu berbalik dan hendak pergi. Loz memberi isyarat agar aku ikut dengannya dan Dad. Yazoo masih terlihat sibuk (menyiksa) dan sepertinya baru akan menyusul setelah selesai.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Loz yang berjalan menyusul Dad. Begitu merasa cukup jauh, kulepaskan sebelah Ear Phone yang kumasukkan dalam kupingku dan kukecilkan volume-nya. Meski sudah jauh, aku masih dapat mendengar teriakkannya. Meski kecil sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita ada misi apa di sini? Apakah misi kita batal karena diganggu oleh anggota Reaper Crown?" tanyaku sambil menatap Loz.

"Tidak. Setelah misi berhasil, mereka datang menghadang," jawab Loz sambil menatapku.

"Oh. Misi apa?"

"Pencurian data," jawab Loz sambil menunjukkan sebuah flash disk 10GB.

Sepertinya data yang dicuri cukup besar. Biasanya hanya membutuhkan flash disk 2GB saja ketika mencuri data. Oh ya! Aku baru sadar! Tidak biasanya Dad ikut melaksanakan misi! Apalagi jumlah orang yang ikut misi sampai empat orang! Jika memang sampai empat orang, berarti misi ini...

"Sepertinya kau baru menyadari tingkat kesulitan misi ini," kata Loz dengan senyum sinis.

"Tingkat S," balasku sambil mengigit bibir.

Sial, ini misi tingkat S dan aku justru baru ikut membantu setelah misi selesai? Sungguh asem sekali. Ini sama saja aku tidak ikut misi. Kukepalkan tanganku dengan kuat saking kesalnya. Seandainya saja tadi aku tidak terluka...

Loz mengusap kepalaku. Kekesalanku terasa berkurang sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya Dad bilang misi ini cukup dikerjakan tiga orang saja. Dad sengaja mengajakmu untuk menambah pengalamanmu saja. Masih ada misi tingkat S yang lain." Loz mencoba menghiburku.

Aku menghela napas. Antara lega dan sedih. Leganya karena sesungguhnya bantuanku memang tidak diperlukan. Sedihnya karena aku tidak mendapatkan pengalaman misi kali ini.

Begitu tiba di parkiran mobil, Dad memeriksa lagi kondisi lukaku sekaligus mengganti perban. Ketika perban dibuka, terdapat jahitan di luka tembakku. Seperti habis dioperasi. Tapi siapa yang mengoperasiku?

"Suhu tubuhmu masih agak di atas normal," kata Dad sambil memegangi dahiku.

Tangannya memang terasa dingin sih. Rasanya nyaman. "Omong-omong, siapa yang mengoperasi tanganku?"

"Ah, kau tidak kalau Dad dulunya seorang dokter?" Loz bertanya balik.

Aku langsung membeku mendengarnya. Dad...seorang dokter?

"What!?" Seruku kaget bukan main.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** Apa!? Sephiroth seorang dokter!? (Sama terkejutnya dengan Sora.) Wah... Tidak bisa dibayangkan bukan jika Sephiroth jadi dokter? X3 review please?


	25. Chapter 24

**Author Note**: hueeee QAQ aku tidak dapat satu pun review chapter lalu TTATT buhuhuhu… apakah pembaca Troublesome Family telah meninggalkan cerita ini? TTATT Semoga saja tidak…huhuhuuhu

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 24**

Aku menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Seperti biasa, aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Lenganku masih sakit ketika digerakkan, tapi aku mencoba mengacuhkannya. Ketika tengah mengolah sayuran, pikiranku masih teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Masih sulit kupercaya bahwa ternyata Dad seorang dokter. Aku tahu perusahaannya perusahaan farmasi, dan tadinya kukira Dad juga dulunya bekerja di bagian farmasi.

Bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar hingga ke dapur. Aku tidak tahu pintu mana yang tertutup. Yang pasti, jika aku mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup, berarti ada salah seorang di rumah ini yang harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengerjakan misi. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak akan sarapan.

Kuhentikan aktivitas mengolah sayuran dan berjalan keluar dapur. Rupanya Dad.

"Pagi, Dad. Dad akan melewatkan sarapan pagi?" tanyaku ketika dia sedang memakai jaket panjang.

"Ya. Beritahu Kadaj untuk pergi ke Hollow Bastion saat kau menggantikannya menjaga Riku. Leon menunggunya di sana," kata Dad sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Aku mengangguk tanpa membalas. Aku kembali ke dapur dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Selesai membuat sarapan, aku bergegas mandi dan hanya makan sedikit. Lagi-lagi aku telat! Aku langsung menyambar bekal makanan yang kubuat tadi. Tidak sengaja aku menabrak Yazoo yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Ouch!" seruku dan Yazoo bersamaan.

Yazoo nyaris jatuh akibat tabrakkanku. Untungnya ada meja di dekatnya, sehingga dia dapat menahan tubuhnya dengan memegangi meja. Sedangkan aku, hidungku sakit karena membentur dadanya yang bidang.

"Ma-maaf," kataku sambil memegang hidung.

"Geez, apa yang membuatmu seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu?" Yazoo menatapiku dengan heran.

"Waktu!" seruku sambil berlari melewatinya, tapi Yazoo memegang tanganku dan menghentikan lariku.

"Ap—"

Yazoo menciumku saat mulutku terbuka. Belakang kepalaku dipegang olehnya agar aku tidak bisa tidak menjauhinya.

"Hm!" protesku ketika dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Kepalaku pusing memikirkan waktu yang terus berlalu.

Yazoo baru melepaskanku beberapa menit kemudian. Wajahku memerah ketika kupegangi bibirku.

"A-aku pergi dulu!" seruku sambil berlari meninggalkan dapur dan menuju pintu keluar.

Secepat mungkin aku berlari menuju sekolah. Beberapa kali aku menabrak orang yang kulewati dan tidak sempat meminta maaf. Kuyakin mukaku masih memerah karena memikirkan ciuman tadi. Bisa-bisanya tadi aku lengah.

Dering HP mendadak berbunyi dan sempat membuatku kesal karena aku sedang sibuk berlari. Aku segera berhenti dan mengaduk-aduk isi tas hingga ketemukan HP-ku. Hum? Dari Dad.

"Ya?"

"_Sora, di mana posisimu saat ini?_"

"Aku? Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kenapa?"

"_Pastikan kau selalu waspada ketika menuju rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah. Sepertinya ada mata-mata yang mengawasi kita._"

Hening.

"_Hati-hati._"

Panggilan terputus. Kujauhkan HP-ku dari telinga dengan pelan. Mata-mata, huh? Oh well. Kumasukkan HP-ku ke dalam tas dan kembali berlari.

Sampai di sekolah, aku bisa menghela napas lega karena sampai 5 menit sebelum jam masuk kelas. Napasku masih memburu. Capek sekali rasanya. Seseorang lalu menepuk punggungku ketika aku sedang menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Pagi."

"Ah, pagi juga, Roxas!" balasku dengan semangat.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, aku berlari pagi—atau tepatnya dikejar waktu," kataku dengan cengiran.

Roxas terkekeh mendengarnya. Mendadak ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. "Apakah kau tahu kalau belakangan ini ada orang yang mencurigakan yang selalu mengamati sekolah dari luar?"

"Tidak."

Alis Roxas terangkat sebelah. "Oh. Kalau begitu hati-hati, ada kemungkinan orang tersebut adalah mata-mata dari Reaper Crown."

Kupegangi daguku. "Tadi pagi Dad juga memperingatiku."

"Kau bawa senjata?"

"Tidak," jawabku sambil terkekeh malu. "Aku tidak pernah membawa senjata ke sekolah, takut dirazia."

Kami berdua berjalan menuju kelas sambil melanjutkan topik.

"Tidak akan ada razia senjata tajam di sekolah ini karena rata-rata siswa di sekolah ini membawa senjata," balas Roxas dengan senyum sinis.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu."

"Yup. Aku saja selalu membawa satu." Roxas diam-diam menunjukkan pistol yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Astaga. Kalau memang tidak pernah dirazia, aku akan membawa satu untuk jaga-jaga jika ada penyerangan mendadak," kataku dengan dahi mengkerut.

Roxas tersenyum. "Sepertinya nasib baik selalu menyertaimu."

"Huh?" Aku langsung bingung mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Roxas mengangguk. "Buktinya, selama ini kau tidak pernah diserang saat pulang sekolah. Padahal banyak sekali murid yang diserang saat mereka pulang."

"Benarkah!?" Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Syukurlah selama ini aku tidak pernah diserang!

"Yup." Roxas terkekeh. Mungkin karena tingkahku.

Bell sekolah berbunyi. Kami berdua langsung berlari menuju kelas yang sudah dekat.

**(OvO)**

"Kau tidak ikut klub hari ini?" tanya Roxas ketika jam sekolah usai.

"Tidak. Aku harus menggantikan Kadaj menjaga Riku," jelasku sambil membereskan mejaku.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Um, terluka saat misi. Jadi dia akan dirawat inap beberapa hari. Kau mau menjenguknya?"

"Kurasa aku lewat. Tapi jika kau yang dirawat inap, maka aku akan mengunjungimu setiap pulang sekolah."

"Oh. Thanks?" Aku bingung apa maksud Roxas. Apakah dia berharap aku masuk rumah sakit atau bukan, aku tidak ingin menyinggungnya.

"Bagaimana bermain kendo sebentar saja denganku?"

"Uh, kurasa tidak. Nanti Kadaj akan menggerutu jika aku berlama-lama," tolakku dengan halus.

"Sora."

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan heran. Entah mengapa aku merasa Roxas seperti mencoba menahanku sedari tadi.

Dia terdiam sambil menatapi mataku. Dari matanya, aku dapat melihat ada hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Tatapan kami terus bertemu selama beberapa detik. Kusadari dia mendekat.

"Ke-kenapa, Roxas?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

Aku tidak bisa melangkah mundur karena terhalang oleh mejaku sendiri.

"Aku...sesungguhnya menyukaimu."

Mataku melebar. Reaksi pertama sudah tentu kaget. Reaksi kedua? Panik!

"A-a-a..." Aku pun kehilangan kata-kata.

Mukaku merah padam. Dengan wajahnya yang begitu dekat, tentu kepanikanku menguat. Mataku melirik ke berbagai arah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Eh, salah! Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Roxas menyentuh pipiku. Wajah mendekat seperti ingin menciumku. Bagaimana ini...

"Roxas!" seru Axel sebelum Roxas berhasil menciumku. "Kau ikut klub, ti...oh."

Roxas menatapi Axel dengan tatapan tajam dan sepertinya sangat menusuk, tapi wajahnya masih belum menjauhiku dan membuatku bingung dan kaku. Axel menatapi kami berdua.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya?"

Roxas tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Axel dan menciumku. Refleks aku mendorongnya ketika bibirnya menyentuhku. Aku langsung berlari melewati Axel dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa pun. Astaga! Ada apa sih dengan hari ini! Tapi pagi Yazoo, sekarang Roxas. Nanti siapa? Riku? Semoga saja tidak. Tapi pernyataan Roxas sungguh mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia menyukaiku. Saat dia menciumku, hati ini juga berdebar kencang, sama seperti ketika Yazoo menciumku tadi pagi.

"Aw!"

Tubuhku membentur dinding tembok. Astaga, aku terlalu hanyut dalam lamunan hingga tidak melihat langkahku berlari.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sora?"

Kulirik pada orang yang berbicara sambil memegangi wajahku. "Y-ya, Mr. Cloud." Aku jadi malu karena dia melihatku menabrak dinding.

"Lain kali hati-hati ketika berlari."

Mr. Cloud menyentuh kepalaku, lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mendesah. Sebaiknya aku lupakan kejadian tadi dan fokus menuju rumah sakit.

**(O/O)**

"...katanya Leon akan menunggumu di sana." Kusampaikan pesan Dad pada Kadaj.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dad sudah meneloponku pagi-pagi."

Kadaj merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika berdiri. Sepertinya dia tidur seharian di sini. Soalnya, saat aku masuk, dia terlelap di sofa. Sedangkan Riku malahan asik nonton tv. Jadinya kok Riku yang menjaga Kadaj? Dasar...

Kadaj langsung pergi tanpa basa-basi. Aku langsung duduk di samping Riku.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku.

"Sangat nyenyak. Terlalu nyenyak hingga aku tidak bisa tidur siang lagi." Riku terlihat bosan. "Katanya kau izin beberapa hari, mengapa masih ke sekolah?" Riku menatapi seragamku.

"Oh. Karena kemarin aku tidur lebih awal akibat obat bius, kuputuskan untuk pergi sekolah hari ini. Oh ya, sudah makan siang?" Kuganti topic sebelum Riku mengejekku yang sedikit plin-plan dalam memutuskan.

"Sudah. Dan rasa mengerikan."

"Namanya juga makanan untuk orang sakit." Aku terkekeh.

"Hei, Sora, bisakah kau membelikanku makanan? Apa saja. Kadaj susah sekali diminta tolong dari kemarin." Riku mendesah.

"Okay." Aku langsung berdiri.

"Sebentar." Riku menggenggam tanganku.

Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Jangan bilang dia...

"Apakah kau bawa senjata?"

"Huh?"

"Semalam, terjadi penyerangan. Aku tidak tahu karena Kadaj yang menghadapinya." Riku terlihat serius.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Apakah mereka tahu Riku dirawat di sini?

"Kau bawa senjata atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Ah, tapi tunggu!"

Aku langsung mengeluarkan buku-buku dalam tasku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ada pistol di dalam tasku, tapi aku menemukan sebuah pistol saat mengeluarkan buku pelajaran tadi. Mungkin Yazoo yang memasukkannya saat dia menciumku.

"Ada. Aku bawa."

"Hati-hati."

Aku mengangguk. Kugendong tas sekolahku dan berjalan keluar. Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengan beberapa orang suster di lorong yang putih bersih. Sementara ini aku belum bertemu dengan orang yang mencurigakan.

Aku berpapasan dengan sekumpulan suster yang sedang bergosip. Aku pun mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mereka membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin malam. Katanya, mereka mendengar suara tembakkan di dalam rumah sakit. Mereka memang menemukan ceceran darah di dekat ruang operasi, tapi tidak ditemukan mayat mau pun orang yang terluka. Polisi yang datang pun tidak bisa menemukan satu pun mayat atau pun orang yang terluka. Bahkan bekas selongsong peluru pun tidak ada.

Aku berjalan menuju food court. Dari puluhan makanan siap saji yang tersedia, pilihanku tertuju pada pizza. Sebenarnya sih aku juga lagi ingin makan pizza yang penuh dengan keju!

Kembali lagi ke ruang rawat Riku. Riku terlelap saat aku masuk. Kuletakkan kotak pizza di meja.

"Hei, Riku, kau tidak ingin..."

Saat aku hendak membangunkannya, Riku menarik tanganku hingga aku harus membungkuk dan menggunakan satu tangan lagi untuk menahan tubuhku agar tidak menimpanya.

"Tapi pagi Yazoo menciummu?"

Mukaku langsung memerah ketika Riku menanyakannya. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena Yazoo mencoba memanas-manasiku tadi pagi. Dia bilang kau sangat manis ketika dicium. Kau juga mendesah ketika dia merabamu." Riku terlihat kesal.

"A-apa!? Dia hanya menciumku! Tidak lebih dari itu!" bantahku dengan malu.

Riku menyipitkan matanya, masih menatapiku. "Berapa kali dia menciummu?"

"Huh!? Sa-satu kali saja," jawabku sambil memalingkan muka.

"Benarkah?" Riku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Se-sebenarnya sih, hari ini aku dicium dua kali," kuakui dengan malu.

"Yazoo menciummu dua kali, huh?" Pandangan Riku kini terlihat gelap. Dia terlihat seperti ingin membunuh Yazoo kapan saja dia menemuinya.

"Bu-bukan. Yang kedua Roxas," bantahku dengan ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya aku bingung apakah seharusnya aku tutup mulut atau memberitahukannya.

"Roxas?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kini, aura membunuhnya meningkat dratis. Aku hanya tertawa pelan dalam rasa takut. Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya.

"He-hei! Pizzanya akan dingin! Ayo dimakan!" seruku sambil membuka kotak pizza.

Aroma keju yang khas membuatku ngelir. Setelah mengambil sepotong, kutawarkan pada Riku. Dia mengambil sepotong dan mengunyahnya seperti ingin melumatkan seseorang. Aku terus terdiam dan tidak berani bicara. Takut dia tambah marah.

Sekotak pizza pun habis kami makan bersama dalam kesunyian ini. Kujilati jemariku yang kotor oleh keju dan saus tomat. Sepertinya mulutku kotor oleh saus.

"Wajahku kotor ya, Riku?" tanyaku. Mencoba mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Ya," jawabnya sambil menatapku.

Kuambil tisu dalam tas dan menyeka mulutku yang kotor. Saat mengembalikan sisa tisu yang masih bersih, aku mendesah melihat tumpukkan PR yang harus kukerjakan. Kemarin, karena tidak sempat mengerjakan PR, hari ini aku dihukum tiga kali gara-gara tidak mengerjakan tiga PR yang dikumpul hari ini.

Kukeluarkan buku PR hari ini dan hendak kukerjakan. Baru membuka buku, Riku memanggilku.

"Sora, bisakah kau mendekat?"

Kutatapinya dengan heran, lalu mendekat. "Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau menciumku?"

Astaga! Apa yang kuperkirakan benar! Mukaku memerah mendengarnya. Aku tidak menjawab, tapi Riku menatapiku seperti berharap aku mau menciumnya.

"Please?" pintanya.

Aku pun bingung, tapi dia memohon. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Ini hanya sebuah ciuman...

Debaran jantungku meningkat saat mendekatkan wajahmu pada Riku. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan hingga bibirku menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit kering akibat terlalu lama di ruangan ber-AC. Kurasakan tangannya memegangi belakang kepalaku. Riku tidak ingin aku menciumnya hanya sebentar saja. Herannya, aku juga ingin ciuman ini berlangsung lama.

Ketika berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, Riku kembali mendekatkan kepalaku agar bisa menciumku lagi. Kami saling bertukar salivasi dan sama-sama mendesah beberapa kali.

Saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, aku langsung menjauhinya dan melihat siapa yang masuk. Tentu saja aku segera membersihkan air liur yang mengalir jatuh dari bibirku.

Seorang suster masuk dan tidak merasa heran. Sepertinya dia tidak melihat kami berciuman tadi. Sang Suster mengecek kondisi Riku, sementara aku mencoba berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PRku. Jujur, jantungku masih berdebar-debar dan rasa maluku masih tinggi, hingga aku tidak berani melirik Riku dan Suster.

Setelah Suster pergi, aku baru berani melirik Riku. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Padahal tidak apa-apa jika dia melihat kita berciuman tadi."

Aku hanya terdiam dengan muka memerah dan kembali mengerjakan PR.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Huh?" Aku menatapi Riku dengan bingung.

"Luka di lenganmu. Kata Dad kau terluka dan harus libur dari misi sementara waktu."

"Oh. Um, lukaku sebenarnya masih sedikit sakit, tapi kurasa sudah membaik?" Aku masih tidak begitu yakin sama kondisi lenganku sendiri.

"Dad tidak memberimu obat?"

"Uh, kau tahu aku tidak suka obat, Riku," jawabku dengan dahi mengkerut. "Tapi kata Dad, aku tidak perlu obat-obatan selama masih bisa menahan sakit saat menggerakkan lenganku."

"Oh..."

**(OvO)**

"Uuuuh!" Kurenggangkan badanku yang terasa pegal linu karena mengerjakan PR terus sepanjang hari. Rasanya capek sekali.

Kutengok Riku. Rupanya dia tidur. Mungkin karena bosan menonton TV. Herannya, dia tidak mematikan TV. Kukira dia terus menonton selagi aku mengerjakan PR.

Sudah pukul 5 sore. Sepertinya aku akan menginap malam ini karena hingga jam segini belum ada yang datang menggantikanku. Aww man, seharusnya aku membawa baju ganti tadi pagi.

Kurasa aku akan mandi dulu dan menggunakan handuk yang Kadaj tinggalkan di sofa. Enaknya dirawat di kamar VVIP, ada kamar mandi pribadi. Saat masuk ke dalam, ada sebuah shampo dan sabun bermerk, bukan dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya milik Kadaj.

Butuh 10 menit bagiku untuk mandi. Di tengah mandi, perutku berbunyi keras menandakan aku lapar. Sepertinya mengerjakan PR banyak menguras tenagaku. Heran deh, padahal hanya berpikir saja.

Selesai mandi, Riku masih terlelap. Kurasa aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makan malam. Untuk berjaga-jaga, kubawa tasku yang berisi pistol. Sakuku tidak muat menyimpan pistol. Ukurannya lebih besar dari sakuku.

Di tengah jalan menuju food court, aku merasakan sedikit kejanggalan. Tidak ada satu pun suster yang berpapasan denganku. Dokter pun tidak terlihat. Memang masih ada beberapa pengunjung, tapi jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Sesekali seorang pengunjung melirikku tanpa menoleh. Gara-gara sering dilirik, aku merasa merinding. Ada yang salah dengan bajuku, ya? Memang aneh sih melihat remaja sepertiku masih mengenakan seragam pada jam segini. Meski begitu, aku merasa lirikkan mereka seperti bukan tatapan heran, melainkan waspada.

Mendadak, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Keringat dingin mulai kurasakan. Perasaanku kini menjadi tidak tenang. Dengan cepat, aku segera berlari kembali ke ruang rawat Riku. Sambil berlari, aku mencoba mencari pistol di dalam tasku. Kupastikan terdapat peluru di dalam pistol sambil memperhatikan lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Sebelum berbelok, aku mengintip terlebih dahulu apakah ada orang atau tidak. Setelah memastikan kondisi aman, aku kembali berlari.

Bunyi tembakkan dari suatu tempat membuat wajahku memucat.

Riku!

Kepanikkan menyerangku. Aku tidak perduli lagi apakah akan ada atau tidaknya musuh di setiap belokkan yang kulewati. Dari kejauhan, dapat kulihat pintu ruang rawat Riku terbuka. Sebelum sampai di depan, seseorang keluar sambil menahan luka di pergelengan tangannya. Melihat orang tersebut, refleks tanganku bergerak dan menembakkan peluru pada kepalanya.

Dia langsung terjatuh. Darahnya membasahi lantai. Aku langsung berlari masuk setelah menginjak mayat lelaki tadi agar sepatuku tidak kotor oleh darah.

"Riku!" seruku ketika masuk.

"Hei, kau telat," balasnya dengan santai. Dia dengan santainya masih berbaring sambil menonton TV.

Aku langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Lega melihatnya baik-baik saja. "Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Nah, aku masih bisa melindungi diriku sendiri jika tidak ada obat bius yang diberikan padaku. Dad saja yang terlalu khawatir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku." Riku terlihat cuek tentang penyerangan terhadapnya tadi.

Aku terdiam sambil mendesah. Kutatapi mayat lelaki tadi. "Bagaimana cara aku menyingkirkannya?" Dahiku mengkerut.

"Masukkan saja kedalam ruang mayat. Salah satu temannya sudah berada di ruang mayat, tinggal menunggu dimusnahkan saja," jawab Riku dengan mudah.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Nanti akan ada orang yang melihatku," kataku dengan cemas.

"Pertama, seret mayat itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Kedua, bersihkan darah yang ada di lantai. Ketiga, nanti aku akan panggilkan seseorang untuk membantumu menyingkirkan mayat."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author Note: **OAO" wah, ada penyerangan di rumah sakit? Bagaimana yah nasib Sora dan Riku selanjutnya yah? Hehehehehe… (belum nentukan cerita selanjutnya) review!

**Extra**

**Sora:** Hei, Riku! Bagaimana caranya tadi kau melukai penyerang tadi? (Wondering)

**Me:** Ya, ya! Aku juga penasaran!

**Riku:** Oh, apakah kalian tidak tahu bahwa di bawah bantalku selalu terdapat pistol?

**Sora** and **Me:** yang benar!? (Langsung kaget bukan main)

**Me:** Kagak takut terjadi kecelakaan? Misalnya tidak sengaja senjatanya meletus?

**Riku:** Nah, memangnya kau bicara pada siapa? Sora? Aku tidak seperti Sora yang selalu bergerak-gerak ketika tidur.

**Sora:** Hei! (Langsung cembetut)

**Me:** (Sweat drop) Uh, lalu, bagaimana kejadiannya saat kau diserang tadi?

**Riku:** Well, saat itu aku sedang tidur—tepatnya tidur dalam keadaan terjaga, ada seseorang masuk dan aku mengintip tanpa membuka mataku terlalu lebar. Saat melihatnya hendak menembakku, dengan sigap kuambil pistol dibawah bantal dan menembak pergelangan tangannya.

**Sora** and **Me:** (Menyimak baik-baik sambil menatapi Riku terus menerus)

**Riku:** Lalu, dia terlihat kaget dan panic karena tangannya terluka. Dia berlari keluar dan saat keluar, dia pun tewas ditembak Sora.

**Me:** Selesai?

**Riku:** (Menatapiku dengan heran) Iyalah. Kan kau yang membuat cerita, mengapa bertanya padaku?

**Me:** Hehehe lagi malas mikir.

**Riku:** Dasar. Sudah, aku mau kembali tidur. Pergilah kau dan tinggalkan aku dan Sora.

**Me:** Enak saja mengusirku seenaknya! Jika kau ingin aku pergi, maka biarkan aku membawa Sora juga!

**Riku:** (Death glare) Jangan coba-coba. (Mengacungkan ujung pistol padaku)

**Me:** Aku berani mencoba! (Mengeluarkan senjata)

Maka perang pun terjadi antara Author dan Riku. Sedangkan Sora, mengungsi dengan sweat drop karena takut terkena tembakkan.

**Sora:** Geez, mereka berdua berbahaya… (Sweat drop, lalu menatap ke pembaca) Jangan lupa review yah!


	26. Chapter 25

**Author Note: **Update, readers! Sepertinya pembaca Troublesome Family sedikit sekali yah karena reviewernya juga sedikit sekali jika kuperhatikan. Sedih juga melihatnya. Oh well! Hope you enjoy this story!

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 25**

Kuseka keringat yang membasahi dahiku. Akhirnya lantainya bersih dari noda darah. Seorang lelaki datang sambil membawa kasur dorong. Keringat dingin kurasakan. Dia melihatku memegang kain dengan noda darah. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah kubunuh dia?

"Apakah Anda adalah Sora?" tanyanya sebelum aku sempat bertindak apa pun.

Rambutnya yang berwarna silver seperti Riku diikat rapi dibelakang. Matanya berwarna biru dan terasa sedikit keramahan di matanya.

"Y-ya."

"Nama saya Yenzo. Riku meminta saya membantu Anda menyingkirkan mayat pembunuh yang menyerang Riku."

"O-oh," kataku sedikit lega. Kuyakin wajahku sangat pucat karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa seandainya dia orang normal.

Aku mendesah lega, lalu berdiri. "Mayatnya ada di kamar mandi."

Yenzo mengangguk dan dan membawa kasur dorongnya ke dalam kamar Riku. Rupanya dia telah menyiapkan kantong mayat, sehingga dia tidak akan dicurigai saat membawa mayat ini keluar dari kamar Riku. Dengan sigap Yenzo memasukkan mayat di kamar mandi tanpa mengotori bajunya. Dia pun membawa mayat tersebut keluar dari kamar Riku.

"Akan diapakah mayat tadi?" tanyaku pada Riku.

"Pertama, dimasukkan kedalam ruangan mayat. Kedua, setelah dibiarkan di sana beberapa hari, mayat tersebut akan di bawa ke tempat pemakaman umum dan dibuatkan makam palsu baginya. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan."

"Mengapa tidak dibuang ke sungai saja?"

"Ada kemungkinan ditemukan polisi. Biaya pemakaman palsu memang lebih mahal dibandingkan dengan membuangnya ke sungai, tapi bisa menghapus jejak dengan baik."

"Oh..."

Saat pergi menuju food court—berhubung tadi tidak sempat membeli apa-apa, beberapa petugas polisi datang dan mengintrogasi beberapa orang, termasuk aku. Menurut laporan yang mereka terima, ada yang mendengar suara tembakkan di sini dan beberapa suster tentu membenarkannya dan aku juga. Polisi pun memulai penyelidikan tanpa adanya garis polisi. Karena tidak ada yang tahu persis di manakah bunyi berasal—dan aku juga pura-pura tidak tahu, maka para polisi berkeliling rumah sakit. Semoga saja Riku tidak mengalami masalah.

Junk food yang kubeli kali ini adalah burger dengan fried potato. Tadi Riku memintaku membelikan kripik kentang, tapi saat kubilang akan membeli makan malam yang ada kentangnya juga, maka dia membatalkannya.

Kubeli air mineral dan juga kopi—sebenarnya Riku tidak boleh meminum kopi, soalnya akan mengganggu jam tidurnya dan itu tidak baik untuk pemulihannya, tapi Riku tetap ingin meminumnya karena dia bosan tidur terus.

Dering HP-ku berbunyi saat dalam perjalanan kembali. Karena tangan penuh dengan belanjaan, aku pun tidak bisa mengangkatnya dan baru melihat siapa yang menelepon saat tiba di kamar Riku.

Dari Loz. SMS masuk. Dari dia juga.

"Besok pagi aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga Riku," begitulah isi SMS darinya.

Kusimpan kembali HP-ku, lalu kutatapi Riku. "Neh Riku, apakah tadi ada polisi yang datang menanyai keterangan padamu?"

"Ada."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Ya apa adanya."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. Apa adanya, berarti dia menjawab dengan jujur?

"Tidak," kata Riku, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka. Aku cuma mengatakan aku tertidur dan terbangun saat mendengar suara ledakkan."

"O-oh..."

Riku meminum kopi setelah makan. Melihatnya minum dengan cepat dalam beberapa teguk, apakah ini berarti dia tidak berniat tidur malam ini?

"Kau bisa tidur, Sora. Malam ini aku tidak akan tidur karena tidak mengantuk."

Aku pun heran. "Lalu, mengapa kau memintaku membeli kopi?"

"Memastikan aku bisa terus terjaga hingga flim yang ingin kutonton selesai," balasnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Oh..." Kuyakin flim yang akan Riku tonton bergenre action atau crime. "Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur sekarang," lanjutku sambil merenggangkan badanku. "Malam."

"Sora," panggilnya saat aku mendekati sofa.

"Apa?" Aku menoleh.

"Mana good night kiss-nya?" Riku tersenyum sinis.

Mukaku memerah mendengarnya. "Haruskah? Biasanya kau tidak pernah memintanya."

Riku terkekeh. "Tapi kali ini lain. Kau sekamar denganku."

Mendengar kata sekamar, khayalanku malahan berpikir yang aneh-aneh hingga mukaku merah padam. Aku pun menghiraukan Riku dan langsung membaringkan badanku di atas sofa tanpa menatapinya. Herannya, mata ini tidak ingin terpejam karena aku merasa gelisah. Aku merasa Riku seperti menatapiku. Benar atau tidaknya, aku tidak berani memastikannya.

Ayolah mata, tertutuplah agar aku bisa pergi ke alam mimpi sesegera mungkin. Tidurlah... Tidurlah... Tidur...

**(-_-)**

"Sora... Sora..."

Mataku terasa sangat berat saat seseorang membangunkanku. Saat mata terbuka, ruangan ini begitu gelap. Meski begitu, samar-samar aku masih dapat melihat.

"Hm?" gumamku sambil menggosok mataku.

"Bagus, akhirnya kau bangun." Ternyata Riku.

"Ada apa sih, Riku?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Terjadi penyerangan," jelasnya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Aku tidak mendengar suara letusan senjata api."

"Listrik padam. Hanya rumah sakit ini saja yang padam."

Kumiringkan kepalaku. "Mungkin saja terjadi korsleting atau pihak rumah sakit mematikan listrik?"

"Kalau korsleting, pasti mereka akan mengungsikan seluruh pasien karena takut terjadi kebakaran. Jika pihak rumah sakit mematikan listrik juga tidak mungkin, karena aku sudah berpesan agar listrik di kamarku tidak dimatikan karena aku akan menonton tv hingga pagi."

"Memangnya mereka mengizinkanmu?" Keheranan menyerangku.

"Apa pun bisa jika kau membayar lebih," jawab Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Okay, untuk yang satu itu aku tidak ingin berdebat. Uang memang bisa memberimu hal-hal spesial dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Well, hal pertama adalah persiapan bertarung. Kedua..."

"Sebentar, Riku, kau sudah bisa bergerak?" Aku heran melihatnya berdiri di sampingku. Kukira dia masih belum bisa bergerak, soalnya dia selalu mengeluh sakit saat bergerak sedikit.

"Oh well, sebenarnya aku lagi ingin bermalas-malasan saja. Normalnya, besok seharusnya aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi berhubung Dad bilang aku harus istirahat karena lukaku lebih buruk dari normalnya, jadinya aku dapat extra libur 2 hari ke depan."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Wow, kuyakin aku sudah mengeluh kesakitan jika bergerak dalam kondisi seperti itu."

"Oh jangan salah. Sebenarnya badanku sakit sekali saat ini, tapi aku harus bergerak karena aku tidak yakin kau bisa menangani mereka sendiri."

"Apakah ada kemungkinan penyerangnya sama?"

"Ya. Kembali ke topik. Kedua, kita akan langsung menyerang, bukan menunggu mereka. Sangat beresiko menunggu mereka. Ketiga, segera tembak apa pun yang mencurigakan."

"Biar pun itu perawat?"

"Ya. Jangan pernah ragu. Ini antara dibunuh atau terbunuh."

Aku mengangguk dengan setitik keringat di wajah. Riku sangat serius terhadap kata-katanya tadi. Dia memberikanku silent gun. Kami pun mulai bergerak.

Riku membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, lalu mengintip apakah ada orang di luar.

"Sora, coba kau dengar apakah di sekitar sini ada orang yang bersembunyi," bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk. Jarang sekali aku bisa menggunakan kemampuanku dalam tugas. Percaya atau tidak, pendengaranku sangat tajam jika aku berkonsentrasi. Jarak pendengaranku sangat mengagumkan, begitulah kata Dad. Ketika mencoba menguji seberapa baik pendengaranku, hasil yang didapatkan adalah, jarak maximal telingaku mendengar di tempat sunyi kurang lebih 100 meter.

Mataku terpejam selama beberapa puluh detik. Tidak ada suara napas mau pun detak jantung yang kudengar.

"Aman," kataku dengan yakin.

Riku mengangguk.

Kami berjalan mengitari lorong rumah sakit dengan hati-hati. Telingaku menangkap bunyi langkah kaki yang jauh dari kami. Arahnya seperti mendekati kami, karena suaranya semakin keras.

Kami bersiaga menembak. Riku berbaring di lantai, memasang posisi menembak. Sedangkan aku, masih fokus mendengar suara. Sayangnya, musuh kami tidak menuju lorong kami berada, tapi ke lorong lain.

"Riku, mereka bukan kemari," bisikku.

Riku bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya. "Kita akan mengejarnya nanti. Berapa banyak langkah kaki yang kau dengar?" Riku berbisik juga.

"Sementara ini baru tiga orang dan mereka bergerak bersama."

Riku terdiam. "Aku berubah pikiran, kita kejar mereka. Akan lebih rumit lagi jika jumlah mereka lebih dari tiga. Ayo."

Kami mengendap-endap mengikuti musuh kami. Mereka berbicara bagaimana mereka melakukan serangan dadakan di kamar Riku. Ada yang bertugas masuk duluan, duanya menyusul untuk melakukan serangan kejutan.

"Sora." Mendadak Riku memelukku dan membuatku kaget.

"A-apa?" tanyaku dengan muka memerah.

"Kau mau menabrak dinding?"

"Huh?"

Aku baru sadar bahwa ada dinding di depanku. Karena fokus mendengar, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan langkahku.

"Thanks..." kataku dengan malu. Riku memelukku cukup erat dan aku merasa ini posisi yang berbahaya.

Dapat kurasakan napasnya yang hangat mengenai leherku. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya ketika dia mencoba merabaku.

"Me-mereka semakin jauh," kataku mengingatkan.

Riku mendesis kesal dan aku bersyukur dia tidak berniat melanjutkannya.

Akhirnya kami baru bisa menyusul mereka saat mereka sedang berdiskusi di depan kamar Riku. Karena mereka tidak bergerak, ini memudahkan kami mengunci posisi mereka sebelum menembak. Yang paling cepat menembak tentu Riku. Aku baru menembak satu, dia suda menembak dua.

Nah, masalah berikutnya adalah ceceran darahnya.

"Apakah kau mendengar ada orang disekitar sini?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Bagus."

Riku langsung menelpon Yenzo. Memintanya membersihkan mayat-mayat ini satu jam ke depan.

"Kita lanjut patroli mencari pembunuh lain—jika ada."

Aku mengangguk.

**(VwV)**

Aku menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat tiba di kelas. Semenjak penyerangan itu, aku tidak tidur lagi hingga pagi hari. Loz mengantarku ke sekolah saat datang ke rumah sakit, soalnya aku terlalu mengantuk. Aku pun tiba di sekolah 30 menit lebih awal dan mencoba tidur di kelas.

Man, ternyata patroli kami percuma. Tidak ada pembunuh lain yang berkeliaran, hanya tiga orang yang kami bunuh itu. Rasanya capek sekali. Ketegangan menguras seluruh energiku hingga pagi datang. Aku baru merasa lega tadi saat Loz datang.

Dering bell berbunyi dan membangunkanku yang baru saja terlelap beberapa menit. Aku pun bangun sambil menggerutu kesal. Oh man, let me sleep, please!

"Pagi."

Kutengok sapaan berasal.

"Pa-pagi, Roxas," jawabku dengan kaku. Nah lo! Sekarang aku merasa canggung! Bagaimana ini, aku lupa memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Roxas setelah...ciumannya kemarin. Aku memalingkan muka darinya. Kutatapi mejaku sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

"Neh, Sora, maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Aku memang sedikit lepas kendali kemarin, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Kami berdua langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku pun panik mendengar Roxas menyatakan perasaannya padaku di depan umum. Di depan umum! Astaga! Rasanya aku ingin menggali lubang dan masuk ke dalam lubang saking malunya! Apa yang akan teman-temanku pikirkan jika mengetahui bahwa aku gay?

Aku kehilangan kata-kata dengan mulut menganga. Ini situasi yang sangat membingungkanku. Bagaimana ini!? Bagaimana ini!? Oh man, kepalaku terasa pusing dan pandanganku berputar-putar sekarang! Tunggu sebentar. Mengapa pusingnya bertambah kuat? Apakah ini bukan pengaruh kata-kata Roxas? Sepertinya bukan.

Ketika semua pandanganku menggelap, kudengar seluruh kelas berteriak khawatir sambil memanggil namaku. Suara mereka semakin kecil dan kecil, hingga akhirnya sunyi senyap.

**(v.v)**

Saat sadar, aku berada di dalam puskesmas.

"Kau sudah sadar."

Seorang dokter mendekatiku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing.

"Kau kurang tidur, sehingga pingsan karena kelelahan."

"Oh..." Kurasa wajar saja jika aku kurang tidur. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidurku kurang dan di tambah hari ini.

Aku pun kembali tidur hingga jam sekolah berakhir. Roxas mengunjungiku sambil membawa tas sekolahku.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik," jawabku dengan senyum.

"Dokter bilang kau kurang tidur, sehingga kelelahan. Apa yang membuatmu sampai kurang tidur?"

"Kurasa karena misi, kabar buruk, dan juga serangan saat malam. Tidurku tidak lebih dari 4 jam, sepertinya."

"Kau...tidak pingsan karena perkataanku, kan?" Roxas menatapiku dengan sedih.

"Tidak." Kugelengkan kepalaku, lalu menatapinya. "Roxas, soal pernyataanmu... Maaf, bukannya aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Hanya saja, aku...hanya ingin sendiri."

"Apakah itu berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan?" Roxas sangat berharap.

"Bisa dikatakan..." Aku hening sejenak. "Roxas, aku harap kau tidak terlalu mengharapkan balasan dariku. Kukatakan iya, tapi aku tidak janji akan membalas perasaanmu."

"Ya," balas Roxas dengan senyum. "Meski kecil, aku tetap akan berjuang."

Aku terdiam. Apakah seharusnya tadi aku tidak memberi Roxas harapan? Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya jika seandainya bukan dia yang kupilih. Bagaimana ini...

"Oh ya, tadi, HP-mu berdering dua kali saat jam pelajaran kedua. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengangkatnya karena berada di tasmu."

"Huh?"

Aku langsung mengobrak-abrik tasku. Begitu kutemukan HP-ku, kulihat siapa yang meneleponku. Sudah kuduga, Dad! Aku langsung menelepon balik. Tidak sampai 10 detik menunggu, panggilan dijawab.

"_Ya_."

"Um, Dad menelepon, tadi?" tanyaku.

"_Ya. Guru sekolahmu meneleponku dan mengatakan kau pingsan di sekolah. Kau baik-baik saja?_"

"Ya. Mungkin karena belakangan ini istirahatku kurang. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Dad, tidak perlu khawatir." Kucoba meyakinkannya.

"_Jika seandainya kondisimu sedang tidak baik, kau bisa menolak misi kapan pun kau mau. Jangan paksakan dirimu_."

"Ya."

Panggilan diputus.

"Ayahmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dering SMS masuk berbunyi. Dari Dad.

"Istirahatlah di Mansion. Kadaj akan menggantikan Loz menjaga Riku," begitulah isi SMS darinya.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah merasa bugar sih karena tidur cukup lama. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangku tadi pagi sudah hilang. Kini, rasanya aku begitu semangat melakukan apa pun! Karena tidak ada tugas dan tidak ada siapa pun di Mansion, mungkin aku ingin main skate board bersama Roxas. Sudah lama tidak bermain bersamanya.

"Hei, Roxas, ayo kita main skate board!" ajakku dengan senyum.

Ajakkanku tentunya di sambut dengan senyuman. "Ayo!"

**(OvO)**

Seluruh badanku basah oleh keringat! Uh, bajuku terasa sangat lengket, bagaikan dilem saja. Aku dan Roxas bermain skate board seharian hingga sore menjelang. Berhubung rumahku lebih dekat dari rumahnya, dia ingin menumpang mandi dan meminjam bajuku sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Sama sepertiku, dia tidak tahan dengan bajunya yang lengket oleh keringat.

Perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataannya bahwa matahari semakin panas saja ya? Biasanya kami memang selalu berkeringat banyak saat main, tapi tidak sampai baju sebasah ini dan terasa begitu lengket. Yang pasti, ada kemungkinan terik matahari terasa lebih panas dari biasanya disebabkan oleh global warming. Oh well, begitulah manusia. Tidak perduli akan alam, sebenarnya aku juga sih.

Roxas mandi terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan aku, mengademkan diri di depan kulkas sambil mengambil minuman dingin. Haus sekali rasanya. Dua gelas air dingin habis dengan cepat karena haus yang menyerangku. Aku mendesah pelan.

Mungkin Roxas juga ingin minum. Kuletakkan segelas air di atas meja ruang tamu. Begitu Roxas selesai mandi, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada air di meja ruang tamu. Jika kurang, ambil saja di lemari es," kataku sebelum masuk.

Roxas mengangguk dengan senyum. Pakaianku ternyata seukuran dengan pakaiannya. Bajuku terlihat pas sekali dengan tubuhnya. Terutama ukuran celana juga. Ah, jika dipikir-pikir, tinggi badan kami sama saat pengecekkan kesehatan. Begitu juga berat badan kami, kurang lebih sama. Kebetulan yang luar biasa.

Dinginnya air membuatku merasa lebih hidup. Rasanya ingin berlama-lama berada di bawah pancuran air, tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Roxas sendirian terus di ruang tamu. Mana ada penghuni rumah yang membiarkan tamunya berdiam diri di rumahnya.

Dengan handuk yang menggantung di leher, aku keluar dan mendekati Roxas yang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan HP-nya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar haus sampai mengeluarkan botol air dingin dan meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tamu. Setengah isi botol air minum berisi 2 liter habis olehnya.

"Hei," sapa Roxas saat melihatku. Dia segera menyimpan HP-nya.

"Hari ini panas ya," kataku. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Yup. Dan rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Di luar masih panas." Roxas mendesah.

"Kalau begitu, mainlah di sini dulu. Tidak ada siapa pun di rumah ini. Semua penghuninya lagi pergi, jadi aku sendirian di sini."

"Jadi, kita hanya berdua saja?"

"Secara tidak langsung, ya, kecuali kau menghitung Sky, tidak."

"Sky?" Alis Roxas terangkat sebelah.

"Anjing kesayangan Riku," balasku dengan senyum lebar. "Sky!" seruku memanggil Sky. "Sini!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sky berlari masuk dari pintu depan—soalnya pintu belakang masih kututup—dengan semangat dan langsung melompat kepadaku. Dijilati wajahku berkali-kali hingga aku merasa geli.

"Sky, kenalkan, ini Roxas, teman sekolahku," jelasku dan aku tidak begitu yakin Sky mengerti kata-kataku.

Sky menggong-gong pada Roxas, lalu tersenyum dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

"Bulunya bagus," komentar Roxas.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan selalu mengurusnya dengan baik!" balasku dengan bangga.

Akhirnya Roxas menanyakan banyak hal tentang caraku mengurus Sky. Rupanya Roxas juga ingin mempunyai hewan peliharaan, tapi dia khawatir tidak dapat mengurusnya. Memang tidak baik memelihara hewan jika kau tidak sempat mengurusnya, soalnya itu sama saja kau menyiksa mereka.

Sky berlari ke dapur, lalu menggong-gong di sana. Sudah jelas minta makan.

"Sebentar, Roxas, aku mau memberinya makan dulu."

Roxas mengangguk.

Sky makan dengan lahap saat kuberikan semangkok makanan anjing padanya. Dia sangat kelaparan, kurasa. Wajar saja, dari pagi hingga sekarang tidak ada yang memberinya makan. Kemarin malam aku memang sempat memberinya makanan lebih banyak dari normalnya, karena aku khawatir tidak ada yang memberinya makan di pagi hari. Hebatnya, dugaanku tepat. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang pulang hari ini. Dapur tetap bersih. Tidak ada sampah junk food. Bahkan ruang tamu masih rapi.

"Kasian. Maaf ya, Sky. Tapi kau memang penjaga rumah yang sangat baik dan setia menunggu jika salah satu di antara kami pulang." Kuelus kepala Sky dengan lembut.

Sky hanya menggong-gong. Sepertinya dia mengerti, kurasa?

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu saat Sky berlari keluar rumah. Roxas memainkan HP-nya, dan kembali menyimpannya saat aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup gelap untuk pulang." Roxas melirik keluar jendela. Langit sudah gelap dan matahari sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Roxas."

"Ya." Roxas bangun, tapi terdiam sesaat. "Sora."

"Ya?" Kutatapi dia dengan bingung.

"Bisakah kau berdiri?"

Aku berdiri dengan bingung. Mengapa dia memintaku berdiri.

_Chu_.

Mataku melebar. Aku terkejut bukan main saat dia menciumku.

"Bye," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"B-bye," balasku dengan muka memerah. Kupegangi bibirku. Meski hanya sedetik, jantungku masih berdebar-debar ketika memikirkannya.

Ada baiknya, aku tidak memberitahukan Riku soal ini. Bisa-bisa, dia membunuh Roxas dengan pasti...

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note**: well, that enough for this chapter :D  
hohohoho… karena di review ada request yang kebetulan sedang sehati denganku, maka kukabulkan permintaannya karena cerita ini tidak ada kerangka cerita, alias just flow into my mind. Whatever I want or whatever happen, that's depend on the review and my mood. Alur cerita ini memang rata-rata tergantung moodku, tapi kadang aku juga melihat review juga dan mempertimbangkannya apakah kukabulkan atau tidak. So! Don't forget to review, readers!

To a review name **Scoppio d'Ira**: wkwkwkw, dokter dan susternya ga ada mungkin karena sibuk? LOL

To a review name **AkuRia-Gemini**: wkwkwkwk ternyata masih banyak misstype yah? ada saja misstype yang terlewatkan oleh mataku. LOL  
Sora kan memang childist (langsung ditembak), makanya mulutnya berlepotan dengan saus keju.

To a review name **kirikacchi**: wkwkwkwk pairingnya masih belum bisa kutentukan. kadang pingin Riku, kadang Roxas, kadang Kadaj, dan lain-lainnya saking imutnya Sora dan bisa dicocokkan kesiapa aja! (Langsung ditabok sama Sora)


	27. Chapter 26

**Author Note**: Update-an keempat! DX astaga! Sungguh memakan waktu dan maafkan aku jika masih banyak misstype! Thanks for visiting and I'm so sorry not replying your reviewer. Doesn't have enough time! But I really hoping you guys want to review my story! Hehehehe… (maaf mendadak bahasa ingris.) 

**Disclaimed! KH belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. I don't own anything. Just this story.  
**

**Troublesome Family  
**

**Chapter 26  
**

HP-ku bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sebelum mengangkatnya, aku mengintip di balik tempat persembunyianku. Headset terpasang di telinga kananku. Telinga kiriku berusaha menguping pembicaraan seorang wanita dengan dua orang pria yang berjarak 15 meter dari tempat persembunyiankku. Kutekan tombol jawab tanpa melihat siapakah yang menelepon. 

"Sora, apakah kau sudah sampai di posisimu?" 

"Ya," bisikku dengan pelan. 

Panggilan pun terputus. Perasaan tegang tentu kurasakan. Sebisa mungkin, kucoba tenang dan tetap fokus. 

Kuambil senjata yang tergantung di pinggangku. Sebuah silent gun. Aku tidak akan menembak sekarang. Aku masih menunggu aba-aba. Target kami saat ini berada di dalam ruangan dengan kaca anti peluru. 

Sekali lagi aku mengintip. Pintu masuk, dengan ruangan berjendela kaca sebesar 2 meter persegi tersebut, tertuliskan ruang meeting. Kalian pasti mengira target kami merupakan suruhan orang yang menginginkan kematian mereka. Sayangnya, dugaan kalian salah. Saat ini, kami berada di markas Reaper Crown. Markas ini bukanlah markas utama. Meski begitu, untuk menemukan markas ini susahnya minta ampun. Siapa yang bisa mengira atau percaya bahwa sesungguhnya markas ini berada di ruang bawah tanah markas polisi? Tidak percaya, bukan? Apalagi kami. 

Ruang bawah tanah ini bahkan besarnya tiga kali lipat dibandingkan markas polisi yang berada di atasnya. Sungguh gila! 

Aku mendesah karena bosan. Aku masih harus menunggu yang lain tiba di posisi masing-masing. Misi kali ini melibatkan beberapa anggota dari The Organization. 

Anggota The Organization yang ikut ada lima orang. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, dan Saix. Untuk Marluxia, Demyx, dan Saix, aku kurang begitu mengenal ketiganya. Demyx merupakan kakak kelasku, tapi aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Saix dan Marluxia sudah tidak bersekolah lagi. Kudengar-dengar, Marluxia merupakan seorang desainer dan Saix merupakan seorang pegawai negeri sipil. 

Riku, Yazoo, dan Loz masih menyiapkan jebakkan. Kadaj sudah ada di posisinya. Begitu juga Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, dan Saix. 

Aku mendesah lagi. Masih lamakah mereka bertiga? Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu di sini dan kakiku pegal menunggunya. 

"...aku mendengar suara." 

Wajahku memucat saat mendengar salah seorang di dalam ruangan berbicara demikian. Jangan bilang mereka akan bergerak? Ini akan menyulitkan kita menyerang mereka meski kita sudah di posisi masing-masing. 

Dengan wajah tegang, aku mengintip kemana mereka bergerak. Di ruangan tersebut ada dua pintu. Satu menuju ke tempatku, satu lagi menuju ruang bawah tanah yang lebih dalam dan bercabang-cabang, menyatu dengan jalan lain agar memudahkan pelarian. Mereka tidak menuju padaku, melainkan pintu lain. Mereka keluar dan tentu saja aku bingung apa yang akan kulakukan. Mungkinkah aku harus tetap di sini? 

Bunyi derap lari langsung mengalihkan perhatianku dari ruangan itu. Di lorong panjang tempatku berada, tepatnya di belakangku, dapat kudengar suara lari menuju padaku. 

Tempat bersembunyi, itulah yang membuatku panik. Tidak ingin kepanikkan menguasaiku, aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan segera menghembuskannya, lalu mencari tempat persembunyian. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap pada tikungan lorong, tapi resiko ketahuannya sangat tinggi, sehingga tangan ini harus bersiaga menembak jika seandainya itu musuh. 

Kupersiapkan senjataku. Kuletakkan punggung pistol di dahiku sambil memejamkan mata. Larinya semakin dekat dan dekat. Aku pun berlutut di lantai, berharap orang yang berlari akan berlari melewatiku dan tidak akan menyadari kehadiranku. 

Semakin dekat. Aku pun bersiap-siap menembak jika seandainya dia memang melihatku. Saat sosoknya mulai terliihat, dia melompat dan membuatku kaget. Aku segera berguling ke samping sebelum terkena tembakkan. Begitu berdiri dan mengarahkan senjata, rupanya orang tersebut adalah Riku. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia bersama Yazoo. 

Aku mendesah lega. "Kukira kalian anggota Reaper Crown." 

"Well, kami juga mengira kau adalah anggota Reaper Crown. Kau tidak ada di posisimu, sehingga kami mengira kau diserang." 

"Aku di posisiku, sejak tadi, hingga kudengar suara lari kalian berdua." 

"Ah ya, kami memang berlari. Target kita bergerak, bukan?" 

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" 

"Karena sebagian besar anggota Reaper Crown lain bergerak. Pemimpin mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk bergerak." 

"Mereka akan keluar?" 

"Sepertinya?" Yazoo mengangkat bahu, menggantikan Riku yang sedaritadi menjawab. 

"Kau sudah memasang bomnya?" Tatapanku pun berpindah pada Riku. 

"Belum. Kalian belum memberiku aba-aba." 

"Kalau begitu pasanglah sekarang, karena kita akan segera keluar dalam sesegera mungkin."  
Senyuman sinis pada Riku dan Yazoo menandakan bahwa semua jebakan-dalam arti lain, bom-sudah terpasang semua. 

Kuanggukkan kepala dan memasang bom di tempatku tadi menunggu. Riku dan Yazoo sibuk menghubungi yang lain, meminta mereka memasang bom yang berukuran hanya sebesar kotak pensil, tapi daya ledaknya yang sudah pasti dasyat. 

Bisa kubayangkan markas polisi di atas runtuh kebawah akibat meledaknya markas Reaper Crown di bawahnya. Pastinya pemberitaan di televisi akan sangat heboh mengingat tidak diketahuinya keberadaan markas Reaper Crown di bawah markas polisi. 

Menyelinap keluar setelah memasang bom di dalam sini sama susahnya dengan menyelinap keluar. Kami tetap harus menghindari anggota Reaper Crown agar keberadaan kami tidak diketahui. 

Yazoo mengatur penyelinapan jalan keluar, dibantu oleh Demyx yang mengatur sesama anggotanya.  
Selagi menyelinap keluar, kutemukan sebuah kartu identitas yang terjatuh di lantai. Karena tidak ada waktu, aku hanya melihat sekilas kartu tersebut tanpa membacanya lebih dalam. Pemiliknya bernama Quila, seorang lelaki. Tentunya aku tidak mengenalnya dan tidak peduli. Siapa pun dia, pastinya dia akan mati hari ini. 

Terdapat masalah di dekat pintu keluar markas Reaper Crown menuju markas polisi. Terjadi keributan markas polisi. Ada bunyi tembakkan sebanyak 3 kali yan terdengar nyaring. Penasaran, tentunya. Mengapa kejadian ini bisa sangat pas dengan hari penyelinapan kami? Apakah ada hanya sebuah kebetulan saja? 

"Akan kucek," kata Roxas sambil mendorong yang lain agar dirinya diberi jalan. 

"Aku ikut," kataku menyusul di belakangnya. 

"Sora." Riku menahanku dengan menggenggam lenganku. "Biarkan dia pergi sendiri. Terlalu banyak orang terlalu berbahaya." 

'_Terlalu banyak orang'_, katanya? Berdua dibilang banyak olehnya? Aku tidak membalas dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Sebenarnya Riku tidak mengizinkanku mengikuti Roxas karena tidak suka atau benar-benar _'terlalu banyak orang_'? 

Roxas pun menyelinap keluar dengan hati-hati. Yang lain pada bersembunyi saat Roxas menyelinap keluar. Sambil menunggu Roxas kembali, Riku mengecek jam tangannya. Yazoo, Loz, dan Kadaj justru berbisik-bisik, mendiskusikan strategi keluar jika seandainya harus menerobos keluar jika waktu tidak cukup. 

Tunggu!? Waktu tidak cukup? Jangan bilang... 

"Riku, memangnya timer bom sudah dinyalakan?" bisikku. 

"Insting bagus. Ya." Senyuman sinis muncul di wajah Riku. 

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Timer-nya sudah jalan!? Jika kita tidak segera keluar, maka matilah kita! 

"Berapa lama lagi!?" 

"Shhh," kata Riku sambil menyentuh bibirku dengan jemarinya. "Masih ada 5 menit lagi." 

"Lima me..." 

Riku langsung membekap mulutku saat aku mencoba menyerukan betapa kagetnya aku. Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz sampai menatapiku yang dibekap oleh Riku. Aku pun melirik kiri dan kanan dengan malu. 

"Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu dengannnya, Riku, waktu kita tidak cukup," kata Kadaj dengan senyum sinis. 

"Aku tahu," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis. 

Aku melepaskan bekapan Riku dengan kesal. "Riku!" seruku dengan suara sekecil mungkin. 

"Iya, iya. Masih ada 4 menit lagi." Riku melihat jam tangannya. Dia pun melirik anggota The Organization, lalu memanggil mereka dengan isyarat. Axel mewakili mereka mendekat. "Jika 2 menit lagi Roxas tidak kembali, kita akan menerobos keluar dan tentunya berpencar." 

Axel mengangguk. "Apakah boleh sembarangan menembak polisi?" Cengiran muncul di wajah Axel. 

"Well, terserah. Mau bergabung dengan teroris lain juga tidak masalah." 

Suara tembakkan semakin banyak saja. Semuanya pada mempersiapkan senjata karena sudah 2 menit berlalu. Roxas masih belum kembali. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Saat hampir 3 menit, Roxas kembali dengan berlumuran darah. 

"Kau baik-baik saja, Roxas?" tanyaku dengan cemas. 

"Ya. Di luar benar-benar medan perang. Anggota Reaper Crown melawan polisi. Sebabnya masih belum kuketahui. Yang pasti, jika ingin keluar ini saat yang tepat, karena anggota Reaper Crown yang paling menguasai ruang polisi saat ini." 

Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz tentu tersenyum mendengar kabar tersebut. 

"Kalau begitu, keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian." Yazoo langsung mengeluarkan berbagai senjata miliknya. 

"Apa yang harus dilakukan?" bisikku pada Riku. 

"Tembak siapa saja yang kau lihat." 

"Termasuk kau?" 

Riku tertawa pelan. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa menembakku." 

"Aku bercanda," balasku dengan pipi menggelembung. Riku meremehkan kemampuanku. 

"Baiklah. Semua berpencar saat keluar dan langsung menuju rumah masing-masing saat keluar," kata Loz. 

"Siap? Waktu tinggal 1 menit lebih beberapa detik. Larilah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kalian." 

Setelah Yazoo mengatakannya, kami semua berlari keluar bergantian. Tembak menembak terdengar di mana-mana. Semuanya berpencar menjadi tiga kelompok untuk memudahkan bergerak. Rupanya Riku dan Roxas bersamaku. Penyerangan di dalam tentu tidak memiliki masalah, karena rata-rata musuh membelakangi kami. Tapi yang di depan, ratusan polisi pasti sedang menunggu kita. Mereka pasti sudah mengelilingi markas ini. 

"Bagaimana kita keluar tanpa diserang!?" tanyaku pada Riku. 

"Tenang saja. Solusi alternatif sudah disiapkan," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis. 

Tentunya setiap kelompok keluar dari pintu keluar yang berbeda. Saat kami keluar, semua orang di luar berlarian menjauh dari lokasi ini sambil berteriak histeris. Aku dapat mendengar teriakkan 'Ada bom yang akan meledak dalam 1 menit lagi!'. 

"Kita akan berlari di antara orang-orang yang sedang berlarian itu. Buang jaketmu saat kita sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka," jelas Riku. 

Ketika kami bertiga hampir sampai di tengah-tengah orang, bom meledak hingga menimbulkan guncangan kuat dan angin kencang. Banyak orang yang terjatuh, begitu juga kami bertiga. Ditengah angin yang masih berhembus kencang, kulepaskan jaketku ketika melihat Riku melepaskan jaketnya dengan cepat. Jaket kami terbang mengikuti angin berhembus. Sarung tangan yang tidak sempat kulepas kumasukkan dalam saku. Kami berpura-pura masih terbaring di aspal, hingga beberapa orang mulai bangun setelah guncangan berakhir. 

Banyak orang yang terkena luka ringan. Untuk luka parah, ada beberapa orang yang terkena serpihan gedung yang berterbangan akibat ledakkan. Histeris yang tadinya sempat berhenti akibat ledakan kini berlanjut. Ada yang menangis ketakutan. Ada yang masih berbaring sambil melindungi kepalanya karena ketakutan. Ada yang mencoba menolong orang yang terluka. Pokoknya heboh deh. 

Tapi karena masih banyak orang yang berlarian, takut masih ada bom yang meledak—yang tentu saja tidak ada lagi, aku, Riku, dan Roxas berpura-pura lari dengan wajah ketakutan. 

"Apakah kita akan terus lari sampai rumah?" tanyaku pada Riku. 

"Berlari sejauh 200 kilometer?" Roxas yang di sebelahku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 

Wajar saja dia bingung mendengarnya, karena posisi kami berada di Land of Departure, kota sejauh 200 kilometer dari Twilight Town. 

"Well, jika kau maksud rumah yang berada di kota ini, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi jika kau maksud kota di Twilight Town, lebih baik aku menumpang kendaraan truk untuk pulang. Yang ada besok aku akan tidur 2 hari penuh." 

"Kau mau menginap di tempat kami, Roxas?" tawarku. 

"Hey, aku tidak mengizinkannya," sela Riku sebelum roxas menjawab. 

"Jangan pelit begitu, Riku," balasku dengan wajah cembetut. 

"Sudahlah. Aku dijemput oleh Axel nanti, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Roxas. 

"Benarkah?" Tentu saja aku mencemaskan Roxas. Bagaimana pun juga dia temanku.  
Roxas tersenyum. "Thanks. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." 

Riku mendadak berhenti berlari sambil memegang tanganku. Aku tentu kaget mendadak berhenti oleh tarikkannya. Wajah Riku terlihat tidak senang saat aku menatapinya dengan heran.  
Roxas pun ikut berhenti melihat kami berhenti. 

"Segeralah pergi," kata Riku dengan nada mengusir. 

Tentunya Roxas juga tidak senang mendengarnya, tapi dia kembali tersenyum padaku. "Sampai nanti." 

"Ya..." 

Roxas pun pergi. 

"Mengapa kau mengusirnya, Riku? Apa salahnya?" tanyaku dengan heran. 

"Aku tidak suka." 

"Tidak suka apa?" 

"Tidak suka caranya menatapimu." 

Aku terdiam. Apakah Riku cemburu? Pada Roxas? Kutahan tawa. Memikirkannya terasa lucu. Dia cemburu? Padahal aku bukan pacarnya meski aku tahu dia menyukaiku. 

"Apa?" Riku kesal melihatku. 

"Tidak. Ayo kita pulang." 

"Ke mana?" 

"Twilight Town. Dad pasti menunggu kita pulang." 

Riku mengangguk. Tentunya kami tidak jalan kaki menuju mansion, tapi menggunakan mobil. Seharusnya Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz sudah menuju mobil kami diparkir. Kami tinggal minta dijemput oleh mereka. 

"Mereka akan tiba dalam beberapa menit lagi." 

Aku mengangguk. 

Luka lecet saat tubuhku terseret di aspal akibat ledakan bom cukup banyak. Yang paling banyak kena tentunya lenganku. Kuperhatikan lengan Riku. Lukanya juga lumayan banyak. 

"Tanganmu tidak sakit?" tanyaku. 

"Tanganmu?" Riku justru bertanya balik. 

"Sedikit." 

"Tanganku sakit." Riku menunjukkan lengannya. Rupanya ada luka tembak di tengannya. Tidak heran tangannya sedaritadi terus mengeluarkan darah. 

Tunggu!? 

"Kapan kau tertem—" 

Riku membekap mulutku saat aku hendak berteriak. 

"Saat keluar. Kugunakan tanganku sebagai pelindung agar kau tidak terkena tembakkan." 

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau tahu kalau tubuhmu baru saja sembuh! Jangan tambah lagi luka di tubuhmu, Riku!" kataku dengan sedih. 

"Lebih baik aku yang terluka, karena kau bisa merawatku," balas Riku dengan candaan. 

Aku pun menggelembungkan pipiku. Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda. "Memangnya kau tidak mau merawatku jika aku yang terluka?" 

"Oh, tentu saja aku SANGAT mau. Tapi kuyakin kau tidak mau. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Riku tersenyum sinis. 

Dan aku pun tertawa datar mendengarnya. Ya, aku sangat mengerti maksudnya dan menyesali sudah bertanya seperti tadi. Rasanya aku bodoh sekali. 

Bunyi klakson mobil membuat perhatian kami tertuju pada mobil tersebut. Kaca mobil turun perlahan. Pengendaranya adalah Kadaj. 

"Jadi pulang?" tanyanya. 

"Jadi!" seruku sambil membuka pintu mobil. 

Riku duduk di sampingku bersama dengan Yazoo. Aku mencari kotak P3K di kursi belakang. Berada di kursi tengah tentu menyulitkanku mencari kotak P3K di kursi belakang. 

Tubuhku merinding saat Riku mengisengiku yang dalam posisi membungkuk, hingga nyaris membuatku terjatuh ke kursi belakang. 

"Ri-Riku! Berhenti menggangguku!" tegurku dengan kesal. "Aku harus segera menemukan kotak P3K untuk lukamu!" 

"Salah sendiri posisimu seperti itu," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis. 

"Oh, bisa tidak kalian tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh dalam mobilku? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi menyetir," tegur Kadaj. 

"Salahkan Riku!" seruku saat mencari kembali kotak P3K. 

"Salahkan Sora dengan posisi yang menggoda," balas Riku dengan tawa. 

"Hey! Ini demi kau juga tahu!" balasku dengan kesal. Tentu saja wajahku merah padam. 

"Oh, hentikan! Atau aku akan membawa kalian berdua ke hotel terdekat!" 

"Apa!?" Aku tentu berteriak keras mendengar kata-kata Kadaj. 

Bercanda pun ada batasnya! Tapi ini sudah di luar batas. 

"Apa!? Mau protes?" balas Kadaj dengan nada kesal. 

"Tentu saja!" 

Kadaj yang menginjak rem mendadak membuatku terhempas ke depan. Tentunya aku menjerit kaget. 

"Hey! Kau benar-benar ingin menurunkanku dan Riku di hotel!?" tanyaku dengan wajah tidak percaya. 

"Riku, Sora, berpura-puralah tidur di kursi belakang," perintah Loz dengan nada serius. 

Aku yang menghadap belakang pun segera menoleh. Astaga! Ada razia! 

"Cepat!" 

Aku dan Riku melompat ke kursi belakang. 

"Ke-kenapa hanya kami berdua? Bagaimana dengan Yazoo?" tanyaku. 

"Aku? Ada apa dengan aku?" Yazoo bertanya balik. 

"Bukan apa-apa sih. Tapi maksudku, mengapa hanya aku dan Riku saja yang diminta pindah?" 

"Soalnya kita berdua terluka." Riku menjawab. 

"Terluka?" 

Baru kusadari. Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz tidak memiliki satu luka pun. Bahkan lecet! Mengerikan! Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, mereka bertiga manusia bukan sih? 

"Bagaimana..." 

"Shhh..." 

Riku membungkam mulutku dan memintaku berpura-pura tidur. Aku belum sempat menghentikan pendarahan Riku—meski pendarahanya kecil karena dia sendiri telah mengikat tangannya entah kapan. Riku memegangi kepalaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya sambil memejamkan mata. Wajahku tentu memerah. Mengapa kami harus berpura-pura tidur dengan posisi seperti orang pacaran? Bukankah ada posisi lain? 

Mataku segera terpejam saat polisi berbicara dengan Kadaj setelah mobilnya dihentikan. Polisi menanyakan kami hendak ke mana dan meminta izin memeriksa mobil kami. Mereka ingin memastikan apakah ada bom yang dibawa mobil kami ataukah tidak. Seorang petugas pun membawa alat pendeteksi logam. Selagi rekannya memeriksa mobil menggunakan alat pendeteksi, polisi yang menghentikan kami bertanya-tanya mengapa kami di sini dan hendak kemana. Dengan mata yang terbuka sedikit untuk mengintip, polisi itu mengecek SIM milik Kadaj. 

Jantungku tentu berdebar-debar. Apakah SIM Kadaj asli ataukah palsu? Polisi tersebut tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelah melihat SIM dan mengembalikannya. 

"Aman," kata rekannya. 

"Baik. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan Anda." 

"Terima kasih, Pak Polisi. Selamat melanjutkan tugas Anda," balas Kadaj dengan ramah. 

Mobilnya kembali melaju. Aku bernapas lega melihat para polisi itu semakin jauh. Riku masih memegangi kepalaku, padahal sudah jauh. Jangan bilang dia benar-benar tertidur? 

"Uh, Kadaj, bisakah kita mampir ke rumah sakit dulu?" 

"Ya. Dad juga menunggu kita di rumah sakit." 

"Huh!? Mengapa?" 

"Sudah jelas karena mau menemui kita sekaligus mengobati luka kalian." 

"Oh..." 

Berdiam diri dalam posisi seperti ini membuatku mengantuk. AC mobil Kadaj yang dingin tidak begitu terasa berkat pelukan Riku yang hangat. Kutatapi wajahnya yang tenang. Bulu matanya lebat dan panjang. Kulit wajahnya halus. Seorang model memang berbeda dari orang normal. Dia sangat memperhatikan wajahnya, tapi apakah dia tidak pernah takut wajahnya terluka? Sudah banyak luka yang pernah berada di wajahnya, tapi luka itu sembuh dan hilang sempurna berkat perawatannya yang khusus. 

Aku menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Perjalanan masih beberapa jam lagi. Ada baiknya aku tidur. Aku pun mencoba menganggap Riku sebagai bantal atau guling hangat saat mencoba tidur. Kuharap Riku tidak macam-macam padaku. 

**TBC...  
**

**Author Note**: Apakah fic kali ini singkat? Kurasa tidak :3 jangan lupa review, dan maaf aku tidak membalas review kalian, tapi aku sangat mengharapkan review kalian :D


	28. Chapter 27

Author Note: hay! Update dua hari sebelum tahun baru XDDD semoga kalian sempat membacanya sebelum tahun baru. Terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk chapter sebelumnya :D Enjoy~

**Disclaimed: KH belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.**

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 27**

Aku bergumam pelan saat dibangunkan. Hangat sekali. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun, tapi desakan seseorang yang menyuruhku bangun membuat mataku terbuka perlahan.

Gelap. Remang-remang pencahayaan menunjukkan sosok Kadaj yang begitu dekat denganku.

"Bagus. Kau sudah bangun. Menyingkirlah dari Riku karena kami harus menggotongnya."

Kesadaranku belum pulih sepenuhnya, tapi reaksi tubuhku sungguh cepat. Aku menjauh dari Riku ketika mengetahui sejak tadi aku menyandar padanya. Rupanya sumber penghangatku adalah Riku.

"Kenapa kalian menggotongnya?" kugosok mataku yang masih mengantuk.

"Dia tidak sadar saat kami panggil berkali-kali. Kemungkinan besar dia pingsan karena demam akibat infeksi pada lukanya." Kadaj menarik Riku keluar dari kursi belakang, dan dioper pada Loz yang bertenaga paling kuat di antara semua yang ada.

"Di mana Yazoo?"

"Memanggil Dad kemari."

"O-oh..."

Tidak lama, Yazoo kembali tidak bersama Dad, melainkan ranjang dorong. Riku pun dibaringkan di atas kasur. Dengan sigap, Yazoo mendorong Riku ke suatu tempat dan hanya menyisakan aku bersama Kadaj dan Loz.

"A-apakah...luka Riku seserius itu?" Kecemasan kurasakan melihat Riku harus diangkut menggunakan kasur dorong.

"Tepatnya, dia infeksi. Daya tahan tubuhnya masih lemah, sehingga luka kali ini infeksi."

Rasa bersalah tentu kurasakan. Riku terluka karena aku...

Kami bertiga memasuki lantai 3—tadi kami berada di basement. Karena hanya aku yang mengalami luka lecet, dokter yang diminta tolong oleh Dad, merawat luka-lukaku dan memperbani lukaku. Riku berada di ruang gawat darurat. Operasi harus dilakukan untuk mencegah infeksi menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Dad datang ke ruang perawatanku bersama Yazoo.

"Baik," jawab kadaj dan Loz.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Sora?"

"Aku...? Tidak terlalu buruk..."

Dad mengangguk dengan pelan. "Sementara Riku istirahat, kita akan membahas penyerangan beberapa saat yang lalu. Markah Reaper Crown berhasil kita ledakkan. Seperti yang diketahui, markas tersebut hanyalah cabang. Meledaknya markas cabang tentu membuat mereka geram dan ini merupakan kesempatan kita untuk melacak markas-markas mereka yang lain. Meski begitu, kalian harus meningkatkan waspada kalian, terutama kau Sora."

"Aku?" Seketika aku bingung.

"Ya. Mungkin mereka akan menyelidiki biodata di sekolahmu untuk mencari anggota kita dan juga The Organization yang membantu kita menyerang markas mereka."

Aku menyilangkan tangan dan menunduk. Berpikir sejenak. "Bukankah itu sudah lama terjadi?"

"Nah! Tumben kau tahu!"

Ucapan Kadaj serasa seperti meledekku.

"Hey!" Pipiku langsung menggelembung. "Memangnya aku sebodoh itu!?" Sebenarnya aku memang lamban, tapi untung aku masih ingat perkataan Roxas.

Yazoo dan Kadaj tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. Sedangkan Loz, dia hanya memberi senyum sinis sambil berkata '_heh_'.

Dad berdehem dan semua kembali diam. "Memang benar mereka sudah melakukan penyelidikan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi mereka belum menyelidiki hingga dalam sekolah. Baru menyelidiki dari luar saja. Sistem pengamanan di sekolahmu sangat kuat. Bahkan pembunuh bayaran profesional saja masih kesulitan membobol sistem keamanan sekolah, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dibobol."

Rasanya, siapa saja yang bisa membobol sistem keamanan sekolah bisa dikatakan jenius. Tentunya yang merancang sistem itu jenius juga jika memang belum pernah ada satu pun orang yang bisa membobolnya. Mungkinkah Dad bisa membobolnya, makanya dia berkata 'bukan berarti tidak bisa dibobol'? _Well, who know_?

"Tetaplah waspada dan persiapkan diri kalian, karena dua hari lagi kita akan melakukan penyerangan di markas selanjutnya."

Mataku melebar. "Markas mereka yang lain telah ditemukan?"

"Ya. Peledakkan markas mereka kemarin membantu penyelidikikan kita menemukan markas mereka yang lain, tapi kau tidak akan ikut karena akan dirawat inap beberapa hari."

Aku pun kecewa, tapi juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya Dad bisa menemukan markas Reaper Crown yang lain. Semudah itukah?

"Untuk hari ini, sebaiknya kalian istirahat di sini. Pulang ke mansion sangat berbahaya untuk saat ini," perintah Dad.

"Berbahaya? Bagaimana dengan Sky di rumah?" Aku pun cemas memikirkan Sky jika terjadi penyerangan di Mansion.

"_Nah, it's okay_. Sky bisa bersembunyi jika terjadi penyerangan. Mungkin juga dia membunuh satu atau tiga orang yang menyerang. Kalau ada penyerangan." Kadaj terkesan santai mengatakannya.

"Tapi aku khawatir..." Aku bergumam pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sky terlatih. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur." Yazoo meranggangkan badan sambil meninggalkan kamar inapku.

"Selamat malam," kataku pada mereka semua yang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar inapku.

Tersisa Dad. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan padaku. Sayangnya, hening panjang antara aku dan Dad membuatku canggung. Apa yang hendak Dad sampaikan hingga dia terdiam selama ini?

"Sora."

"Y-ya?"

"Apakah kau berteman dengan salah satu anggota The Organization?"

"Um, ya. Dia teman sekolahku."

"Hanya sekedar memberitahu. Meski saat ini kita bekerja sama dengan mereka, bukan berarti kita sudah bukan saingan. Kita tetap saingan, dan bisa saja mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk membunuh kita di saat bekerja sama. Tetaplah waspada."

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil memikirkan perkataan Dad. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyangkal perkataan Dad, tapi perkataannya mungkin ada benarnya. Roxas memang tidak ada niat membunuhku, tapi dia juga tidak segan-segan menyerangku saat kami bertemu sebagai musuh. Aku tidak tahu kapan nyawa ini akan melayang, tapi sebaiknya aku mencoba bersikap waspada seperti sarannya.

"Tidurlah yang lelap," kata Dad sambil meninggalkan kamar inap ini.

Setelah Dad pergi, aku yang sendirian di kamar inap pun segera tertidur.

(-o-)

Saat siang, tentunya aku menjenguk Riku. Hebatnya, dia sudah sadar dari koma. Daya tahan tubuhnya sungguh hebat. Meski banyak menggerutu kesakitan setiap kali bergerak, tapi Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan dia sangat sehat. Well, semangat hidup Riku memang sangat kuat. Dia bahkan sudah bisa bercanda dan menggodaku. Dasar...

"Well, baguslah jika kau cepat sembuh."

"Yeah, tapi Dokter tidak mengizinkanku keluar selama 2 minggu. Terlalu."

"Nah, kurasa demi memulihkan metabolismemu."

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Karena rata-rata lecet, mungkin 1 minggu kurang untuk sembuh total."

"Sembuh total," kata Riku sambil tertawa. "Tubuhku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan yang namanya sembuh total."

"Makanya! Hati-hati!" balasku dengan tegas.

"Iya, iya. Kau juga hati-hati agar aku tidak terluka," balasnya dengan senyum sinis.

Aku pun terdiam. Memang benar lukanya kali ini karena melindungiku. Memikirkannya tentu membuatku sedih. Oh man. Kemampuanku masih jauh dari kata profesional. Aku hanya mendesah mengingatnya.

Riku menyalakan TV. Mencari saluran yang menayangkan berita. Benar juga, aku cukup penasaran apakah peledakkan markas Reaper Crown—yang juga sekaligus markas polisi—masuk dalam berita ya?

"...berita selanjutnya. Kemarin malam, sekitar pukul 11 malam, terjadi kejadian yang menggemparkan seluruh penduduk kota Land of Departure. Sebuah bom dengan daya ledak yang dasyat meledak di markas polisi. Menurut saksi mata, sebelumnya, terjadi penyerangan teroris di dalam markas polisi.

Bagaimana para teroris bisa memasuki markas polisi, saat ini masih diselidiki oleh polisi. Beberapa saat setelah penyerangan, seseorang—yang entah teroris ataukah polisi— berteriak 'ada bom', hingga seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Jumlah korban luka ringan saat ini lebih dari 200 orang. Untuk luka berat, berjumlah 46 orang. Di duga, para teroris berbaur dengan penduduk yang berlari ketakutan setelah bom meledak untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka."

Aku menyimak penjelasan sambil menatapi tayangan tempat pengeboman kami setelah terkena bom.

"Beralih ke berita selanjutnya..."

Riku langsung mengganti saluran lain. Sekali lagi, dia mencari saluran berita lain.

"...kami akan mewawancarai salah seorang saksi mata yang melihat bom tersebut meledak. Maaf pak, bisakah Anda menceritakan secara singkat bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Kejadiannya sungguh mengerikan! Bom yang meledak begitu mendadak terasa mengguncangkan tanah. Bagaikan gempa bumi! Tidak hanya itu, kepanikkan para penduduk bertambah karena banyaknya puing-puing bangunan yang berterbangan terhempas ledakan. Untungnya, korban yang terkena puing yang terbang tidak sampai tewas, melainkan hanya luka berat."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Pak. Demikianlah kesaksian dari..."

Berita yang berakhir langsung membuat Riku mematikan TV. "Kurasa berita tentang bom akan berlangsung selama 3 hari berturut-turut."

"Iya. Kurasa ini juga yang akan menjadi buah bibir yang dibicarakan oleh seluruh penduduk yang menyaksikannya."

Pintu kamar Riku terbuka. Dad datang mengunjunginya.

"Hay, Dad," kataku dan Riku bersamaan.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Riku?"

"Seperti ini saja," jawabnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sora?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

Dad mengangguk. Benda yang sedaritadi dibawanya diberikan padaku. Sebungkus kotak putih. Aku bisa mencium aroma makanan dibalik kardus tipis di balik plastik ini.

"Itu makan siang kalian berdua. Makanlah dan kembali istirahat agar kalian cepat pulih."

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu Dad keluar dari kamar Riku.

Kubuka kotak di dalam plastik. Roti yang masih hangat! Pantasan wangi sekali. Roti dengan taburan keju leleh di atas, ditambah sedikit kacang walnut, dan terdapat selai cokelat di tengah lapisan roti. Melihatnya saja membuatku mengiler. Kurasa aku sanggup menghabiskan semua roti ini tanpa tersisa, tapi aku harus ingat, bahwa aku harus berbagi dengan Riku juga. Mungkin lain kali aku akan membelinya sendiri dan makan langsung di tempat belinya.

Kudekati Riku dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini," kataku sambil mendekatkan kotak kue pada Riku.

"Kau menyuruhku makan sendiri?" Alis Riku terangkat sebelah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku bingung mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Sebelah tanganku dibalut perban. Sebelah tanganku yang satu lagi ditancap infus?"

"Jadi? Kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Suapin."

"Memangnya kau anak-anak?" Alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Oh well. Terserah kau saja mau menganggapku apa. Kau tega melihatku kelaparan?"

"Um...iya!" Aku pun menyengir dengan nada bercanda.

"Dasar tega," balas Riku sambil tertawa.

"Memang." Aku menjulur lidahku.

Karena rotinya telah terpotong-potong, sepotong kuambil dan kudekatkan pada mulut Riku.

"Buka mulutmu dan katakan aaaaaa..."

"Aku akan buka, tapi tidak akan mengatakan a," balas Riku dengan tawa.

Menyuapi Riku entah mengapa ingin membuatku tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu sih, tapi rasanya begitu aneh hingga ingin membuatku tertawa. Riku terkadang iseng mengisap jariku dan membuatku geli.

"Mulutmu penuh dengan selai cokelat," kataku dengan tawa.

"Well, kau yang menyuapiku dan membuat mulutku kotor," balasnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Memang benar sih, tapi kau yang meminta disuapkan," kubalas senyum sinisnya.

Sehelai tisu kuambil dan kulap mulutnya. Mungkin begini rasanya jadi pengurus bayi? Yang kuurus saat ini memang bukan bayi sih, tapi bayi besar. Gara-gara memikirkannya aku sampai terkekeh dan membuat Riku kebingungan.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Riku memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau seperti bayi besar yang manja. Tingkahmu seperti bayi yang sering kulihat di TV."

"Bayi, huh? Well, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau mau merawatku selalu." Riku pun menggodaku.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau nakal, maka aku akan menjewermu," balasku dengan candaan.

"Oh well..." Riku hanya tersenyum sinis.

(-o-)

Selama seminggu penuh, berita tentang pengeboman masih gencar. Tidak henti-hentinya mereka menayangkan tentang kesaksian warga, polisi, tempat kejadian, hasil penyelidikan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Masih sambil menyuapi Riku—dia benar-benar mau jadi bayi besar, aku terus menyimak dan menghafalkan isi berita. Apakah ada petunjuk mengenai pelaku atau sejenisnya.

"Sora, kau keterlaluan."

"Huh?" Aku langsung bingung mendengar Riku bicara.

"Itu sendok sudah kosong. Kau menyuruhku memakan sendok?"

"Huh? Oh ya, maaf," balasku sambil terkekeh. Tanpa kusadari satu piring makanan sudah dihabiskan oleh Riku.

"Minum."

"Iya..."

"Well, well, anak bayi baru selesai makan?" Kadaj masuk sambil meledek Riku yang baru selesai makan.

"Oh, hay, Kadaj," sapaku.

"Yo," kata Riku. "Bagaimana kabar di luar?" Riku sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Kadaj—atau sesungguhnya mengacuhkannya?

"Luar biasa."

Alisku tentu terangkat sebelah mendengarnya. "Apakah seheboh itu kasus peledakkannya?"

"Bukan itu," bantah Kadaj. "Maksudku, keadaan sungguh luar biasa, alias biasa-biasa saja."

Aku hanya bisa menatapinya dengan sweat drop. Dia aneh sekali hari ini.

"Bagaimana dengan misi?" Riku bertanya lagi.

"Ah, ya. Menumpuk. Sora, kau dipanggil bekerja bersamaku nanti malam berhubung kau sudah dinyatakan siap kerja lagi oleh dokter."

"Bagaimana dengan Riku? Siapa yang menjaganya?" Aku menatap Riku dengan bingung.

"Ah, bayi besar masih mau dijaga?"

Sindiran kali ini membuat Riku tersinggung. "Ya, ya. Aku tidak perlu dijaga. Pergilah bersamanya."

"Yakin?" tanyaku. Ikut menyindirnya sedikit.

"Yakin. Pulang bawakan aku oleh-oleh."

"Ya." Aku terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Riku yang merasa sedikit kesal.

"Ini daftar yang akan kita bunuh. Kita akan berangkat sore, jadi kau masih punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap, pemanasan, menyiapkan perlengkapan, dan memberi makan bayi di sana sebelum berangkat," kata Kadaj dengan senyum sinis.

Kulirik Riku saat Kadaj mengatakan 'bayi di sana'. Riku mendengus kesal, tapi tidak membalas apa-apa. Aku ingin ketawa, tapi kutahan.

"Ya. Apakah hanya kita berdua?"

"Untuk sementara, iya. Untuk kedepannya, rencana bisa berubah karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Berkas yang Kadaj berikan ada sepuluh lembar. Yah, aku sih tidak akan membaca semuanya. Hanya membaca yang menurutku penting-penting saja.

"Sudah tidak ada pertanyaan? Maka aku akan segera pergi," kata Kadaj tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Dasar...

"Oh well. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang. Apakah kau perlu bantuanku sebelum aku pergi?"

"Tidak."

Masih ada nada kekesalan saat Riku mengatakannya. Aku pun tertawa pelan.

"Tidak ada yang lucu." Riku menggerutu dengan wajah kesal.

"Iya, iya. Sampai nanti," balasku sambil meninggalkan kamarnya.

Aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, tapi aku masih menginap di sini. Mengapa? Ya sudah jelas mengurus Riku. Baru sekarang aku pulang karena harus mengambil perlengkapanku. Di sini sebenarnya ada, hanya saja karena bukan milikku, sentuhan senjata di sini terasa asing bagiku hingga menurunkan akuransiku.

Kumainkan HP-ku sambil menunggu bus. Tengah asik memainkan game dalam HP, sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Kubuka dan kubaca. Dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

"Sora, aku akan menunggumu di Mansion. Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan," kataku sambil membaca pesan tersebut.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang mengirim pesan ini? Kadaj? Yazoo? Loz? Ayah? Riku? Ah, tidak mungkin Riku. Dia kan tidak diizinkan keluar. Jika salah satu dari mereka, seharusnya nomor HP ini tersimpan dalam buku HP. Mungkinkah salah satu dari mereka mengganti nomor HP? Bisa jadi, tapi hal ini sangat jarang terjadi.

Bus datang dan aku segera naik. Penumpang di dalam bus masih sepi, sehingga aku mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman. Bus kembali berhenti dan seseorang menaiki bus ini.

"Ah," kataku dengan nada terkejut.

Ternyata yang naik adalah Sir Cloud, guruku. Sir Cloud melihatku dan memutuskan duduk di sampingku.

"Siang, Sir Cloud," sapaku.

"Siang juga. Habis dari mana, Sora?" tanyanya.

"Um, habis dari rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Saudara tiriku, Riku. Dia mengalami... sedikit kecelakaan, sehingga masuk rumah sakit." Kujawab dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak mungkin bilang Riku tertembak. Yang ada dia akan mencurigaiku.

"Begitu. Sebaiknya kau juga hati-hati, agar tidak mengalami kecelakaan juga, Sora."

"Ya," balasku sambil mengangguk. "Sir Cloud habis dari mana juga?" Aku mencoba berbasa-basi sedikit agar suasana antara kami berdua tidak canggung.

"Saya habis mengunjungi teman yang sakit."

"Oh. Sakit apa?"

"Demam. Karena terlalu lelah, akhirnya dia sakit dan kini masuk rumah sakit juga."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Hening selama perjalanan. Sir Cloud turun terlebih dahulu karena sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Dia pamitan padaku sebelum pergi.

"Sampai nanti," balasku dengan senyum.

Kini aku sendiri. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Dari Riku.

'_Jika sudah selesai, langsung kembali ke sini_,' itulah isi pesan darinya.

Aku tersenyum. _'Memangnya kenapa? Kesepian?_' Kubalas pesannya.

'_Well, terserah apa yang kaupikirkan_,' begitulah balasannya.

(OvO)

Tiba di Mansion, aku dikejutkan oleh sosok Leon. Ternyata dia yang menunggu!

"Leon!" Aku begitu girang saat lari mendekatinya.

Senyumannya langsung muncul begitu aku mendekat. "Hey."

"Jadi kau yang mengirim pesan singkat padaku?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Ada apa? Oh!" Aku pun baru ingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke dalam mansion?"

Leon menunjukan kunci mansion. "Sephiroth yang memberikannya padaku."

"Dad? Oh..."

"Hal yang ingin kubicarakan adalah tentang misimu nanti."

"Apakah aku tidak sendirian bersama Kadaj?" selaku.

"Masih, hanya saja, kebetulan aku memiliki misi yang lokasinya berada sama persis denganmu dan Kadaj, sehingga ada kemungkinan kau bertemu dengan targetku."

Aku mengangguk, menandakan aku menyimak.

"Selain itu, aku juga akan memburu targetmu jika kebetulan bertemu, tapi kita tetap harus melaksanakan tugas masing-masing dan tidak diizinkan bergabung kecuali keadaan terdesak."

"Contoh keadaan terdesak?" Kepalaku miring ke kanan.

"Reaper Crown. Bisa jadi mereka juga disewa untuk melindungi target kita."

Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'.

"Jika kita bertemu, kita tetap bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Jika ada informasi yang penting, kalian bisa sampaikan padaku apakah ada bahaya di depan ataukah ada hal lainnya."

"Kau bergerak sendiri, Leon?"

"Ya. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Kau sudah ingin pergi?" Aku sedih melihatnya akan pergi. Padahal, kami baru bertemu sebentar setelah lama tidak bertemu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Senyum sambil menyentuh kepalaku, aku menatapinya. "Aku ingin menemuimu hanya karena ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja setelah terluka. Sephiroth selalu memberi kabar padaku setiap kali kau terluka."

"Dad...selalu melakukannya?" Aku cukup terkejut. Rupanya Dad sangat memperhatikanku. Padahal aku bukan anak kandungnya.

"Ya. Sora, semoga misi nanti tidak membuatmu terluka lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik..."

Leon mengosok kepalaku, lalu berjalan keluar. Aku menatapi punggungnya yang tegap. Aku mendesah kecil dengan perasaan sedih. Aku masih ingin bersamanya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Semoga suatu saat aku maupun Leon memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama-sama lagi...

**To be Continued...**

Author Note: Like fanpage-ku ya :) jangan lupa review juga. Makasih jika memberitahukanku apakah ada cara penulisan yang salah atau tidak, karena aku masih tahap belajar. Hehehehe~


End file.
